Aeromenca's moemon adventure-very dirty lemons
by Aeromenca
Summary: Aeromenca, a Moemon student at Moemon academy, is trained to be ready for the 'real world'. However when he goes into his 'final exam', a simulator, he fails horribly, but is still put in a tough region. He wakes up with a Pikachu he somehow knows the name of, and soon befriends a Salamence named Pyromenca. But something terrible is happening..and time is running out to stop it...
1. The Beginning!

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"My name is Aeromenca, and i'm a Jolteon who attends this academy named Dark UNiversity. My dream is to one day try and fly, and i play football, for the Eon Sisters conference." I gave my introduction to my class

I was in 9th grade now. THe first day of school, the teacher for my first class, my Moemon Identification class, had instructed us to stand up in front of the whole class, and introduce ourselves. Before now, my fellow Moemon had simply respected me, letting me be. However, this time the class laughed at me, and i knew why.

_Laugh at me all you want, i'm going to be the first relevant male in that conference, ever. My sister is in the conference, she can help me...however i still have to pass initiation to get in there..._

The school only required me to attend two classes a day, the Moemon identification class and the Moemon weakness class. I had seen my schedule for years to come now. The rest of the day went by fast, and i found myself back at home, or in me and my sister's field we lived in. She hugged me when i got home, rubbing my head roughly.

I looked at my sister Flare, whose gentle red-hazel eyes looked at me with concern. Her long dark orange hair extended down to her waist, with her ears, similar to mine, also twitching. Her tight orange t-shirt was as conforming as mine, which added an exclamation point to her huge D cups, her black arm warmers almost unnoticeable. Her short orange shorts were only a bit looser than her t-shirt, but her Orange leggings left only a little bit of leg showing. Her tan tail was slowly waving in the air.

She laughed at me almost randomly, but explained.

"Haha. Your first year in the Eon Sister's conference, i bet you got laughed at, huh?" She asked

I simply nodded, my eyes narrow.

"Hahaha! I see why, no boy has ever been anywhere near relevant in this conference, its the best one of them all! And i have lead it for two years in a row. Hahaa! Ahem. Anyways, come here." Flare stopped laughing at me, literally grabbing my hand and forcefully dragging me over to a tree

She beckoned to it.

"I want you to practice hitting this tree with your thunderbolt attack, and your other moves." Flare said, looking at me expectantly

I used my thunderbolt, setting the tree on fire. I stood back, Flare's eyes widening. She looked at the tree in awe, completely shocked.

"W-well then. Not sure where you learned that, but whatever. I'll see you on the field, little one.." Flare said

* * *

The first game i played on the Eon sisters conference was rather annoyingly against the defending Eon Legend's champion, and who had faced my sister in the championship game two years running. Her name was Lucy, and she was a Lucario. I met her on the field, which was just a grassy field, to be precise the one me and Flare lived on, just in the center of it instead of on the edge.

"Okay so this is rather simple. You both will compete with your moves, and will hit the other Moemon until he or she faints on the ground and is unable to move. You are not allowed to leave the specified arena. Lucy you may not use STAB moves this time, since your opponent is a newbie. If you are knocked outside of the Arena by an attack or step out, you lose. This first match will be between 10th ranked Lucy the Lucario, defending champ of the Eon Legends divisions of the Eon sisters conference, and Aeromenca, a new moemon to all of this and the reason im explaining it. He is yet to be put in a conference" The referee, a Mienshao, told

i shook my head.

"No bring your best." I answered

Lucy looked at me, raising an eyebrow. Flare simply looked away, her expression changing from the usual calm, blank emotionless face to a almost sad one.

The match started off rather rough for me. Within the first few mere seconds i ate a Aura sphere straight to the face. I had attempted to sidestep the attack, only for it to nail me in the face anyways. And then Lucy began her relentless onslaught, hitting me with Flash cannons, and more Aura sphere. I lost, not even landing a single attack. When i woke up Flare was waiting, and immediately smacked my head.

"Know your limits you fool! You can't just do that, you must have known she was going to kick your ass! you can't do that!" Flare yelled at me, and this quote would be one of the only things i would remember later on

I was put in the Darkness League, the basic conference for this. The Eon Sisters were an all girls conference, and were worth the hype the ranking system gave them, as literally every time they played someone besides their own conference they destroyed them, completely and decisively. The other conferences were the Shadow 12, which was a conference of the professors for the school. They always got the closest to knocking off the eon sisters, but like the other conferences, had never managed.

The Speedster league consisted only of the very Fastest moemon in the school, and the last one was the worst of them all, the Blood league, was just the worst students who wanted to fight for some reason, and it had more in it than i thought.

I will spare the rest of the details of my fighting career.

* * *

The second to last day of school i was told about the 'Sky Lighthold', or overheard from two Eon Sisters, Sylvia, a Sylveon, telling Emily, an Espeon, about it.

"Basically he Sky Lighthold is the most dangerous of all the dungeons in this Darkness region, and has many lights lighting the place. But it begins in a circular room, and there's so many hallways leading from just that, aout four i believe. And then there's the native moemon, basically ghosts." Sylvia was saying

I had purposely been listening to the two for a bit, wanting to hear what they were saying. I chuckled, mostly at the 'lights' part.

"Wow its lit...literally." I whispered to myself

Flare scared the absolute crap out of me, and topped it off by tackling me to the ground.

"Aero those are not regular lights. I'd bet you a lot of those bright blue glass shards we used to use as a special currency that a VERY high percentage of the Moemon who entered there and never returned were attacked by those 'lights'. And those aren't Chandelure's, either. Those, are spirits, ghosts of you will, of many, many electric types.." Flare shamelessly yelled at me, attracting the attention of both Emily and Sylvia

Both of whom looked over at me, their faces forming those girly faces that no matter how hard you try, you just cant fucking tell what they're thinking and it drives you crazy. I blushed, figuring they were thinking about beating me to a pulp in my last few games, that would see me fighting after the last day of school..

"If you hit the ghosts with an attack, that destroys their soul, or rather, what is the only thing keeping them bound to this world, it will explode! Like-" I placed my hand across Flare's face, as she smirked and winked at me

My face must have been so red, but i was now extremely pissed at Flare, she always embarrassed me on purpose.

"Try to keep your sex drive under control, Aero. You're going to have a miserable time with the training you'll go through and your memory if you don't." Sylvia said in the most dead serious tone i had ever heard

* * *

The last day of school, and we were readying to go into the real world.

The wind was stronger than i had ever imagined it would be. Next to me, my sister was leaning her head on my shoulder, looking at what was in front of us.

"Okay...Aero...don't forget that this is a training for you, and that you have to use your senses and be smart. Come out alive, so you can be entered into the real world outside."

I nodded, looking down at my yellow outfit. My tight yellow leather t-shirt was the only thing I wore a slightly darker yellow jacket, that was opened so my t-shirt was visible. It jutted out sharply into 6 large spiked, almost skirt-like protrusions, that stood out stiffly, but still wavered a little bit in the strong wind.. The white fleece braces on my jacket confortably hugged my wrists, the end of the strings were waving in the strong wind. My spiked yellow hair, cut short just before shoulder length,even that was blowing in the wind. Finally my spiked yellow ears were twitching, as i stared down the screen in front of me.

I was in the academy now, preparing to go into the training simulator. I had watched a few other Moemon go in there before me, including the smart Flygon named Christina and a Salamence named Pyromenca.

I looked around the academy right now, i was in the grand hallway. Below me was a long blue and gold rimmed carpet that extended down the middle of the wide 25 foot wide hall. The hall itself was about 40 yards long, made of gold painted bricks. Looking back behind me, I could see many other moemon that i didn't know. I looked in front of me again, staring down the moemon who was instructing me and Flare. She was silent for the moment, letting me and Flare have a few last moments together.

"Aero...you're going to go into a simulator that portrays you as a trainer, and you won't be able to remember anything...okay? But after it's over, you will be thrown to the ground in the dangerous outside world, and you'll have to fend for yourself." Flare told me, her eyes wavering

"After all of you are put into this simulator, i will be joining you. You all have gone to Moemon school, figuring out how to identify most species of moemon, but now you must enter the real world outside of here. The first part of this final assessment is one that judges your experience and ability to improvise, and after that you will be send into the real world. The regions you can be sent to are as follows. The Cronis region, with issues with its time history connection, the Mitanga region with its gem issues, and the 'darkness region' with unknown problems, and that is cold and unforgiving. All of you will be given fighting training." The instructor spoke

She then beckoned to the portal screen in front of me by 10 yards, the black and gray swirl seeming more and more menacing.

"This is the portal that will send you to one of these three regions. The region you are sent to is chosen based on your power and skill level, as well as the results of your first test. Your memory will be erased for this first test, to accurately judge your ability to improvise and learn." The instructor added

Next to me, Flare hugged me tightly, then let go to hold my hand. The instructor beckoned us forwards, and me and Flare walked forwards, into the portal, showing no fear. The instructor did not stop us, even if we were entering together, touching and all.

the area around us was pitch black, and it was bittercold. I could not see anything, and i was scared. But Flare held my hand tightly, and gently spoke to me.

"Aero, stay safe for me okay...i can almost assure you that since i'm two years ahead of you i will be sent to the region without any training...don't be surprised if the judge does it okay..." Flares voice was deadpan serious

"Flare...no! I need you...you helped me through this academy, and through multiple football seasons...and helped me grow and become stronger..." I protested

"...sniff...you must use the skills i taught you to fucking fend for yourself, little one..that's why i taught you them, but i have enough time left now to remind you of some things.." Flare paused, catching her breath

I felt my eyes tearing up with emotion, the day that i had to prove myself had finally come.

"Don't forget your fight, your fight that saw you to your goals, even if you didn't manage to finish your last season fighting. Keep that fight with you until you are thrown into the region of darkness, and keep fighting. But if you don't use that fight, _Aero you are so going to get fucking killed out there..remember to use all of your tools to your advantage, because if you don't you will lose, like you did in your first year so many times. And finally, utilize your sensitive ears, your greatest strength."_

_**Aeromenca. Jolteon, level 40. Good at fighting and has a exposable weakness, which will be tested in the purest form. Conference unknown. Flare. Flareon, level 70. Four time defending champ of the Eon Sisters, and 3 time national champion in sport fighting. Will be sent to the hardest possible test.**_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and a bit of warning, the stuff after this for about 20 chapters i believe is older content, which means it wont be as good. (Just being real with you), and its a bit sloppy, but enjoy it anyways!**

**Aeromenca out!**


	2. Beginning irrelevant lemon number 1

**_aeromenca here! This is my own personal moemon adventure! The actual adventure starts at chapter 3, so skip there if you want the adventure and before you leave me here to lose views due to the first two chapters not being part of the adventure! Alright! For the true per erts or lemon fans, I present two pointless lemons for you guys! For the real good stuff that won't waste your time, go to chapter 3! Here's the lemons!_**

**_Disclaimer-I do not own pokemon._**

* * *

it all began one morning when Brendan challenged the elite 4 for the trillion the time, causing all of them to get excited. Phoebe always liked sidney p, but never got a chance to show it. Glacia always liked brenndan, but knew he was in love with may, so she neglected to mention it, even fighting within herself to subdue her love. After brenndan crushed both sidney and phoebe for the trillion the time, both of them went outside to train after they healed their pokemon. The two met face to face, and phoebe decided it was time to confess her love.

"Eh..sidney, could you come here for a moment..?" Phoebe shyly asked

"Sure. I don't see why not." Sidney figured, walking over to phoebe

Sidney walked over ths luscious grass, grown by the champion himself, to get to phoebe. After sidney got within a foot or so of phoebe, phoebe decided to get straight to the point and not waste time.

"Sidney, I've always loved you for your humor, your positive attitude, and your...big member..." Phoebe confessed, showing no signs of fear

Sidney was quiet for a moment, creating an awkward silence and air of tension between the two. After a couple moments of silence as sidney processed this startling info. Sidney thoughts wete suddenly a mess, panicking, but definately accepting the information deep down. After the moments of silence, sidney made his descision.

"Um...first, how do you know I have a big member..?" Sidney asked carefully

"You'd be surprised what that slut of a zoroark you have tells everyone, especially the girls..." phoebe replied, grabbing zoroarks pokbeall

This revelation caused sidney to become hard, as his zoroark was indeed a good slut, taking him in with no comlaints, all pashion, and plenty of dirty talk and moaning. One time, his zoroark even used a strap on to fuck sidney, increasing her sluttiness.

"Looks like someone's excited..."phoebe said, looking down at his member

At the same time, phoebe let zoroark out, who looked at phoebe with a lustful look on her face.

"I've always wanted to try girl on girl with him there...and now I got the perfect chance" zoroark admitted

Zoroark tackled phoebe to the ground, immediately removing all her clothes and was about to go full on when sidney grabbed her by the legs and slung her over his shoulder, much to her dusmag

"In that case..." Sidney trailed off, getting a dirty yet brilliant idea

Sidney suddenly leant forwards and gave her leg a slap, still with zoroark on his shoulder, Earning a yelp of surprise from phoebe and a moan from zoroark.

"Oo..you like that?" Sidney asked in a husky tone

"Yes, I d-do, b-but let's move i-into a d-darker place, also, your zoroark is an absolute whore." Phoebe stammered

"I agree...let's go into victory road for some privacy...and my zoroark just likes being pleasured, if she doesn't get it from you, you'd better pray to Arceus that she doesn't tear you up.. " Sidney replied in a whisper

Sidney slung phoebe over his other shoulder, taking both of his girls into the darkness of victory road. Deciding he wanted to have a little fun before he just straight up screwed phoebe and his zoroark, he set phoebe down down before him, and threw his sluttiness zoroark as far as he could, her landing by the waterfall. Sidney then attacked phoebe immediately not giving her a chance to do anything before he pulled her into a kiss, but on her lower lips instead if her regular lips, so phoebe could do nothing but moan and take off Sidney's shirt, much to his dismay, but after he had his shirt removed, he decided to kiss her right on her actual lips, which she happily returned. After only a few seconds of kissing, phoebe yelped as Sidney's fingers had adventure down and penetrated her gradually wetter flower, pumping in and out if her at a fast pace. The two kept kissing and phoebe decided to take the rest of Sidney's clothes off, leaving both of them nude. Sidney stopped kissing her in favor of once again slinging her over his shoulder, carrying her a ways to where his zoroark landed, which was next to a waterfall before setting phoebe down about 3 yards away from zoroark.

"Ehehehe..you'll be more likely to squirt if youre next to a natural water source, it's been proven." Sidney said devilishly, coming up with a devious plan.

Zoroark did not look happy with sidney, having an angry face disokayed, but nonetheless slowly crawled over to phoebe, her boobs slowly coming to view under her pitch black fur and her lower lips starting to drip. Zoroark had come up with a plan to make his trainer pay for throwing her, which she whispered in phoebe's ear, causing sidney to get confused, and her boobs to harden and her lower lips to get wetter.

Zoroark suddenly kissed phoebe full on the lips, which she returned, phoebe's hands exploring zoroarks unusually curvy and busty body, rubbing her passionately. At the same time zoroark took one hand and stuck it up her lower lips while the other hand fingered her butt causing phoebe to moan in the kiss, giving zoroark a chance to fight her tongue and pin it down while she got on top of phoebe, continuing her fingering, driving phoebe mad with pleasure.

"Mmmm...this is fun...nevery thought anything would be this much fun..." zoroark said aloud, looking at sidney and winking, causing him to get really hard

"Oh man that's hot...these two are putting on a show..." Sidney whispered to himself, barely resisting the urge to jerk himself off

"Zoroark...stop...I can't take much more..." phoebe moaned, squirming

Zoroark only went faster and pinned her down, having part of her arms rub her own pussy, staring into phoebe's eyes as she did so, giving her a look that read: I'm not stopping.

"Come on, phoebe...you know you want to give in to me...you know you can barely take much more..don't make me bring out the strap on..." zoroark threatened

Less than five seconds after zoroark threatened her, phoebe came all over zoroarks fingers, causing her to finally stop, and lick her hands off slowly and needing after pulling them out.

"Stoopp...it's too hot!" Sidney cried out, clearly enjoying himself

Zoroark only walked over to him, got right up in his face and continued locking herself off until she was interrupted by sidney grabbing her hands and licking the rest off himself.

"Heyy...I'm going to make you pay for throwing me.." zoroark said, looking right into his eyes

"No. You're not doing that. You wouldn't dare..." Sidney accused

"Ohh..you know I will...but first, I need to make sure you understand never to throw your pokemon. That hurtt..." zoroark said in mock pain, clutching her back

With that, zoroark guided her hands down to his crotchal area.

"You have two choices...you already know what they are..." zoroark said with a wink

"Nooo...I don't want to..." Sidney said in actual resentment

"Ill choose then. You know my choice. Flip over." Zoroark commanded

Sidney obentially flipped over but right before zoroark was going to do her worst, she was interrupted by someone eating her ass out.

"Oooohh...that feels good..." zoroark moaned, turning around to see Phoebe eating her out

"You are such a fucking whore!" Sidney accused

Zoroark turned back around, giving sidney "a shut up or you're really going to get it" look.

"You wanna say that again...?" Zoroark asked in a sweet tone, blinking innocently

"Fuck you!" Sidney barely didn't yell

"Yes...pleeeeeasseee!" Zoroark said, the last part turning into a moan

"Ugh. That's it, you're going to get it!" Sidney lost it and charged his zoroark

"Yyess...I want it sooo bad! Give it to me!" Zoroark cried out as she was tackled

Phoebe was feeling rather left out, but knew she was going to get it if she said anything, so she was quiet as she approached the two, but kept her distance.

"You...will...get...it..." sidney told his zoroark angrily, pulling her head up by her hair, and zoroark was loving it.

"You know I like it when you do that..." zoroark said lustfully

"I'm destroying your dark flower this time!" Sidney yelled as he thrust as hard as he could into his zoroark

Zoroark moaned extremely loudly, as she just loved being manhandled, especially by her trainer, who she had a really soft spot for in her heart, giving him only the best she could provide, which was agonizing to deal with, but fun nonetheless.

"Mmm..yes...manhandle me. Make my flower feel destroyed, make me wish I was never born.." zoroark said in a lustful tone.

In response to this, sidney thrust into her as hard as he could for about two full minutes, making zoroark constantly squeal like a little kid who just got a lollipop, but in more of a moaning tone. Zoroark kept her head up and looked into Sidney's eyes the whole way, being able to take in even the absolute hardest fucking Sidney could dish out without even really feeling bad for making him mad. Well, she felt bad for making him mad at her, but really, REALLY enjoyed the pounding he was giving her.

"I'm cumming...and you're not even close." Sidney said in a "are you fucking kidding me" tone

"What makes you say that?" Zoroark said, winking as her pussy clamped down on his dick as she came all over him with no warning

After zoroark blew her load, sidney came as well, looking mighty pissed off

"You slut! Man, I hate you for that!" Sidney yelled, looking away from his zoroark

Zoroark got up and drew him into a tight hug, conforting him, while laying her head on his back, her soft fur making it really hard to stay mad at her.

"You say that, but you dont mean it..." zoroark said, snuggling up closer

"What If I do!?" Sidney yelled, still pissed

"You dont...snuggle with me..you know you want to..." zoroark said, snuggling up as close as she could

Sidney wanted to strike her, so he brought up his fist, but hesitated, and lowered it.

"You wouldn't want to do that..." zoroark said, closing her eyes and softly pushing sidney down to the ground

For whatever reason, sidney really couldnt stay mad at her, she was just to loving and too cute to keep yelling at. Sidney gave in to her charms and began to stroke her long red hair, causing her to purr like a little kitty..

"Ooo..she really likes that..." phoebe said, getting within range of the two

"But what if I do this..." phoebe asked, sticking two fingers up zoroarks ass, causing her to open her eyes up, and look rather pissed.

"Shall I take care of her..." zoroark asked sidney asked in a serious tone

"No...start playing with her..." Sidney suggested with a smirk

"Nah...I'll let her play with you." zoroark decided

"And sit on the sidelines!?" Sidney asked incredibly surprised

"I didn't day that...come on phoebe...let's make him regret forgetting about you...and hurting me.." zoroark said seductively

Phoebe crawled on top of sidney as his member came back from the dead, while zoroark slowly crawled over to him, and sidney knew he was really in for it and definitely going to regret forgetting about phoebe and hurting his most beloved pokemon. Zoroark pulled a strap on, and sidney wished he could lay his zoroark out and make her beg for mercy as he pounded her mercilessly, but his zoroark would never, EVER, allow him to be in control. Phoebe grabbed his member and put it in her precious flower, allowing sidney to fuck her silly. He put phoebe on the bottom, her pussy right at the mercy of his dick, her facing up and her pussy ready to be penetrated, with both of her legs slung over Sidney's shoulders.

Sidney began to fuck phoebe mercilessly, causing her to moan loudly all the while as her wet flower allowed for very fast fucking, acting as lubricant for his long member. After about 30 seconds, the both of them came, their juices mixing briefly before flowing out of her pussy moments later. While sidney was distracted, his zoroark prepared to make him pay. She slowly approached him as she pulled on her strap on after sidney came, but he saw it coming, and pulled out immediately before running behind zoroark. Zoroark purred at his closeness, clearly very happy that he was co-operating. Sidney stuck his dick up her pussy, under her strap on, thinking he found a weakness, but zoroark had planned this.

"Ooohh..you sly devil..." sidney began but was cut off by the strap on entering his ass, effectively creating a double penetrating situation.

"Go on...Fuck me as hard as you can..." zoroark taunted in a purring tone

Sidney knew the result of that, so he wasn't falling for it.

"Hell no!" Sidney declared

"Come here then..." zoroark purred, motioning him to come her way with her claw.

Oh, she was GOOD.

"Damn it, zoroark. I..." sidney was cut off by zoroark putting one claw on his lips and another on his stomach

"I said, COME HERE." Zoroark commanded in a warning tone

"No..please..." sidney was cut off by zoroark grabbing him and pulling him as close as possible, letting the strap on penetrated Sidney's ass fully, as well as zoroarks pussy, causing slight moans to escape both of their mouths

"You know you want to...you love snuggle fucking..."zoroark taunted

"The worst part is...I do..." sidney admitted

"dont just sit there, phoebe. Come here and eat her ass out!" Sidney called out to phoebe, who immediately came over and did as she was told.

"It's so warm and furry..not very soft, though." Phoebe admitted as she eat her out

"Not yet...just get her to like you...and she her fur...is un-resistably soft and she'll make sure you love her back if she loves or really likes you...but she'll make you pay every time when you eff up..." sidney admitted

"Come here. And start thrusting!" Zoroark said, resting her head on Sidney's chest.

Sidney started fucking her, but made sure it was slow enough to pet her hair lovingly and phoebe to not be overwhelmed while fast enough to pleasure her. The end result was zoroark purring on his chest, while letting moans escape every so often. After about 5 minutes of thus zoroark came, and the zoroark knocked sidney down, taking her strap on off and making sure sidney was still in balls deep,and that phoebe wasn't going anywhere. After that, the trio fell asleep.


	3. Beginning irrelevant lemon number 2

**alright, bmaniamawesome here back with another dirty as hell lemon. This one will be solely on zoroark and sidney (me) and for the first time in the history of my stories(a nice 54463 words in total), will be told in the 1st person from Sidney's view! Without further ado, heres amother dirty hot lemon chapter festuring zoroark-remember, she's a girl moemon and she's a slut during sexual activity, but is extremely loving towards sidney(aka. meee!)otherwise and sidney, who loves his zoroark even though she is the equavilent of the world's greatest sexual pleasurer(you heard me right, she's not a slut, I just like to call her that.) Without further ado, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer-do I even need to do gbis? Yeah? Finee,...I don't own pokemon or moemon, pokemon belongs to game freak/nintendo and moemon belongs to...whoever created it. important part-NOT ME! Now onto the chapter!**

**Ehh..I'm in this story instead if Sydney now with my personality and evrrything. Im not sidney, but imagine a 6'2" brown haired dude with shat ever size amd muscle you want for me.**

* * *

After phoebe confessed her love to me and the three of us had some 'fun' together the three of us fell asleep toghether. However, when my zoroark and i woke up, phoebe was nowhere to be seen, confusing the me and zoroark, but we were glad to have some alone time. Zoroark dis-tached herself from me and as she was doing so, came up with a brilliant idea.

"Hey...why don't we go to ever grade city and have some fun over there in the sunlight...with the nice calming waves...we just have to walk over there, giving me time to torment you..." zoroark suggests to me, muttering the last part under her breath and ended up with a sly smile

"You're either bluffing, going to torment me on the way there, or both." I said slowly and accusingly, suspecting a dirty trick somewhere, after all that was just like my zoroark.

"Who..me?" Zoroark replied sooo sweetly I just had to give it to her

"Yes, you. Who else!?" I replied back

Zoroark chose that moment to sit down, and slowly pull her pitch black pants down, taunting me by pulling them downslow and not even bothering to show me the thing that I didn't want to admit I wanted. She reached down with her right hand and started to rub her already wet lower lips slowly, looking at me seductively and longingly as she did so, moaning slowly and seductively, knowing for sure and by experience that I couldnt resist that kind if show. I couldnt even see her lower lips, i could just tell by her arm motions that was what she was doing. It was just too hot, even if I couldn't even see what she was doing. Nonetheless, I knew I was going to get turned on, so I tried to resist anyways, trying to mentally control my member by telling it:"do not get hard. We need to win for once!", and surprisingly, it worked. Unfortunately, I had to focus on my member to do so, un-intentionally grabbing my admittingly gorgeous and just plain unresistable Zoroark's attention.

Zoroark noticed me focusing and looked down where I was focusing on and saw that I wasn't hard, only making her try harder, which was literally impossible to resist. She started to use both of her hands to massage her big boobs, moaning slowly as she did so, while looking at me an basically telling me with her eyes: "you know you want me..." my member betrayed my commands and started hardening. I knew this was inevitable, but I still cringed nonetheless. After I started cringing, zoroark knew she had won, and momentarily stopped pleasuring herself and turning me on in favor of crawling over to me very slowly, still hiding her precious genitals from me. Once she finally got to me, she pulled her pants up quickly, and grabbed my legs and slowly pulled me down to the ground with a very needing look on her face, and I already knew what she wanted. At least I thought I knew.

I was in for quite the surprise when my zoroark kissed me with a passion, rubbing my long, hardened member in my pants. I barely got enough time to return the kiss before I was moaning to her handjob. Then she stopped giving me a handjob, causing me to complain immediately.

"Heeyy...tha.." I was cut off by zoroark breaking the kissed putting one of her..claws? On my mouth.

"I want you to kiss me as passionately as you can, and if you can do that..." zoroark requested to me, but for once I cut her off, but instead of putting my finger on her mouth, I snuck my left hand down near her lower lips, but remembered i had to pull her pajts down, so i dud so, and she actually co-operated with the lowering of her pants, then inserted a finger and started to pump in and out, causing her to lean into my chest, her adorable face looking right at me, before moaning loudly. Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouty slightly hanging open, clearly loving my new method of interruption. I then decided to play mean with my zoroark, even though I knew she was going to love it and make sure I did it again another time.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over your moaning..." I said in a mean tone, speeding up my fingering while adding another finger, causing zoroark to raise up one of her hands, starting to raise her middle finger, but I used my other hand to lightly caress her hand, while shaking my head.

Zoroark decided that she plays meaner and more meaningful than i, so she looked at me with a sly smile, and I knew I was in trouble.

"Ehehe..That feels niice..but...I think you need to be a little less mean and put more love into your efforts...you know you don't like being mean to me...especially when I do this..." zoroark accused, snuggling adorably into my chest, then flicking her claws to remove my caressing hand, before putting that same hand on my chest and lowering herself down a little, looking straight up at me with innocent eyes.

I really could not find the cruelty to do anything but lightly pet her hair, causing her, much to my surprise, to take my hand off her head and put it beside me, and flipped herself 180 degrees twice, turning up to face me, then putting her lower lips right near my member. She then used her arms to slowly push herselfup to me, her lower lips now right in my face, her pants threatening to fall back down. Her head was right beside my member, as she was tilted at a rather weird angle. I tried to adjust her pants (honestly I tried to pull them off.), but she grabbed both of my hands with both of her hands, positing her claws so if I withdrew them, she'd both hold on to my hands regardless and scratch them up good and painful.

"You'd better be a good boy and eat me out, or else I'm going to scratch you and suck you off until you beg for me to stop." Zoroark threa tend

I knew she was more than serious, she would do it without hesitation, regardless if it hurt me or not, and she will not stop until you are crying and bleeding pretty badly. I wanted to piss her off so bad, but I didn't want to get my member destroyed, so I mustered up the courage to ask her a couple questions

"Are you s-serious about that?" I asked, already knowing the answer

She lightly scraped one of her claws from both hands on mine, enough to hurt, but not enough to make me bleed.

"You knew the answer to that, so I should just do it...unless you have an actual legitimate question or are just going to do what you know you want to do, you only want to make me mad, and that's not nice..." she replied in a dead serious tone, throwing in a sensitive tone and merciless glare at the end, which really scared me, but I sucked it up.

"Alright, one more question." I saud, pressing my luck, and didn't get scratched like I thought I would, only one pinch that I knew was warning for: "if this isn't good...I'm either making you do what I want or I'm just going to hurt you..." I detected traces if lust in her dead serious glare, and I knew she wasn't going to actually do anything unless I said ANYTHING about her not doing anything, in which she'd do it just to prove how serious she was, then basically rape me while I was down, which wasn't very fun when you're hurt by her, as she might be ridiculously beautiful, but she'll kick your ass pretty good if you don't listen or if you challenge her to a battle.

"Does..."I lost interest in my question, so I trailed off, and shook my head at the same time before leaning down and buried my face into her lower lips, my tongue flying everywhere and putting a finger into her pussy as I did,causing her to moan appreciatevely.

"Oooooohhhh...that feels so goooood...d-don't s-stop..." she said in a lustfilled, moaning appreciative tone, throwing her head back, and pushing her hips into my face, and I withdrew my fingers and put my tongue in their place instead, going in and out, causing her to literally scream in ectasy as her pussy tightened, signaling her being close. I kept going even after she told me she was going to cum in a bullshit calm tone that I didn't like so I stopped pleasuring her fir a moment.

"You'd better fucking go back to screaming, or I'm not finishing you off." I said with a serious look on my face while crossing my arms

My zoroark looked like she was about to cry, as her eyes started to water up, and her face tilted to the side, which i knew she wasnt kidfing, she would cry as she was extremely emotional, but she wasnt. Shed only do it to get her way, and it worked every time. but I wanted her to start screaming again so badly...

I sighed, giving in, but not without getting my way or letting her know how I felt,which was stupid of me. Before I even opened my mouth,she had a sly smile on her face aso rememberered that my hands were in hers, and not crossed like I thought they werr...and holy shit, she was NOT kidding, she dug her claws into my skin, as I 'pulled them away', and I realized she was crying about having to hurt me in order to get her way.

"I didn't want to have to do this, and I know up what you want, and I'd be more than happy to give you it, so don't even think about talking." Zoroark made sure I wasn't talking by re-inforing her words by giving me a dead serious look. I mean, I nearly punched her in the face about what she did next. The look was fine by me, I knew she was serious, but her action...

She dug her claws into my wound, making me barely not scream loudly in pain, and tried to remove my hand by instinct I literally could not possibly resist even if I did really want to, making her claws dig deeper into my hand, making me start crying in pain, and yet, even after ALL of that, she wouldn't let my hand go, simply shaking her head and laughing casually, which made me SO FUCKING MAD that I wanted to beat the shit out if her.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I yelled so loud that zoroark looked down guiltily, but I didn't see anything else because I started crying and my vision clogged up

Zoroark still wouldn't remove her claw, which YOU'D BETTER BELIEVE I MAD ABSOLUTELY FUCKING SURE SHE REGRETTED. I cleared up my eyes so I could see and gave her probably the scariest speech possible

"REMOVE. YOUR. CLAW. OR. IM. GOING. TO. FUCKING. KILL. YOU." I said slowly and quietly in an extremely pissed off tone (know when your mom gets absolutely PISSED OFF and she gets close to you and tells you to do something, absolutely sure if you've got...well...ANY mom that's not dead, that it's going to be some thing along the lines of:GET. YOUR. ASS. IN. YOUR. ROOM. OR. ELSE.?, that's the tone that I used

Zoroark removed her claw and looked up at me fearfully, me narely, I mean BARELY not beating the loving shit out if her. When I say BARELY, I mean one fucking word that's not an apology in a scared tone, or a slow and calm, but scared movement to comfort me and...MY PUNCHES FLY SO FAST AND SO HARD THAT YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU WERE DEAD! (I can actually do that exact thing in rl, so don't you dare piss me tf off, or you will be HURTING.)

My zoroark slowly and carefully closed the distance between us, carefully tapping me twice (know when a cat like repeatedly will lightly paw you as if giving you a massage, but they're really testing if you'll re-act at all when you are angry or when you've been mean to them because you're pissed off at something, or simply if youre just not moving to see if youre asleep or not? That's the kind if touch zoroark is giving me.)Before slowly and carefully embracing me. she noticed I had a massave boner{gimme a break! If you don't know what an angry boner is(unless you're a girl, then it's o.k.) then you're not a guy, or have no emotions*cough* fuck you, cyrus. because EVERYBODY gets mad at some point, and you're going to notice the boner you get at some point. Simple as. Girls, an angry boner is a guy's penis getting erect because when you're mad, your muscles tense up, and you get ready to fight(because you're mad.)so naturally, a penis can't tense up, so it hardens, allowing it to tense up. Yes, I'm ridiculously smart, it's o.k. to be jealous. -.o}, I was about to tell her not to touch it, but before I could, she very lightly placed her hand on it and started rubbing it, pulling me into a kiss that I didn't want to return, but knew it would hurt her feelings really badly to the point of crying of real emotion if I didnt. I could tell she knew I wasn't likely to forgive her, as her eyes were clouding up, and I couldn't stand how...cute she was when she was about to cry.

I knew it was a guilty pleasure, but I took pleasure in it anyways. Just as she was about to cry due to my amazing memory (again actual rl trait of me. this IS NOT sarcastic, I really do have an amazing memory, I just have to be focused on the subject.)not being focused on kissing her back, resulting in a no re-action from me. I just couldnt handle her efforts and snuck my right hsnd down to her lower lips and started fingering her as i kissed her back, making her just cry anyways, but tears of joy instead, as I could feel my anger and even my pain melt away completely. In order to help calm me down, i wrenched my tongue into her mouth snd pinned hers down, her deciding to get even by fingerjng my asshole, and i let her tongue go and returned to regular kissing. She adjusted her position so she was on my lap instead of at an awkward angle, which caused me to lose my rhythm and my fingers to fall out, but instead of simply refusing to be teased by siting on my hand, which would-a little less obviously than the fact that the sun will, in fact rise tommarrow, inevitably, would make me mad, and it would also ruin her emotional and touching apology in a jerk-style fashion, let me re-enter. She even helped me. Judging by those actions, I could tell she wanted me badly still, but she wanted me very calm and to accept her apology before she did anything else, as she went as far as absolutely refusing not to moan. She just wouldn't have it. I could tell that she wouldve let me just...the very idea of what I would've done to her made me cry in guilt.

Zoroark would have no crying from me, either. She made absolutely sure I was calm by...very bravely slapping me hard across the face with a "yeah, I just did that look on her face, and took my fingers out and sat on them, but didn't sit on them hard, showing me she was truly sorry.

"Zoroark..."I began, I WAS going to lovingly apologize to her, but she grabbed my member, shutting me up.

"Are you still mad?" Zoroark asked

"No?" I answered questionably, knowing that an amazing was coming my way if I lied.

She got up in my face, and told me something that made me EXTREMELY turned on.

"You sure...? I want to know the truth, and I'm doing this either way...so be honest..."zoroark whispered in my ear seductively, while using her lower lips to tease me.

My member was literally throbbing after that statement and actions.

"...I don't want to say this..." I said groaning, knowing what she'll say if I do, and she'll surely make me say it...

"But my answer is no I'm not mad, bu..."zoroark stopped me by the look on her face, before leaning up to me and whispering something in my ear that nearly made me slap her really hard

"I think I'll be taking this to a level you can't resist..." zoroark said, so seductively and so...happily that I nearly slipped her ass really hard, but she fucking stopped me and I knew she was going to just...man.

"You just said that so seductively and you're fucking purring!" I barely didn't shout

"Purrrr...mmhmm...I'm going to a whole new level of unresistable..." she trailed off and I knew what she meant instantly and tried to stop her, as I'd be literally screwed

I lunged for her, but she didn't move an inch, just stared into my eyes lovingly. I did not want to deal with that much beauty. I couldnt handle it.

"No...please!" I begged

She got right up in my face and I knew she had two things to say. I just knew it...And I was right.

"First, what are you going do do to stop me?" Zoroark asked me, right up in my face

I paled, knowing I...couldn't. I just couldnt. I lowered my head, realizing I'm being a coward and I should be jumping for joy. I kept up the act, though and shook my head while responding

"Nothing..." I said in a cowardly tone, but just...nothing that I could do could possibly fool her. She was just to good.

"...get your head up. I know you're lying, you little faker." She said in a semi-angry tone

I lifted my head up to reveal my stupid silly smile, which made her ticked off, but before she could punish me, she decided she'd rather stun me and pleasure me than punish me. She then mega-evolved. when she transformed, I barely resisted the insane urge I had to go in right now.

She still had her long red hair, albeit more luscious and I could tell it, like the rest of her fur was soft enough to never wanna let go, and I knew for a fact that there's no way on her absolutely gorgeous frame shes ever going to let me go for any reason until she gets her way. her mischievous face...her eyes were softer snd more loving, and her adorable little pink streaks were an even lighter pink, her overly hues on her face had turned to the hottest they could possibly get. her arm fur going from her elbow to her hand with a circular pad covering most of the back of her hand, was much more luscious. Her bat shaped bra was also much more luscious, to the point of just...never wanting to stop staring, but I had more of her to survey. Her boobs had also evolved to the size double d, the perfect size for her, not too small and not too big, and as a bonus her boobs still popped out at me from the bra, making me practically drool. The spiked skirt around her waist had gotten thicker, and had angled more downwards, but less spiky in order to hide the prize I so badly wanted under there from my eyes now, as well as making it very diffucult as i knew my zoroark, but making sure that i didnt get hurt while 'treasure hunting'. and she could tell I hated the improvement to her skirt. I decided to stop surveying for a moment and ask her a question

"You're not letting me get ANYTHING easy, are you?" I asked, almost certain of the answer.

I actually nodded, rolled my eyes and threw my hands towards her as she stated the obvious

"You'll see...hey. I said..." I cut her off immediately

"We'll see my ass! Hehe ehhhh...i mean, we both know the answer to that, so stop trying to make me wait."I said, realizing my mistake and fixing it

"Ooo...I likeee that ideeaaa..."zoroark said with a wink, and I knew I was in trouble.

I continued surveying the rest of her after that. Her pants had gotten much more luscious, not even allowing me to see her legs, much less my prize. Right as I was about to look at her boots, she kicked them at me, revealing her adorable red leggings and black socks, also more luscious. Oh, I dodged the boots with laughable ease

"Oh, come on! Also, fail on the boot kicking" I conplained, then purposevely tried to make her mad, which did not work, whatsoever.

I was harder than a mega evolved steelix, and zoroark knew it, so she strated crawling over to me, swaying her hips.

"You dont have to that, you're torturing me!" I moaned(not in pleasure),And started to close my eyes

"Dont you dare close your eyes! You knew I was going to do this..admit it...you love it. I'm not going any closer till you do."zoroark threatened

I was about to ask her what she was going to do about it, and get up and do what I wanted, but her eyes glowed pink and she sat my ass right back down, causing me to love any words I had.

That's how. Now sit down! You WILL do what I say or I WILL hurt you. She telekinectely told me as she brought out those accursed claws, which of fucking course were sharper.

And I just idiotically thought that. I thought to myself

"Hmmm?!" Zoroark screamed, looking at me with a devious smile, still keepong me pinned down.

She was absolutely torturing me and she knew it. She said that in the most high pitched, seductive, lust filled voice ever.

"I've got to stop thinking that, it's only going to make it worse!" I told myself, snacking myself the head, hard.

"Buttt..."I looked at her, narrowed my eyes and smiled slowly, pretending I had a devious plan. I forgot that she can read my mind and she did so, and mocked mercilessly fingering herself.

I want to do that...so badly...I thought to myself, not caring if she heard.

Fine...I love it when you do stuff like crawl while swaying your hips...I thought

I swear if you...I thought quickly

Don't worry...I won't, though I really want to..she thought back

You just want to be pleasured more...I thought back and tried to sit up but she pushed me back down and started crawling over to me.

I tried SO hard not to even think about hating it or something along those lines, using my patience when im fishing (rl trait again) but what the hell else could I think about!? The thought crossed by head, but zoroark didn't stop there. When she finally got over to me, I could barely wait, but couldn't help but stroke her hair with my left hand and brush her...

Ugh...stupid skirt. I thought.

I heeared that. you know I'm not that picky to, when I already have your confession and when I know you're trying so hard not to think about that, make you wait longer. Besides...zoroark replied

She took the liberty to mentally undress me, leaving nothing on and scaring me.

What!? the fuck. I thought in a dis-believing tone

I got to think nothing more, as she leaned over me and got right in my face, looking straight at me with a mock confused expression and started stroking me with her right hand slowly.

"You wanna finish complaining?! Hmm? That's what I thought." Zoroark asked me in a mean tone, she was being really cruel, but she knew I couldn't do anything about it if I wanted to. And I knew it too, and didn't like it one bit.

She got within kissing range and was about to say something, but i kissed her lovingly, but still mostly to shut her up. I was tired if her stupid teasing. She returned the kiss and wrenched her tongue into my mouth and pinned mine down all the while giving me a lustfilled look and fingering my asshole. and to top it off ,she wouldn't let me move.

Oh, COME ON! I yelled at her in my thoughts

You've got to let me go at some...I was cut off by her just pouring it on me.

Why don't you just be quiet? She asked sweetly, beginning to give me a handjob at the same time as she fingered my butthole and withdrew her tongue, still keeping me held down with her mods powers. Finaly, she let me up, but only let me stroke her hair.

"I'll get some eventually...only a matter of time..." I mostly re-assured myself, partly taunted zoroark

"Don't you know when to shut up and let things happen?" She asked, stopping her treatment to glare at me

"Actually, I do, as you fucking hold me down and make me hold still..." I was shut up by her right in my face, kissing me, which I returned, groping at her ass..to be scratched by the skirt

"Shut. Up." She told me

"Aw! Hell naw!" I replied in a "fuck you" tone, and tried to go for her boobs, and the skirt scratched me on the way up

"Yes please..."she replied lustfully, Breaking the kiss and bending down to get her prize, sucking on it, finally letting me explore her,

I immediately went for the prize but scratched myself on the skirt.

"This. Littl..." I was cut off by my zoroark licking the tip with her tongue, which felt amazing

she sighed playfully, smirking while rolling her eyes and took it off for me, before diverting her attention back to her prize.I knew i had to be fast, or this was all over. I went as fast asi could, longing to finally put my hands under what I managed to confirm to be angilishly soft fur before i wastaken over by her just taking the whole thing in, knowing i couldnt take it. I tried to feeblishly resist, but was overtaken by her masterful arts quickly taking effect after she read my mind, causing me to give up the quest and moan and throw my head back

"Fuck. You. You aren't my zo..." I began

I knew I about screwed up, but she stopped me and a better version of my zoroark made herself clear.

"Aww...you can't take my mean attitude?" She stopped sucking for moment to say to mock me, her lip quivering.

Right as I was about to give her it, she put the whole thing back in her mouth, smirking at me.

Why do you gotta be so fucking mean!? I thought angrily

Because, I love you. Zoroark thought back, sucking me faster, and i came all over her face with no warning, but didn't mock her in favor of a better idea. After that, my pretty zoroark climbed up on top of me after releasing my cock from her mouth with a loud "pop!"

"You taste yummy.."she said, making my soldier leap back into action

Hey! I thought and slipped my hand under her pants and finally got to finger her, which the SUPER soft fur made even me feel like i was in. heaven. I mercilessly fingered her from the start. She moaned loudly in bliss, a blissful look on her face.

"No...mercy...this..is...for...all...that...teasing..." I said breathlessly, going faster and slipping another finger in, but she refused to throw her head back, showing how 'tough' she was. I decided to give her a heads up. I stopped for a moment, and she, of all things, smirked at me.

"Awww...and I was close, too.." zoroark complained, knowing I would really want to finish her off

"Zoroark, you know that it's not cool to not show others you pleasure, right?" I asked her, causing her eyes to widen

"Awww...for me?" She said adorably, making it REALLY hard not to go a little early

Fuck it! I'm doing it! Also, I wanna see your head be thrown back!I thought to her as I rubbed her soft bra for a moment before shectook it off for me.

I proceeded to suck on her left nipple while fingering her pussy and caress her right nipple al, at the same time, causing her to cum all over my fingers and throw her head back and moan as she did so. I took the cum filled hand up to my face and slowly locked it off. It tasted like sweet honey doused with cinnamon.

"Mmm..you taste yummy..." I mimicked her.

She didn't say anything, just pulled down her pants and pit my dick in there and I knew it was going to feel amazing. I moaned loudly as I entered, and zoroark pulled her pants up to right underneath my dick, and i realized this was going to feel ridiculously amazing. Zoroark refused not to be really hot as she rode me as she told me some bad news.

"Better hurry, my mega evolution is wearing off...she didn't get to finish as I mercilessly pounded into her, moaning at the feeling of her double pleasure. I noticed her smirk as she let me get on top of her and fuck her senseless.

"Oooohhh...yess...Fuck me until I can't feel much legs..." zoroark moaned loudly as she talked dirty

In response I went faster, gpher wetness acting as lubricant for me to mercilessly pound her, as she wrapped her legs around me, not allowing me to exit so her soft fur and tight, warm and wet pussy were caressing me at all times, making me just bathed in pleasure. After not long I came in her, but she read my mind, do she held me in as her pussy tightened up and came all over my dick, spurring my own release.

I was about to fall on the ground and fall asleep, but zoroark wasn't having that. She kept me up with her mind control powers and whispered something in my ear that spurred sir member the one and only back to life.

"Take my ass..."she whispered in my ear

With pleasure I thought as I got behind her, she adjusted her pants for the same exact thing. I got underneath her, whike she git on top. I mercilessly thrust in, causing her to moan.

What?! that didn't hurt!? I thought hysterically

Keep going, or else... zoroark thought back

I mercilessly pounded her, and for a while we both moaned very loudly, until zoroark squirted. I kept going and she kept squirting while still moaning all the while, me not realizing it until we both came, and I got up and looked at the mess than back at zoroark, who wanted me to sleep on top of her.

hell yeah! B. Look what you did! I yelled at her telekinectally as I fit myself into her pussy, her chuckling at my re-action, and i told her i'd get her for that before i fell asleep with her under me, both of us hugging while we slept.

**holy shit. That was alot. Took me 5 hours on concentrated work to write. Hope all you dirty perverts enjoyed, and until next time, bmaniamawesome here, signing off.**


	4. Aeromenca beginning his adventure!

**I am to be** **called**** the king of awesome from now on, okay? Actually, no lemon this time, just some plot, but not just any plot. This story us turning into a an actual adventure!_BEFORE YOU SET MY PM BOX ON FIRE, YES THERE STILL WILL BE LEMONS, WITH THE OCCASIONAL JUST VERY DIRTY LEMON CHAPTER. _pwners clan, the new begginning, is upon us, with me as the main character now heading on an adventure, after the lemons happened, back through heonn! YAYYYYY! **

**Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon and that jizz, now onto the chapter!**

* * *

After me and my Zoroark had had some very pleasurable sex, we went back through Victory Road and came out in ever Grande City. I then decided to take myself back on a Pokemon journey...this time using my fully evolved pokemon and my most powerful team to reck everyone I came across. I had no idea what really awaited me as I walked into the Pokemon center after balling my zoroark, and withdraw my personal favorite moemon team: my gorgeous level 89 gardevoir, nicknamed gabrielle, my lustful but caring level 95 salamence, nicknamed sally, my incredibly cute(and you'd better believe she wants my dick inside of her pussy, pounding away as fast as I can) level 78 lopunny, my ridiculously powerful(but she still likes to have me inside her) level 100 groudon, and my very first moemon ever, and the pokemon that gets me inside of her when she wants it, regardless of where we are, even in front of alot of people (I'm fairy popular, REALLY popular and beat the champion at least 17 times)lustful, gorgeous and caring level 100 charizard, nicknamed charlie. Those above mentioned beautiful ladies plus my zoroark. I walked outside as a pre-caution before I released my team, and they all looked at me with the same look, but I shook my head.

"Not out here." I simply stated, balling everyone, except for my beautiful charlie, who dodged the beam.

"You WILL give me what I want..." charlie said, walking towards me with a lustful look, massaging her big breasts while looking at me.

"Hell yeah, I will!" I yelled, purposevely asking before I acted

"Charlie will you be alive if I crush your pokeball with you out of it?" I asked in a serious tone

"Not that I want to kill you!" I added literally RIGHT after, panicing

She proceeded to roast me where I stood along with the pokeball that was sitting in my hand. After her prison was destroyed, she seductively walked over to me, whispering in my ear a VERY turning on phrase.

"You freed from my prison and allowed me freedom, so you deserve your very special imprisoned member to be freed, too.." charlie whispered in my ear, grabbing my penis and stroking it, making it harden even more.

**_To be continued_**


	5. First lemon with charlie!

**sorry for the short chapter last time, I had to quickly post that so people wouldn't start getting worried that the story was stopped or something. Rudiculous, I know, but I can never be too careful, especially when I'm growing in popularity. Anyways, the king of awesome presents chapter 4 of my moemon adventure back through heonn (SURPRISE! that's my real name :D)here you awesome pwners go!**

**Disclaimer-I dont own moemon(oh how I wish they were real so I could...)or pokemon(repeat last wish)unfortunately, so heres the chapter!**

* * *

I moaned loudly in bliss as Charlie gave me a handjob, even though my dick was beneath my pants. Charlie got up real close and made sure that I knew she loved me and wanted it HARD.

Now I'm going to describe my Charlie to my fans, so listen up! Charlie is a charizard, obviously. She is about 5'11", having her bright orange hair combed around the back of her head, with two long bang-like extensions in the front, one shorter one hanging between the bridge of her nose, and a longer one hanging down next to her left eye. She has two pointy ears, each orange and sticking out right behind the ridge that supports her extensions, pointing up at a 45 degree angle. she has beautiful blue eyes, but sports a fierce glare to anyone but me. She has the two generic charizard wings in the same spot as normal, except that they are curved as if she is flapping them (they work fine.)she is wearing a crystal necklace with 4 smaller crystals arranged around a big one, two on each side. She has regular white skin where it is exposed. She has medium-long arms and wears an orange bracelet around each wrist. Finally, she wears a tight bra and panties that are an instant major turn on. The bra has a tan stripe down the middle, covering most of her large DD cup breasts. The rest of the bra Is the same shade of orange as the rest of her orange clothes. Her panties also have a tan stripe down the middle, covering her pussy and continuing down her legs, the half that leads to her vagina on each side colored tan as well. The rest of her panties are orange.

She then kissed me full-on the lips, rubbing my already throbbing package that was trapped in my pants, causing me to moan out a reply.

"Charlie...burn my clothes...ooohhfff..." I didn't get to finish as she heeded my request and burned off my clothes with her fkamethriwer, leaving nothing behind, not even ashes, as my clothes dis-appear and I'm unharmed due to the extreme bond we have.

After she was done making me nude, she leaned in and requested something in the form of a needless reminder.

"You know I like it when you go hard and punish me for being a bad girl..." Charlie whispered, done with her teasing and went down to suck me off, but I pushed her down.

"No, charlie. My turn. Good girl." I said as I leaned down to eat her out, before I felt my head being grabbed in a headlock.

"No. You bet..." charlie didn't even need to talk

"I'm sorry!wait...you liked that! So, what the..." I was cut off by my head being pushed down onto her awaiting pussy after she threw her pants and bra off.

I instinctively started to eat her out, because I knew that's EXCATLY what she wanted, and I was right

"ooohhh...it feels so goooodd..."she moaned in bliss, releasing my head from her grip.

Yeah? Well, cant we make this a quicki...aw, fuck that idea, and especially youuUU!" I asked but then rejected my own idea as she grabbed my dick with her right hand and violently jerked it off, making me shut up.

"There's your answer...and...oh...yeeeeessss...!" Charlie told me, before moaning the last part in that tone that guaranteed her a long, more than rough fucking

"I'm cumming!" Charlie added on in the same tone just to piss me off before she blew her load all over my face

I got up and gave her my 'oh, you're in for it now!' Look, but we had such a strong bond that she could read my mind, but most of the time she chose too, just not let me know

"Give me itt...nooww...and really hard..." she moaned to me in a tone a sick dog would useif it could talk, as I got up and walked behind her,but she tackled me to the ground, HARD, making sure her pussy rubbed against my dick, but didn't penetrate, knowing how I hated that, and that I wouldn't get back up unless she helped me up for awhile

"What the hell, charlie...that...really...hurt..." I gasped in pain and pleasure as she rubbed me while re-positioning herself so she could suck it.

_**still to be continued...**_


	6. The alternate dimension!

**Alright, at last it is time to finish up the lemon from the previous chapter. The king of awesome presents to his pwners clan chapter 5 of his moemon adventure. Don't forget to review, guys! also, this chapter has a pretty major plot twist virtually right after my charlie tackles me to the ground...here's a hint: inversed colors...**

**Disclaimer-I dont own moemon or pokemon**

* * *

charlie then glowed bright rainbow, emitting bright rainbow light so powerful that I could feel her love towards me, as she evolved again, startling me REALLY badly. Once light faded I was looking at a reverse mega charizard y. Who had enhanced features to say the least. Her whole body was emitting a blinding rainbow light, her whole body itself all of the colors of the all too legendary rainbow, and she showed me her absolutely fucking ridiculous powers by literally transporting us to another dimension with a snap of her fingers.

Just as she snapped her fingers, we were brought to a completely and utterly fucked up version of heonn. I noticed that all the colors that I could see were inverted from the origanal colors.

My Charlie pointed straight ahead then at her back, using non-verbals to tell me to get in her back and start flying low above the ground through this odd place. I did just that, hopping on her back, but not without running her butt before I did so, her rewarding me with a slight moan. She then started to run, building up speed before she jumped, using the momentum and her reverse powers to glide low above the ground slowly, which was definately preferred by me.

"Whoa...where..am..I?!" I asked put loud, not knowing that I was riding the answer.

"We are in a alternate dimension, called inversia. This dimension exists alongside our dimension, and if it is destroyed, ours will be too. I brought you here due to my reversed powers explaining the dimension to me and telling me that it is in grave peril. We need to save this dimension immediately, before it is destroyed. This dimension is under threat of being destroyed by a man named araxie, who's goal is to use the powers of xerneas, yveltal and zygarde, all of which are very, very hot and will likely understand and want you if you save them from araxie, to destroy this dimension. They say everyone has a double somewhere..and they exist in this dimension. You will be getting blue and black pokeballs every so often, each of which will contain the exact opposite version of one of the moemon that you captured previously in your previous journey. You can catch moemon here as well, but they will be inverted and have the ability to change from a pussy to a dick and back as much as they want. Check the inverted moeball on your belt. One more thing, I am your only moemon currently in your party, as I came here without a moeball, allowing me to be here to protect, comfort, and lay you whenever you need it. However, if I was you, I would set out on finding the three legends before araxie.." Charlie explained, in various tones and stopped right in the first clearing on route one to do so.

I didn't day a thing as I grabbed the inverted moeball off if my belt and threw it, releasing my charlie, just with inverted colors, however since she was rainbow and already here, she wasnt any different color wise, but she had come out with an evil, wicked look on her face. After I released dark charlie, I told charlie the truth.

"I'd rather be raped by inverted wild moemon dicks than be here with anyone else but you. OH, AND IF THERE ARE ANY WILD MOEMON THINKING THATS OK NOW, COME AT ME!" I admitted, then turned and yelled, thankfully no wild moemon appeared.

Dark charlie charged me after I yelled that, clearly wanting to do that, but charlie git in her way, blocking her. I had turned around just as she started to charge me, and on instinct I did a curved jump, doing a 1020 in the air(thanks to charlie's powers)and unfortunately, the momentum of the jump carried me into the grass. As I predicted, i was jumped by a hit inverted butterfree, but I tackled her to the ground the instant she appeared, causing her to wince. I then started to tease her pussy, knowing it was the only was out of being raped in the anus. I looked over at charlie to see her and dark charlie still wrestling with each other, the only clear winner being their dirty thoughts,as their pissed were dripping wet, oh, and energy loss. charlie then teased dark charlie's pussy, much to her dis-approval, and I wanted to ball her, but I noticed the butterfree squirming, trying to break free, and I turned my attention back to her, laying my weight on her.

"Please...let me go...it...hurts.." she whimpered, barely not crying

"No. You're going to rape me up my butt then" I accused, not letting her up.

She started to REALLY squirm, a really naughty look on her face. I was too heavy and she suddenly hugged me close, rubbing my un-hardened cock. I let out a moan as my cock quickly became hardened, and I looked at her and knew what she wanted. She leaned in close, whispering and confirming my suspicion.

"Ya know...I promise I won't go anal on you...but you gotta let me up...and only then will let you...assuming you'll let me come with you and that you'll get OFF OF ME!" she talked in a normal tone for the last part, psychically moving me off of her

She then came over as I remembered dark charlie. Charlie and dark charlie were...my god. They were eating each other out in the 69 position, but dark charlie had preformed her pussy to dick transformation, thus making charlie suck it. I immediately reached for her moeball, but i found no moeball to be found. I panicked, but dark charlie explained the problem to me.

"No moeball in the real world, no moeball here...heh...Ya know, I gotta say I really am not a fan of this.." dark charlie began, but I cut her off

"God damnit. Why did I have to release this piece of shit?" I seethed, making the butterfree simply touch me and get sucked into a magical rainbow portal that appeared out of nowhere, and as it dis-appeared, I recieved a rainbow colored conductors stick.

I changed my mind... the butterfree explained in her thoughts

"WHAT THE.."I began but was cut off by dark charlie, who stood over the top of me, seeming pretty smug.

"You know that you're technically insulting charlie, right? And we haven't had a chance to bond yet..." dark charlie told me, and I thought of something and actually let her have her way

"Will she be able to infuse with you and become more powerful?" I asked

She leant down and positioned herself near my manhood, as she answered me.

"Brett, she's close. Just do it with her. S..." Charlie told me, but shut up on her own, clearly wanting to keep the next bit of information secret.

Dark charlie turned around to face me, positioning herself right on top of me, and gave me the answer.

"Why did you have to asskk?! Fine. I guess that anything I do will reveal it anyways, but,.yes..once you save the dimension..." she groaned, clearly wanting to troll me later.

"Heh. Now that that is re...holy. she actually feels goo.." I was inturrepted by her slamming down, Breaking her hymen in the process, but just didn't seem to care as she kept pounding me in frustration, but I could tell she was starting to like me.

"Hehe...good idea, brett. If you didn't do it with her, she would've never, EVER been nice to you, even if something spectacular happened. Ahd...she'll like you...but you have to treat her extra nicely than with me, and you've gotta have sex with her WAY more than once." Charlie explained

"IM CUMMING!" dark charlie warned as she blew her load all over my face, giving me one last word as I came, too and passed out, with her passed put with me, and on top of me

"Xerneas is in...that forest..and..I admit you're okay..for now.." she said, pointing at the forest next to route one before the two of us passed out.

**alright, aeromenca here signing off! See ya next time!**


	7. Finding Xerneas! lustful Mckenzie!

**alright! I'm back after a two day absence! I'm sorry for being absent, but I had other things to do...anyways! Aeromenca is getting set to save xerneas, yveltal, and zygarde! Yayyy! Don't forget to follow and favorite! This chapter might not even have a lemon...personally, I'm not in the mood...TOMARROW! Lemonade tomarrow! Today, actually, I take that Back. There's nothing longer than 300-400 words I can write without lemons...those of you here for lemons, ENJOY! Eh..I never clarified this, sorry. My member is 7 inches non-erect, and 10 erect. Sorry for not clarifying that.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own moemon, though I wish I did...free sex! -.o**

* * *

I woke up to see my dark charlie, ya know, with my dick inside if her. I was about to freak out when I remembered the whole alternate dimension thing and then the shadow pokemon or opposite personality, whatever. I stroked her hair absent-mindedly as I pulled out the random wand I had recieved from that wild butterfree. I pointed the wand at a tree, and thought about the butterfree. I forgot I was holding the wand as I was thinking these thoughts and I drifted off to...dirtier...more fun times. Just then, I noticed that charlie was completely gone. I personally figured something like that would happen, but never thought it would be as drastic and as much of a game changer for my new adventure.

Startled by the fact that charlie was nowhere to be seen, I was about to get my butt off of the ground and go look for her, but then I remebered the really heavy and now only moemon I have on my team-dark charlie. I needed a better name...hmm...like..meh. dark charlie it is! I shook her awake, very much to her grumpiness, and she explained why.

"Really...1 hour? Ugh. Finee..let's go help what could be your hot legendary moemon fuck buddy!" She said with a wink, making my soldier stand to attentuon.

I facepalmed at the irrerestiable statement making me hard, as I was still in her. She pulled me out of her imediately, but put only just my underwear back on, which confused me quite alot. Luckily, she explained herself before pointing to the forest enterence about 4-5 feet away from my current location.

"I want to let her be able to see that big boy when it hardens in case she doesn't believe you. Knowing legendaries, they won't really have the heart..or sex drive, to turn down such a big boy..." dark charlie told me, trailing odd before winking at the end

That revelation gave me back my courage that had been stolen from me by this whole new dimension with all of its confusing as all confuse rays ever logic and with what my goal was in this place.

I ran into the forest, forgetting about wild moemon in my sudden courage re-stocking rampage, which I was immediately reminded about as a wild mightyena gave me a lustful look as she approached me from up ahead, approaching me slowly as if I was going to run away, which I honestly thought was a good idea until I noticed the wild mightyena's warning. She was not letting me go without getting layed, and she let me know this by pointing at me then herself before making a very turning on gesture, or rather pointed to me, then to herself before slowly bringing her fingers down to her lower lips and fingering herself.

She was about 5'10" and sported large grey wolf ears sticking out like icicles on a barn door out if her beautiful flowing black hair. She had nice red eyes, black face paint lookong marks on her cheeks, and her tongue was stuck out in her lust. She had nice C cup breasts, covered by only a thin black bra. She had grey leggings and a large black tail. She sat down and opened her legs, still fingering herself while striking a sex pose and looking at me lustfully and with a passion.

I was hardening quickly and needed to satisfy it, so i ran over and tried to tackle her to the ground, but suddenly jumped up, and e,braced me in a huge hug, as she kissed me to shut me up. She suddenly explained herself mid-kiss, which surprised me.

"You know you want me...give me it...or else I'm going to go off on you..." she threatened, and I made my choice

I stripped off my underwear, leaving my member bare in the warm spring air, which the very hot mightyena in front of me took a moment to stare at it, giving me a smirk. She then kneeled down, taking the whole thing into her mouth, which made me pretty shocked. She gave a blowjob that only a very experienced moemon could give and saw me blow my load in her mouth within 30 seconds, which she taunted me for.

"Awww...I didn't e end get to the good part...too bad you don't have me on your team...well...now you do." She taunted me, but then grabbed a moeball out of nowhere and captured herself, but then popped back out, crushing the ball.

After she captured herself, then destroyed the moeball, she leant in really close and seductively whispered something in my ear.

"Mmm...now, I want you to take me...I'm good at sucking other girls off, but i...usually knock them out before they get to pop my cherry. I was hoping that you would come along soon..thank you for rescuing me." The now my hot mightyena whispered in my ear

After I heard that, I pushed the extremely horn mightyena to the ground, and she spread her legs, revealing that oh-so-hot prize just for me. I wasted no time. I bent down, careful to get in just the right position, before i thrusted my rod into her lower lips, imediately kissing her to stifle her scream. Mightyena kissed me back and held her scream in the best she could.

After about a minute or so, she gave me a wink. I took that as a signal to keep going. I moaned in unison as I thrust in and out of her soaking wet lower lips, her wetness acting as lubricant so I could go even faster. She was smiling widely, tears coming out if her eyes as I continued to thrust into her, both of us moaning in unison as we did so. After just a little longer, I felt the telltale pressure build up in my stomach, signaling my release.

"Im-a-CUMMING!" I tried to be funny as i yelled this, but the pleasure overcame my humor

"ME TOO!" she yelled back, trying not to laugh

She came all over me, her lower lips tightening around my member as I came inside of her. She moaned loudly in 'awww' tone as she git up and hugged me, me returning the hug.

"Thank...you...now that 'legendary' can talk to you about taking me.." my mightyena said, pointing to xerneas watching us

I turned and looked at xerneas, a glare in my eyes and a newfound hatred in my heart.

"Why...you little..oh. right. I'm naming you Mckenzie." I told my mightyena

"I love it! Now get her!" She exclaimed, hugging me, before pointing at xerneas, who looked rather dis-appointed

"I'm going to take your virginity!" I declared to xerneas

Xerneas turned to me, looking at me like I was crazy.

Xerneas had blue eyes, with stiff blonde hair that had the occasional highlights in them. She was wearing a tight blue bodysuit, and a black tight bodysuit under the blue one to cover up her other exposed parts. She had the occasional white line on the black bodysuit. Lasy, she had a bushy blue cape like tail.

"Okay...come at me, you gay guy!" She declared, but I didn't move

I pointed at Mckenzue, with an 'are you kidding me!?' look on my face

"Uhmm...you did just see me take her vagina, right? I'm not gay." I said

"...yeah...and it was hot..." xerneas admitted, dropping her hand to find her herself

"Hmph..I should just let araxie take you to take over this bl...wait a damn second!" I said rather heartless before remembering something

I whispered something in mc-kensie's ear and she giggled while wrapping her arms around me, my member standing to attention at the touch.

"You just wanted to fuck me..." I accused, but didnt sound angry

"Hehe...mayybe...you're mine now...anyyywayys...that is not xerneas. That is..." Mckenzie stopped to shoot the 'xerneas' with a very powerful looking aura sphere.

"You know aura sphere. I think I'm not regretting this!" I told her

She brushed my hard member with her hand, causing some nice pleasure. Right as she brushed my dick, the true identity of the 'xerneas was revealed!

**ahaha...my most popular story is getting very special treatment...this will be finished in the next chapter! I know you can't wait, because even I cant! Until next time, aeromenca here is riding out of here! Stay on the good guys side, don't do drugs, and take care!**


	8. Victoria and Alicia

**alright guys, another chapter of my moemon adventuree! Let's a go! This story is nowhere near the finish line, unlike smash bros:get wrecked, which I hate to be ending, but it will be epic! Anyways, this is aeromenca here, bringing his aero benders chapter 5 of his moemon adventure!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own moemon, but everyone wishes they did...**

* * *

Mckenzie shot her aura sphere at the Xerneas, revealing it to be really just a Zoroark. But thats not all. Mckenzie wants me to fuck her in front of the zoroark..in the ass, full-on show...

"AWW, HELL NAW!" I said, little freaked out about the genital transformation thingy, plus I hated that zoriark

"Calm down, aeromenca. All you have to do is..." she stopped talking and removed her bra, knowing parts got to me more than words

I stared at those big, beautiful titties, mesmerized by them, until my inner soldier was hardened by her pushing my head into her boobs.

"Suck them, ya big pussy!" Mckenzie scolded to me, as I start sucking on them

I remove my head from her boobserved only when I heard the zoroark creeping up on us.

"Pact time! Time to...RUNN!" I reveal to her, grabbing her arm and running at top speed out if the forest, to see dark charlie gonee...

"Mutter fugger!" I curse, teasing Mckenzie as I ran at top speed out of route 1 and..she tackled me to the ground from behind, massaging my length

It felt so GOOOOOD...she was a real pro at this.

"I'm not getting much of anywhere without sex, am i?" I asked Mckenzie, who shook her head and pointed at her boobs.

I came at those littke balls of flesh with a vengence! I sucked on them mercilessly, causing her to moan loudly. After awhile if sucking and moaning, she squirted pokemilk onto my mouth, which tasted GOOD. I kept going at them until she spread her legs to reveal what I really wanted to eat-those hot, wet lower lips. I came at those lips and kissed them, causing Mckenzie to moan lightly. I then went all-out on those lips, licking them while fingering them with my right hand, while using my left to finger her ass, which caused her to moan loudly and her pussy to get wetter, coating my fingers with some of her pre-cum. I could tell she was excited, so I sped up my pace, which had her go hard moments later, even though she came, she said nothing.

I then stood up, grabbed her hand, and started running towards odale town, again running at top speed. Mckenzie followed me, slipping her hand out of mine as she ran behind me, also at top speed. In little to no time, me and my mightyena reached odale town, but I didn't even see a moemon center or anything..other than rocks. I looked at my mightyena with a shocked expression, my mouth hanging open. She shared my general shock and wore the same baffled expression right along with me. She looked at me, and I shook my head, reaching out and squeezing her hand. I then walked over to the rocks. They were nothing special, just regular old moemon game rocks, colored the usual grey. But then I noticed it.

Mckenzie walked over to me, and I made a mental note to leave her in the nude at all times, even if there was other people around. I didn't turn around. I saw the unmistakable rainbow tint in the rocks. As soon as Mckenzie approached me, I nodded my head and ran off to my left, heading towards route 102.

Mckenzie followed right behind me, running after me the instant i ran off towards route 102, basically causing the two of us to turn on the jets, racing through route 102 at extreme speeds, leaving behind a trail of dust and an intense draft of wind. We raced through route 102 at the fastest speed we could each muster, Mckenzie running just a bit faster than me, while I was still running a solid ten miles per hour, faster than I had ever ran before, and I was slowly running ever faster, powered up with infinite energy and an ever increasing max speed by this weird alternate dimension.

This wonderful and extremely fun race came adruptely to a halt, unfortunately. when me and Mckenzie were finally even in terms of distance, each one of us staring the other down, about 5 feet separating us apart. Just then, I collided with a hot gardevoir, seeing her flying, no I mean FLYING off from her original path. The hit I delivered knocked the gardevoir about 20 feet ahead of me, her getting about 10 feet into the air at max. She nearly flew into a tree, where as I just ran into a brick wall, landing on my butt after falling backwards about a foot. Mckenzie stopped running, looking at the gardevoir then back at me, walking towards me with a frown on her face.

"You had better go apologize." Mckenzie scolded me

I was way ahead of her, already 10 feet away from the gardevoir. I ran up to her, or at least I tried. The instant I was within abut 5 feet, I felt myself being lifted into the air.

"I'm sorry, madam. I didn't mean to smash into you like that." I apologized, feeling terrible

She stood up, and I got a good look at her extremely curvy, busty and sexy frame. She looked at me, eyeing my emerging hard-on.

"If you think I'm going to fix that, you are mistaken..." she told me, eyeing my hard-on

The gardevoir was about 5'8" and sported nice long green hair. She had amber eyes, with pearl earrings. She was wearing a hot white dress, with a red ruby embedded in the area in between her nice D cup boobs. She was wearing green gloves that came hallway to her elbows, one on each arm. At the bottom, her dress parted, revealing a green ruffled other side and almost the prize underneath. She sported a seductive yet serious look.

I squirmed, wanting her to fix it, as it was very painful. I wondered where Mckenzie was at that time. I only wondered for a moment as I heard her, or rather felt her hand on me, soothing. Then I heard another girl voice, but this one was absoluteky maddeningly beautiful.

"I'll fix that for you..." the voice told me, or at least I thought it was me, seductively

After I heard that absolutely beautiful voice, I felt another hand on me, as the gardevoir let me go. I turned to see a hot dragonite staring into my eyes fearlessly and bravely. I could see she wasnt taking "No." for an answer. Fortunately, I had no such answer as I approached her.

The dragon ite was 6'0" exactly and she had long, beautiful orange hair. She, like the gardevoir, had amber eyes, but they were bigger. She was wearing a brown vest, that covered her nice DD cup boobs, and it didn't quite go down to her belly button. She wore a yellow scarf around her neck resembling a Pokemon dragonite belly. She had two yellow antennas sticking out of her hair. She had a white t-shirt on underneath her vest, and she wore brown gloves that didn't cover her fingers. She had an odd brown dress that was swept to the left, brown boots, and last she had the signature dragonite wings.

She noticed me looking her up and down, and actually co-operated with my viewing, blushing all the way. Once I was done, I whistled rather loudly.

"Damn...I don't even...uhm...what was that other answer other than yes...meh, who cares!? HE.." I slightly stuttered, but then started to yell but was cut off by an intense kiss by the dragonite.

The gardevoir was trying not to laugh and Mckenzie was looking pretty smug, but I knew she was just happy and jealous at the same time. She requested entry to my mouth, and i let her in. After that, we wrestled our tongues passionately, but she won easily. After quite a long kiss, about a minute or so, we broke off and the dragonite turned and glared at the gardevoir.

"You think this is funny?" She asked in a harsh tone to the gardevoir, glaring all the way

The gardevoir stopped giggling, and glared back at her. I knew the type match ups were not in dragonite's favor. After seeing her fierceness, I made a mental wish to capture her, as not only was she the hottest moemon I had ever seen, but she was very fierce and obviously very powerful, but I decided to test that.

I took out a moeball, and tapped it on the dragonite's head, the beam sucking her into the ball. I knew the trick almost certainly wouldn't work. the gardevoir almost lunged at me, but she calmed down and decided to wait before scting. I was very surprised three wiggles had even gotten in, and even more shocked when I captured her. I let her out, and she turned to me with an un-happy look on her face.

"I am..no. I WILL make you regret that dirty trick...but I'm fine with going along with you..as long as my fucking sister comes along." The dragonite revealed to me, pointing at the gardevoir

I felt HORRIBLE. I had barreled into this gardevoir in my ignorance to my surroundings. I git a boner in front if her. And to top it off, I had just captured her sister. However, I got over it real fast once I regestered what she had said in all.

"..." I turned to the gardevoir, with my eyes bugged out

"Mkay. I'm cool with that...but. you're getting it for running into me!" The gardevoir warned, grabbing a moeball and tapping herself with it

I came up with their names and told them.

"Alright. I'm naming you..Angelica." I told the dragonite, pointing at her

She growled at me, and I knew she didn't like it.

"Try again. Or..." she said sweetly, approaching me calmly

She got right next to me, and got right in my face. Just then, the gardevoir re-emerged from her moeball, appearing behind her sister. This Startled me, but her sister wasn't even fazed.

"Else... " she finished, and we both knew I didn't want to find out what she was going to do

She stayed really close, but backed up a little bit, just a little.

"How about victoria?" I asked her

She got up to where she was last time, and kissed me while rubbing my length. I tried to tell her to stop, but she took that as an invatation to put her tongue in my mouth, and right when I was about to freaking go all out on her, she withdrew with a smirk on her face. She then bopper me on the nose with her finger.

"We will continue this...and if you couldn't tell..." she promised, but then figured I knew that she liked her name

She backed up enough to let me talk to gardevoir, maybe a foot.

"I'm naming you...alicia!" I told her

She simply nodded as she looked at her sister. I wondered who was older.

"Which one of..." victoria interrupted me with a swift punch to the face, which hurt.

"OW!" I yelled

She smirked as she mocked me like a jerk.

"Awww...need a band-aid, wee-gee?" She taunted me, but I remembered her promise

"Mother...fucker..." I trailed off, causing victoria to smirk again as she grabbed me hard by the arms, pinning both of them behind me.

"Don't make...meh...I'm doing it.." victoria trailed off, and I knew I was in trouble

"No...you wouldnt! T.." I was interrupted by her pulling my underpants down, leaving me nude

"Try. Me." Victoria responded in a dead serious tone

She then made sure I was in pain as she grabbed my arms and twisted them hard, which really hurt.

"ooowwww..." I groaned, suddenly regretting this whole scandal

I remembered Mckenzie and scanned around for her, but she was gone, and so was alicia.

"you're all alone...and I don't want t I hear you cry! If I do, I'll give you a real reason to cry!" Victoria scolded meanly

"Holy shit you're such a bitch!" I wanted to continue, but my legs suddenly hurt really badly

"What did you just call me...? I said I will make you regret that, didn't i? I wasn't kidding, and I show no mercy, ever." Victoria very harshly told me as she got in my face, focusing her energy

I mustered up as much strength as I possibly could, tackling victoria to the ground, or at least I tried. She would not have it, period. She tackled me to the ground, holding my arms by the wrists very tightly.

"You can do this the hard way or the easy way. Before you say something I will have to punish, shut. Up." Victoria told me, g aving none of it

"Ugh...at least I know she'll be worth the pain and cruelty..." I groaned, reminding myself the motovation

I was about to continue but was shut off.

She couldve decided to at least shut me up in a nice way this time. Nope. She violently pulled me up, by my wrists, and flipped me over, letting go, causing me to hut the ground hard. After that, I was DONE.

"That's it...it's ONN!" I yelled, getting up

She smirked, looking at me, knowing that I wouldn't dare hit a girl, but I found a loophole. I ran at her and kicked her right in the stomach, knocking her back. She was just as tough as she looked and acted, though. She did look surprised ND dis-appointed, but I changed that. I smirked.

"Technically, you are a boy and a girl." I told her, which made her pretty much finished

She slowly approached me, hands at her sides.

"I think I was just...dreaming thsre...at least I had better be, or you won't be getting up for at least a month..." she threatened, and she didn't look like she was kidding

I didn't drop my fighting stance, however.

"Really? Fine. Come on, Fight me then. That's what I thought I saw...now. sit down. NOW." victoria shrugged, looking mighty scary, still walking over towards me

I reluctantly sat down and she sat down right next to me.

"Every time you dont listen...I'm going to make you have a VERY bloody nose..." victoria told me, and I instantly knew what she meant

My eyes widened as I figured how she would do that. I looked at her to see her fist raised.

"Oh gawd...not that...please..." I begged her

She lowered her fist and looked at me with a gleeful look and a smile. She crawled over real close to me, about a foot between us.

"Likee...this?" Victoria asked, dropping her skirt

I didn't look. But she forced me to with her impressive strength.

"My...gawd.." I gasped at the treasure in front of me

I was sporting a very bad nosebleed and a very hard member which shot up, which she noticed.

"I think this is a much better punishment...meh...I would've likely regretted hurting you anyways.." she trailed off, tackling me to the ground, holding my arms down by the wrists

"But, this is fun! Heheh...maybe in...5 minutes...I'll let you at it..." she trailed off

I shrugged and smiled then facepalmed, except for her hands keeping me held down.

"Hmm...whaa...oooohh.." victoria moaned, letting me go

I sprang up, knocking her down onto the ground, and I saw the cause of freedom. I slapped my dick against my other hand using my right hand as if it were a baton. Victoria could only lick her lips and jump up and begin to suck on her rockhard prize.

"Thanks, alic...oooohh.." I was interrupted by victoria just milking my member and really treating it right

"Youre welcome! Just show her who's boss, and she's putty in your hands!" Alicia called back, before being moaned on by Mckenzie

Victoria gave me a warning look, before releasing my big boy with a loud 'pop!'

"If you listen to her..." this time I shut her off, thrusting back in, which was a mistake

"Shut up." I interrupted, but was nearly killed by the look she gave me

"...alicia...you're getting it.." victoria growled at her sister

She then went back to making me feel like a king, seeing me go very quickly afterwards. She climbed on top of me and got straight to the point, dropping herself on my mouth. I licked all of the surface area very quickly, leaving no wet juice to escape my tongue, causing victoria to moan very loudly in bliss. I then thrust two fingers inside of her in unison with my tongue, causing her to moan even louder. I had her cum all over my face, which caused her to laugh at me, while I cleared my face up.

"Finally, it's time for the main event!" I say louder than usual, thrusting in and accidentally shredding her hymen

"Whaaaa!? You're a virgin!?" I ask, Startled

She is actually crying, so she sits up, spinning around to face me, then kisses me, resting her head on my chest.

"Mmm...it hurts...come on...you know you want to love me..." victoria complained

"I do. Don't worry..." I trail off

"But we just met!" She playfully protests, punching my arm

"Also, gooo..." she adds, nibbling my ear as she returns to her previous position

I thrust back into her, geting slowly quicker in my thrusts, her wetness acting as lubricant for my big member. She moans very loudly in unison with me as I thrust into her as fast as I possibly can, her dragon walls preventing me from going at hyper speeds like usual. I thrust faster, wanting to hear her scream in pleasure. I scream in pleasure, but she doesn't as she smirks, but loses her smirk to a scream if her own, putting a finger over her lips and winking as she pointed to her sister. I thrust as fast as I can, reaching my limits.

"IM CUMMING!" I yell loudly

"ME TOO!" she yells after me

We blow our loads, the juices mixing briefly, before i pull out if her and she waits for it all to flow out before heading over to her sister. I grab her arm to stop her, and she turns around, frowing and gkaring at her sister before shrugging and sitting on my lap.

"Come on...it's nap time..."I coax, and she reluctantly agrees

"Ooh...okaayy...I'm tiiirredd.." victoria yawns, snuggling real close to me as we both fall asleep

**I'm going to take a shower now, as that was one heck of a dirty chapter! Yeeahh! Aeromenca here, after writing a dirty and entertaining chapter, riding out of here! Take care!**


	9. Victoria's revenge part I

**This story is soo much fun to write! Yaayy! Anyways, heres chapter 6, of course with lemons, if you read last chapter...yeah. Anyways again, aeromenca here presents chapter 6 of his moemon adventurree! Even though I really wasn't feeling the lemons, here you go!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own moemon**

* * *

I woke up with a dragonite on top of me. I was hilted inside if her private parts, too. I started to panic until I remembered the majorly hot events of yesterday, the race, me running into gardevoir, all of it. I stroked victoria's hair, not realizing she was awake. She stroked my curly brown hair after I stroked her long orange hair, startling me for a moment before I realized she was awake. For how long, I didn't know, but I didn't really care.

"Mm...now it is time for some revenge...some very dirty revenge..." victoria told me, obviously talking about her sister

She clenched her fist, clearly still mad for revealing what obviously wasn't true.

"I feel sorry for alicia..." I trailed off, shuddering a bit at the thought of what she would do to her sister

I shook my head at their sisterly rivalry after shuddering slightly, causing victoria to grab my hand in the middle of a stroke.

"There's no need to be sorry for her, she deserves this. Mm..that reminds me, YOU'RE helping me do it..." victoria declared

She tightened her grip on my hand, making an adorable face.

"Leave me out of this!" I protested, but to no avail

"You're our trainer...and mine too. you WILL help me. Plus, you haven't gotten a chance to screw my sister yet..." victoria pointed out, flipping over to look at me

Victoria pulled my hilted member out of her, and got up to begin her sisterly revenge. She started walking in the general direction of her sister. I rolled my eyes and mocked her.

"You WILL help me" I mocked her, making her stop in her tracks

"...please. I haven't seen your true dragon, if you even have one. So, how do I know you're even that powerful?" I finished, shrugging

That was a HUGE mistake on my part. She whipped around and growled at me, slowly walking towards me.

"Did you just call me weak...?" She growled, cracking her knuckles

"Ma...Fuck it. Yeah." I shrugged, looking up and whistling

I made the biggest mistake yet, in mocking her. I even didn't add the basically that was supposed to go after the yeah.

She basically mega-evolved, but the difference is that she didn't change, she just simply pointed at me and clenched her fist, telekinectely pulling me towards her. Once I got there, she got in my face.

"Would you like to say that again to my face?" Victoria asked sweetly, preparing to teach me a lesson

"N-no...might I add that you're hot..." I stuttered, then added

"Help me then...the only reason you're still an anal virgin is because I know that you wanted to see my inner dragon. You know you want to...plus, if you help me, I'll let you screw me once I'm done punishing my sister..." she tempted, parting her skirt briefly, showing that ever wanted prize to me

"Hell yeah. I'm in!" I re-condider, causing her to giggle before heading towards her sister

She released me from her psychic dragon grip, and I followed right behind her, ready to screw her sister. Alicia was still screwing with Mckenzie, or they just woke up, and they were screwing each other. one if those two, either way, they were screwing each other.

We approached them, ready to join in on the fun while victoria could have her revenge on alicia.

_**to be continued...**_

**okay, I got something out! Yay! Sorry, gone fishing for two days...plus, other stuff...anyways, aeromenca is riding out of here! Take care!**


	10. Victoria's revenge part II

**sorry for that little cliffhangar there...it was unplanned, but I decided to split that chapter into two parts in order to get something out for you guys. My god, i got a screwed up schedule for the next three weeks in school, not to mention the big state-wide test...AGH! Help. me. Yeeeaahh...due to the above factors, there wont be a whole lot of updates...maybe by the time this gets out, the stupid test will be done...Anyways, I have the second part of victoria's revenge ready, so without further ado, lets-a-go! Oh, leave a review if you hate big tests!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own moemon**

**Characters **

**Aeromenca(main hero), location: route 103**

**Aeromenca's team:**

**Charlie(charizard) lv.100, location:?**

**Dark charlie(alternate dimension charizard) lv.100, location:?**

**Alicia(gardevoir) lv.80, location: with aeromenca **

**Victoria(dragonite) lv.90, location: with aeromenca **

**Mckenzie(mightyena) lv.79, location: with aeromenca**

* * *

as we approached my two other moemon, who were engaged in an intense kissing session, victoria suddenly stopped and closed her eyes, focusing on something. Her expression was rather constricted as she lifted her skirt, revealing her prize. I bent down and kissed it for the heck of it, causing her to shake her head and push me away from it, much to my dismay. I could only watch as she slowly turned her vagina into a full blown 11 inch penis, her reaching down to stroke herself. She looked at me, smirking with an evil look on her face, but then shook her head and pulled her skirt back over her genitals, beckoning to me.

Victoria's dick was all orange, with blue stripes on the sides and a pure snow white tip.

I was slightly shocked, but I got up off of the ground to run towards Mckenzie and alicia, who stopped licking and fingering each other to look up at me with a lustful look. My member started to wish out of its prison, so i stripped my clothes, revealing my member to my two other girls, who licked their lips. I got behind alicia, bending her over mckenzie, trapping my faithful mightyena underneath alicia. I thrust into her tight, wet pussy, feeling that indescribable pleasure as I moaned in unison with alicia. I thought she was moaning, but she was screaming, no...wait, she was mock screaming.

"So...you're not a virgin...hmm...who..?" I asked, but was cut off by victoria just now getting to the scene

She shoved me out of the way, taking me out of alicia as I was telepathicly spun around to get behind Mckenzie, who was freed from being stuck underneath alicia's weight. Mckenzie spun around to face me, giving me a lustful look as she fingered herself, moaning softly.

I slowly approached mckenzie, crawling slowly. I stroked her legs, starting at her feet and ending at her treasure as I was getting closer. Mckenzie fingered herself more, moaning from now both pleasure and impatience. As I reached her extremely wet treasure, I moved her hand out of the way and replaced it with my own hand, rising up to kiss her full-on the lips as I started to finger her extremely wet pussy. Mckenzie moaned softly, using her now freed hands to stroke my long length, which caused me to moan. As I opened my mouth, she took that as an opprunity to stick her tongue into my mouth, and I retaliated by using my tongue to fight her own. This resulted in a tongue war,which Mckenzie won by stroking my dick up and down very quickly as she fought me, which caused me to moan and eventually cum all over her hand. After I came, Mckenzie turned her pussy into a long dick, before tackling me onto the ground. She hardened rather fast, and knowing I was likely to come for her head while she did this, coaxed me.

Her dick is 11 inches solid, her dick having pitch black strips on the sides, while everything else, including the tip was gray.

"It's ok...this wI'll only hurt quite alot, and I want to prepare you for the more agrees I've moemon..." she coaxed, failing to relax me

Meanwhile over by the sisters, victoria was forcing alicia to suck on her huge dick, grabbing her sister's head with two hands and thrusting ruthless into her mouth, causing alicia to gag, but victoria wasn't finished. She took her dick out of her sister's mouth and quickly put it into her dripping wet pussy before she could change it into her own dick.

"Don't even think about not taking my revenge!" Victoria shouted, thrusting into her sister hard and fast

There was a repetitive wet sloshing sound emitting from the two as victoria folded her sister's legs so that she was sitting down, but with a dick penetrating her. Alicia moaned extremely loudly constantly, as she was being drilled very hard, and she was loving it.

"I...love...your...revenge..." alicia managed to speak between loud moans of pleasure

"Oh really now? Aeromenca, get over here!" Victoria called for me just as I was about to be penetrated

"Thank..." I was interrupted by Mckenzie talking over me

"Hes...a little busy..." Mckenzie stated as she eased into my ass, her black and gray cock filling up my ass

"A...OW!" i yelled, trying to hit mckenzie, but she caught my hand, much to my dismay

The pleasure, apparantely as it is referred to, was extremely painful and fueled the pain/anger motovation tank massively. Mckenzie

"Mmmm...yes...keep him busy...I'll keep this little slut busy." Victoria sneered, making me just about break free of mckenzie's grip

Victoria slapped alicia's ass, causing her to yelp out loud much to victoria's satisfaction. Victoria manually moved both her and her sister so they were fucking each other right in front of me. Victoria thrust in one last time, quickly pulling out and spinning her sister around so she came right onto my face. At the same time, mckenzie started to pick up speed in her thrusts, thrusting in and out with no sympathy, causing me extreme pain, but yet, admittingly some pleasure. She kept thrusting for another three minutes before she came inside of my asshole, me just collapsing on the ground and wishing I was dead.

In those three minutes, victoria fucked alicia's ass at the same speed as mckenzie, so the two girls came inside the two of us at the same time. I collapsed onto the ground, losing conciousness immediately after I collapsed due to the extreme pain dealt out to me by mckenzie.

**ok, that's done with and victoria has had her revenge! Anyways, we're getting somewhere in terms of distance traveled next chapter! Finally, we move on from route 102. Other than that, I got some other cool stuff to do, so I gotta go. Aeromenca is riding out of here! Peace out and take care! U.S.A.!**


	11. Sibling drama! Anal sex with victoria!

**The time has come...air clan, not only is a new chapter finally available, but we will finally be going somewhere in terms of distance in this chapter! Aren't you guys excited for this?!**

**Air clan: aww, no lemons then?**

**Me: I didn't say that...now did i?**

**Air clan: mmm...this should be good..**

**Me: ya got that right...**

**Anyways, this will be easily the longest non-pure lemon chapter by far. by pure lemon, I mean the first two chapters are the only pure lemons so far...and hopefully they will be the only ones. You see, I write on the spot, no pre-recorded brainstorming ideas then writing them in a notebook bullshit. Now, i bet you guys would've never guessed that due to how detailed and intricate my chapters are. So you say: he edits alot. My answer is: FUCK EDITING! one time maaaybe...usually just straight posting, and I edit as I go along instead of editing like 5 times. Oh, Moemon high first chapter, flare is supposed to be yelling: main. This is due to him losing his train of thought, it's not a typo. **

**Whoo, I'm writing mostly information here...LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I woke up rather turned on. But the one time I wake up turned in, there isn't an incredibly hot scene that causes me to want to scream out at my moemon for them to stop. This fact rather dis-appointed me, as i was pretty horny, but all three of my moemon were looking down at me, waiting for me to wake up. I tried to feign being asleep again, but victoria saw me awake and pulled me up with one hand, shaking her head while she did so.

My moemon were standing over me, all of them right next to each other. They moved when i was pulled up, with Mckenzie standing right next to me when I was held up, and Victoria stepping back a foot with her sister doing the same.

After I was helped up, I tried to put my head down to hide my horny and lustful look, and I thought I suceeded, but I was wrong.

However, Victoria managed to see the horny look in my eyes, and winked at me, but i didnt see it. She then decided to make my sex drive go into third gear by walking slowly towards me, kissing me on the lips. The kiss was long, but never turned into a tongue wrestling match. I was about to get it on, but victoria grabbed both of my hands in hers, shaking her head. She then whispered something into my ear before walking back to her original position.

"Later tonight..." victoria lustfully whispered in my ear, pulling away with a wink

The other two smirked briefly before returning to their previous bored and tired look.

Victoria spun around quietly and quickly, trying to hide her blush, as she didn't want to be caught showing her affection in a girly way. I thought she was doing something ekse, so I threw my hands up, putting on a "what the hell!?" look.

I approached Victoria slowly and stealthily, ready to show her it wasn't cool to tease me like that. However, just as I was about to do her, but Alicia stopped me with her arm, shaking her head and telling me via a telepathic message that Victoria wasn't fingering herself like I thought. I gave a confused look, but then walked back to my previous position, shrugging.

Alicua and McKenzie gave me a thumbs up when I got back to by previous position, which Victoria didn't see as she was turned around.

I knew that i had to put my lust away until tonight, but that was going to be no easy task. I knew it was going to be hell to survive until tonight, but I had hardly gotten anywhere in the last couple days, so I grabbed onto any possible motovation I could, the fact I was still on route 102 doing the job as a motovation source.

Victoria looked up at the sky, flapping her wings once slowly and then figited with her skirt.

I remembered that Alicia could read Victoria's mind, so I looked over at Alicia to figure out what victoria was thinking. Alicia had a smug look on, nodding her head approvingly and evilly laughing silently.

Alicia shared her aquired information with Mckenzie, who had a different re-action. Her eyes widened briefly before returning to normal, and putting on a small smile, still remaining her usual look. I had to satisfy my lust at least a little bit, and I knew Mckenzie was naturally naked, so I slowly reached down using my right hand, before getting in between her legs and fingering slowly, Mckenzie gasping briefly before shutting up. I increased my pace, wanting to torture her by forcing her not to moan. I could tell she was a little bit wet, but she clearly had planned another way to handle that.

She gave me a smug look, laughing under her breath. I knew excatly what that meant, but I didn't believe her.

"You wouldn't have the courage..." I whispered in her ear, and that seemed to be the final straw

"You have five seconds..." Mckenzie threatened with a serious look and tone

I removed my fingers with a silent sigh, and just in time as Alicia finally turned around to face me.

"It seems like she really, REALLY likes you...you barely have to play your cards right, you just have to make sure that you don't make her mad enough to kill you..." Alicia told me in a serious tone, then cut herself off

I facepalmed after I heard her say that, holding my hand over my eyes. I then slow clapped for her, smiling as I did so. I so badly wanted to say something to inform her of the gravity of her situation, but I wished to get layed later, not die now.

Victoria immediately stopped her slow movement process thing and slowly and threateningly turned around, making extremely scary gestures. She didn't even say anything as she faced her sister, giving her a look that about made me cling onto Mckenzie for protection, even though she was glaring at her sister.

Victoria silently approached alicia, not even making a single squeak with her movement. I could tell that it was virtually over for alicia, or she was, with an absolute miracle, going to get a couple excruciatingly painful hits that would knock her out.

Me and Mckenzie were staring at victoria, so naturally Alicia got curious as to what we were staring at.

Alicia spun around to see her sister barely two feet away from her, and she backed up slowly, a scared look on her face.

"Yeah, You'd BETTER be scared!" Victoria growled cruely, causing Alicia to freak out

"A-a-a-a-Aeromenca, g-g-g-g-get her!" Alicia stuttered in panic, causing me to facepalmed and Victoria to stop walking fir a second

"Are you trying to make me mad..." Victoria trailed off, flipping her sister off

"WOAH. YOU. WILL. STOP. RIGHT. NOW. OR. ELSE." I stated in a poisonous tone, glaring at Victoria

Victoria turned to me, but she didn't look very mad at me. I was rather shocked at first, but then victoria glided over to me faster than I could register, kicking me in the stomach hard enough to knock me down, but it really didn't hurt. Victoria then stepped on my stomach, trapping me.

"Stay out of this. Only the original offender gets my rage, even if you do something like that. Im fair about my rage, unlike everyone else. But if I hear any add-on statements that are only added to piss me off more, you get the same punishment as the original offender does. Understood?!" victoria growled, clearly still pretty pissed off, but she was being fair

I didn't listen to her at all. I was just waiting for her to shut up so I could get my point across.

"WE DONT FLIP PEOPLE OFF!" I yelled at her, trying to break free of her foothold

Her boots spawned sharp red claws at the edges, Victoria suddenly caring a whole lot more about her nails than my defense statements.

"I suggest that you stop squirming, unless you don't want to be layed tonight...?" Victoria told me with a smug look, knowing a reminder of my lust would be fatal for my arguments

"Oh, you little...that was SO not fair!" I complained, not liking the foul play

Victoria moved her skirt enough so I could see her genitals, whether I had an objection or not. This caused me to groan, knowing she had won, and she knew it.

"Hm? That was just my internal fire level in terms of how cold i can be with this type of perfect scenario..." victoria told me, smirking

"If you want to continue arguing...I can make you far worse...in fact...know what, this is too much fun..alicia, go do something else away from here with Mckenzie. Thank you." Victoria put in a evil look, cracking her knuckles

"Well, have fun with that!" Mckenzie told me, looking sorry that she had to co-operate

"Oh...he SO wont..." Victoria replied sweetly, giving her a pleasant look

"She won't show you any mercy..." Alicia told me, looking sorry for my unfortunate fate

"This is your fault! Not to be pinning the blame here, but I stood up for you, and look where it got me! Grah! I'm getting out of here!" I shot back, starting to squirm again

I was going to be clawed and held down, but suddenly I felt a powerful energy enter me, imbuing me. I snarled at Victoria as I grabbed her foot and effortlessly threw her off of me, much to the surprise of the three girls.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled as I threw her off of me, and she did a frontflip, landing safely

I felt really powerful, and I knew I could do things that were normally impossible. I knew I could fly, and shoot energy blasts. I don't know how I knew that, but I did.

She looked very un-impressed even though I could easily tell she wanted to be and truly was. She glared at me, mostly because her landing had her skirt fall off of her easily, and I decided to be cruel myself.

I gave an evil grin as I created a fireball from thin air and roasted her skirt, laughing. She gave me a wide-eyed and smiley look before she gave me a look that told me she was going to make me pay for that.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAahaha!" I laughed loudly

"You are so stupid...i can NEVER get that back.." Victoria retorted sarcastically as her skirt just re-appeared where it usually was

"WHAT!?" I yelled in complete shock

"Yep. Now, stop being a rebel and comply so I don't have to go and seduce you..." Victoria rolled her eyes, then got ready for my best shot

I smiled wide, I knew I had got her right where I wanted her, and she thought she had me right where she wanted me, but I used the energy flowing through me to take flight, flying straight past her at insane speeds, her almost grabbing my leg and slamming me down to the ground.

I balled the other two as I flew by, seccessfully capturing them in their moeballs.

"HA! Catch me if you can, SLUT!" I called back to her as I flew through route 102, already heading towards petalburg city

Victoria sighed tiredly, flying after me slightly faster than I was flying. I kept flying, blasting through petalburg city, then gained altitude to fly over petalburg forest and route 104. Victoria followed my every move, slowly catching up to me. Just as I was flying over route 104, victoria grabbed my leg and flew straight downwards, with me in tow. She reached the ground, and slammed me to the ground hard, which didn't hurt, but drained my powerful energy from me. I noticed that the sky was darkening really fast as I was flying

"Stop using aura energy and just...ugh! Now I'm not in the mood for anything but sex..." victoria complained tiredly, and I noticed it was nighttime already

"WHAT!? How is it already night? And...why are my other two moemon in their balls?" I asked in shock

"Aura energy speeds up time, but only for the user...so I've been chasing you for 8 FUCKING HOURS! Just, stop..please...I'm begging you..." Victoria complained, lying down on top of me and sobbing into my shoulder

"Stop what...?" I asked questionably, extremely confused

"Stop...being...ugh...I feel terrible..." victoria's voice sounded raspy and tired

I ran one hand through her hair comfortably to calm her down. She appreciated that, I could tell by her re-action. I could also tell the fakeness in her raspy voice.

"Victoria...you know it's perfectly fine to love me, and want what's in my pants...you just are trying to be more like a girl..." I figured her out, sneaking my other hand down to her ass

I moved her skirt aside and waited for her to respond before I slapped her ass, causing her to yelp in pain and pleasure.

"Yes...I..Eep!" Victoria was cut off by my ass slap of her

"Hey! That wasn't cool..." victoria complained, starting to sit up

I fingered her asshole, causing her to suddenly sharply inhale. She layed back down, enjoying the pleasure. She looked at me with a disgusted but turned on look.

"Mm...stop!" Victoria commanded

I sped up my pace, knowing that she liked it anyways

She grabbed my fingering hand, giving me a serious look.

"I said stop!" Victoria told me

I was forced to stop fingering her, but I didn't like this fact one bit.

"Why? You know you like it!" I protested

"I want to get straight to the fucking..." victoria lustfully stated, winking at me

I obliged her request, and nodded my head, flipping her over as I positioned my dick near her asshole.

"Heh...like this? Ungh!" I asked but didn't wait for an answer as I slowly put my dick in her asshole, slowly thrusting it up the tight crevice

"Oooooowwwww...not cool..." victoria complained, but didn't protest

I finally started to speed up after victoria had enough time to adjust to this new form, starting to thrust ever faster, causing victoria to moan, her still unsure that it feels good. I thrusted into her backdoor for about five seconds more before victoria moaned loudly, signaling her apparantely release. It was actually just another moan of pleasure, but it was sure loud.

"You like that, huh?" I asked her as I slapped her asshole with my ballsack

"Yes! I am your slut..." she moaned, causing my eyes to widen

"You...oh...right..." I remembered calling her a slut earlier today

"Don't respond like that! Respond by...I'm cumming!" Victoria complained then moaned

"Same here!" I yelled in response

Her ass tightened around my dick, cumming all over it. The sudden insane tightness was too much for me to keep thrusting through, and I blew my load into her asshole. I pulled out, victoria collapsing on top of me immediately after I did so.

We fell asleep without another thought being made, not even getting a chance to put on our clothes.

**alright, that chapter was really long by my standards. It took me three hours to write, which is ridiculous. I know you guys enjoyed that big time, as I know you guys like lemon scenes. I also know that you guys like this story in general, so that's a factor, too. Anyways, I know pretty much nothing on anal sex, so I'm sorry if that sex scene was complete shit in comparison to any regular sex scene from any of my other stories. Anyways, aeromenca here, riding out of here! Take care, and check out my other stories if you liked this one! Also check out my community, the aero kingdom of sky high stories. Until next time, I'm out of here! **


	12. The flu strikes Aeromenca--

**to be honest, im probably just going to update solely this until finish before I update anything else, due to thus being easily my most popular fanfiction, having over 250% of the views that my next most popular story does. Now, I believe it's celebration timee, come on! Cel-e-bration time come-on...cele-bration...we dance the night away! Cele-bration...yeah! Anyways, aside from that cheerful little outburst (I had to, don't judge me.), we got chapter 9 of my moemon adventure through heonn! Enjoy!**

**Post first authors NOTE...WHOEVER CREATED THE FLU...CAN DIE. LIKE RIGHT NOWW!**

**Ugh...guys...In not too sure if I can update anything...but my fever is only 100.4 and I have no there symptoms but the occasional short three-pack cough...wish me well..**

* * *

I woke up rather satisfied this time, just victoria laying on top of me, with a pleasant smile on her face. I figured she was having either erotic or pleasant dreams, so I left her be and drifted back to sleep myself. Or at least I tried my best but just as I tried to get some extra shut-eye, victoria revealed she was having extremely erotic dreams by starting to finger herself, moan, and quietly chant my name.

I was rather surprised at this sudden outbreak, but I thought it was really cute, so I let her continue...until I un-controllably coughed loudly. This cough woke her up, and I was suddenly feeling like shit. I told victoria to "sshh", so I could go back to sleep and recover. Right as I was drifting off to sleep, victoria grabbed my hand and had it comfortably and lovingly in order to re-assure that I recovered just fiine. Right after that, my system gave the middle finger to the clutches of awakeness, and I drifted off to sleep...

**Aeromenca:...**

**Victoria: I'm sorry, but the real auThor has just fallen asleep at the same time e that Aeromenca did. Please, check back in when he is better...until then, no sex for me, and I gotta get him all better... **

**Aeromenca: *sleep talking*I...hate...the...flu...ZZZZZ...**

**Victoria: byeee!**


	13. Wet dreams! Chasing Xerneas!

**okay, I admit that last chapter was absolutely dreadful, but in my defense, I was very sick with the butt-fuck of the flu...however, I'm better overall now, and I should be back to writing up a storm of new chapters while working on that sequel that I promised you guys on my profile. Details on upcoming posts are extremely classified, and you WILL wait until the chapters are posted. Anyways, I am back here today to bring you a much more entertaining and normal chapter. Here you guys go! Enjoy it!**

**Anyways, we're exploring some non-dirty action for once..but this doesn't mean the lemons end or that it will be by any means boring...stick with me, guys...you're in for quite the ride...**

***I give the middle finger to the disclaimer***

* * *

I woke up laughing my ass off. Why? Because I totally played Victoria with that act. But I wasn't laughing for long before I saw the white mess that was everywhere all over me. I realized that I must've cum in my sleep, but I didn't even know that was possible, much less expect it to happen to me(oh, it's possible in rl. Only for males in their sleep. It's called wet dreams.).

Victoria was nowhere to be seen, so I had to get up and try to wipe it all off of me all by myself. The problem, you ask? I couldn't get up due to my lack of energy. I grabbed one of my moeballs from my belt, throwing it and hoping for some help to come out of it, and saw that I had thrown Alicia's moeball, not to mention that she wasn't in her ball to begin with. This really aroused my suspicion, but I decided to let it go (A/N-i swear, one frozen reference...*grabs sword*)for right now and try Mckenzie's moeball.

I threw Mckenzie's pokeball, and was rather relieved to see my Mightyena appear in front of me. She blushed and giggled at the sight of me, trying really hard not to draw attention to my predicament.

"Yes, I know that there's semen all over me. Ha, ha. Laugh it up, Mckenzie. Or rather, you could freaking help me!" I sarcastically told Mckenzie, rolling my eyes as I did so

This sarcastic statement only seemed to make my situation worse. The instant I suggested Mckenzie helping me, her eyes narrowed down, and she smirked rather devilishly. She then slowly took a step towards me, licking her lips as she did so.

I knew what was upcoming, but had no objections against it, so I decided to just let this happen.

* * *

**Petalburg Woods, 1 hour before Aeromenca wakes up**

Victoria and Alicia are giggling at what they just got finished witnessing go down in my sleep. They go off into Petalburg woods to go and come up with some new combo moves and...possibly pull some pranks just for the hell of it. As they venture deeper into the woods, they conversate on excatly how to get the funniest results from their pranking.

About as they get to a quick break point, they actually start brainstorming actual prank ideas just in case that one idea was super good.

"Hahahaa...we should totally sneak up on a wurmple, then grab her from behind. Then, we should use her like a string shot gun and shoot other wild moemon with string shot just for the heck of it. Or, we could catch her for aeromen..." Alicia brainstormed as she strolled deeper into the woods, but was cut off by Victoria giving her a 'are you serious!?' look

"No. That's a stupid prank idea, plus, it involves being a complete dick to innocent wild moemon. Instead, I say we sneak up on a wild taillow, also from behind. Then, I'll grab her wings so she doesn't fly away. While I grab her wings, you tease her lower region until she gets dripping wet, then we hold on to her until she begs for us to go to town on her..." Victoria suggested, rubbing her hands together in a rather evil-like way

The two sisters approach a small clearing. The small clearing is void of any tall grass, trees, or any wild moemon or plant life, all the while having two stumps that the sisters sit down on to take a break for a brief moment. On these stumps, the two girls continue brainstorming ideas.

"And she says that MY ideas are too mean..." Alicia mumbled to herself

Victoria looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Alright, let's just drop the whole pranking idea all together, alright?" Alicia suggested to her sister

"Fiiine...But, if we're dropping the whole pranking thing, we should get going back to route 104.." Victoria suggested

The two girls were about to head back to route 104 when they spotted a blue clad moemon with many rainbow horns and blonde hair run through the clearing, and the girls managed to see that it was Xerneas, this time for real. The girls looked at each other before giving chase to Xerneas, who noticed them coming after her and then started to run away faster.

The girls, in response, started to chase Xerneas down. Xerneas started to use more unconventional running, starting to swerve in random intervals. In response, the girls split up, each girl taking one line of assault. Alicia tracking Xerneas on the left, and Victoria chasing Xerneas on the right. After a solid hour of running through the forest with virtually no endpoint, all three of them came near the enterence. They continued their little chase out of the forest, and they saw Aeromenca finally up on his feet, and he threw a moeball straight up, hoping to make it hit Xerneas after she takes some damage.

Victoria starts wailing some punches on Xerneas, while Alicia shoots repeated thunderbolts at her, and Xerneas had no choice but to endure all of the hits that were being repeadely launched at her, Xerneas barely standing after all of the hits. The moeball hit her, sucling her into the moeball.

* * *

**inside the moeball that I just threw**

Xerneas shook her head and rolled her eyes at this moemon trainer and his meomon, who had just gotten finished chasing her down for an entire hour. She knew she had to break free or she was his for good, and would probably just be used as a team sex relief. Now, Xerneas might be a 'blonde', but she secretly wasnt. She tried to break free, but right as she was about to do so, her energy completely ran out, and thus making her collapse down in exhaustion.

Xerneas's body was not agreeing with her head, but her body won, and she was thus captured with no fight even put up whatsoever.

After Xerneas was captured, her hair turned rainbow in color instead of blonde.

* * *

**Back with Aeromenca and company**

the moeball wiggles three times and then clicks, signaling the successful capture of a powerful legendary. I celebrated with a fistpump and by releasing my newly caught Xerneas out in front of me.

I will name you...Speedy.

Information about speedy available in my 'the moedex' fanfic. Read it to find out the info you want to know.

Right as I let her out of her moeball, I saw out of the corner of my eye, a criminal wearing a strange team aqua looking jersey, but it was colored green, and the 'A' was all spiky and had an emerald shaped hole where the regular gap would be instead of the regular gap.

The grunt was about 6'0" and was wearing an equally strange outfit along with it.

The criminal grunt was a male.

He was wearing pointy green elf shoes, sparkly green pants that even had glitter, and had elf ear hat with a head tail. He was pointing a weird bazooka at me.

"Give over that girl, or else!" The criminal yelled over at me, pointing hus bazooka at me

"Aw, hell no! Victoria, Draco meteor." I commanded

Victoria flew forwards and growled, as giant blue meteors came down at knocked the criminal into the nearby lake.

"Now, where was i?" I asked my moemon

**well, that was a much longer chapter than normal, especially for our non-lemon ones. Actually, this is our very first non-lemon chapter. Anyways, I'm watching the avengers, plus I have other chapters to write, so I'll be seeing you guys. Aeromenca is riding out of here! Take care!**


	14. Crossing the bridge! Vivian!

**alright, as this story advances further and further along, it's popularity keeps going up and up. This is great motovation, but I got other stories I plan on updating rather soon after I get this chapter out. Anyways, we continue our moemon adventure here right where we left off. Lets-a-go! _MAKE SURE YOU CHECK OUT SMASH BROS: GET WRECKED!, SMASH BROS:THE HIDDEN STORY, AND SPEAR PALACE-A LEGEND IF ITS OWN AKA. THE GET WRECKED TRIOLOGY!_**

* * *

I was rather shocked at the bluntness of the grunt that I just finished taking down. Well, Victoria was technically the one to take him down, but that's not important.

Looked at my team, and they shared my surprise and shock, it showed on their expressions. I decided to ball them and run to rustboro city quickly, just in case there were more of them, or even worse, more grunts with more lethal weapons.

I ran along the shoreline of the lake, wanting to minimize the time elapsed before I got to rustboro city. I ran across the bridge as fast as I could, being careful not to fall off. About halfway across the bridge, i saw another one of those grunts.

This one was wearing red colored clothes, but was wearing the exact same outfit as the other one was. Except it was a girl. And from what I could tell, a pretty one...

I could feel my boner fighting it's way to its fully-hard position, so I knew what to do.

I ran over to the girl grunt as fast as I could, until I saw that she was holding a Flareon with a leash, and was clearly threatening to put her into the water. I glared at the grunt, but my attention was stolen by the Flareon's giggles. I looked over at her to see her beckoning towards me, while kissing and groping the grunt. I sighed as I figured they were two lesbians, but as I got within a couple feet, I was tackled by the Flareon, and she didn't look like she even knew what 'mercy' meant. She pinned me under her weight, sitting on my legs while spreading her own. She reached down and pretended to tease herself, moaning softly while she did so. I tried to squirm in order to get free, but Flareon was pretty heavy.

But boy, was she pretty. She was 6'0", and she was awful heavy(that might just be me...)She had long orange hair going all the way down to her lower back, with two orange pointy ears sticking out of the top of her head. Her bright orange eyes stared into my soul. She wore a short sleeved orange t-shirt that had golden colored rimming on the sides instead of fabric connecting thrm. She wore black arm leggings that ended in fingerless gloves and started at her shoulder, with two orange bracelets on each arm. She had nice D cup breasts that her t-shirt barely covered. She has a weird travel pillow light orange pillow thing wrapped around just above her waist, and has a weird cape dress coming out if her orange jean shorts. And she had that light orange fluffy tail, too.

She gave me a evil look, sneering as she did so. She moved up to sit on my chest, knocking the wind out of me.

"No...can't...believe...i...was caught..." I managed to gasp out as she did so

"So...heavy..."I added

The Flareon gave me an incredulous look, punching me really hard.

"Are you calling me fat...? I'm not, I'm just rather heavy for a girl." The Flareon told me

"Whats...your name?" I wheezed out

"Vivian..." she responded shyfully, backing back down to my legs

I noticed this and knew I was in some trouble.

"Why all of the sudden shy? Oh, and I think that you're really hot..." I asked

Vivian raised an eyebrow at my confession, much to my dismay. She then crawled forwards seductively, and was about to post her head in my legs before the grunt came up and tried to grab her from behind. Vivian turned around and shot a flamethrower at the grunt, setting her on fire. She ran away towards Rustboro city, still well on fire, and to be frank, I didn't care if she died.

Vivian then pulled me up off of the ground and to my feet, before thanking me for the distraction that I provided.

"Thanks for providing such a great distraction...now...I want you, to be honest..." Vivian stopped mid sentence to admit

"Then come here and get it!" I replied, opening my arms to welcome the big hug she threw at me.

**I'm going to end the chapter off here, regardless if that's ending it off without the sex. I want to respect vivian's first time due to how important of a character she is later on. Oh, no spoilers, but there will finally be something updated to my profile other than triology chapters, chapters of this, or quick new stories with only one really short chapter. I hope you guys are looking forwards to this, and I know you guys want to GO CHECK OUT MY GET WRECKED TRIOLOGY!**


	15. Araxie invades! The Eon sisters!

**alright, chugging right along to chapter 12. Well then, let's get this chapter started. But first, I got some news. First, I created a new forum, go check it out if you want. Second, massive archive update for my community, plus more invites for people to become staff. And third, there should be steady chapters coming your way. Alright, without further ado, let's get going! MY LEMON BATTERIES ARE DRAINED! NO LEMONS FOR A LITTLE WHILE. please don't bug me for lemons, or I will add onto the wait for lemons 'timer' so to speak.**

**Post A/N-Ahaha...there are multiple lemons in this chapter. I lied earlier on. They will be erotic and shit. Also, I turn into a liberator in this chapter, so expect that.**

* * *

I woke up this time to Vivian standing right over me, and she wasn't wearing her orange jean shorts. I was shocked at first due to not remembering that I had caught Vivian yesterday. Then I calmed down after I remembered that I caught her, with my penis deciding that it liked what it saw and thus getting hard.

A/N- FEK THIS! I FEEL LIKE I SOUND LIKE THE JARED JEWELRY GUY! for those who aren't in the U.S.A., I feel like I sound BORIIING! Let's change it up...

Vivian looked down and saw my boner, and she kneeled down next to my head in order to no doubt taunt me with her incredibly hot body. however, I would never know if she was teasing for not, and it was my choice. I used my left hand to dart into the small gap between her legs right as she started to kneel down, and successfully got underneath the enterence to her vagina. I thrust two of my fingers into the entrance, feeling the tightness and wetness of her vagina. When I thrusted my two fingers in, she moaned rather loudly and sort of collapsed, her end position being curled up by my side, with me fingering her vagina mercilessly and her moaning loudly every second she was fingered.

I wanted to fly go to town on her right then and there, but I wanted to tease her mercilessly for awhile first. It took a good while, about maybe 3 minutes for her to cum on my fingers. After that I decided that I'd had enough sex for a little while, so I stood up, withdrawing my fingers from Vivian.

"Alright, let's get headed into that there city and see what those criminals want from it!" I declared, pointing at the gates of Rustboro city

"Alright, let's check it out!" Vivian agreed

All I needed was Vivian's approval in order to storm Rustboro. Once I got it, I ran in through the gates of Rustboro city as fast as I could possibly run, leaving Vivian behind in my dust.

Instead of seeing something along the lines of the city in ruins, I ran straight into an espeon that somehow saw me coming and spun around to face me as I approached, pulling me right to within boner feeling distance.

The Espeon narrowed her eyes and smirked seductively at me, pulling me closer. My head rested on her tits, with me facing up, my boner was rubbing against her vagina due to her lifting her skirt up, and my hands wrapped around her stomach.

Just then, Vivian came around to see this sight. Unfortunately for me, I could tell by the EVIL, (no. This one was certainly very EVIL.)evil smirk that the Espeon gave me that I was in for a rough thee some with two rough moemon. The Espeon be kind for my moemon to come over and help her, and she looked back at me with a friendly smile on her face, which made her look even more adorable, thus making me even more rock-hard.

Maybe it was just my imagination about her smirking...

She clearly felt my penis get even harder, as she used her psychic powers to lay me down onto the ground, with her immediately laying diwn next to me, giving me a lustful look as she threw my pants off with her psychic powers and stroked my penis with her hand.

A/N-you didn't believe me, did you? Good adventurer...Also, from now on if you want descriptions of what the moemon look like, LOOK EM UP YOURSELF!

I moaned out loud in reaction to her careful and loving handjob. But then the espeon decided to take her pleasure game up to the pros and took my penis into her mouth, starting to give me a class A blowjob. She bobbed her head as she sucked up and down while throwing her tongue around all over my penis, hitting all of my sensitive spots and making me moan REALLY loudly in complete and total bliss.

Vivian reached me just then, sitting herself right onto my face without showing any shame. My loud moans became muffles, but that didn't change the fact that I couldnt take much more of this slutty Espeon's heavenly treatment. Vivian pulled down her shorts ans shifted herself so that she was staring at the Espeon's hair. I started eating Vivian out. Right when I was about to cum, she sped up her pace, making me blow my load into her mouth with extra force behind it.

She removed her mouth from my penis, and then giggled, no doubt at the fact that I had been forced to start eating out Vivian with much vigor, and I had already gotten her to fill the space we were on with her choir of moaning. The Espeon proceeded to say the sluttiest thing I had ever heard, and giving my member all the reason to throb.

"Oooohh...did you need some help with that? I'll help you release..." The Espeon said, moaning and kissing Vivian

My member became rock hard while throbbing, as Vivian was removed from me, effectively taking away my food.

The fact that I was hard again didn't go unnoticed by the Espeon, even if she was making a hot scene.

"Oh...I think he likes me...I'm sorry...I'm busy with her...but I'll finish you up in a second..." The espeon promised me in a moaning tone

"You are SUCH a slut." I told her, folding my arms

She pulled away from Vivian, a string of saliva connecting them. The espeon stared at me with lust and lpve.

"I know...if you like me...you can have me on your team...but be warned, I WILL schedule days where i make your team immobile and then fuck you..." The espeon trailed off to moan really loudly

I slowly approached her as she started talking, and as I got there I thrust my tongue up her vagina and flipped her over, making her moan loudly. I slapped her ass as I ate her out, showing her no mercy. Her vagina was dripping wet and wide enough for me to stick fingers on her as I tongue her. I did so, and she moaned ever louder as i pumped my fingers in unison with my tongue. After a little while, i removed my tongue and fingers from her pussy, and quickly put my penis in her ass while i kissed her on the lips. I thrusted up her ass quickly from the start, and the espeon moaned in the kiss, allowing me to put my hand in her mouth, and she sucked on her pre-cum. I sped up my thrusts and she spat my hand out as she curled herself up, putting on a look of bliss as she then placed her hand on my chest and looked up at me lovingly, her loud moans making the scene adorable.

I further sped up my thrusts, And she cried out in pure bliss, then warned me of her limits reaching her.

"I'm cumming..." she warned, and her ass tightened as she hugged me tight

Her ass tightened around my penis as i hilted my self in her, as i came at the same time that she did. I pulled out as she curled her body up to look at her anal cream and her stretched out tailhole. I pulled her back down and ate the cream in her tailhole. I then told her to get in her previous position, which she did. I put my penis in her vagina, and she let out a small moan as she knew what was coming. I looked over to see that Vivian had returned herself to her moeball. I simply turned back to the espeon before me before I came up with the perfect name.

"Daydreams...that is your name." I told her, and her eyes lit up

"A slut of an Espeon...daydreams...oh...so I'm a slutty daydream, am i?" She asked me as I started thrusting, and she moaned and retook her hand on my chest position to moan in bliss, awaiting my response

"No...Emily is thea good name that I'm giving you...but...you are real, and I'm using you as my little slut plus a great battler." I admitted, and her eyes widened at the battling

"I'm seducing my opponents...prepare to get alot of boners then..." she warned me, and in response I sped up my thrusts

I kept thrusting into her wet, tight vagina with a passion and the intention to see her beg for more. I saw the look on her face was mirroring her bliss and pleasure and I knew that she couldn't take much more of my pleasuring her, so I went even faster just to hear her moan out my name LOUDLY. Holy crap, she moaned LOUD when I sped up further. The sound of very loud and wet slapping filled the area before we screamed our releases in unison, the soon to be my Espeon tightening her grip on me just like last time as she did so. We came in unison, the juices mixing before they leaked out as I pulled out. I walked over to my bag to pull out a moeball and tap her head with it.

The moeball shoe three times before...

"Ding"

I let her out, and told her that her name was now daydreams. She then walked up to me and demanded to be carried as she further sat on my penis. At the sound if this demand, my dick rose up for her to sit on it, and I had to carry her.

I did so, starting to walk further into the city after picking my bag up and slinging it over my shoulder. I then saw the criminal rampage currently going on in the city. My eyes naturally bugged out for a second, but then they dilated and I just casually walked through the city, ignoring any grunts I ran across. Unfortunately, they did not ignore me like I would have preferred.

One of the grunts that was rampaging saw me and ran over to me, throwing their moeball and releasing what I thought to be a rather cute Vaporeon. I kinda felt like I was having my way liberating these hot moemon eons from their bad guy masters, and this girl looked down sheepishly, blushing. I could feel my dick rising up even further inside Emily. I returned emily to her moeball and released my boner out fir the Vaporeon to see. After she saw it, she looked up at me with a look of determination and ran over to me, kissing me right on the lips as she gave her master the middle finger and pulled away, a trail of saliva still connecting us.

"Mmm...screw you. I will have me and my sisters join this hot little trainer...oh? You already have Vivian! Let her out!" The Vaporeon cheered, but stroked Mr soldier to silence me

"M...kay...that...feels..AMAZING..." I breathed, throwing Vivian's moeball and releasing her

The instant Vivian saw the grunt, she roasted her with a flamethrower attack. The grunt fell to the ground, but not before letting out her second moemon, a hot Leafeon. I shook my head as she immediately used razor leaf on me, just to have the leaves roasted by Vivian.

"You're going to have to convince her...and the only thing she likes more than unleashing her fury on innocent people is a good thrashing of her vagina. I bet she will join you if you screw her hard enough. By the way, my name is Oceana." The Vaporeon, or Oceana, informed me

The leafeon looked rather turned on afree hearing that. I ran up to her fearlessly, and looked her up and down. I then pulled her into a kiss as I pulled her pants down, put my dick in her vagina, and then proceeded to screw her as hard as I possibly could. We both moaned loudly at the pleasure that the intense and rough session brought us, and since I had just finished two sex sessions right after one another, I was brought to the edge rather quickly. The leafeon I was balls deep in was extremely wet, so I knew I was right about the turned on thing. I screamed after I had tried to hold on to my load for too long, giving in to the pleasure as I came inside of her. She didn't look impressed, but she bent down and kissed me briefly winking and going over to see her sister, stormy capturing herself in one of my moeballs.

I then promptly collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. I saw Oceana pop back out and the leafeon turn around and tell me her name before joining her sister's in the self-capturing.

"My name is Lisa! Oh, and fail at thrashing me!" The leafeon called to me

"Whatever! I was fresh off double sex sessions! Let's see how fresh you are after two in a row!" I called back to her but she didn't hear me since she was in a moeball, or so I thought

Lisa popped out of the moeball after it had captured her, and proceeded to point at me and tell me she heard me. She thended warned me about the grunts coming in behind me. I spun around to see about 4 grunts approaching me, and they released a glaceon, an umbreon, a jolteon, and a sylveon, all of which immediately took out their "master" and ran over to their sister's that were by me. They looked at me, and I knew I was in for a beatdown, that was until the three I had already caught explained who I was. Then I got all of the rest of the Eon sister's to catch themselves and join me. I fistpump ed when none of the Eon sister's were looking, and I noticed that I still had the moeballs of Alicia, Victoria, and Mckenzie with me, regardless of catching Vivian, Emily, Lisa, and the other four sisters, who told me their names upon popping back out.

Regardless of the failed thrashing I tried to lay on Lisa, my member still popped back to life when I saw all of the lovely ladies I just got added to my team. I made eye contact when they told me their names, and promised to not forget them.

"Sylvia." The sylveon told me

"Snow white." The glaceon told me

"Midnight." The umbreon told me

"Elesa." The jolteon told me

"You guys have lovely names, and I look forwards to bonding with you guys. But first, we have to start taking down these stupid grunts!" I told rhem, and they immediately ran into the city and started blasting every grunt they saw

I ran after them the instant they ran into the city, keeping a watchful eye out for any possible leaders in this operation. I watched as my girls literally tore the assault apart ridiculously quickly and started to run back towards me. I spotted an important looking man watching the chaos unfold, and ran up to him. I pointed at him menacingly, but he simply chuckled softly when I arrived. My girls came back from dis-embodying the invasion forces to surround me, or come up right next to me and give the man all a collective glare.

"Welcome, Aeromenca. I see you have taken apart my invasion piece by piece and knocked out all of my grunts. That is not important. What is of importance is that I enlighten you. You see, this invasion was a distraction. While the invasion was taking place, my secret team of forces was looting the Devon corporation for any possible secrets that might help us out on our mission. Anywahs, I still can't have you just running around as you please, destroying everything I've worked for. Prepare to battle!" The man basically speeched to me, and during it, snow white asked why he would tell me about the invasion team, and I responded with: it doesn't matter. It cant, or he wouldn't tell us.

My girls and I got into a figthing stance as he threw out a moeball, from which emerged a mightyena. she bared her fangs at me the instant she came out, snarling.

Snow white froze her solid with an ice beam the instant she came out, knocking her out in the process. The man then threw another moeball, this time seding out a delcatty. The delcatty fingered herself with a passion as she stared down midnight. Midnight re-acted by running over to delcatty and tackling her to the ground, replacing the delcatty's fingers with her own. I could hear the wet sloshing noises of midnight's mad fingering, and I was getting a raging erection and a serious nosebleed from watching their little session. I thought that I couldnt get more turned on, but then midnight stood them up and kissed delcatty while she fingered her, having her moan loadly.

I flipped off midnight as my erection throbbed and started to hurt and my nose started gushing blood and it was painful. Midnight nodded slowly and winked at me as she asked me a question.

"Why...is it turning you on?" She asked, continuing her deeds

The delcatty moaned loudly in bliss, and as midnight sensed her halfway point, she threw her at me. I could only cuss as delcatty tackled me to the ground and put me inside of her without warning.

"Take me hard, big boy..." the delcatty moaned seductively, and I decided I'd had enough teasing

I thrusted inside of her violently, slapping her across the face hard. I moaned in extreme pleasure. This girl was so soaking wet that I thrust inside of her with extreme ease and made her purr on my chest as she screamed into my chest from the pleasure she was recieving. I could tell she was holding in her cum for as long as she could just to get more pleasure. I felt my climax coming rather soon and cussed her out oir holding on.

"You held it in! Fuck you! Also, im cumming!" I warned

"Yeah I did! You're so good...Me too!" She flied

I came inside if her as she came, her walls tightening around me. The juices mixed briefly as I pulled out of her, letting the juices stay inside. Elesa snuck up to clean her up. I faced the man, who proceeded to throw me a moeball.

"Keep her. She's...ahem...a lust filled cat. She'll fuck you as many times as you want, and when you dont, too." The man warned me

"What's her name and what's yours?" I asked him

"Daisy and Araxie!" Araxie responded, yelling out his name

"I don't have time for this! I got to go!" Araxie yelled as a rope came down from a helicopter, and he grabbed on, climbing it.

I watched as he got away, but was tackled by Daisy, who gave me a lust-filled look.

"I'm not done with you...I don't care how much sex you've had today, you WILL make me cry with that enormous phallus of yours." She told me, making my soldier come back to life again

I then took that opprotunity to slap her across the face again. in response, she gave me a rough hand and blow job,making me cum into her mouth in seconds, and this time i passed out after cumming for the 6th time. But not before I heard the Eon sister's whom I hadn't fucked yet say something that again rejuvenated my penis.

"Our turn...to have some fun..." the four sudden said in unison, it was how they said it, not what they said.

**thats it for now. That was EASILY the longest chapter so far, and my fingers hurt from typing so much on a damned tablet. See ya! Im riding out of here! Take care!**


	16. My REAL team unites!

**Alright. Show of reviewing your opinion. Who enjoyed last chapters many lemons? I worked extra hard on that chapter to make sure it got further plot wise and to make sure it had many entertaining lemons. I have 2 reviews, by the same person that actually helped me out.**

**I really eant to hear your opinions on my story, even if you dont think i care, REVIEW! Jeez...to think i have to yell to get them...anyways, I'm starting an EoS thingy, in terms of how I respond to reviews. Maybe I won't even get any reviews, but I gotta get at least the two I have taken care of.**

**To seprentrion euchulochorutes or however you spell your name- **

**Aeromenca: Thank you for your opinions, they helped alot.**

**Anyways, it's time to get on with the story, or what you guys are here for in the first place! Without further ado, FUCK IT! Chapter time! (Yes, I planned that ;D)**

**my moemon team-**

**The Eon sisters:**

**Vivian, Flareon Lv. 100 (read the chapter for the proper explaination.)**

**Emily, Espeon Lv. 100 (read the chapter for the proper explaination.)**

**Midnight, Umbreon Lv. 100 (read the chapter for the proper explaination.)**

**Lisa, Leafeon Lv. 55**

**Sylvia, sylveon Lv. 65**

**Elesa, Jolteon Lv. 60**

**Snow white, Glaceon Lv. 70**

**Daisy, Delcatty Lv. 88(even though Araxie trained her for so long **

**Victoria, Dragonite**

* * *

I woke up this time to see Daisy riding me, and she was giving me one mighty turning on look, staring at me with a lust-filled and pleasured look at the same time, all while moaning loadly.

My penis hardened up at the sight of this, and Daisy got off me the instant she saw that I was awake. I gave her a 'wtf?' stare as she climes off of me, then got up myself to see all of my girls having some nice make out sessions. I remembered the events of yesterday and clapped my hands to get everyone's attention.

All of my girls stopped making out with each other and turned around to face me. They all had annoyed looks on their faces, like I had interrupted something important. I decided to hurry up with my little speech in order to ensure full attention the whole time.

"Ok, so we just fought araxie yesterday. He said that he had a spy like team out looting Devon co. to see if they have any secrets he could want. We won the fight we fought against him, forcing him to flee on a helicopter, and we dismantled his so called 'distraction' and saved the lives of many while doing so. We need to get to the bottom of Araxie's real plan in order to stop him for real." I gave my speech, with all of my girls actually paying complete attention to me the whole time.

I looked around at my girls as I was talking, ensuring that I had their full undivided attention . To my honest surprise, I got my attention. As I was about to continue on, I saw emily and midnight kissing each other while eyeing me, mimicking a stroking motion. Emily broke off the kiss to ask me a question.

"Um...aeromenca? Why do we need to listen to your speech? I would like to have some fun with you...but you can't be quiet. Please do, aaand..." Emily told me, winking as she said fun and trailing off as she mocked a stroking motion.

I abandoned any honest attempts to continue or complete my speech and instead walked over to my bag to ball everyone, but Emily cried out to me while moaning from Midnight's fingering. I felt my penis get aroused again as I looked over at her.

"No. Let them stay out..." Emily moaned out to me, using psychic to bring me right in the middle of the make-out session.

"Okay! Screw this! True team, emerge!" I call out, having had enough of pretending to try to use a new team

my moemon entire team starts to glow a bright white, like evolution in oras, so bright I have to sheild my eyes. Once the light dims down enough so I can see normally, I put my hand down to see Emily, Midnight, Vivian, Oceana, and Mckenzie still there with all of the others that were previously there seemingly having dis-appeared. There was also a salamence now looking at me. Her name is Sally, and she's my REAL starter moemon.

"Alright team, we are united once again. Let's go get that bastard Araxie!" I yell out, determined

**alright, rapid ass updates coming out today. Wondering why I wasn't active for quite awhile? Weeeell...I was preparing for this day. I hope you guys enjoy my lemon collection. Remember fanfiction's 50 doc limit? Well...can't put up about 5-8 more lemons cause of it! Anyways, yes major plot twist back in Aeromenca's moemon adventure through heonn. Well, you guys will have to wait until next chapter for the explaination. Until next tiiime..AEROMENCA IS OUT OF HERE!**


	17. Info Chapter(more mature story!)

**alright, this might not even come out to you guys until summer is over, but i would like to treat my viewers and fans to the first update from me in AGES. a little chapter info for you guys from me, there will very likely be no lemons to be accounted for in this chapter, mostly due to this one chapter being an extremely important information chapter. Now, in my time away from Fanfiction, i realized that this site is for stories, not just random sex going on in literally all stories i could make. i also realized as i read back on previous chapters to refresh my memory that this story has a ridiculously immature plot going on inside of it. now, i think you know where i'm going with this, and you probably really are hating me right now, but hear me out. this story from now on will be much more mature in the way it is written and will still have the same amount of lemons as it otherwise would've had. However, there will be more details in the lemons, and they wont just be lemons, they will have an actual point in the story, and will likely be for bonding purposes most of the time. not to mention better and more entertaining.**

**Now, my first update for you guys will be just a rather long information chapter as to what will hopefully come very soon to this story, but i'm not making any promises to you guys. BUT! first, a BIG thanks to all of my viewers and fans out there, as you guys have also played a big role in my growth and development as i keep writing for you guys. Keep it up, i read the new reviews since last time, made me smile and laugh at the same time! :D anyways, you guys are likely getting bored of reading this now 300-400 word author's note, so let's get on with the information chapter!**

* * *

**Aeromenca(story character) pre-chapter Note-**This time i woke up to see no noticeable dirty actions going on in front of me or anywhere near me. I got a little bit worried for a second, but then i remembered the actual events of the past week or so. It was then that i realized that my adventure needed less sex literally every other hour and more actual adventuring. and not to mention a permanent team that will never be replaced by any possible Moemon encounters. So i decided to execute this realization immidetialy after i realized it.

**Permanent team-**Emily, Espeon; Mckenzie, Mightyena; Charlie, Charizard; Victoria, Dragonite; Alicia, Gardevoir; censored...

**A/N-Yep, just five for now...this story gets much more mature in the future...also, no spoilers from me to any of the no-doubt extremely excited followers and fans to this story as to who the mystery teammate is. That would ruin the surprise completely, after all! and i HATE spoilers. no seriously, if anyone spoils any new game for me, just know that all is forgiven, but that doesn't mean i will forget your much unappreciated, and rude, intentions! Yeah, i'm also limiting the cussing in my stories, and will be nicer and more mature to all of you. I mean, SUMMER. VACATION. not much else to say, oh wait! all of the other Moemon i previously have obtained will be in the 'ol personal computer[aka.(also known as)the P.C.]**

**P.C. occupants-Leaf, leafeon(i re-named her..and most of the Eon sisters.); Amber, Umbreon; Sylvia, Sylveon; Snow White, Glaceon; Jolt(ever seen the movie? it's pretty good.), Jolteon; Vivian, Flareon**

**oh yeah, one more thing besides a character recap. i will also be taking all of my stories seriously from now on, and i mean it from the bottom of my heart. All lemon stories, including the lemon collection, will be taken dead serious, no more short stories with little to no details, time for a real treat, complements of Aeromenca, and to my loyal viewers.**

**Character recap- Aeromenca- main hero of the story. on a mission to stop Araxie from using the powers of Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde to take over Reverse Heonn and control it as its eternal emperor.**

**Araxie-The main villian. lea...oh! spoilers. my bad. as you guessed, he is the leader of a criminal organization, of which the name is censored until the very next chapter...(even i cant control my exitement! so exciting! oh, see Disney's inside out, in theators june 23rd. ive seen that commercial SO many times...)on a mission to rule Reverse Heonn.**

**alright, i'm going to leave my loyal viewers, fans, and followers with this extremely exciting and patience draining update to my most popular story. until next time, Aeromenca is catching the wind of destiny! adios!**


	18. The Mysterious CD

**alright, so starting from here we have a brand new and much more mature story ready for the world to see and enjoy. And holy butts! 4581 views!? Dang...I'm speechless right now...well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The instant I woke up I knew that the region was already on grave danger. There had been a massive thunderstorm the previous night, and I was soaked. Well that wasn't the danger I'm talking about. Araxie was getting closer and closer to finishing his evil scheme to try and take over the reverse heonn region.

Besides that, I had chosen a permanent team for my adventure and put all of my other moemon in my personal computer. I chose my Charizard, Gardevoir, Dragonite, Mightyena, and Espeon, leaving a space for a new moemon.

**A/N-Last chapter was a little bit of a heads up chapter. If you skipped it cause you thought it would be boring, then jokes on you.**

I took out Victoria's moeball and released her from it. Victoria emerged with an obedient but somewhat annoyed look on her face.

"Alright, I need you to fly me onwards over to slate port city so I can get on with my journey here." I told Victoria the instant she popped out of her moeball

In response to my wish, Victoria simply nodded and beckoned for me to climb onto her back. I did so, wrapping my arms just below her bust, being careful not to accidentaly grope her in the process. After I secured my grip on her, Victoria started running towards route 102 before jumping and then using her wings to gain altitude until we were soaring high above the region. I pointed towards slate port city as I barely saw it come into my vision as we ascended. Victoria then yelled "Grip tight, boy toy!" Before she dived diagonally towards slate port city, picking up speed quickly.

I barely had time to grip even tighter onto victoria before she plummeted downwards towards slateport city. After a minute or so of sickening diving at insane speeds, victoria pulled back up into the air, just avoiding crashing into some seemingly random market supplies. As Victoria landed softly in the middle of the market, I thought to myself:_boy toy...? What does that mean...?_

As soon as Victoria landed I returned her to her moeball, and was also confronted by a scientist. Well, more like ran into by a scientist, but let's just call it a confronting moment here.

Out of nowhere, a scientist came running at high speeds through the market, and apparantely didn't notice me standing in the path as he barreled into me, knocking me back and almost off balance as he fell backwards into the ground, landing on his butt. Something small and circular flew at me as I regained my balance and as the scientist adjusted his glasses and stood back up to face me. Out of instinct, I quickly grabbed the object right as it was about to whisk past my ear.

"Whoa there! Calm down, sir. What's the rush?" I asked the scientist as he stood back up

"I'm sorry, sir, I must've not seen you in my way." Bullshit. He was clearly looking where he was going. "Anyways, I need that CD you have in your hand back right now, sir."The scientist urgently stated

I spun the CD around my finger as I looked the scientist in the face and gave him a piece of my mind.

"Oh really? Well, you were clearly looking where you were going, and yet you still ran into me without slowing down for a second. I think that you are lying, and that this CD is extremely valuable to you. So, I am not returning it. Good day." I gave the scientist a piece of my mind and then proceeded the pocket the CD and walk in the direction that the scientist had come from.

"SIR. give me back that CD or suffer the wrath of team Star!" The scientist yelled after me as I walked away.

I paused my walking, and then proceeded to throw Victoria's moeball out and release her to battle the scientist. The scientist in response pulled out his own moeball and released a zubat to battle Victoria.

"Victoria, use Dragon rush." I calmly and cooly commanded Victoria

"Zubat, leech life!" The scientist commanded his Zubat

Victoria rushed at the Zubat, closing the gap between them in just a few seconds. Right as she was in striking range, she slowed down and jumped over the Zubat, completely dodging her leech life attack. Once she landed she turned around and charged at the Zubat, jumping up and slamming her large tail on the Zubat, giving me a great view overall as she did so. The Zubat dropped immediately, seriously injured and knocked out. Victoria casually walked back over to me, ending up standing right next to me. I casually reached down and stroked her clitoris once before returning my hand, earning a soft moan and a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, the scientist returned his Zubat and threw a moeball out and released a Clefairy, who looked extremely unhappy to be awoken at even this hour. The Clefairy immediately waggled it's finger and shot a fire blast at me and Victoria. I returned Victoria to her moeball and threw another one out, releasing Alicia.

The instant she came out of her moeball, she mimed a stroking motion then pointed to me, and licked her lips. I knew excatly what that meant, but I also knew that we at least had to take care of this scientist first.

Whilst I was busy with Alicia, the Scientist's Clefairy had closed the distance between us, and was about to hit Alicia, but she spun dodged at the last moment and proceeded to spread her legs out wide and kick her in the face, then started to combo on the initial kick with a lot of slightly smaller hits, giving me the greatest views of any of my girls yet. After 20 seconds or so of physical combat, Alicia shot off a thunderbolt at the Clefairy, knocking her right out, and leaving the scientist with no moemon to defend himself.

"Well, we beat his moemon, but he will likely try to do something bad again or try to Snitch on us, so I say we dispose completely of him, and steal his moemon in the interest of freedom and justice. Alicia, knock him out, please." I thought out loud then commanded.

while I was talking, the scientist was trying to pull out a phone of sorts from his pockets. I beckoned for Alicia to knock him out, and Alicia teleported over right behind him, causing the scientist to jump and turn around punch Alicia, but she deflected his strike with her arm, and then proceeded to deliver a knockout punch to his face.

after the scientist was knocked out, I ran over to the scientist and took his lab coat off. I folded it up and put it away in my bag. I foun wallet and stuck that in my bag as well, I found the phone and bagged that as well. I figured that he had nothing else useful, so I ordered Alicia to go and dump him in the ocean immediately, which she did. After that was taken care of, me and Alicia started to walk upwards towards mauville city via route 110.

The instant I started to trek upwards towards Mauville city, I noticed that it was starting to get a little dark. And I also noticed Alicia rubbing herself out of the corner of my eye. I then decided to call it a night and cure Alicia's lust at the same time.

I turned to Alicia, grabbed her arms, and cornered her near some trees.

"Alright, I have read your hints, Alicia. Let's cure your lust, shall we?" I told her

instead of responding with words, Alicia kissed me full on the lips passionately. I kissed her back with just as much passion, groping her butt cheeks as I did so. Our long and suspended kiss turned into a french kiss real quickly, with Alicia taking off my pants and underpants before stroking my long length, and I had to break off our kiss to grunt in approval. Alicia moved her kissing down towards my length, leaving a trail of kisses from my chest to my manhood. Right as she reached my manhood, she took the whole thing into her mouth, bobbing her head rhythmically as she used her tongue, maximizing the pleasure output for me.

"Oh Arceus yes..." I groaned as she sucked me off furiously, leaving no part of my manhood unpleasy red

I felt a tug in my gut and I knew I was about to release my load.

"Alicia...I...cumming...yeees..." I barely and breathlessly managed to say

I released my load into her mouth, and she hungrily gobbled all of it down, not leaving a single drop to account for ungobbled. After she got it all, she released my length from her mouth with a pop, and proceeded to take off my shirt, tossing it aside like it was nothing.

"Your turn, Master." Alicia told me, putting an eye roll as she said master

in response to the loose treatment, I leaned in close to her and removed her dress carefully, and gently set it aside. I then proceeded to admire her curvy and pleasurable body. She had on a green bra and panties underneath her snow white dress, with a very nicely rounded butt, and beautiful DD cup breasts. I didn't admire her body for long, however, as I immediately took off her bra and panties, tossing them aside and then immediately leaning in to grope her breasts slowly and lovingly, earning a soft moan for her. I then slowly leaned in and kissed her nipple, but this time I had my head shoved downwards slowly until I was face to face with her lower lips.

"Stop teasing me and get to the real pleasure." Alicia scolded me as she pushed my head downwards to face her dripping wet lower lips.

after my head was shoved down, I suddenly and quickly started thrashing my tongue around all over her lower lips for a few moments, before focusing my attention to her clitoris, roughly tounging her clitoris while i fingered her vagina with one finger, earning a series of moans gradually increasing in volume from Alicia. I decided to take it up a notch and inserted two fingers into her vagina, pumping them quickly into her incredibly wet and tight hole as I lifted my head up to face her. In response to this rough treatment, Alicia breathlessly moaned "oh...arceus..."while she put on a look someone on heaven would have. I could tell she was close, do I leaned down, removing my fingers, before repeating the fingerjng motion, but this time with my tongue, causing her to yell out in pleasure and cum on my tongue, her vagina clamping down on my tongue, preventing me from moving my tongue, but I didn't mind at all.

I hungrily gulped down as much of her delicious strawberry flavored cum as I possibly could, but my face was vandilised instant that Alicia finished releasing, I took my hardened length and thrust it into her vagina hard, before proceeding to hump her furiously.

"Oh...arceus...so...good..." Alicia breathlessly moaned in response to my hard thrusts

"Yeah..." I grunted in approval

her vagina saddled me in ways I never thought possible, her wetness allowing me to slide in and out with extreme ease. I moaned in approval in unison with Alicia as I sped up my thrusting, increasing the pleasure output to almost maximum. I leaned in and kissed Alicia on the lips, catching her off guard. I could sense my imminent inevitable release coming up.

"Im...coming!" Alicia shouted just as she came, her vagina clamping my penis and triggering my own release

"Me...too..."I moaned right afterwards, coming myself.

I collapsed onto Alicia, out of energy completely. Alicia also simply closed her eyes and got ready to fall asleep.

"That was amazing..."I told her

"Yeah...,can we do this every day?" Alicia asked me

"We'll...see..."I barely got out before I fell asleep on top of Alicia

**All right, how's that for a good sex scene? Aww yeah! I guess the chapter was worth the wait, huh? Anyways, until next time, Aeromenca is riding out of here! Take care!**


	19. Kanto beginnings and Leaf!

**Awright, bowling down these chapters! Already on chapter 16 of my moemon adventure and easily my most popular story. I see why you guys like to read it, and I love writing it, so it's a win-win and I'm likely going to focus on just this story(and my lemon collection :D)for right now. i really havent had many battles go down in this story, so i thought that I'd insert a few, at least next chapter. Also, remember the more mature part? Well, in this chapter we get an extremely cute traveling partner...Anyways, without further ado, here chapter 16 of my moemon adventure!**

**oh, and this is the absolute longest chapter since the beginning two irrelevant lemons, so be prepared. And yes, there's a lemon at the end after some THICK plot progression. Yes...plot is some...kinda boring. But it has to be here or I get my story taken down, so chillax, plus, I make it fun! ;)**

* * *

This time I did wake up to one of my girls secretly doing something without my permission. That girl was my Espeon, Emily and she was just downright missing from her moeball without a trace. Alicia was already in her ball, so I expected that Emily had broken free on her moeball and gone out by herself to do something. I stood up, putting on my clothes, and looked around for any clues as to Emily's whereabouts. I ended up literally with my head in a purple frilly skirt just as I leant down to search for clues.

Emily was literally right in front of me and somehow, I still didn't notice. Wow, a new all time epic fail record. Great going, Aeromenca.

"I'm really not a morning person..." I mumbled under my breath before confronting Emily

"Okay, so you can get back in your moeball now." I spoke out loud

The instant I said that, I but Emily back in her moeball and then proceeded to walk north up route 110. I noticed the cycling toad gate to my right as I began walkinh, but I knew already that I didn't have a bike to account for, so I continued onwards towards mauville city on foot, thinking about how nice it would be to actually have a traveling companion besides my girls.

_Heh. I'll do just fine on this little adventure through this awkward and weird second version of heonn. Besides, once I get back to my version of heonn, I can ask for an official moedex and start a less awkward adventure...right? _I thought to myself

Somehow I had managed to enter my all-focus trance while I was thinking to myself, and thus I was basically walking forwards through 110, but I was paying absolutely no attention to my surroundings. I decided to snap out of it before someone got hurt due to my 'daydreams' as my mother would call them.

_Hmm...I wonder how my mother is even doing right about now...I mean, my adventure here was completely unexpected...and technically, I don't own any moemon I have on me besides the ones I caught here in this weird place. Charlie was my brother's moemon. He lent her to me so I could learn the basics of moemon...including sexual activity. But charlie sensed something completely wrong with the alternate dimension through who knows how and took me here, then dis-appearing back to return to my brother...so really I only have four moemon on my team, since the charlie I have is basically a shadow version of her. _I thought to myself, not noticing I was about to walk straight into a random house

**A/N-I know this is getting head spinning confusion, but stick with me here. You all will like the outcome of what I do with this story. oh, and please review, I love reviews!**

unfortunately, I failed to notice the looming house straight in front of me, and walked straight into it, the whole process ending with me holding my head after landing on my butt.

"Owww...what gives?" I mumbled, holding my head

I then saw the looming house in front of me, and rolled my eyes and stood up. I then looked around and spotted the correct path towards mauville city, though it had ALOT of tall grass. I shrugged and continued on the lower path that went under cycling road towards mauville city.

"Seen enough reality shows to fall for that shit..." I mumbled as I walked through the tall grass

as I was continuing upwards route 110, I noticed muffled groans coming from somewhere closeby. However, I figured out that it not only was none of my buisness what they were emitting from, but also I didn't care. As they say, curiosity killed the cat. I continued walking on the lower path, taking notice that there weren't many wild moemon, or any at all for that matter to be seen. I shrugged and dismissed that fact, figuring that I'd rather be bored and slightly curious than annoyed and grumpy. Better for any possible opponents, not to mention myself that way.

"Okay...this is starting to be suspicious...meh. still none of my buisness, I guess." I said, shrugging

As I thought I was gonna go a bit crazy from boredom, I spotted two figures standing in the far-off distance. However, I could not quite make out their builds or anything for that matter. I decided to start sprinting towards the figures, noting the sharp turns in the path. The figures never seemed to get any closer, like chasing after a rainbow, an optical illision that has no physical form for you to chase. I reached the very end of the path, with the tall grass forest finally stopping to a direct halt behind me. I collapsed on my hands and knees, panting from tiredness. It was then I heard a voice.

"Aeromenca...you must hurry through mauville city and return to your roots. Once you get there, you will receive your loot. Return to your own dimension with time to boot. Once there, you must hurry to the city inside a crater, or else the region will meet its creator." A powerful and beautiful voice echoed around me

"Who are you?" I asked the voice, or effectively thin air

Nothing happened in response to my question, but I knew I wasn't imagining random riddles. I called out Emily, but nothing...not even her moeball was there. In fact, none of them were there.

"Great...they are gone...hmm...to my roots...like littleroot town...City inside a crater? Like sootopolis city. Own dimension...obviously regular heonn...time to boot...so super fast..and..Creator. Arceus." I deciphered the voice's riddle, but one thing still was not clear.

Then, it hit me.

"Oh no...no nono noo...this is...this can't be happening...I need to return to regular heonn fast, or else something really bad is going to happen...and I have no moemon, so...I guess it's time for...run.." I fully deciphered the meaning of the riddle, and I knew it wasn't good

I immediately started to sprint upwards through the gates to the newly...

"It's deserted...well, I don't have time for this...I gotta get home and quick..." I whispered to myself before running over to what would have been the gate to route 116.

Before I continued, I turned around and took one last look at the empty space of grass, like nothing had ever been there in the first place, like there were never any technological advances in human history, or like there weren't any humans in the first place. I was baffled completely at the totally deserted lot in front of me.

"So, you noticed too?" a voice called out to me

I turned my head back around to fully face the hottest girl I had ever seen in my life. She was was about five foot two, and wore a white hat with a red pokeball on the front of it. She had beautiful blue eyes that perfectly complimented her long brown hair and blue shirt. She wore a short red mini-skirt and long blue socks that ended in white sneakers. I couldn't help but turn my head away in order to blush and cover my nosebleed up frim her view. Then I remembered...

"Hi...uh..you need a sec? You seem a little...excited..hee!" She asked, letting out a small giggle at the end

_alright, Aeromenca, pull it together! This is the hottest girl that you have ever seen in your life, and with your...uhm...somethings gone, you are now a virgin again. Wuh? I was always a virgin...? Eh. PULL IT TOGETHER! _I thought to myself

"No, no, I'm fine! It's just..." I began to correct my embarrassing start, but the girl read my mind completely

"You think that I'm hot. I get it..." the girl finished in a serious but accepting tone

_oh boy...this sounds like possible romance! And meaningful too...better...no, screw the 'charm'. _I thought to myself

"I must say...excuse my bluntness here, but that little thing you got in your pants there...hee! It's pretty big...probably 'cause you're excited..." the girl said in a rather seductive tone

"Wel...i.." I was cut off by the girl

"By the way, my name is Leaf. Nice to meet you." Leaf enthusiastically talked over me

_just roll with it... _

"Nice to meet you, leaf. My name is Aeromenca." I replied with just as much enthusiasm

_Hehehe...I'm going to test you...You are cute though...no...handsome..._ Leaf thougt to herself

"Hey, why don't you travel with me? I gotta go back to the regular heonn region and quick!" I asked her

"Sure! But, you are traveling to Kanto instead. Cause heonn is fine..." Leaf practically corrected me

"Er...how? we are in.." I was once again cut off by leaf

"Another dimension. The portal back to Kanto is right here." Leaf answered my question before I even finished it

Leaf pointed behind me at a red-ish green spiral hole. When I turned around, Leaf grabbed my hand and pulled me into the portal with her. And in the process, I got a great look at her. She wears white panties.

* * *

We came out in a town that had only two houses, side by side, with a pokemon lab a little ways from them and the sea right next to the lab. I looked up at leaf for a clarification or an explanation.

"You were looking up my skirt, weren't you?" Leaf asked without looking back at me

_Is this girl psychic!? _I though to myself

I stood myself up, making sure to keep our hands intertwined as I did so. I searched for the right response for a few seconds, but then figured the truth would be the correct answer.

"Yes..." I said sheepishly

_hmmm...honesty...without a self defensive speech to back it up..and a slightly pervy mind...so far, so good. _Leaf thought to herself

"I take it that you are straight...and a pervert..." Leaf said quietly

"Yes, I am indeed a straight. And a perv." I confirmed sheepishly

_pure honesty confirmed. _Leaf thought to herself

"Alright, I will be your traveling companion. but, you need a starter moemon...and a moedex..."Leaf began with her hands behind her back and looking skywards

_Yeesss! Success so far..._I thought to myself

"But, professor Oak doesn't know you...and is out of starters...luckily...I happen to have a spare moedex...and of course, some spare moeballs...why don't you go catch yourself a starter?" Leaf finished, turning around with a serious look on her face

"Open your palms." Leaf commanded

I did as I was told. Leaf palmed me three moeballs after I did that.

"Go catch a moemon with those three moeballs and that will be confirmation...that you are a worthy traveling companion." Leaf told me as she let out a Snorlax and sat on it

"Okay. will do." I replied before running off towards the tall grass just north of town

_he's so hasty...hee! Anyways...it's time to take a nap then. _Leaf thought while watching Aeromenca run towards route 1

Leaf casually lays down on her Snorlax's belly, but her Snorlax taps her lightly on her side.

"No Lax. Not now." Leaf lazily responded to the tap

* * *

**On route 1, Aeromenca's (my) POV**

"Alright...now where is a.." I was interrupted by a wild girl wearing brown clothing jumping at me and pinning me to the ground

_well...that was easier than expected..._ I thought to myself as I stared down the girl

"Well well...a new face around here...too bad no one will ever see it again!" The girl yelled before punching me in the face

_Ow. That hurt. And now for you to get taught a lesson! _ I thought to myself as I pushed her off of me

I lunged at the girl, punching her in the face as hard as I could. The girl was knocked into the ground, but she got back up after a second or so. This time she didn't say anything, but instead suddenly lashed out at me with her right wing, cutting a gash across my right cheek. She got back up as I stumbled backwards, clutching my face. She got up, boasting a 'what now?' look on her face. I considered my options.

_OWWW. That one really hurt. Ok...ow...I could get beaten up and try to catch her or I could pussy out and run. _I considered my options

in response to my momentary indescision, the girl let at me and started slashing me with her wings, cutting up my torso badly. I failed my arms, accidentally dropping a moeball, which landed on her head, sucking her inside. I started to flee, backing up for starters, but the moeball wiggled once, then twice, then a third time, before popping open, with the girl breaking free, and looking absolutely pissed off. I decided to truly run for it, sprinting back to the town, but then I came up with a plan.

"Come and get me, bitch." I taunted as I sprinted towarads the town, with her giving chase

I ran at top speed, then suddenly stopped as I reached the town barrier. The girl scooped me up with her talons and began to take me high up. I took my chances and punched her hard in the chest, causing her to drop me. I thought I did it, but she came down after me with fire in her eyes.

"Aaagh...this is NOT good..." I mumbled to mysel started to freefall

* * *

**Pallet Town, 3rd person POV**

Leaf never managed to fall asleep, but was keeping a vigilant watch for danger. And when Aeromenca ran in the town barrier followed by a pidgeot, she simply returned her Snorlax and let out her charizard.

"Alright, Char. Get ready to fly on my count." Leaf commanded

Aeromenca ducked a sky drop attack but got carried up high.

"3" Leaf started the countdown

Aeromenca punches the Pidgeot in the bust.

"...go. now." Leaf angrily commanded

Leaf's charizard flew her under where Aeromenca was going to land, managing to save him.

"What did you just do to that Pidgeot?" Leaf calmly asked, but Aeromenca sensed the anger in her voice

Aeromenca throws a second moeball at the Pidgeot, who was WAY more pissed off, managing to hit her, sucking her into the capsule. The ball wiggles once.

"Well...?" Leaf asks again, her anger seeping out

The ball wiggles again.

"Uhm...she told me I was never going to be seen again..." Aeromenca begins

The ball wiggles a third time.

"So...you punched her where...?" Leaf asked, anger seeping out even more

the ball clicks, signaling a successful capture.

"I caught her!" Aeromenca shouts, jumping off of Leaf's charizard to go get the moeball

Leaf returned her charizard to its moeball, and went to go confront Aeromenca.

* * *

**Back to Aeromenca's(my)POV **

"Yes! I did it! Wahoo!" I shouted in joy

Leaf came up behind me, but seemed a little more enthusiastic than just a moment before.

"Great job! I knew you could do it...maybe not the queen of route 1, but..." Leaf spun me around after she finished

After she spun me around, she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek briefly, then proceeded to let me have it.

"I never want you to punch a girl in her bust again! That clear? After all, it is our pride and joy, well one if them." Leaf scolded, poking my nose

or not...

_holy! She kissed me! Waaaaaahoooo! Aeromenca time! _I thought to myself

"Oh my gawd..." I managed to get out before I fell over

"Hey Aeromenca. that's nothing compared to what I have been known to do...well, to my moemon..." Leaf seductively leant down and whispered

I couldnt help but get a boner from having something like that whispered in my ear.

"Well, now shall we start out on route 1? Come on, let's go. Well, make a pact with your Pidgeot first." Leaf told me

I let out my Pidgeot, expecting an angry re-action and a KO punch, but was instead kissed full on the lips and laid on the ground. I looked over at Leaf, who still hadn't moved an inch. My Pidgeot pulled away with a stream of saliva connecting our mouths, and giving me a chance to talk to Leaf.

"Aren't you going to at least look away!?" I asked, astonished

Leaf instead crawled close to me, whispering something in my ear.

"Nope...I would like to see this...and don't worry...it's not like I might want to know this or anything." Leaf whispered in my ear, finishing with an eye roll

My Pidgeot completely de-clothes me whIle I am talking to Leaf, throwing them aside like lose candy on Halloween.

"Serio...Oh arceus..." I was interrupted my my Pidgeot deep throating my long length, bobbing her head up and down rythmically whilst using her tongue to get every square millimeter on my length

"Arceuus...soo gooooodd..." I moaned in pleasure

Leaf chose that moment to lean in and kiss me right on the lips with what I'm assuming was makeshift passion. I kissed her back, and after a few short seconds she broke free, with a mischievous smile on her face. My Pidgeot continued her work, and I felt a tug in my gut, signaling my release.

"Im cumming, Aeris!" I warned and nicknamed Aeris

Aeris gulped it all down quickly, not leaving a single drop behind. after she was done, I flipped her over so she was poochyena style, and proceeded to eat her out, flailing my tongue around as fast as I could, earning a moan from Aeris. I decided to skip the teasing and get straight to tongueing her clitoris while pumping two fingers in and out of her tight, warm hole. The sudden transition surprised Aeris, but caused her to moan loudly in extreme pleasure, pushing her ass back into my fingers and tongue. I sped up my fingering for a brief moment before taking them out.

"Arceuus...so goood..and I think I'm cumming..." Aeris managed to say, albeit rather breathlessly

I repeated the motion, this time with my tongue, and Aeris clamped down on my tongue, releasing her cum all over my face, which I tried to gulp all of it down, but most of it splattered onto my face. Aeris then stroked my rock-hard cock and pushed me off of her, before flipping over and putting her legs behind her head, allowing me complete leverage so I could really nail her. I pushed my length into her warm, tight, and dripping wet pussy, letting out a grunt of pleasure as I did so. Aeris moaned as I entered as well, and right after the initial push, I thrusted in with much might, and kept thrusting, hard but somewhat slow, as I gazed on Aeris's face. As I pounded her with all of my might, she looked like she was in a new complete heaven, with her eyes closed and all. I felt the tug in my gut again, telling me I was almost spent.

"I...am..cumming..." Aeris breathlessly told me right as she came, her pussy clamping down on my length

"Me too..." I, also breathlessly warned as her clamping triggered my release

After we both came, Aeris retured to her moeball, and I collapsed onto the notably extremely green grass, forgetting completely about leaf watching me.

"You did good, lover boy...I must say though...where could you have possibly learned those kinds of skills from? I mean, those skills were pret..." I cut Leaf off after putting my underwear and the rest of my clothing back on and crawling over to her with a kiss on the lips

I made it short and pulled away quickly, however, due to how tired I was.

"Gotta..sleep..." I forced out before passing out completely

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

After Aeromenca passed out, I took the liberty to drag his butt into my house and all the way upstairs into my room. I then promptly picked him up and set him gently in my bed, and proceeded to collapse in my bed next to him, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**And, done! No, there is no lemon between Leaf and Aeromenca, or me the author if you want to take it that way. At least not now...anyways, this story just got confusing, but lemme clear it up for ya. First two chapters, perv's satisfaction, nothing to do with the storyline. Aeromenca never really caught any of the girls before this chapter and none of them exist besides charlie and she belongs to his brother back in heonn. Lemons...besides these last two, we're solely an illusion, though Aeromenca thought it was real. Anyways, please read then review, it helps me so much, and it is more likely to get changes in my story than saying nothing. Anyways, Aeromenca is out! Take care!**


	20. Island of Origin and Mew!

**Alright, still cruising downtown towards popularity here. Already got over 4800 views, 11 favorites, and 7 followers! That's what I am fucking talking about! And some people doubted that I would ever be a good writer. well, they are WRONG! Anyways, besides the celebration there, we got another plot progression chapter going for us here, and don't worry, more than likely, there will be a lemon at the end of it! Anyways, enjoy the chapter, loyal followers and fans! Mid writing A/N-Get ready for a really, REALLY, long chapter with two lemon near the middle and likely some more near the end, and this is going to be the absolute longest chapter so far besides beginning irrelevant lemon number two, so brace yourselves!**

* * *

**Leaf's POV, route 1**

I woke up to a resonance peaceful scene going down before my eyes, well, at least Aeromenca was just starting to shake himself awake, although he looked a little tired while he tried to stand up all of the way. Right as it looked like he had won over his fatigue and tiredness, he collapsed again back on the ground. I simply rolled my eyes and got up, planning to give him a rather rude awakening.

I walked over to Aeromenca, and delivered a nice slap to his face, instantly waking him up, though he did not look very happy about it.

* * *

**Aeromenca's POV, route 1**

I awoke this time to a slap across my face from none other than Leaf herself. I arose up after the slap, noting the fact that I was surrounded by trees and not houses.

"wait..." I began, but like usual, Leaf read my mind

"I awoke early from my bedroom to take us both and get a much needed head start. Anyways, lets get started on our adventure, shall we?" Leaf answered my question before I even before I finished asking it

Leaf reached her hand out for me, and I took it, pulling myself up and getting ready to get started on my true adventure.

"Alright. Lets get started on a REAL adventure, in a regular region!" I shouted for the world to hear, totally pumped

"You are going to need this." Leaf told me, handing me a moedex

I took the moedex out of her hand, quietly pocketing it. Then I returned to my enthusiastic nature.

"Thank you." I said as I took the moedex out of her hand and pocketed it

"That device will record data on every moemon you might encounter, from these wild Pidgey's and Rattata's here in route one to the wild pokemon in Heonn. So far, you gave recorded one moemon seen and one caught. When you see a new moemon, that device will record it's appearance in its library. When you catch a moemon, it will add it's data, giving you some detailed information on that species of moemon." Leaf explained to me, showing me what she meant

"Cool! So, do the moemon I met in that alternate dimension count towards my seen and caught data's, right?" I asked Leaf

In response to my question, the moedex added a total of 12 caught moemon, and 15 seen into its library of moemon. I nodded in approval and then re-pocketed the device.

"I guess so. anyways, lets go start this adventure thang!" I yelled out cheerfully

"Alright. Come on then. We have about a three hour stroll up route 1 ahead of us. Come on, let's go." Leaf casually informed me

I slumped into really bad posture after hearing the 'three hour' part.

"Seriously. Three hours. Ugh. Well, it can't be helped, let's a go." I said, mocking luigi's tired tone in smash brothers

"Or...you could ride my Charizard with me and it would only take about an hour, plus...you would be right behind me...and you would have to hold on to me the whole time." Leaf suggested, making her voice seductive towards the last part

_Hell yes! I get to hang on to her for an entire hour! And she makes it sound like some dirty stuff could be going on while we ride her charizard towards...somewhere.._I thought to myself

"I will go with that second thing you mentioned, with you and me riding your charizard for an entire hour..." I responded to Leaf's suggestion, and couldnt help but get a boner just from the idea

Leaf took notice of my boner, leaned in and whispered something in my ear.

"Or...we could have some fun on there too..." Leaf whispered in my ear seductively

Leaf let out her charizard, which let out a roar as it came out. inside my pants, my length was twitching due to Leaf's seductive whisper. As soon as he came out, Leaf hopped onto her Charizard, and I got on right after her, eager to get my adventure on.

"Alright, Char. Fly us towards Viridian city, would you?" Leaf asked her Charizard

In response to Leaf's question, her Charizard started to pick up speed by running. Right as he picked up speed, I wrapped my arms around Leaf so as I didn't fall off her Charizard. I however didn't look where I was wrapping my arms around, and wrapped my arms around her bust, earing a stifled moan and a grunt of jealously from her Charizard. Leaf didn't bother to move my hands off of her bust, as she had to wrap her arms around her Charizard so she didn't fall off. Her charizard jumped straight up, flapping his wings and effectively taking flight in the process.

Leaf managed to wrap her feet around her charizard so she didn't slip off, and release her hands, which immediately went down to her bag. Leaf picked up a turbo booster out of her bag. She turned it on, and we started flying at insanity speeds. I blacked out right as we picked up speed, not to see anything scenery wise.

* * *

I regained conciousness still flying on top of Leaf's charizard, but we were sky high in the air, above the clouds.

"Whaaaaaa!? L-l-l-leaf! What the!?" I stumbled over my own words as we flew through the sky

"We are flying to a little place I call the island of origin. And you are coming along." Leaf informed me, her hair flapping loosely in the wind, her short skirt making her totally hot

"The island of origin, eh? Wait, how long was I out from the sudden speed boost?" I asked in a slight panic

"About an hour or so. No biggie. Though I must say I got an AWESOME view of your little minion earlier-hee!" Leaf replied, surpressing a giggle at the end

_Minion..whaa...? Oh! OH. SHIT. must've had some dirty dreams...heh._ I realized what she meant in my head

"Oh! Uhm...how good..?" I asked nervously

Leaf turned around to face me as we flew through the cloudy skies at a slower speed than before, due to the turbo booster having worn off completely.

"I gave you a topless blowjob...you liked it...well judging from your sleep moaning.." Leaf replied with a smirk

_WUT. And I was ASLEEP!? wait...now, she's toying with me. Haha. Not funny. _I thought to myself

"You're lying. You would've fallen off of your charizard. Stop toying with me." I accused in a scolding tone

"We're almost there!" Leaf's charizard called up from below

"I'm not lying. I did it when the turbo had worn off, and check your minion, it has my saliva all over it. You didn't think I wouldn't take an opprotunity like THAT for granted, would you?" Leaf replied, turning her head slightly towards the end

I pulled down my pants slightly and took a peek at my manhood. It was, of course, erect. But at a slightly closer glance, it did look extra shiny and had some white stuff all over it.

"Huh. You actually were not lying to me on this one. I thought that for sure it was a test of some kin..." I was cut off by Leaf's two fingers on my mouth, a nonverbal cue to be quiet

"Shh...we're landing in the island of origin. With your skill level, i advise you shut up."Leaf whispered as her charizard landed quietly on a grassy field

Leaf returned her charizard to his moeball the instant we landed. In front of us lay a grassy field that stretched as far as the eye could see. The whole island was completely silent, almost like something was amiss. I turned my head about 90 degrees to the left and saw a moemon. The moemon was about four foot tall, and wore all pink clothing. She had short bushy pink hair with cat-like ears protruding from them, blue eyes, and wore a pink shirt shirt that cut off a little before her crotchal area. She wore no type of lower body garments, only wearing pink slippers. She had a long, pinktail that ended in a ovular tip. She had her back to me and was floating in the air.

Instead of alerting Leaf to the moemon's prescence, I decided to sneak up on it, hoping to potentially catch it, but I wasn't getting my hopes up yet. Just as I got within a couple feet, I heard a voice in my head.

_Who are you and what do you want? _the voice spoke in an accusing tone

I figured that I might be able to think communicate with the voice since it seemed to be all in my head. I decided to give it a shot.

_Um...I don't really know. B... _I thought, but was once again cut off

_Of course you do! And I can read your mind completely, and it seems to be that you are not here to do harm to my home island, though you do seem to be thinking some rather...well, since they are arousing me, I will call them kinky instead of nasty. Is this true? _The voice was quite smart, I could at least tell that.

I looked down at my appearing boner. It was true, I was thinking some nice and dirty thoughts about this wild moemon. I mean, she was the hottest thing I had lay my eyes on besides Leaf herself. And when I see something super hot, I start to think some pretty nasty thoughts, and naturally get a boner.

_I can hardly imagine just how smart you must be to decipher this without even knowing who I even am at all, and with such fluency...hmm...is there something wrong? _I ask the moemon via telepathic communication

The moemon turned around to face me, letting her legs cross so I didn't get a view that I admittingly really wanted and proceeded to nod her head. I took out my moedex and pressed the red button on it. The moedex beeped twice before giving me the lowdown on the wild moemon. However, before I could identify it, she took it away from me using her psychic attack.

_What is this!? Is this some sort of trap...?! _The moemon sounded very angry with me

"N-no...it's just my moedex. It gives me data on all of the moemon I might happen to encounter on my journey." I spoke for the first time in what felt like ages, albeit quietly

"...okay...I believe you...I can sense the truth emitting from you...hmmm...you seem to be trustworthy...perhaps...OK! Honest question. Are you straight or gay?" The moemon asked me quietly, and I noticed the look in her eyes

"Straight. And whats with that look in your eyes? I don't have any moeballs, if you're thinking about joining me." I told her, putting ,y head in my hands

"You dont need a moeball...and I am thinking about joining you. But if you came all the way here, then you might as well train your other moemon here. I'm not the only wild moemon here. I have many other friends, and the most powerful moemon on Kanto are just chillin' here, roughing each other up..." The moemon informed me, while handing me my moedex back

"Beep. Mew. The new species moemon. This moemon is said to be the most powerful moemon in existance. It can learn any move it wishes to, from transform to fly." the moedex informed me, and I couldn't help but drop my jaw in astonishment

"What? Oh, you found Mew!? Incredible! And she seems to like you..." Leaf's voice rang out from right next to me

Leaf put a moeball in my hand, and pointed to the Mew.

"How's about you see how much she likes you?" Leaf suggested to me

In response to her suggestion, I tapped the moeball on Mew's head, sucking her inside. As it fell to the ground, I could see her putting her face against the ball's outer covering, looking up at me. The ball wiggles once.

_Come on... _I thought to myself

The ball wiggles again.

_Little closer... _

the ball wiggles for a third time.

_almost..._

The ball clicks, signaling a successful capture.

I pick the moeball up, as Leaf pats me on the back once before motioning for me to let her out. I did so, and Mew popped out, with a hand between her legs.

"If you would excuse me, miss. I have a pact to make, and I would prefer some privacy." My Mew spoke in a more childish voice, already getting herself ready for a good rough time

"Um...I promise later. But first, I wish to go train up some of my other moemon, and you. Come on, lead me to your friends!" I encouraged Mew, but she shook her head no and pushed me to the ground

"Pact now. If we don't do it now, then some yuri will break out...with me involved!" Mew explained in a slightly panicked voice

"But I will be to tired to go train if I do the pact right now..." I complain, voicing my slight frustration

Mew comes down to the ground, stopping her levitation for a short time. She then crawled on top of me, slowly stroking my long length with her right hand as she kissed me full on the lips passionately. I kissed her back, melting into Mew's loving embrace.

_Do you really think you can resist that long? I dont...plus, maybe your friend, Leaf, will.. join in... _Mew tells me as she pulls down my pants and underpants with one tug using psychic

Mew pulls away from me, slowly to add emphasis, and turns to Leaf, a mischevious smile creeping across her face.

"Hey. Wanna..." Mew cuts herself off so as to keep her plans secret

In response to My Mew's mental suggestion, Leaf crawled down to be face to face with Mew, before kissing her right on the lips, taking off her miniskirt as she did so. Down in...oh yeah, thin air, my length started throbbing in anticipation to what I assumed was going to be one hot scene breaking out in front of me. Leaf pulled away from Mew, leaving a trail of saliva between them, and proceeded to take Mew's shirt off in one fluid motion, then leaned down to tenderly kiss Mew's breasts, swirling her tongue around Mew's nipple and earning a soft moan from Mew.

"Okay, your nickname is Marielle..." I mumbled under my breath

Marielle nodded after I mumbled that, signaling that she heard me. Leaf meanwhile started to suck on Marielle's nipples, earning a slightly louder moan from her in response. Leaf continued to suck on her nipples until Marielle warned her of the possibility of her milk squirting on and all over Leaf's face. Leaf trailed her tongue down until she reached Marielle's lower lips, and then she started slowly licking it while thrusting a single finger in and out of her womanhood, earning all kinds of moans from Marielle. I could see Leaf's drenched panties from where I was lying. However, I was not impressed by the show they were putting on. Turned on? Oh hell yes! Impressed? ...no.

"You are doing it wrong! And, I can't take anymore of this." I yelled out

my sudden outburst got the girls attention, and they turned their heads to face me. I sat up and crawled over to where the girls were putting on their show, or in other words, pulled myself out from UNDERNEATH THEM, and sat up myself, panting after having the wind knocked out of me. I would get no time to recover, however, as Leaf kissed me right on the lips while tackling me down to the ground. I was seriously winded, but returned her kiss nonetheless. Right as it was about to get hot, Leaf pulled away, immediately taking her shirt off and throwing her hat aside. After she was diwn to her bra and panties, she proceeded to take my entire length, balls and all into her mouth. I grunted in approval of her impressive deepthroating, causing her to release my balls and an inch of my length so she could bob her head up and down my length whilst moving her tongue to expose every inch of my length.

I was in heaven. I took in sharp breaths while my mouth hung open loosely like a broken door hinge, powerless to stop Leaf's incredible blowjob. I felt the tug in my gut and I knew I was going to cum, but I didn't warn Leaf. Even without the warning, Leaf knew I was close, so she removed her head from my length with a load pop, and proceeded to slowly stroke it with her right hand, wet squishy sounds emerging from her hand.

"Aaaaahh...ok, I give!" I coded my release, but it was no use

Leaf simply waited my organ out, letting all of my semen just fly out. Right as I was about to say something, Leaf took a jar from Marielle and put it in her bag. I knew what was in that jar, and I narrowed my eyes in dis-approval.

"Seriously?" I got no more words out before leaf took off her remaining clothing, fully exposing her beautiful curvy body to my eyes

I was effectively silenced. And then Leaf pushed my head into her chest, effectively re-igniting my previously depleted sex drive.

"We're going all the way this time..." Leaf whispered in my ear

I licked her left breasts just to see what would happen, but then I figured I would just suck on her nipple like a baby yearning for its mothers milk, so I did that instead, and earned myself a bunch of soft moans and a sharp intake of air from Leaf. Leaf released my head from her hand, so I took that opprotunity to quickly move down to her womanhood, starting to quickly tongue all over her lower lips. This sudden pleasure on her lower regions brought a sharp intake of air and a soft moan from Leaf, but I had decided to step it up a notch. I inserted two fingers into her dripping wet and tight snatch, whilst I started focusing my tongueing solely on her clitoris. Leaf moaned loudly in response to the exfoliation, and I started thrusting my fingers in and out of her lower lips, fully executing my plan perfectly. Leaf moaned even louder, giving me satisfaction in my ways. I continued doing this for about a minute before Leaf groaned in pleasure. I repeated the fingering motion, but this time using my tongue instead, and Leaf climaxed all over my tongue and effectively my face, clamping my tongue down so I couldn't move it at all.

"Ohh...that was goood...but now for the main event..." Leaf whispered in a mocking tone

"How did you last so fucking long!?" I whispered incredulously

"Practice." Leaf responded nonchalantly

I pushed Leaf's legs behind her head, positioning my rock hard length near her entrance. I wasted no time waiting for hear to recover, figuring I wouldn't make it if I did. I thrust into her tight and wet snatch, letting out a grunt as I did so, already speeding up my pace. Leaf as surpressing a giggle, yes, a fucking GIGGLE, as I thrust slow but very hard into her snatch, maxing out the pleasure input. Leaf was unable to giggle or supreme it for that matter as I decided to rock her as hard as I could, and she was clearly in heaven as I did so, with her eyes closed and her mouth agape. I felt that tug in my gut again, and knew I was close. I came inside of her, and pulled out, exhausted.

Leaf looked very dis-appointed as I collapsed onto the ground.

"Aww...that's it? That's the very best you could do...? I'm dis-appoi...oh. never mind." Leaf began to taunt me, but I knew she was cumming too

As I predicted, she came, just a but after I did, and all over my face. Again.

"Ha! And you thought I was a wimp..." I breathlessly managed to force out

Leaf sat on my lap, facing me, her eyes showing her fierce personality.

"I never said you were weak. Hmph! You let out my fierce side, so good job, lover boy.." Leaf arrogantly stated

"Return to normal, please Leaf. I did nothing wrong." I politely asked

"Oh, I was just toying with ya'. You did everything right..." Leaf broke her act, punching me on the arm playfully

"Ahem! That was totally hot and all, but you still haven't made a pact with me." Marielle made her lack of pleasure known

"Um...I'm exhausted, but I got enough in me for another round, asuming I can get straight to what would normally be the finale." I reasoned

"K. Just do it!" Marielle sounded like a real whiner

I once again positioned my rock hard length near a snatch, but this time it was Marielle's. I once again thrust into her snatch, enjoying the squeals of pleasure that Marielle was letting loose. I sped up my pace, hoping to make this quick so I could go toughen up my moemon. Marielle was clearly already reaching her limits, and I figured that I was too, as I once again felt the tug in my gut.

"I'm cumming!" Marielle shouted

"Me too!" I said back

Marielle clamped down on my long length, releasing her load all over me. Her sudden extreme tightness triggered my own climax. I pulled out of Marielle briskly, and returned her to her moeball.

"Whew! I'm beat..." I said, collapsing

Leaf pulled me up right after I collapsed, however, and effectively crushed my literal dreams.

"Eh. No. We still got a day ahead of us. If you can make it through what I got planned, I'll lay you again later tonight. Sound like a deal?" Leaf asked, holding out her other hand for a handshake.

I shook her hand, though I might be regretting that later.

"hehehehe! Oh, I am so going to enjoy this! Hmm...I could go nude throughout the day...but you will have your work doubled..." Leaf suggested again, an evil grin coming across her face

"Let's see...smash brothers for the 3ds. Harder diffuculty? More awesome prizes for winning matches. Costs a lot of gold at the start, but also hands out more gold..." I pondered

"Shut the gamer talk and get to your point." Leaf commanded, even turning her head to look at me

"Boyle. Boy! Boylee!" I exclaimed

Leaf facepalmed, but deciphered my message.

"Kirby is your best smash character, huh? So you talking like him means that...you accept my challenge...Alright, but I'm going to make this as hard as I can." Leaf warned

I simply narrowed my eyes and pretended to shoot fake fingerguns, blowing the 'steam' off of them, and then held my hand out.

"Bring it!" I challenged

"you don't even know what I have planned for you...and yet, you still accept my challenge...well...my challenge is to go find Marielle's friends, or some other wild moemon, I don't care which, and catch ALL of them. If you win, come back here for your reward, if you lose...well...Oh. Ohhh! Hehehe...you have to watch me have sex with my Charizard. Deal?" Leaf asked, sporting a evil laugh and a mischevious grin

"..." Was my response

_ALL OF THEM!? IS SHE NUTS!? I do want to go through that loveliness again, however...hmm...this is a tough choice... _I thought to myself

I put my head down and put both hands on my cheeks as I spun around, sitting Indian style and pondering my descision.

"Oh...you had better not be backing down! I don't like quitters...and trust me, you would hate to suffer my wrath..."Leaf scolded, crossing her arms and glaring at me

"Ok, I'll at least try to do this, however impossible..." I mumbled that last part under my breath

"really!? I thought for sure you would back down, I mean, you are such a wimp after all..." Leaf sounded surprised

"WHAT." I responded rather angrily

* * *

**Leaf's POV, island of origin**

_Come on, Aeromenca...you know that you want to get mad for me...it will be easier that way for us to get out of here...alive. _I thought to myself, unable to contain a smirk on my face

"Well, after all..." I began, but for once I was being cut off instead of vice versa

"I get it. You are totally toying with me, aren't you? So not cool..." he figured me out rather quickly

"Ok, fine. I don't think we should go check out these wild moemon that Marielle told us about, even if it would toughen you up. However, I can do the exact same thing. But safer and more predictable, plus...I can even throw in some pleasurable time in there..." Leaf proposed

"Hmm...you are just going to leave your clothes here?" Aeromenca asked, cleatly startled, as he put his clothes back on

"No. Are you crazy? However, i will go completely nude the whole time if you promise to just come train with me." I proposed, and I could see that I was winning him over with ease

* * *

**Back to Aeromenca's POV, island of origin**

"hell yes!" I exclaimed, extremely excited to start training with the hottest girl I knew

"Great, now just lemme call out Char..." Leaf told me

Leaf let out her Charizard, and hopped on his back, still fully nude.

I ran up and hopped on Char's back right after Leaf, ready to head towards our training spot.

"Hold on tight!" Leaf warned me

* * *

**this took me an entire day to write, well maybe more like five hours in total, but this really sapped my energy almost completely. Anyways, I'm going to go to bed now, and you guys will read and review, leave a favorite and a follow if you haven't already, and will hopefully join me in my sleeping arts. Anyways...YAAAWWNNN...g'night. Take care and...ZZZZ...peace out. Zzzzz...**


	21. Penelope and Shelly!

**So I've decided to only work on this story and collalaterally my lemon assortment for a little while considering that this is my most popular story and that you guys never seem to tire of reading it, plus I actually really enjoy writing this story, so it's a win-win-win for me. I've got nothing else to say except Leaf will be training Aeromenca in the nude in this chapter..I know. Please, try to slightly contain your excitement for me. Nah, just messing with ya! Enjoy the chapter air clan, you've really earned it! This chapter is literally like 60-80% lemon scenes and 20-40% plot progression as well as literally the longest chapter in this story, for once including the second chapter, beginning irrelevant lemon number two.**

* * *

Leaf's charizard landed in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, with a whole bunch of trees and plant life just thriving in the lush conditions. I hopped off, surveying the surrounding area for any signs of wild moemon. I found one and ran over to it, releasing Aeris so I could battle her. Leaf shouted out to me as I started battling the wild moemon.

"There you go! Thats they way to train! I'll join you, right now." Leaf called out to me as I started battling the moemon

I took out my moedex in order to obtain some data on what exactly I was battling.

"Absol, the disaster moemon. This moemon is said to predict any possible natural disasters upcoming in the area, even little earthquakes." The Moedex informed me

"Aeris, use air slash!" I commanded

Aeris stood tall, flapping her right wing like it was a sword and sending a wavery of sharp air to hit the absol. The Absol clearly was not paying attention, and got hit hard, launched even, twenty feet in the air. The Absol slowly forced herself up, glaring at me angrily.

"What was that for!?" She angrily yelled at me

_I'm training you dope! what did you think I did that for!? _I thought to myself, rolling my eyes

"oh, so you want to fight, huh? Clearly you do, or you wouldn't have rolled your eyes!" The absol accused

"No shit. Aeris, finish her with a twister!" I commanded, sure of my victory

Aeris flapped her wings again, creating a small tornado that quickly found its mark and knocked out the wild Absol. I cheered in celebration, but I noticed some fast movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned around quickly, coming face to face with a wild Zoroark, which promptly punched me in the face.

"Oww! What the? Aeris, use Air slash!"I commanded, holding my nose

Aeris flipped around to face e her new foe, but instead of using Air slash, she hit the Zoroark with her wing. And hard enough to knock the Zoroark out with one hit, the defeated foe dropping to the ground limply.

"That's not what I commanded, but good job anyways. We now have two defeated foes under our belt. High five!" I applauded Aeris's Impressive battle skills with a high five

"Aw...thanks! Eh...did you get data on that thing?" Aeris asked curiously

"Yeah. I scanned it before I turned." I revealed my strategy

"Zoroark, the illusion moemon. Wild Zoroark are the most lustful moemon in existance, besides loppunny or lucario. They have been known to disguise themselves as other objects or people to avoid being discovered." The moedex spoke out loud

"Hmm...illusion huh? She semi like she would be useful to have on my team, but so does an absol, with the power to predict natural disasters...hmm...I'm going to just catch both of them. If I decide I want another moemon on my team later, there's always the p.c. good thing Leaf gave me thirty moeballs to use." I commented

I took two moeballs out of my backpack, throwing one at the Absol and one at the Zoroark, beans of red light sucking them into the moeball. Both moeballs wiggled once.

"Ok...but if you catch them, you have an increased chance of walking into a yuri session, not to mention you have to train them here as well as me and Marielle." Aeris warned

"that's perfectly fine with me. If only there was some way to tell how strong all of you are though..." I thought out loud

"There is. Just take out that moedex thingy of yours, and press the red button while pointing it at one of your captured moemon. It will give you more information on that moemon, including its moveset, learnset, nature, ability, and it's strength ranking. For the strength ranking, it gives you a total of six stats, hit points, attack, defense, special attack, special defense, and speed. Those rank how many hits the moemon can take before it is knocked out, how strong it's physical attacks are, how strong it's physical defense is, how strong it's longer range attacks are, how strong it's long range defense to long range attacks is, and how fast it is. I know this is ALOT to take in. That's how I felt when Leaf explained it to me...and made me fucking memorize it." Aeris explained

While Aeris was blabbing on about the moedex, I pressed the red button after I pointed it at Aeris. Both moeballs wiggled twice more and clicked, singnaling successful captures. I walked over and picked them up, returning to Aeris to check her out.

"Aeris, Pidgeot. Known moves-Air slash, Twister, Quick attack, Fly, Hurricane, and dragon dance. Learnset, still can learn dragon rush, featherdance, double-edge! flare blitz, and Brave bird. Bold nature, ability is Curvy Missiles, allowing all long range attacks to curve in any direction the moemon wishes, from crescents to straight then curve at the end to hit an evasive target. Strength rating-150, as strong as your average charizard." the moedex informed me

All I could do in response was let out a low, long whiste.

"Dahmn...you are one tough moemon. Any curve you want, huh?how about that..." I was about to say something dirty, when a pair of hands wrapped around my mouth and pulled me away from Leaf or Aeris at lightning speeds

"Oh no ya dont! Get back here ya trainer stealers!" I heard Aeris yell, and that was the last thing I remembered

* * *

Leaf's POV, mystery location

I was training my Charizard when I heard Aeromenca suddenly stop talking in the middle of a dirty sentence. I whisked around just in time to see a wild raichu taking him with her back into the forest. I knew exactly who's fault that this was, and I thought I had disposed of him, but I guess not. I also saw Aeromenca's Pidgeot, Aeris run, or rather fly, after her, but I knew how merciless that Raichu was.

"Char, we have a problem..." I told Char, pointing to where Aeromenca was standing a moment ago

"Uh-oh...it was that Raichu, wasn't it?" Char asked

"Yeah...so I suggest we leave the rescue up to Aeris and head over to visit an old friend...or should I say, old enemy. Char, let's go to celadon city." I commanded Char

in response to my command, Char started running, then jumped, flying towards Celadon city. Only problem was, he was without me.

"Ok. So I'm guessing that was Char nonverbal communication for "go look for the other member of that duo."hmm..so.." I was cut off by hands on my mouth, except that I was ready for them, and thus kicked the would be kidnapper in the chest hard

I heard the other person gasp in pain and what I'm assuming was pleasure, as I knew who she was and what she wanted.

"Oww...why do you have to be like that? you already knew what I want, so just co-operate and this will all end soon..." She whispered in a seductive tone

I tried to whisk around, but felt soft tender bust on my back and two hands on my body, one on my own bust and one creeping down towards my womanhood, preventing me from moving.

_Good thing I put my clothes back on after me and Aeromenca had some fun..._ I thought to myself, forgetting that she could read my mind

"Oh? And who is that? Hmm.." I felt her hands stop groping me for a second, so I spun around, kicking her legs out from underneath her

I spun around to face an admittingly totally hot pikachu, who was about 5 foot 6, a really big pikachu, had big brown eyes, had shorter yellow hair with yellow ears pointing out like horns, she had a long yellow shirt on that ended in a shirt ruffled brown skirt, with a black bow tie at the top of her shirt, she was wearing long black leggings that almost came up to her skirt, and last she had fuzzy yellow paw shaped slippers. But the cherry on top was that she had a fucking friend with her!

I didn't get to view her up even, and the only way I knew she had a friend was by the way she was standing, clearly only to hide someone.

"You know, Aeromenca would think you were completely hot and would quite literally eat you up." I told the pikachu, who blinked cutely

"Uh hmm.." she said nonchalantly, clearly not interested

I gave her a moment to let my words true meaning sink in. It didn't take long. After about five seconds, she shivered and looked turned on.

"Oh. Oh. Oooohh...um...you mean...?" She asked unsurely

"Yup...I sure do..." I got close enough so that are bust's touched each other. We were the same height

"And I bet that he would be more than happy to do that for you..." I finished with a smirk

"Where is he?" She asked, clearly flustered

"You haven't even met him yet." I told her in a cocky tone

"...are you sure?" She asked in a whisper, a smirk on her face

"yea...oh...please tell me you didn't..." I asked, getting scared

She used her hands to pull me in as close as I could get, groping at my butt and whispering seductively in my ear

"Oh...but I did...back in heonn..." she whispered in my ear

"At least show me your friend!" I complained

a fucking shaymin came out from behind her, rubbing herself while she looked at me.

"Hi...oh. you want me to whaa." She shyly whispered

"You heard me. Do it. You'll like it, and I'm sure I can reason with my sister...and knick him out if need be. Until then, keep her occupied." The pikachu, Penelope, ordered the shaymin

and with that, Penelope teleported to where I'm asuming that Aeromenca was being held captive by that raichu.

I took a closer look at the shaymin. She was also five foot six, had long, long green hair with a gracedia flower in it, green eyes, she was wearing a long white dress that went below her knees, and had a huge green bow tying it together. She wore white fuzzy paw shaped slippers and had white _leggings_ trailing up her dress. She slowly approached me, and as I tried to move, she held me down with a psychic attack. She then sat down next to me, slipping her right hand down my panties, rubbing my womanhood slowly.

"You have...two options...I can make you feel really good 'til your friend is back, or..." she whispered seductively, trailing off at the end

"What's...the.." she rubbed me faster, making me stop to try and hold in my moans

"Shhh...I'm getting there...or...I can make your life hell. ...your choice." She finished, creating a blade of grass in her left hand

"You...really don't play around, do you?" I asked, now actually scared

"Don't you dare change the subject..." she warned me

"Ok, I guess I'll go with that first one..."I left out one important detail

_I heard that! And I swear I will make you like it, whether you want to admit or not. But I will show no mercy to the likes of you. _The shaymin warned

* * *

**Aeromenca's POV, mystery location**

I awoke this time to be face to face with another wild moemon, this one I knew...uh-oh...

"no...no...no...not again..." I mumbled, actually feeling scared for once

She didn't even taunt me, which was weird considering the circumstances. She said nothing, simply putting a finger over my lips, and using her other hand to drag me along with her as she walked somewhere.

_you're scaring me, Penelope. What do you want!? Start talking or Aeris... _I began to telecommunicate, but Penelope giggled

_Aeris? Is that the Pidgeot that I took out with one attack? Oops...my bad...and don't threaten me, cause you are in one hell of a pickle right now. And I control your fate. Plus, I know you like me, alot, whether you want to admit it or not. And about your traveling partner, I know her too...and not in a good way. This time I'm not reasoning with..._ I cut her off

_reasoning? Since when did I reason with you? last I checked...ugh...I can't say it...I don want to... _I couldn't do it, I just couldnt

_I'm not going to lie, that hurt...and I know you can say it, and I know it's more than true, just for whatever reason... _She stopped mid sentence to remove her finger from my mouth and drop my hand, reposition them around my rock hard boner

_you're kidding! All of this just for a confession!? Aahh...ack... _I stopped to take a deep breath

_you know better than to assume that I would do all of this JUST for a confession...I want...should I tell you? Cause YOU...already know...and you like it... _Penelope was not making this confession any easier by smelling like strawberries, my favorite fruit

I didn't say anythimg, just gulped in response to her getting closer to me, like as close as she could possibly get. That's how I smelled the strawberries.

"Would you like me to make this easier?" Penelope whispered in my ear

I nodded my head, knowing I couldn't do it otherwise.

She leaned in and kissed me, removing her hands from my length to massage my shoulders. I remembered what was really making this so hard when it should be easy as pie.

long ago back in heonn, we used to know each other, or more like be secret affectionate buddies. Long story short here so you guys don't get bored to death, one say while i walked out to the forest near littleroot town, I heard muffled moaning, I investigated and saw Penelope having full-on sex with another Moemon, this one a shaymin. I knew I should just pretend I never saw it happen, and actually managed to do that, but the next day the shaymin said I had overheard the two doing their buisness, and I denied it WITH a straight face like a boss but the shaymin threatened to show Penelope my memories. I figured she was bluffing, so I shrugged, thinking-'Yeah right, like she can do that when she is as old as me.' However...

Flashback-5 years prior, littleroot town

"See, I told you so." the shaymin cockily responded

I widened my eyes, figuring that my time was up.

"What!? Go now! And never come back" Penelope commanded, putting her head in her hands, muffing tears

"No, really...it's fine...i..." I was interrupted by the shaymin

"You heard her. GO. AWAY!" The shaymin yelled at me, using psychic to force me away from penelope

As I walked through littleroot town, I made a promise I meant to keep.

"I swear by the holy river fluenza that I will find and kill that shaymin for the loss that she will cost so many people, no for the sins that she shall commit." I swore to myself

End of flashback, back to the present

"I'm sorry, it seems that my memory was clou...Shelly." I stopped mid confession to say the Shaymin's name in the most poisonous tone in history

Penelope backed away, startled by my sudden change of attitude, freeing me to go after Shelly herself. I materialized my Salamenca(the sword on my profile pic), the bringer of justice and peace to my right hand as I teleported to see Shelly and Leaf making out, leaf being forced to do it. In the interest of a successful kill, I said nothing, just slowly creeped up behind her, with my eyes closed, using my re-ignited powers to see without seeing. I knew Shelly could sense me if I wasn't careful, so I used my powers to mask my presence. once I got within a foot or so, I opened my eyes for the first time, and immediately regretted it. She'll had be one breathtakingly beautiful since I saw her last, giving me and even worse nosebleed and an even angrier boner. I reminded myself what this Moemon had done to me and no doubt countless others and swung my sword, somehow missing.

without me noticing, Shelly had sensed my prescence and snuck behind me. I could feel her soft skin against my back, and her rounded bust against my neck. And I also felt tears dripping onto my hair.

"Agh! Get off of me, I will avenge all of those you have injured!" I yelled, trying to turn around and swing my Salamenca, but Shelly grabbed my arm

she was unable to hold me back, however, and I broke free, connecting my blade with...a psychic energy blade of her own, easily parrying my huge blow. Shelly threw my blade on the ground with her psychic powers, then backed me into a tree slowly.

"You don't...*snif*..listen, do you?" Shelly asked, and I shook my head no

I tried to lunge at her, but I felt another pair of arms around my chest, pulling me back. Then I felt a slight shock on my whole body, momentarily paralyzing me.

"Before you do something you would've regretted for sure, let me stop you. Yes, Shelly was an asshole to you 5 years ago. And she gets that it still hurts, but she has something she would like to say..." Penelope whispered in my ear

Shelly threw her blade on the ground and closed the gap between us, getting with my arms reach...so close to fulfilling a five-year promise...

"I'm sorry for pushing you away back then, I was stupid to do something like that to a great friend. Will you forgive me?" Shelly apologized, holding out her hand

_Nooo! wait a seecond...that is SO not the true reason why you did that. I think I know why you really did that. _I thought to myself

The look on shelly's face was absolutely priceless. Total fear and...a smirk!? That's what I was wearing then.

"Hmm...should I tell you the real reason?" Shelly thought out loud

Penelope's paralysis wore off, allowing me to charge forwards and tackle Shelly to the ground.

In respobse, Shelly pulled me towards her and kissed me full on the lips, never letting down for a second. Instead of being a dick/complete idiot and shutting her down, I kissed her back, and Shelly had a look on her fa...oh-no...

Shelly pulled away, and I knew I was going to regret giving in to the kiss, but I didn't let them know that.

Shelly took off my shirt slowly, wiggling her bust in my face as I did so. She threw it aside, clearly not caring that both Penelope and Leaf were...oh. Leaf was gone. I could smell flowers, and they relaxed me even if I didnt want to he relaxed. Shelly ripped off my pants and underpants, giving me a dripping nosebleed, and exposing my boner to thin air. I thought Shelly was going to do something with it, but instead she took off her dress, revealing an outfit matching Penelope's, except in green and white.

I felt Penelope sit on my face, forcing me to eat her out, not that I minded. I slowly and teasingly licked her whole pearl, taking my sweet time.

"Go faster ya stup..." I didn't let her finish as I set my tongue into turbo, licking every possible square inch of Penelope's dripping wet womanhoox, causing her to moan loudly in approval of my skills

right as I was going to start wailing, Penelope got up, joining Shelly near my length.

"Oh, now that's just mean! I wanted to have some fun!" I complained

"So was me pushing you away for no reason. Let us do the work for you. You can take this as our apoligy." Shelly told me

And with that, The Shelly put my length in her mouth, licking it for a few seconds while Penelope went down to suck lower on my length. Once the two we in position, Shelly began to bob her head up and down while Penelope sucked my balls off, and it felt A-MAZ-ING. I threw my head back from the extreme pleasure I was recieving from he two of them. They continued this amazing pleasure for the next 30 or 40 seconds or so, with my eyes closed due to the pleasure. right when i thought it couldnt get any better, Penelope took off her top, leaving her with just the skirt, as she and Shelly released my length from their mouths. I just sat tight while they de-clothed themselves, and in the process revealed they weren't wearong any underwear or bra's.

"we planned for this..." Penelope informed me as she climes on top of me so that I could fuck her while kissing her at the same time, and she then put my cock inside of her dripping wet and really, really tight womanhood, grimacing as it went inside of her

I grunted from the pleasure it brought me. Penelope then moved her tightly rounded butt backwards and forwards rythmically, giving us both an extremely pleasurable first few moments. She then kissed me, using her hands to spread her tight passage so I could just barely squeeze in. Once I squeezed in, she removed her hands from there, wrapping them around my back. I took the cue and started to thrust into her tight vagina, giving her no layaway at all. I saw Shelly get on top of Penelope, wearing a strap on. I didn't have time to care too much, however, as I could tell that both of us were reaching our orgasms. Penelope was moaning loudly into my mouth and I was grunting the whole time from the pleasure. Penelope forced herself to sit up, bouncing herself up and down on me, her bust bouncing with her.

I felt the tug in my gut.

"I'm cumming!" Penelope declared

"Me too!" I confirmed

I hilted myself inside of her, but she fell off, the cum from both of us leaking on my face and on my balls. I no doubt at least looked mildly frustrated, of not angry. But Penelope giggled and put her head in her hands.

"It's fine...that mess up maDE you look super cute." I assured her

Penelope crawled off of me, leaning up to kiss me as Shelly positioned her strap-on near Penelope's tight butthole. Shelly licked her thumb and punched it into her butthole, making her squeal in pleasure and in pain.

"Wait...I don't get to screw you, Shelly?" I asked, confused

"I never said that..." Shelly winked at me.

Shelly threw her strap-on onto the ground before she roughly shoved Penelope off of my stomach. She then took her place, pushing me into her slightly less tight vagina, but still as tight as a vice, and even wetter than Penelope. Before I could say anything. Shelly pushed her butt back and forth, making my dick look shiny with her wetness. Shelly bit her lip and grunted while I just grunted. I knew she was faking it, so I flipped her over so she was poochyena style, then started pounding her. This worked as I got her regular side out of her, and git her moaning loudly in pleasure. I grunted constantly as I thrusted hard and slow. With Shelly moaning loudly, her face looking like sh in heaven.

"If you two try to fake toughness...i...ohh...yeah. will..force..it out...you two...are cute angels...not...tough warriors." I managed out

Shelly was reaching her limit quickly, and I knew it. But I could tell she was hiding something from me.

"I..I'm cumming!" Shelly yelled

"Me too." I responded

instead of slipping off of me by accident, Shelly just took the my load up her while she released hers. I figured that was it as Shelly dis-mounted me, but Penelope came over and body slammed me to the ground.

"We would like to be part of your team, assuming you don't abuse us. We know how you are with cute things..." Penelope asked, trailing her finger down to my length, which she stroked

"Sure! And not even..." I began to ask

"You can make our holes red from abuse if it makes you happy...in fact...AH! Oh my arceus..."Penelope was cut off by Shelly using her strap-on to penetrate Penelope's butthole

"So...tight..." Shelly grunted as she forced her way into Penelope's butthole

Penelope took my length, although her hand was shaking, and put it into her vagina. She then lay down on top of me, ready for her punishment.

"You've been a bad girl...time for your punishment!" I whispered in Penelope's ear, and felt the increased wetness down in her womanhood

"Punishment...?what kind of punishment?" Penelope asked cutely

"Thus!" I yelled as I thrust in right her womanhood again, causing her to squeal really loudly due to double simulation

I thrust into Penelope mercilessly, with her moaning loudly all the way. Shelly thrust into Penelope's butthole with opposite timing so that Penelope was always filled up completely with one of us. We both thrusted hard, making Penelope try hard to keep her cum inside, but I forced it out by hilting myself in her.

"aaach!" Penelope grunted as she came through two different holes, collapsing after she was done

I came into her womanhood, my length shrinking as I tuckered out entirely. Shelly collapsed and crawled next to me, but Penelope wasn't done.

"No. Shelly. It's YOUR turn..." Penelope told Shelly, hopping off of me, making sure to give me a couple extra back and forth movements with her hips, rubbing my softened length with her womanhood, re-hardening it.

Penelope pinned shelly down, Shelly looking scared. Shelly gave Penelope her strap on, Penelope sucking the remaining cum off of it before putting it on. Shelly pulled Penelope down and kissed her, clearly wanting a lesbian encounter. I got up, walking towards the two, and lifted them both up with ease, only weighing a combined 30 pounds or so and got underneath shelly.

"This isn't fair..." Shelly whined in dis-appointment

I said nothing, but instead thrust into shelly's womanhood for the second time, thrusting into her as hard as I could, rocking her with the intensity of my thrusts. Shelly moaned loudly as Penelope started out rough, and only got rougher, easily making room to screw Shelly's tight butthole. I lifted Shelly up higher, using my powerful hind legs to fuck her hard as I held her higher with my arms behind me. This gave Penelope more leverage, and she pumped with opposite timing, once again filling a girl up fully at all times. Shelly moaned extremely loudly as I grunted. Shelly came out of two holes, blushing deeply and hiding her face in her paws. I, however pulled her up to crouching position, and proceeded to fuck in between her paws, Shelly looking angry with me.

"Can't I just fall asleep next to you two?" Shelly asked cutely and innocently

"No. I'm going to make you red everywhere..." I said heartless

Shelly looked scared for a second, but then yelped as she felt her ass being fucked again by Penelope, who lifted her legs up behind her head. Shelly blushed deeply, and knew there was no way out until we were done with her.

"Open your mouth." I commanded as Shelly was forced to take on a very revealing and hot position

Shelly looked like she was going to cry from being abused.

"I said...shelly, you better at least let us know if you are enjoying this." I said, worried

"I refuse to open my mouth. Oh, and if you can't tell, I love being abused, but only by you two...I also like to cry." Shelly revealed as she fingered her womanhood

"Like as in cry alot or as in enjoy doing it." I Asked

"Me and Penelope both enjoy it." Shelly responded

"Oh my arccceuuss..." Shelly moaned as Penelope sped up to the point that you could hear the slapping flesh resonating

"It's what makes us so cute! to you, anyways." Penelope sputtered out

"Arceus! penelope! Stoop!" Shelly moaned

in response, Penelope started bucking her hips, thrusting hard all of the sudden, seeing Shelly cum hard on her dildo, but did not stop. Before Shelly could complain, I thrusted my length into her mouth, stuffing it all the way down her throat. I then started to fuck her face, going super hard and fast, enjoying Shelly starting to tear up for real at the pain it was causing her.

_please stop, that really hurts...if you dont, I will cry loudly...and I know you can't stand it, but I can't hold it back any longer! _Shelly telepathically warned me

I felt the tug in my gut once again.

_just a little longer, k? Then you get fresh cum... _I responded

Shelly nodded her head. In response, although I know she didn't like it. I came right into her mouth, letting her taste it, cumming right onto her tongue. I pulled out of her mouth, to be pulled in to a rough kiss and a slow, loving two finger butt thrust, my own. I kissed her back, and she stroked my softening penis, rehardening it easily.

_and you said that i wasn't tough...well, I'll let you do that as long as I get some cum, and as long as I get a chance to show my real love for you...Penelope please stop! It's his turn to feel our wrath... _Shelly telepathically communicated as she slowly and very lovingly head me in place as we kissed for a very long time. Shelly pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva.

Penelope was still fucking Shelly's ass, though, and Shelly was looking as ticked off as she can get. I tried to stop a girl fight, but Shelly hilted me inside of her, the sudden pleasure bringing me to grunting.

"Word of advice, never stop a girl fight, plus..." Shelly trailed off as she pulled Penelope up to face her, kissing her passionately

Penelope looked startled at first, but then melted into the kiss, pulling me underneath them so that they were kissing right above my length. They continued their little show, making sure to take their sweet time so to maximize my nosebleed. My length throbbed with even more need, and Shelly stroked it slowly, never breaking the kiss and making me stifle a gasp. Shelly broke off the kiss, and I got an idea. Right as Penelope went down to explore Shelly's body, I reached out and grabbed her bust, lightly squeezing it and literally forcing her to stop in her tracks and moan softly.

"I'm going to knock you out if you don't stop..." Shelly was shushed by Penelope

"No, let him...it feels good...plus, he should be allowed to touch something while he's stuck underneath us." Penelope reasoned

With that, Penelope trailed down to Shelly's own bust, my hands being discarded in the process. Penelope shifted forwards, putting my length inside her nearly abused crevices, making me struggle to stifle a gasp, but Penelope wasn't having my stubborness. She glared at me, raising an eyebrow before riding me, circling the head 360 drawing a circle, and earning her moan from me. Penelope waggled her finger in front of my face before sucking on Shelly's breast, earning a load moan and a finger up her butt. Penelope huffed in annoyance before leaning back, and forcing Shelly to get on my length, even bending her over so Shelly had to eat Penelope out in order to escape total abuse.

Penelope motioned for me to screw shelly, so I did, making her whine from underneath penelope. I decided to test penelope's will by stopping screwing Shelly for a moment and waiting for Penelope's reaction. However, Shelly used psychic to force me to keep going, much to my dismay.

_pleaseee don't make her mad...she will show no mercy to you or me and will make our lives hell... _shelly whined

"Yaaaaawnn..." Penelope yawned

Penelope then proceeded to push Shelly off of her with a moan, and Shelly released me from her vagina. Then the two began scizzoring with my length in the middle. After three seconds, I blew my load, and tell girls blew theirs. Penelope and Shelly collapsed on top of me, their holes not quite abused enough for my tastes. We then passed out, the girls balling themselves for an easier time sleeping.

* * *

**good fucking grief. over 5800 words after this authors note. Whew! I figured you guys would lIke a mostly lemon chapter, so I got to work on this for all of you guys and gals out I knew what was going on really, i had typed up over 5700 words in a little over 3 hours. Goodness gracious. I blame autocorrect for the grammar spelling issues in this chapter. IM going to finish up as many of my running stories as I can, cheap ending or not, until I have only a few left, this one absolutely for sure along with the lemon assortment, will be here When I'm done finishing up tired old stories. Anyways, good luck and take care everyone! peace out!**


	22. Legendary Lust!

**alright, holy crap, we are starting chapter 21 now. This chapter will have some plot progression, but in this chapter, i meet two superpowered moemon, and things get real romantic...If you guys would review more, I could shape this story more to your liking, but since literally i've only recieved 30 reviews for a grand total of 30 stories, and 3 of those are from guests, and not every story has a review! Please review on any of my stories that you might read, as it really helps me out. Well, for now, you get what you get and I don't wanna hear it if you dont like it. If you dont like it, FUCKING REVIEW! Without further ado, enjoy chapter 21! Happy late 4th of july!**

* * *

"Aeromenca..."

"Wake up..."

I rolled over, ignoring my pikachu's annoying wake up call. I'm not a morning person and I never will be.

I then felt a shock course through my body, literally jolting me awake against my will. I stood up, noting that I was no longer where Leaf had taken me or where me, Penelope and Shelly had finally made up. I looked around some more, noticing a dark gloomy sky with tons of rainclouds. I also noted that I was chained to an icy wall, along with Penelope. Shelly was safely sleeping in her moeball. I then noticed a moemon standing right in front of me, and she looked awful lustful...

_I'm so not feeling the sexual drive and passion right now...I need one of my moemon to take care of her. _I thought to myself

but then I got a good look at the moemon in question, who was kneeling before me, and was literally fire on ice.

She had long extremely pretty ice blue hair that went down almost to her well rounded butt, with two tufts sticking out the back resembling ears. She had a yellow jewel in the top center if her hair. She wore no clothes, I stead having another emblem in the center of her chest, with ice around it. She had two ice wings, ending in two yellow spikes. She had sorrowful yellow eyes, and she wore blue leggings that ended in painful looking claws to be hit with. She had a tail that had the same material as her leggings, but ended in a frozen ice spear that looked like a one hit kill move. She had big double D size bust, a pretty looking womanhood, and also she wore no gloves, unlike most moemon that I had seen.

"Wh-who are y-you?" I stammeted, the cold present in the cave starting to get to me

The moemon walked up to me, and I noticed four moeballs were crushed where she was previously was sitting. And those were MY moeballs. She gave me a look that was angry, sorrowful and seductive all at the same time as she traced her hand down my chest, and towards the tent that had made itself known in my pants. Along with an extremely painful nosebleed.

"I am kyurem." She had a powerful, echoing voice, but I noticed that she never moved her lips

"And I am not very happy with what I have seen from _you. _you see, I am only the shell, or the husk if you will left over from when Reshiram and Zekrom split apart to choose sides with the heroes of this region." Kyurem began, stroking me briefly before turning around and folding her hands behind her back

_Well, you are one HOT shell...and heroes of THIS region...!? What!? This is Kanto, not...oh no...she didnt... _I thought to myself, not realizing that she could hear me

She turned around, giving me a smirk and an eye roll before continuing on with her speech.

"I have long awaited for a hero to re-fuse me with either Reshiram or Zekrom, and give me back my power. However, I do not get to choose that hero. So when Arceus decided that it would be you, I was actually rather pleased that I had a capable hero to give me back my power. But, you are turning out to be a dis-appointment, focusing more on romance and sex instead of trying to practice your skills as a Moemon trainer. So, naturally I decided to bring you here, to the giant chasm in the Unova region, where I make my living." Kyurem finished explaining, turning around with a glare on her face

I looked at Penelope, or where she normally would be, and noticed that she was literally frozen solid. I turned back to face Kyurem, who had her arms crossed.

_So she froze Penelope solid, and killed four out of my other five moemon, leaving me with just Shelly. And I had no clue about any of this...man, how in the hell is this fair!? _I thought to myself, hanging my head down, whilst holding in tears, forgetting that Kyurem could hear my thoughts

"No...I released the other four and THEN crushed their moeballs. Not to be a jerk, but to teach you that in order to be a real trainer, you have to put in real effort and be able to bounce back from ANY situation, not just sleep around and occasionally battle. That's why I'm joining your team, but I'm not doing anything for you, not even getting in one of those terrible balls until you prove your worth." Kyurem explained, walking up right into my face, then broke the ice chains that held me down

I thought about charging her, but that would be literally the stupidest move possible, as she was clearly a superpowered legendary capable of probably intense physical and most definately sexual punishment. Once again, I forgot that Kyurem could hear my every thought

"That's definately a start...locking down your emotions and realizing the best solution. and to be honest, I would not mind giving you some punishment. I mean, you completely deserve it...and I can really make you break. every time you fuck up, I'm giving you some punishment. And I'll make sure that it hurts...or else you will never learn. And don't think I won't warm up to you...cause I might...and you likely know what I like." Kyurem explained to me, wrapping me in a hug and then used her wings to prod my nether regions

_Yeah...heartlessness, People who purposevely slow everyone else down because they think it's funny, rapists, insults that strike your heart instead of bouncing off of your will, murders, de... _My thought chain was interrupted by Kyurem taking my legs out from underneath me using the non sharp part of her tail, then proceeding to point the tip of it at my face while she glared at me

"Looks like I'm going to have to train you...and for the record, I'm insulted and hurt that you would think that I like ANY of those things...altough admittingly I would love to force you do some painfully naughty things right now. So, if you dont want to receive my absolute rage and hurt, I suggest you either apologize or get out now..." Kyurem looked actually hurt, although I could tell she was not lying about punishing me

_aaaack! What the...where did THAT come from!? Ahh...this...Fuck it! Even though I'm no good when it comes to apologies, I'm sorry for saying those things...I was only frustrated that you effectively took out two thirds of my team...I was wrong to say those things... _I thought, and actually somehow meant those words

Kyurem was sitting on the floor in front of me, but she didn't say anything. Only motioned with her wing for me to sit. I did so, but she still didn't turn around. I noted how she was HUGE, being almost 8 feet tall, two feet taller than I will ever be. After I noted that, I realized that she easily could force me to do something if she wanted to.

Even as I noted and realized those things, Kyurem still wouldn't turn around. I could tell she wasn't going to forgive me until she made sure I would never do it again.

"You got that right. I won't take your word. I will punish you...just alot less hurtful than I was going to..." Kyurem finally said something

Kyurem literally grabbed me and pulled me against my will and sat me in her lap, looking down at me. Then she took her wings and slapped my nether regions hard, causing me to instinctively jump up, but Kyurem grabbed my dong, soothing the pain and making me seriously turned on.

_You have been driving me crazy! Li... _I once again had my thought train derailed, but this time by a long, cold handed stroke from kyurem

Man, that felt so gooooood...and it totally made my pain melt away.

_I thought you said...? _I thought

Kyurem shifted her position so that she had her impressive bust on my back and her womanhood resting on my buttcheek. She then wrapped her legs around my waist, using them to delacately massage my length, which I remembered was still in my...or not. She then rested her head on my shoulder, whispering things in my ear without the powerful and echoey voice.

"How much more can you take before you try to take control...or do you like that I snuck off your clothes, well incinerated them quietly while you were busy sitting." Kyurem whispered in an extremely seductive tone, as she began to rub her gorgeous genitals against my back and massage me a little quicker

_A-ackk...that feels...goooood... _I thought to myself

"Hm...maybe...wow. You need practice with this too...now that's something I can teach..." Kyurem whispered in my ear, using her powers to make the cave so extremely cold, despite the fact that my bare body was touching ice and that I was on a platform, near the center of a platform made entirely if ice, about 10 feet in diameter and with little 2 foot tall spikes all around the diameter and with 8 huge 6 foot tall spikes in the places of compass directions.

_W-why are y-you being so nice all of the s-sudden? _I was so cold that I stammered in my thoughts

Kyurem once again shifted, but this time do that she was sitting in front of me with her legs stretched out, and she was beckoning for me to come closer. I did so and she roughly pushed my head down in between her legs, closing them so I couldn't escape.

_I'm not a jerk...I could see you were being driven crazy by having to sit and do nothing as I explained myself, in my sexual outfit nonetheless. So, I decided to give you some REAL practice. And I won't just melt under assault, you will have to really work for it...mmm...that feels like patheticness... _Kyurem telepathically spoke

Right as she told me I would have to work for it I finally got her to feel my tongueing, as I had been doing just that since before she had started talking, but apparently she didn't feel it.

_well then... _I began, but Kyurem opened up her legs again, and forced me to face her.

_you're not doing it right...at all. Looks like this might take longer than I thought it would, and to my pleasure...hehehe! _Kyurem smirked as she told me that

_here...stick your tongue out for me. _I did as I was told. _now, use the tip of your tongue to circle around the edge of it, then spiral inwards slowly, ending at the folds. _Kyurem coached with a smirk

I raised an eyebrow, then rolled my eyes, but did as I was told, and earned a 'mmmm...'from Kyurem

_Don't you roll your eyes at me. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about...and the skills I will be teaching you will really feel good to your average moemon. And me too, but...the amount of pleasure I receive depends on how much I like you...and yes. You are doing this the hardest way, but Itell be worth it...plus it's way easier to coach you... _Kyurem telepathically scolded

_Now stick your tongue inside of the enterence, and flail it around, but control it so you can maximize the pleasure. _I once again did as I was told, earning an 'oooohh...' from Kyurem

_I'll let you figure out more techniques...but for now...I want to have some fun. _Kyurem for some reason used a mocking tone

She then climbed on top of me and kissed me on the lips, taking complete control of the kiss from start to finish as I kissed her back. I literally had my mouth frozen as she pulled away, leaving a trail of frozen saliva behind. She then bent down and used her massive bust to massage my length, and...

_oh arceus...so...gooood... _I no doubt looked like I was in heaven, and Kyurem looked like she was going to start cracking up any second

She continued her work, licking the tip slowly and repeadely, whilst still massaging the lower part of my length with her massive bust. She no longer looked like she was going to crack up, instead looking super hot.

_Oh...my...arceus...how...? and what was so funny? _I thought, the intense pleasure bringing my thoughts to pieces as I felt the tug in my gut

_you know she doesn't like that one bit, right? Keep that up, and when you see her very soon, she will make sure that you feel what she can do in terms of pleasure...but not in a good way...oh. yeah and she taught me how to correctly pleasure specifically you so I could always have control. Ha! _Kyurem revealed as she sucked my dick, gulping down the cum that was emerging from the tip

once all of my cum was gone, Kyurem released my length with a 'pop', and instead of shrinking, my length stood still inflated fully.

_So...make sure that you make it easy for me to like you...or else I will be using my tail and wings instead of my bust and mouth...oh and make sure that Arceus doesn't have a reason to dislike you, cause she can literally put you through heaven or hell, and decides your fate in the end...and you'll be seeing her...in maybe 10 minutes... _Kyurem revealed, hopping onto my length

She then proceeded to move up and down, giving me a freezing but absolutely unbearable pleasure. It was literally what I'd imagine heaven would feel like, and that was before Kyurem rose up so that just the tip was buried inside of her, then rode it around and around in a big circle, making me feel the tug in my gut once again, not to mention the best pleasure I had ever felt. Then Kyurem slapped herself down, smirking as my cum filled her up.

_A-agh...what the hell was that...I lasted for like 15 seconds..._I thought to myself, completely tired out

Then Kyurem hopped off of me, rolling over into a sleeping position, with her right wing resting on the floor and the other sticking straight up. Her tail was also resting on the ground as she closed her eyes. The INSTANT she closed her eyes, I felt the pain from having a superpowered legendary using me as a cushion. It was like hell on pokemon. And she knew it hurt, too, cause she was giggling to herself. I managed to get up and get in her face, and she opened her eyes slightly, giving me a warning look. I sighed and decided to play with her hair, and it was surprisingly very soft.

_If you come any closer, I gave orders, no not desires, I have an order to subdue you in any way I choose...ANY. WAY. so choose your actions wisely... _Kyurem warned, smirking

_You probably have orders to do that if I try to hurt you, not come too close of you..._I thought, rolling my eyes and resting my body on hers

_I'm gonna hurt you if you dont back away from me this instant... _Kyurem warned, opening one eye to glare at me

_Or...I guess I could let you lay there, but I am so putting you on eat out duty...from beneath me until Arceus comes. Would you like that? __Know what..._Kyurem trailed off as she pushed me underneath her legs, and my head was angled at her vagina, which I had to eat out for the next ten minutes.

Ten minutes later, arceus appeared. Kyurem just forced me to keep eating her out, so I didn't get a look at Arceus. I felt some directions enter my head, and I knew I wasn't gonna be able to just ignore them. Then I heard footsteps until I felt myself being moved from underneath Kyurem and out to the edge of the platform, from where I watched an extremely hot scene unfold before me. I also got a good look at Arceus, and holy crap, there's a reason why the say her name so much.

she has short white hair that falls to her shoulders with two crescent white ears poking out of it, and another longer strand pinned behind her. She has pure white eyes that either strike fear in your heart, make you feel overwhelmed, or turn you on as all hell. Then she has a necklace wrapped around her neck that ends in a white jewel. She wears a long white dress that goes beyond her knees, with her yellow circular plate holder emitting from just below her perfect sized bust, about D cup or so, and she has two braclets, which are worth mentioning since they are made out of jewels as old as when she created everything, and finally she wore fuzzy white and yellow slippers.

I couldn't help but feel completely overwhelmed and turned on as all hell at the same time. And instead of doing what she very clearly was going to do, she teleported right behind me, unexciting the icy crystals so she could whisper the most turning on words that I had ever heard.

"Enjoy the show...cause when it's over, I'm coming for you...and you can't run or hide from me, so sit tight..." Arceus whispered in my ear, and I literally had the most painful nosebleed and erection ever whilst feeling some real fear

But she didn't move, just kind of stared at me, looking me over.

"Ah yes...this one is a good one...maybe I should start with you..." Arceus whispered seductively in my ear, causing me to start shaking

_T-try n-n-not to b-b-be scared o-of h-her...she w-won't l-like that o-o-one b-b-b-bit... _Kyurem stammered telepathically from across the room, hanging her head

_ha! Now look at you! HAHAHhaha...o-oh r-right... _I remembered that Arceus was now literally staring into my eyes

_Mock her will you?! You want a taste of my power then!? And don't you dare be dis-respectful! _Arceus sounded angry, but not 'destroy you' angry

_You are so going to regret mocking me..and I can't stop her from punishing you...even if you didn't know any better...there is no attack that cn harm her at all, and she can literally kill you with a single thought. As well as bring you back, and that means you don't want her mad at you! _Kyurem telepathically told me

I was shivering in pure fear, literally unable to move. I could do nothing but stare into Arceus's eyes, which were scary mad.

_You're forgiving, right? Please don't tell me she rules by fear... ack! I'm sorry. I didn't know any better! _I telepathically apologized

Arceus nodded her head when I asked if she was forgiving, but still stared into my eyes, letting down on the scary factor and letting their normal look return. However, she picked me up, and brought me up to her face, smiling as she did so. She was over 16 feet tall, but still had the genitals of a regular moemon, but then I realized that she could simply enlarge herself and tighten or loosen her vagina.

_I created all there is in this world...and I have infinite power! Here...scan me and Kyurem. _Arceus softly spoke as she handed me my moedex

_I destroyed that! _Kyurem revealed, somewhat protesting

I simply rolled my eyes and scanned her.

"Kyurem, the boundary moemon. This legendary moemon is the remaining husk from when reshiram and zekrom split apart to side with two fueding brothers. No additional data available." The moedex spoke, but I wasn't surprised by that fact

I scanned Arceus as well.

"Arceus, the alpha moemon. The moemon emerged from an egg long ago and shaped all there is in this world. No additional data availble." The moedex spoke again

Then the Moedex dis-appeared out of my hand.

_So. Do you wish to have some nice fun sex here and now, or do you want me to wait until you are more experienced and have seen more moemon? Of course, you probably won't be able to move after I'm done with you, but you will feel amazing. To be honest, I should just do it anyway...plus, what could you do to stop me? _Arceus asked me, shrinking to about 9 foot tall or so and stroking my length slowly, rendering me unable to move

_T-that's mean! What if I dont want to!? _I protested, and Arceus simply sped her handjob WAY up to the point that her hand was a blur, and after just three seconds of that inhale squeak inducing AMAZING pleasure, I had blew my load everywhere

Arceus then removed her hand from my length and bent diwn become me, kissing me full-on the lips, and I kissed back whole-heardetly, letting Arceus completely control me

_I love you..._ Arceus told me

_I love you too... _I replied wholeheartedly, and I heard Kyurem sniff and 'Awwwwwwww!'

Arceus then took it to the next level, sticking her tongue in my mouth, demanding a fight.

_Wait...I had a point! _I remembers

_You want my love more than to know what happens if you dont want it, and you know it. _Arceus replied, rolling her eyes

I readied my tongue for a challenge.

_If you really want to know. Ok. What would, no what COULD you do to stop me. Even I can't force you to love me, but I could still rape you. And what could you do to stop me!? Oh, want a taste of my power? _Arceus asked

_good one..and yes! I could punch you... _I thought back

_that wouldn't hurt me...nothing on MY world can hurt me...well...my creations not obeying my orders really hurts my feelings, but nothing can harm me physically. If you want proof, once I'm done with you both you and Kyurem can try. _Arceus responded, making my tongue vanish as she did so

_am I allowed to love you because your hot? _I asked

_Oh, I can feel the real love inside of you...now that feels goooood...and...assuming you love me for the reason you really do, of course... __What's the matter, cat got your tongue? _Arceus responded

Arceus pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between us. She turned and kissed Kyurem, who had made her way over next to us. It was an extremely hit moment, but I still had questions.

_I love you..._ Arceus told Kyurem

_I love you too...although you..._Kyurem responded, but I cut her off

_she didn't 'teach' you, did she? _I asked

_I simply forced her to pleasure me while I...and yes, before you ask, I can change my genitals. While I gave her the best instructions possible. And I can feel sexual pleasure, but only if you love me from your heart, otherwise it will burn. _Arceus explained, whilst breaking off the kiss a little early and pushing Kyurem's head down onto her dick, and Kyurem naturally blushed as she bobbed her head and did her thing, and Arceus didn't say a thing

_Hey...why isn't she moaning? _I asked, confused

_I don't moan when I receive pleasure. I do extremely enjoy it, though. And I am certainly enjoying this..._Arceus revealed

After only thirty seconds or so, arceus blew her load directly in Kyurem's mouth, and Kyurem lifted her head up, and then proceeded to crawl over to me and bury her head on my length, sucking it the same way that she did to Arceus. It felt just as amazing as before, although Kyurem was moving at a faster pace than before.

_Clearly she wishes to be the center of attention. Lets finish her off...then we will do our thing. _Arceus reasoned, pushing her long 10 inch cock up Kyurem's pussy, earning a pleasured look on Kyurem's face as I felt the tug in my gut once again

I came into Kyurem's mouth just as Arceus picked up speed, hammering Kyurem mercilessly. Kyurem could only look like she was in heaven and ensure the no doubt amazing pleasure. I decided I wanted in, and climbed up behind Kyurem's tail, and before Kyurem could protest, I shoved my length up her butthole, making Kyurem gasp in surprise.

_Hey...we do..._Kyurem was cut off by Arceus, who was adjusting her thrusts as I picked up speed

_Nonsense...you wanted to be the center of attention, right? _Arceus asked mockingky, as we hammered into her, one length always filling her up

I could sense Kyurem was going to get me in awhile, but for now, I enjoyed thrusting into her super tight butthole. After only about thirty seconds, Kyurem looked back at me and winked, before I felt both of her holes clamp down, showering me and Arceus with cum.

Me and Arceus pulled out, and Arceus changed her genitals back to a vagina. She then lightly pushed me down, hopping onto my long shaft. She bounced up and down for a couple seconds before pulLing the exact same trick as Kyurem did ten minutes before Arceus appeared, lifting up do only the tip was in, then riding it around twice, finally slamming herself down and making me cum. Arceus hopped off, kissing me on the forehead then Kyurem, who I knew was feigning sleep so she could get me later.

_Bet you saw that one before, huh? Well, I taught her everything she knows, after all. Well, I have to go now, love you both! But I'll be back when you get more experience... _Arceus promised as she vanished

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, startling me.

"That certainly helped me and you bond...but I can't just let you get away with that kind of stunt..." Kyurem whispered in my ear, pulling me backwards off of the platform, as she gripped me tight and flew down to solid ground, where a random guy that was wearing an odd uniform with a 'P' on the center of it was waiting.

The guy sent out a moemon that was colored red and white. I searched for my moedex and found it, proceeding to scan the moemon.

"Watchog, the watching moemon. These moemon are extremely cautious, even going as far as to check their mate's genitals before sex." The moedex informed me, and I couldn't help but snicker

Kyurem, however was not amused, and without ever letting go of me shot a blue wave of energy that hit the Watchog straight in the chest, instantly knocking her out. The man returned his Watchog and sent out another moemon, this one blue and black, which I promptly scanned.

"Swoobat, the love bat moemon. This moemon is known for its heart shaped nose, which it uses to leave imprints on its opponents." The moedex spoke

This time Kyurem shit beam of pure white ice at the bat, who tried to dodge, but the beam homed in on her and hit her, knocking her out.

"Ya know...you are so hot when you battle..." I whispered at Kyurem, who blushed slightly

The random man with the 'P' uniform then tried to flee, but Kyurem hit the floor hard with her tail, sending waves of blue energy scross the ground. The man was just about to escape when a wave hit him, freezing the man solid

"I know...probably cause I never wear any clothes besides these...and for a reason...every time you feel me get wet...I want you to take care of it..." Kyurem whispered in my ear, then noticed an all white Moemon shaped like a snow crystal.

"EVERY TIME!?" I whispered in dis-belief

"Mmm-hmm. You can do that, right? If you can do that for me, then I got a special treat for you..." Kyurem whispered seductively, raising her eyebrows as she said 'special'

I noticed the snowflake girl, and honestly wanted to capture her just cause, but I scanned her just in time.

"Crygonal, the snowflake moemon. This moemon has a core body tempetures of -105 degrees Fahrenheit." The moedex spoke as Kyurem finally dropped me to run over and kick the moemon in the face, knocking her out

Kyurem promptly ran back over to me, flipping her ice blue hair back aggressively as she turned her head and crossed her arms just above her shoulders. I saw a golden light shine in my eyes as Arceus appeared behind Kyurem, snapping her fingers. As she snapped her fingers, an outfit made of all blue ice appeared. She now had a long one-piece that covered every part of her except her head, neck, or her lrgs or wings. Kyurem turned her head back to me, unfolding her arms and walking over back next to me. I also noticed the emble on her chest was now pure gold, as well as the one in the center of her forehead.

Kyurem finally noticed Arceus standing there, and right on time as she waved good-bye and dis-appeared, then re-appeared next to us.

"That outfit will melt every time she thinks dirty. It will only grow back on when she stops thinking dirty. Only the chest piece and her waist piece will melt if she's only thinking it just because. However, if she really wants it, the whole outfit will melt and will refreeze if someone helps you." Arceus explained

"What if I dont think dirty, but I do something like sneaky smut?" Kyurem asked

"That's all I'm telling...bye!" Arceus told us as she vanished once again

I started to walk towards the exit, but Kyurem grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back into a bear hug.

"Come on..." Kyurem whispered in my ear

"We gotta get moving!" I protested, with one hand on Shelly's Moeball

"We got to beat every wild moemon here first, dummy. And screw this outfit!" Kyurem whispered, melting her icy outfit back to what she normally wore

"Uh...Kyurem...you need to wear that! Oh!" I reminded Kyurem as a red and white Moemon with a cheery smile and a bag of something walked up to us

I scanned her with my moedex.

"Delibird, the present moemon. she loves to give out presents, altough she can love to have sex with the people she gives presents to." the moedex spoke

_She's pretty cute, but I don't want to go through that. _I thought to myself

"Hi! Here. Have a present! You too!" The Delibird gave us each a present, waiting until we opened them before she would leave

"I was sent by Arceus. Do you wanna know what she saiiiiid?" The Delibird asked as I shrugged and opened my present, it was an odd red and green moeball

I shrugged and pocketed the moeball as the Moemon climbed into my lap, looking up at me, but without a smile, but use a smirk.

"Whyyyy!? I just fini..." The Delibird kissed me on the lips, but only briefly before she pulled away

I took a good look at her. She had extremely long and admittingly pretty white hair that wend all the way down to her rounded butt with two tufts sticking out that made her hair look like a bowtie. She wore a Santa Claus hat, and a Matching red Christmas themed dress that had some white fur at the top. Her dress ended in the same white fur at the top around her ankles, and she had nicely sized D cup breasts and Christmas themed orangish-brown boots.

"Ha...ha...HAhahahahahahaaha!..." I did my whisper level laugh, but she didn't look happy

"Don't make me break out my toys...I don't want to hurt you...I'm only following orders, but I think I actually like you a whole bunch..." The Delibird revealed as she stared up at me with those admittingly adorable red and orange eyes

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaha..oh..." I couldn't help but crack up at this little ball of fluff, but that Delibird wasn't kidding, abs she brought out a two sided 'toy', one side a vibrator and the other side a very sharp looking knife

The Delibird got comfortable on my lap as she pointed the knife portion if her toy right at my face, tapping it on my nose.

"Are you going to co-operate...or do I have to carry out my second orders...?" The Delibird asked as she put the knife at my chest

"You never told me the first set of orders..." I reminded her

"Oh...right! She saiiiiid to give you specifically some practice with...this!" The Delibird pointed to herself

"Uh..." I was cut off my Delibird

"All around stamina practice...although I could just do the second thing she told me to do...take you and Ky-nope just you straight to where I can test some of your pain stamina...and wouldn't I just hate to do that...?" The Delibird sounded almost estatic as she said the last part

I turned and noticed that Kyurem was long gone, and I also noticed that my Moedex was also gone.

"why do you sound so ecstatic!? And what's your name?" I asked as I groped her bust, which was surprisingly firm

"We...thats the ticket...you were starting to piss me off! And my name is Elizabeth." Elizabeth told me as she started to stroke my length

It felt good, but I still was questioning if this was for real.

"Is this for real? You look like 10..."I was cut off by Elizabeth rolling her eyes and taking off her dress, which somehow left nothing but her boots, as her hat fell off

My question was asneered as Elizabeth revealed a very nice body, almost erasing the 'for real?' question. Elizabeth then climbed on to my lap briefly, taking my length and putting it up her super-tight vagina, so tight I had to thrust really hard twice before it opened up enough to allow the rest of my length in. Once it was all in, Elizabeth kissed me full-on the lips, closing her eyes and blushing slightly as I kissed back, still thrusting occasionally into her tight folds, earning a moan of pleasure.

_Haha...she likes me...wow, she really wasn't lying... _I thought to myself, but Elizabeth giggled into the kiss, before groaning in pleasure as I started to pick up the pace

_What the hell!? She can read my mind!? _I thought in dis-belief

Elizabeth simply nodded her head as she endured my hard thrusting, letting the occasional moan slip by.

_Ah...the power of Arceus..._Elizabeth looked off into the heavens before wrapping her hair around me, and I felt her vagina tighten and her cum seep out of it

I knew she wasn't done, but she got up off of me, taking the red and green moeball and tapping it to her head.

The ball wiggled once.

"..." I was speechless

The ball wiggled twice.

I saw Elizabeth just kinda relax, her arms folded behind her head.

the ball wiggled thrice.

Elizabeth winked at me

The ball clicked, and I had a new teammate.

I let Elizabeth back out, and she immediately went and put her Christmas themed dress back on, twirling around, before promptly grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her. She ran down a staircase, then stopped and pointed at Kyurem, who was staring diwn another moemon. The other moemon had long dark blue hair with two light blue beads in it, with a light blue double jewel in the top center of her head that rounded around three headbands. She had long light blue pretty wings sticking out of her dress, and wore a long light blue dress that cut off right before her dark blue panties. She wore light blue leggings that cut off at her theighs, and soft, clawed slippers. I had a nosebleed and an erection for the umpteenth time today.

"I want you to go up and screw her, per Arceus's orders. If she attacks you, oh well. Find a way to...oop. enjoy." Elizabeth explained, but Kyurem was not actually there, as the moemon had just found out, and turned towards me, lightly walking over to me

I backed up, but the moemon shot an ice beam at my feet, making me trip and fall. By the time I tried to get back up, she was chilling right next to me, with one arm resting on my pelvis area. She stared at me with her gorgeous blue eyes, smirking and rubbing my long length slowly. Her other hand was actually just chilling on my chest.

"Would you care to explain why you are totally nude? Did you plan to rape me...? Come on. Tell me, I pinky promise that I'll listen. I'm hit promising I will like what I hear, but I'll at least listen. By the way, I'm Articuno, the legendary ice bird from the kanto region, but you probably remember me..." Articuno quietly asked, crossing her arms on my chest and laying her head down once she was finished

"Um...well..I have no idea how I got to this region...but, i.." I was cut off by Articuno smirking and getting in my face

"Is this true?" She asked, resting a hand on my face

"..."_Another telepathy capable moemon!? _I thought to myself

"Mm-hm. I can telecommunicate. Although I'm calling bog...hmm? Oh. Ok..." Articuno suddenly looked to the sky

She looked back at me, and smirked, resting her hands on my face again.

_Oh, I've been just dying to do that...I've wanted to lay you out ever since I carried you over here...which I seriously doubt that you forgot, but if you did, I'm sorry. So many secrets that I told you... _Articuno smirked as she telepathically told me what really happened

_Wait a second... _I thought to myself

* * *

Flashback-?, ?

"And now...get to the...secrets...you kn...rai...love...a good hard...hmm...we...to...unova...kyurem...ts...ere Arc...ans to...do some naughty...ooo!...fucking...from kanto...y to unova...lacunosa...giant chasm...always...cold...almost...cumming!...

end of flashback

* * *

I was brought to an abrupt halt when I felt Articuno deepthroating my length, using her tongue to massage some spots before letting it go, her mouth full of cum.

"You didn't feel any of that, did you? Well, if you will kindly take care of me...I'll join your team. It's the least I can do after I dragged you over here against your will." Articuno quietly spoke

Articuno then sat up, climbing on top of me near my chest, then she leaned backwards as she threw her panties off, and I wasted no time using my techniques I learned from Kyurem to massage her dripping wet womanhood. Articuno moaned softly in approval of my techniques, using one of her hands to rub her clit as I stuck two fingers into her womanhood. I started to finger her, easily slipping my fingers in and out of her womanhood, earning moans. I repeated the motion, but this time with my tongue, and Articuno Climaxed all over my tongue, splattering my face with her fluids.

I had been enduring cold since I woke up, but Articuno made all of that look like a joke as she sat up, kissing me on the lips with so much passion that I could literally feel her cold, and very icy heart. Articuno sld herself down on my shaft with ease, then went back to kissing me as I started to thrust super hard into her lubricated tunnel, causing Articuno to rest her head on my chest as she looked up at me, smiling rather warmly.

I thrusted as hard as I could, and Articuno's face said it all. She was enjoying the pleasure I was bringing on her, but I knew what she would absolutely love. I sped up my thrusts, earning some surprised moans and a wing hug from Articuno as she held herself in place, allowing me to fully rock her world.

_You areally a cold, unforgiving moemon, aren't you? _I tried to ask her, but she was in so much pleasure that she could barely manage to roll her eyes before she squealed into my shoulder, her vagina clamping down on my length, triggering my own release

She waited until the fluids flowed out if her vagina before she snuggles up on me, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Articuno...we still got things to do..." I whispered in her ear

"Mmmm...like relaxing...or are you wanting to forfeit adding me to your team and go run into that pack of wild Piloswine. Or...you could get ready fur round two...and three." Articuno sat up, putting her vagina in front of my face

"Soo...which will it be?" She asked

_She said 'fur' instead of 'for'. Hee! _I thought to myself

I took that moment to note just how beautiful she was and how fucking epic it would be to add her to my team.

_What's your name? _I asked her

_Hehehe! Round two and three it is! and my name is Annebelle. _Anne Belle told me, backing up so that she was right above my shaft

once She was above my shaft, she lowered her butthole down onto it slowly, grimacing as she did so. I rolled my eyes and thrust hard up her butthole, stretching it wide. For some reason Annebelle was leaning backwards so that her vagina was pointing up, leaving me to thrust into her at an awkward angle, but she moaned softly anyways, winking at me.

all of the sudden I felt an extreme heat emitting from behind me. I swiveled my head to see a moemon standing there, and she didn't look happy. But even I knew this one's name, Ho-Oh. She has long orange hair ending in yellow tips, with golden relics here and there. She wore a white dress that contained her beautiful wings. She hand white leggings and white clawed slippers. But she looked very unhappy, with her arms folded.

_HO-OH!? oh boooyy...this won't end well... _I thought to myself

Ho oh was just glaring straight ahead, but she suddenly looked down at me and smirked, putting a finger on her lip.

"What makes you say that? They aren't here yet...so..." Ho-Oh leaned down next to me, looking at Annebelle as she came

Annebelle noticed Ho-oh standing there as she crawled off of my length, and froze.

"Would you like me to take her place? It seems that neither of us got anything better to doo...and Arceus told me about you..." Ho-Oh was leaning her head right on my face

"..." I was truly speechless this time

"What's wrong? Other than you must be super cold..." Ho-Oh looked genuinely worried

"w..." the instant I opened my mouth, I heard Kyurem's voice

"Having fun?" I turned and gave a sigh of relief

"Kyurem. Thank Arceus..." again Kyurem cut me off

"Wow...you caught Annebelle, and that Delibird...hmm?" Kyurem spoke quietky, but then turned towards Ho-Oh

"I said...is he in need of a warm cuddly friend?" Ho-Oh asked out loud this time

"...trust me...you want her to help, cause she will be there for you if ya need her...without a moeball even..." Kyurem told me as she scanned Ho-oh with my moedex

_I never heard a noooo...every part of you says yes...and if you dont want to talk...I'll just do it... _Ho-Oh coaxed, using her left wing to pet my hair

"Hell yes." I quietly answered, petting her hair

_She really likes you, I can tell...I bet you two already know each other... _Kyurem was only betting, but I put two and two together and made four

_OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! _I thought, and Ho-Oh coughed and used her wings to trap me with her

Ho oh then pulled me close to her, kissing me delicately on the lips. Even though I was pretty ticked, I still had no trouble kissing her back.

_There you go...just let me take your anger away... _Ho-oh gently coaxed as she used her hands to massage me, and all of the sudden I felt warm and cuddly

"grrrrrrrr...grr...gr...sigh...ack!" I let my anger fade, and turned to face a sacred fire right in my face

_I'm gonna save you the trouble...I was the one who screwed your memory up. Are you gonna take it out on the source and force me to use my fire, or are you just gonna calm down and let me take your anger away... _Ho-Oh revealed, holding the fire in front of my face

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds, then I looked upwards with a sigh, then hugged Ho-Oh, who hugged me back

_Good choice...this fire would have really hurt... _Ho-Oh put her fire away

_how...oh man...why? _I felt my rage returning, but then I dulled it to a question

instead of answering my question, Ho-Oh took off her dress and her bra and panties, and threw them on the ground next to me. She then lightly set me on the ground and climbed on top of my shaft, and I felt warm and cuddly again. She wasted no time performing theSAME DAMN TRICK FOR THE THIRD TIME, with the exact same effect. but she didn't climb off, just held back a laughing fit and bounced up ND down on my shaft, sending me more pleasure and that warm cuddly feeling.

_what's the matter...hahaha...seen that...heh...trick...before? _Ho-oh spoke between holding back her laughter

"That's the third time. Today!" I revealed as Ho-oh started to fondle with her bust as she bounced

I felt another climax coming, and Ho-Oh just waited it out, climaxing just before I did, the clamp mechanism triggering my own climax.

Ho-oh, without hopping off of me, psychically put her clothes back on and managed to draw Annebelle to her. Then she hopped off, foxing her panties and her dress back over her genitals, and hugged me tight.

"Fell all warm and cuddly?" Ho-Oh whispered in my ear

I nodded, absent-mindedly groping her butt cheek.

"Good...stop that! I had to screw up your memory just so you would come over here without a fight. Annebelle used you as her own personal toy, and Arceus herself had to reverse that, and finally your friend...what's her name?" Ho-oh explained

"Ho-Oh?" I asked, smiling innocently and looking skywards

Ho-Oh slapped my head, rolling her eyes

"Other one!" Ho-Oh asked

"Oh, you mean leaf..." I figured out

"Mmhmm...anyways, she didn't know where you were, so...yeah. Stuff went down, she got screwed 90 times in three days, no joke." Ho-Oh revealed

"What the fuck?!" I asked, surprised

"My reaction exactly, anyways, I think that it's cuddly nap time..."Ho-Oh said as she set me down on the ground and hugged me tight, with her arms and with her wings

I fell asleep real quick.

* * *

**Well, that just became the longest chapter that I have EVER written fo****r any story, fucking the previous record right up the butthole. Anyways, that was a lemon infested chapter with a decent amount of plot progression. Amd, with nothing else to say, Aeromenca is out of here!**


	23. Flashback to reality!

**Ok, still lack of reviews, but now I have a new favorite and follow for my two most popular stories, all from a certain member by the name of Scales of nothing! And he favorited me as an author. I would like to give my personal thanks to you, scales of nothing! One more shoutout to AZalmega, who favorited me as an author! happy birthday, you two!Yes, I know, try to keep your pants on, I know it's rare for your favorite author to give a shoutout. Anyways, with that out of the way, we have chapter 22 directly before us, ready to be written in the books. This one I will try to keep the lemon numbers down and the plot progression up, cause even I'm starting to get bored of constant lemons for the last week and for literally every update since I promised a more mature story all the way back in june. Now I'm boring myself with this shit, so without further ado, enjoy the chapter, Growing larger but still just as loyal AIR CLAN!**

**Aeromenca- current lofation: giant chasm, unova region**

**current team- Elizabeth, delibird, Annebelle, Articuno, Shelly, Shaymin, promised to join but not physically on team-kyurem.**

**Moedex progress- ? Seen, ? Caught**

* * *

when I woke up, instead of still being wrapped up in Ho-Oh's warm and cuddly wings, I had Kyurem standing before me, wearing a real legitimate outfit that wasn't made of ice. She wore a ice blue bra that wrapped around her back, spawning two attachment strings of the same color down her back until it reached her new and also ice blue panties, with the bra also having slight sleeves and her panties looking like short shorts...wait...those were short shorts, and the bra was also a tee-shirt, no wait..the tee-shirt was icy white...

_jeez kyurem, why does your outfit have to be so complicated!? _I tried to telepathically ask a question, but Kyurem had one of her own

_turns out that ice outfit yesterday was actually just a measuring tool. Oh, and while you were bust boning Articuno, Ho-Oh and that Delibird Elizabeth, I went out and collected some data on alot of wild moemon for you. And, I caught Ho-Oh too...I figured she wouldn't mind... _Kyurem revealed her dirty tricks, tossing me my moedex and a special red green and white moeball that matched Ho-Oh's wing colors

I sat up quickly, and managed to catch the two gifts, setting the moeball on my crotch, figuring it would only roll off if I set it anywhere else, not cause I wanted to be dirty at that time. I booted up my moedex, not g that it now had data for 32 moemon seen and 22 moemon caught, with Kyurem somehow managing to tag Ho-oh, Delibird, and Articuno even though technically they were with me, but I knew it made sense that she would have managed to do that. She had also collected data on piloswine, crygonal, metang, clefairy, and ditto. I was pretty impressed, but I looked back up at Kyurem, one question still lurking in my mind as I placed my hand on shelly's moeball.

_Whatever happened to the other five of my teammates, for real. Not you killed four and froze the other. What actually happened to them? _I asked in a quiet telepathic voice

Kyurem looked skywards, bending down to my level and placing her hands on her knees, looking at me with her yellow eyes.

_Your friend Leaf too, four of your moemon before Annebelle managed to catch her in the act, pulling you upwards and out of there before she could take Shelly or Penelope. She managed to kill two of your moemon, your Absol and your Zoroark, and the other two escaped, never to be seen again, your Pidgeot and your Mew, well Mew is with Arceus, the one you caught was just an imposter, which Annebelle killed. Penelope and Shelly, or your Pikachu and Shaymin, are still on your belt. They don't know where they are, or who they are with, so they are very scared. It turns s out that your friend Leaf was actually an imposter by the name of Giratina, which Arceus banished to the distortion world. If Arceus kills your friend, then she kills both Leaf and Giratina. Arceus is planning to separate Giratina's spirit from Leaf's body. Once she succeeds, Leaf will not remember you, but if you ever see Giratina in person, she sure will. I know I'm talking a bunch here, but this is of the utmost importance and every legendary to exist so far wants you to know that they are sorry that you had to go through all of this, and send you their apologies. _Kyurem explained, answering one of my questions, more that I didn't ask, and creating some more

_B-but...what about the four moeballs that you had crushed beneath you, and the frozen Penelope beside me? _I asked in complete confusion

_it might seem weird, but I had to set up the scene so that I could earn your trust and explain this to you when you were ready to hear. Don't try to get mad at me, cause I know that you trust me from your heart, and I can sense shock, confusion, and a slight side of dis-belief, but I am here for you. To protect you, to explain this sudden jump of regions and to most importantly, curb your emotions in whatever way possible. _Kyurem answered

_oh, the four crushed moeballs were from a goon that had tried to surprise capture me. If you want to scan them, I have them right here. The goon also left behind his pikachu, which very clearly didn't like him and was scared and from what I can tell, was sexually abused, and she loved it so...and no joke, she's right behind you... _Kyurem added quickly

I felt the sane feeling, like you feel on a roller coaster or when you are watching a scary movie, the goosebump heart feeling of exitemrnt and scaryness. **A/N-no joke, thats they way that im feeling right now...**

Then I felt two small hands on my shoulders, and i heard a giggle right next to my ear as i felt and saw a well tanned and rather muscled hand creep down to my crotch, lightly rubbing and strocking my bare boner. I also noticed the extremely bloody nose I now had. I strightened up my posture, stiffening my spine as my eyes widened in both extra shock and arousal.

"hehehe...I sense you like to be rather rough with your moemon...and I like roughness...I can also sense your shock and confusion, plus your inner kindness..." I heard a quiet, and seductive toned voice whisper in my ear

Then I felt her stroke up and down my length slowly, kissing, then licking my ear.

"It's ok...I won't hurt you...and I'll let you...get your answers...but...once you get them...we're going to have some fun..." I turned my head slightly to the right, and saw that Kyurem wasn't lying

Instead of freaking out, I placed my hands on her shoulder and managed to lift her up and set her on my crotch. I tried to turn her around so she was facing kyurem, but she wasnt going to have that from me, smiling widely as she wrapped her arms around me, snuggling up close.

"H-hey...dont...A-ack...K-kyurem...H-help..." I managed to stutter as the pikachu started to give me a lap dance, staring up at my face the whole time she did so

I couldn't help but moan softly, this pikachu was good at seducing...and I couldn't possibly resist her, even if she was apparently an abused moemon.

_You're on your own...she's giving even me a nosebleed and making me wet...oh, and she is so not abused...she...well...thats Penelope...she went and learned some seducing and romance techniques as well as some battle techniques and telepathy. Before you literally melt into her romantic tactics, let me explain the rest of how you got her to you. Penelope, ease off for a couple minutes, K? _Kyurem informed me about Penelope's schooling, and I was honestly too bust kissing Penelope to care much about what Kyurem was telling me

I put my hands around Penelope's luscious booty, rubbing it slightly and moving her skirt up and down while I did so, and Penelope smiled, knowing that she had easily won me over.

_Sorry...but I'm not going to wait any longer to test out my tactics...and he clearly needs this...but...I can explain it from my point of view...after i get finished calming your nerves... _Penelope suggested as she put my length inside of her dripping wet vagina, and I took the iniative

And holy shit, did it feel heavenly. Penelope wrapped her arms around my back and her legs underneath mine, forcing me to keep thrusting into her tight crevice, which literally could not have felt any better. Then I felt her womanhood starting to shock me, adding to my already extreme plessure. I had Penelope moaning into my chest with a massive blush on her face, or at least I could see it since her bust prevented her from actugly touching my chest. I started to pick up speed, the sound of slapping flesh now echoeing throughout the giant chasm.

I could see the adorable little smile on Penelope's face as she looked up at me, telling me something that just made my heart warm from the core.

"I love you..." she whispered, slamming herself downwards then bouncing back up

"I love you too..." I whispered back, playing with her hair

I fekt that familiar tug in my gut, but clearly not before my Pikachu, as she leaned forwards, pulling me as close to her as possible, bounced down so I was hilted in her, and squealed in pleasure, her vagina squeezing my length, forcing the cum out of me as I felt the warm liquid flow out of her and down my length. Once she had finished climaxing, she simply closed her eyes.

"Do it again...that felt so gooood...and no buts, cause I'm coold..." Penelope whispered, starting to bounce up and down on my length

"Yeah? Then try being naked for the last 2 and a half hours...and touching ice with your bare butt, and then boning two ice typ..." I was hushed by my pikachu rolling her eyes and starting to ride me

"Oooohhh...s-so g-good..." I moaned, stroking Penelope's butt, then prodding her butthole with my two fingers

Penelope stopped riding me to lift herself off of my length. She then sat next to me, smirking.

_Oh boy...this will not end well... _I thought to myself, forgetting Penelope had learned telepathy

_I want you to catch a male moemon...I don't care which species...just catch one... _Penelope thought back, and I shivered due to being cold

"W-why...and if you really want me to, then say it out loud." I retaliated, folding my arms

Penelope then crawled back on top of me, and looked up at me.

"I'm serious...do it...I WILL have you do it, even if I have to do it myself..." Penelope spoke quietly

"You still haven't answered why... and do it out loud, I want to record this to remind myself why not to do that." I smirked as I spoke in a normal tone, pointing the moedex at her mouth

_If I tell you why, will you do it!? You're starting to make me mad! That wasn't cool to be a jerk like that, ya know! Do you want to make me mad at you, cause we both know that NEVER ends well... _Penelope stood up, pointing at my chest as she put, no she was mad

I flashbacked to some of the countless times shit went OFF THE CHARTS due to her getting mad at me

* * *

**Flashback-back in school days, when Aeromenca was 13 and Penelope was 14**

"get back here you punk!" Penelope was yelling at me as she chased me down the road to school, with me running as fast as I could away from her

I swerved in random directions as I ran, dodging the countless projectiles being thrown at me, and I might have been young, but I sure as hell was FAST, being just a bit faster than penelope, who was chucking shit at my head. I never really remembered what started the chases, just the chase itself.

I ran as fast as I could diwn the school road, anywhere but towards penelope, who had a red bowtie in her hair, elsewise she looked the same then as she did now, just younger and wearing a schoolgirl outfit.I swerved to the right, just dodging a thrown...something...all I knew is that it would take me down long enough to suffer her rage if it hit me, and that I had no plans to let it hit me. I kept running, and was almost to my friends, who, actually participated in the chase if they could, and always told me that they were jealous of me having a girl like her chasing me down. I always told them that they had better run if they saw me running and also that I was not amused in the slightest by their jealousy. I also understood romance better than most, but knew I had bether run if she got mad.

I ran by my friends, who simply sidestepped put of the way before throwing everything they were carrying at Penelope before running after me, knowing she would hurt them too if she hot her hands on them. And unfortunately for them, we were approaching one of her friends, a glaceon by the name of Snow White. It was unfortunate fir thrm, because I decided id better muster up one last bit of superspeed, lowering my shoulder, and managing to crash straight into her, and knocking her out of my way, but not before she managed to use icy wind, which I managed to dodge since I jumped kicked her before she got it off, letting off of the charge at the last second, successfully saving me any my friends.

I knew I was gonna regret hurting her, but I didn't really have much choice. Even though she was also my friend, and a good one, both hot and nice, and she would see to it that I payed dearly for hurting her. However, I kept running, although I was almost completely out of fuel, and I was also quite surprised to see that my friends were thrown off course, and I was approaching Emily, and Espeon that I already knew would stop at nothing to stop me in my tracks, and she was known for her POWERFUL psychic powers, being able to knock out any other student with one shot if she wished it. And she was also Penelope's friend, which for some odd reason made her enjoy taking me down.

I knew that I was done for if she got involved, but luckily sue wasn't look-

"You have GOT to be fucking KIDDING me!" I complained, barely dodging a shadow ball by doing the limbo on...oh come on! On ice that her friend just made and completely made me look bad, slipping and sliding after I tried to get back up, making me look like I was doing a breakdance, somehow keeping my balance until two attack collided with me. First, Emily's overpowered Psychic, then I got hit with aN icy wind. The psychic launched me straight up and the icy wind blew me slightly...

"WOOOOOOWAAAAARRRR!" I tried to imitate Meta Knight's star KO call, as I got hit with not just an icy wind, a fucking blizzard attack that was combined with a heat wave from another one of Penelope's cute friends, Solara

I flew through the air, already knowing that I was screwed. I was hurting right towards the fold that Emily had told me to stay away from, where apparent lesbians and very naughty stuff went down. I failed around, knowing that Penelope was likely laughing her ass off at this outcome. I started seeing green, then just made out two girls, who i now knew as Leaf...and another girl that looked like a brown haired crystal. They were both completely nude, and they had their legs crossed, with Leaf having her shirt pulled up and her hat still on with her skirt missing. The brown girl was completely nude, and Leaf was fingering her butthole with a single finger, causing the girl to close her eyes with her mouth agape, yelling something like 'yeeeeeess!'. That was all I heard before I smashed straight into the middle of their secret sex, literally laying Leaf down after she rolled 20 feet or so down the fucking street, and knocking the brown girl straight up 5 feet or so before she landed hard back on the cement, the impact sending poor old me diagonally upwards with about the same momentum as before, just after using those two as a bounce pad. I kept flying, saying my prayers to Arceus that I lived this impact. My prayers were answered as I saw Emily teleport right in front of me, but then sidestepped at the last second, causing me to hit the grass with all force, knocking the wind out of me, and making me experience the greatest pain that I will have ever felt. I thought I saw Emily wink at me before she sidestepped, but im not sure.

* * *

**end of flashback-back to present**

I slipped my legs out fom underneath penelope, quickly getting to my feet as I started to sprint away from Penelope, hearing the extremelt frustrated growl from Penelope As she started to chase me once again.

_this won't he as much fun without...HOW. JUST HOW?! _

Somehow, and some way, Emily was once again standing before me, and she rolled her eyes, and I knew what was coming.

_No. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOO! _She didn't even give me time to protest before using psychic once again, sending me upwards

_You have three seconds to make a choice. If you dont choose I'll choose for you. Understood!? _Emily telepathically spoke, and she didn't sound happy

_I didn't even get to have any fun...WAHAI! _ I thought as I grabbed Ho-Oh's Moeball and chucked it as hard as I could at Emily

She simply stopped the moeball right as it came within a foot of her, smirking at me as she did so.

_Did you just try to capture me? I'm not sure that I wouldn't like that a lot... _She smirked, shrugging

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! heheheh...haha...BWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_you think that's funny? Maybe I should show you just how real this bond is..._

Shut. Up. Oh Mother of Arceus...you are so kidding! And it's funny!

She shook her head, licking her lips.

_...and don't try to pretend that you wouldn't just love that...cause I can read your heart...and it has already told me EXACTLY what I want to hear... _

"...you...LITERALLY STAR KOED KE RIGHT INTO..."

I had neglected to notice that I was right in front of her, and she looked amused.

"Mmmhmmm...I will spare you the details of why that was OH SO WORTH IT..." she whispered in my ear

"...what did you do...?" I asked, knowing what went on in her mind and what she would do if she got the chance

"I dunno if I wanna tell you! You might freak out...but I'll just say that I had quite a great time watching over you for a whole month!" Emily whispered, rubbing herself against me

I knew that she was very attracted to me, but I never would've imagined...

I remembered how she found out about the whole lesbian field thing, and I also remembered how much she just loved to sexually abuse others...but only if they enjoyed it too.

"I will kill you emily..." I whispered in her ear, roughly grasping her butt, and I knew I had just sealed the deal, but I knew I loves her anyways, so I couldn't care less

"Yeeees...thats what I did...I had sex with your unconscious self for a month...well...not the only thing I did while I was alone 'caretaking' you..." Emily whispered pulling down her underpants and tossing them aside

"Where's Penelope at?" I asked, remembering what had started this whole thing

"It doesn't matter one bit, cause you just sealed the deal with me, but if you must know...remember those two girls you crashed jnto?" I froze up when she mentioned them, allowing Emily to grab my length and pull me into the trees

"Mmmmm...this will get pretty naughty,...I got some things I wanna try...but you...well...I don't wanna be mean...but you would literally rebel against your own moemon if they said the wrong thing..." Emily almost cackled as she dragged me into the trees

"Noooooo...I hate you and you will PA-KYUREM! HELP MEEEEEE!" I screamed at the top of mupy lungs

Then Emily pulled me close, punching my back hard with psychic

_ugh...I should've known... woah! What the hell...HAYA! _Emily telepathically scolded as she shot a psystroke at what im assuming was kyurem

"I'm not going to hurt you! Jeez! Your acting like im going to murder you! I was joking! But of you wanted to see the full extent of my powers...well...there is literally no way in this world that you wouldn't try..." Emily frustratedly scolded

I tried to get up and run, but Emily pulled me towards her, and I could sense that she was VERY mad.

"Well. Now I won't. Even. care. You. would. try. to. RUN!? from ME!? to you have no idea what I could and already would be doing if I..." Emily was so pissed that she couldn't talk straighto

And I knew what was going on, somehow.

_OH FUCK THIS STUPID ARCEUS FORSAKEN WORLD! _ I thought as loud as I could, then literally sprinted as hard as I could, blasting out our of the bushes, turning sharply somehow, and just floored it

I knew I was not getting out of this ALIVE if I wasted even a second. I took another sharp turn, and brought out my emergency remote. I pushed the gold button, and the flight suit I had worked on for literal YEARS appeared on me, flashing a golden light. I noted the absolutely sick features. Gold visor, gold helmet that had special wings shaped like A's on the side, Golden Lati style wings, cloud gloves that allowed me to control the air itself, golden re-informed armor around my midsection, from my chest to my waist, then pure cloud pants, with sickly Blastoise themed cannons on my back.

I pressed the blue button, and turned all the gold sky blue concentrated on controlling the wind itself. I heard something teleport behind me, and turned around sharply, using the Blastoise cannons to shoot two Lazer rays...which went straight through...Mewtwo.

"You...not you...you little hateful bastard...oh look at me...I was experimented on! Lemme go all bat shit crazy on whatever I please!" I mocked, flipping Mewtwo off and creating a wind so powerful that Mewtwo literally was team rocket-WERE BLASTING OFF AGAINN!

And that's when I realized that this was all a setup.

"He has armor!? What the...how did I miss that..oh yah...ILLUSION FUCKER!" I heard my friend Ash yell

Oh yeah. This was all supposed to be masking for what I had to do that day to make it WAY easier. Get special alternate dimension training, learn what sex feels like, and know two alternate regions. But the stuff Penelope and Emily said...they said that themselves...

I shook my head, finally bringing me back to reality. I was surrounded by my group of friends, all of which were trying not to die of laughter, myself included. Emily, still an espeon, Ash, who is a flareon, Penelope, still a pikachu, and myself, a jolteon. My dream is to fly. My friends have been there for me ever since we were all 5 in preschool.

"Dude! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my ARCEUS! And we have Dat shit...all of it...from the random start to finish on video! And you know that those two really layed to you down, like 25 times...and they enjoyed it so much...the look on their faces said it all..." Ash laughed

I felt Penelopen wrap her arms around my literal naked waist.

"That was totally pleasurable...mmmmm...I could, and did get used to that heavenly treatment..." she whispered in my ear, stroking my spiky hair

Emily nodied in agreement, and I noticed that Ash was nude as well.

"Hahaha! You got some too, bro!...up top!" I called our to ash, who high fived me

We were still in our dorm, with two single sized beds, which were small af, and the instructor at our academy did this on purpose, knowing how much we liked each other. We had only one TV, positioned near the back, next to the window. We were just chillin on the rug in the center of the room for now, the one that all four of us made awhile back, with it divided perfectly into four, with all of our faces on the middle of it, and a big heart in the middle.

"Hey ash..." I asked, an idea popping into my head

the two girIs noticed my boner and out on smirks. I stuck my tongue out at them in response

"Yeah?" He too noticed my boner, but he didn't assume shit like most

"That never happened...we still haven't done shit...that was all a dream type thing, a hallucination. So...you getting what I'm throwing?" I asked, and I knew that he was, as he was getting a boner too

We looked at each other.

"And these girls...we're just watching us..." Ash said with his head tilted

the girls were smirking themselves, but in knew they wouldn't say or do anything until we figured them out.

"Which means...that while we were...doing stuff...they were masterbating!" I finished, turning to face the two, who were cracking up, and admittingly were being really super cute as they did so

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're kidding...oh my Gerd...you two were training while we were..." Emily laughed, but then stopped mid sentence

I mouthed 'got 'em' to ash as I pointed to the two girls

he simply nodded. I knew we were probably going to have to either run or pretend we didn't see nothing.

"Well...we got two tired choices here...pretend we didn't see shit...or RUNN!" I secretly gave the cue to ash, after I spoke very quietly.

I got up, trying to sprint out of there, but I forgot about Penelope's grip on me. As for ash...they just watched him go.

_wooooooow...is this real...we just got played coming out of our training...ugh! These two are unstoppable... _I thought to myself, first shaking my head, then beckoning for ash to get back here, then facepalmed

_Mmmhmm...oh don't worry...this...for once...well...EVER...__should end well...assuming that specifically you don't ruin it..._Emily thought back as she got up, waving her hand in front of my face as I watched her go, and heard ash

"ANNND WE JUST GOT PLAYED." he called back from the hall, and I nodded my head

The instant Emily left the dorm, shutting the door behind her, I heard Penelope whisper in my ear

"Well then...ready?" She asked in a smirk tone

"I'm not even going to lie. Hell yes. But you would normally never go along with this..." I spoke quietly, already having a boner

"Your kidding right?! I've been waiting for Emily to test this one out for no joke, years!" She whispered back, picking me up as she stood, and setting me on the bed

_she's scary strong... _I thought to myself as she got into bed behind me, wasting no time putting my 8" long rod in her mouth, somehow knowing just where to hit, and officially rendering me helpless

I could only grunt in approval of the sheer magic she was working, being literally unable to stop her. I could tell how much she was enjoying rendering me, the smartest person in our friendship circle, the fastest guy in the school besides that weird bug thing dude, and the guy that literally ALWAYS has a plan. I fekt a tug in my gut, and knew it was already over.

I grunted loudly as I came into her mouth, and she gulped it down, before releasing my length from her mouth with a pop, smirking at me.

"You taste electrifying..." she whispered as she pulled me close, but I already knew what she wanted

I kissed her on the lips, startling her at first, but then she kissed back, very clearly enjoying my romantic move. I kept my hands down by her jewel, slowly rubbing her clitoris, and I could tell she was loving it. I broke up the kiss, then immediately trailed it down to her bust, licking in a circle around the outside before twirling back in to her nipple before sucking on it, earning a moan and giving myself another boner. I then moved to the right one, doing the exact same thing, taking my sweet time, and I could tell it was driving her crazy. I then trailed my tongue down to her jewel, licking around the outside before sticking my tongue straight up the opening, causing her to jolt.

I stuck a finger up her butthole as I continued to tongue the inside of her jewel, but she grabbed that hand and brought it up as high as it was going to go, and I knew I was going to get it. But that didn't stop me from finishing the job, jabbing my tongue as far as it would go and triggering her release, all over my tongue. she slapped me across the head before barely managing to shock my arm, which felt pretty nice. I felt the warm liquid drip all over my face and...oh shi...

"Mh gwassrs..." I tried to say, but my tongue was stuck

I could hear Penelope laughing, and i finally retracted my tongue, but the instant I did she shifted her position, pinning me against the wall.

she wasted no spearing herself on me, then wrapping her arms around me, pushing me down onto the bed so she could be right in my face. Her jewel was tight and super wet, so i had to really go hard to make room for my penis. It felt absolutely amazing, her jewel hugging me in just the right way to make the pleasure outputs ridiculous. I then picked up the pace, my long length slipping in and out with ease, Penelope moaning as she blushed a bright red, but she kept her eyes on me, allowing me to see a face that looked like she was in heaven. I thrusted harder, in exchange for giving up alot of speed, and I felt the tug in my gut once again as I felt her jewel clan on me, the warm liquid seeping down my length and triggering my own release. I felt my penis twitch as I came, but I knew Penelope would go straight to the 'naptime'. She did so, never letting me free my length. And instead of protesting, I obeyed her commands and took a nap with her, letting Arceus hold me in her arms.

* * *

**2 hours later**

I was shook awake, and I knew who it was. The same person that thought it was funny to wake me up early, Ash. To my surprise, it was Penelope that took the words out of my mouth.

"Go away Ash...or suffer.." she mumbled, gripping onto me tighter

I opened one eye, and saw that it was actually not Ash, but...

"Bruh...what the fuck...Emily! Ooh. Right." I whispered, seeing that it was Emily's mutha fkin toy airplane, and it was flying around, shootimg...holy mother of pearl...

I shook Penelope, barely managing to put romance first instead of just start holding back laughter.

"What!?" She asked grumpily, cheeks sparking

"Um...never mind..." I said, holding back laughter

"Tell me why you're laughing or I'll put you in your place..." She angrily whispered

"Woah...angry and sexy Penelope. Not something you wanna mess with. Toy airplane carrying a dildo entering Aeromenca terrotory!" I whispered as I used a thundershock to shoot it down, closing my eyes again

_Ok. But you are getting some roughness from me later... _ Emily telepathically warned

"A-ashy...wake-y..." I whispered across the room, holding back a giggle fit, barely

"A-aero...Z-zeroo..."he responded, giving Emily the thumbs up

Emily closed her eyes, smiling big, knowing that Ash was fine with me boning her.

"mk...I will get you later..." Penelope called put to Ash, who smiled and went back to sleep

I decided to simply go back to sleep for now, and deal with the upcoming problems later.

* * *

**alright, another plot twist, once again a really long chapter. This is the last unexpected plot twist for now, at least the reality here will be the reality for the rest of probably a long and popular fanfiction that many people love, myself included. And that's a good thing, cause if the author is only powering through for his fans, it won't be as good as if he is legimately enjoying writing it, like me! Anyways, if you haven't done so already, check out my other fanfictions, leave a review, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Aeromenca out!**


	24. Dark Aurora and Rainbow Road of Heroes!

**wow already on chapter 23. and we are finally out of the unpredictable phase of the story. Holy crap, instant popularity for fire emblem:stories of love. Already up to 1 review and 120 views and it hasn't even been up 12 hours yet! Miss me much? Anyways, I got an announcemet here. due to increased popularity, I will now have 2 profiles! MY alternate is pyromenca, so go check that out! Would you guys consider me the lemon master of fanfiction? Anyways, now onto the chapter!**

**Feanors rage and heart of pure gold: well, we're out of the confusion zone, don't worry.**

* * *

The instant I woke up, I knew I had a long day ahead of me. I knew that I had to rush to go do outside speed drills with the other fastest kids in the moemon academy, and I had no plans on being late. I jumped out of bed, but then remembered that I was perfectly naked. And that I had a loving pikachu atop me.

_man that felt GOOD...oh well, onto academy speed drills, and quick! _I thought to myself as I carefully distactched my length and gently moved Penelope aside so i could get up

I hopped out of bed quietly, making sure not to wake up my friends, and tiptoed over to the bathroom, ready to get rid of some urges I had been having lately. I checked the clock as I strolled in, noting that I should just get dressed and get ready for academy drills, so I threw on my clothes, and carefully opened the door, making sure not to wake my friends up, and carefully shut it, starting to run down the hallway very quickly, and running straight into a kind Glaceon by the name of Snow white. I recoiled back onto the ground, noticing that I had forgotten to throw on my underpants, so my now appearing boner was tasting the cold air.

She was named this because she wore a misses Claus outfit at all times, regardless of weather. She wore a simple two piece Santa Claus outfit, hat and dress. She had beautiful ice blue eyes that perfectly complimented her long ice blue hair. She wore a red blush from me running into her...wait...she was...

"No..." I practically whispered, throwing my hands up

she crawled over to me, climbing onto my lap and looking me in the eyes.

"Looks like you got a problem...and if you go back, you'll be late...I could help you..." she whispered, patting me on the head like a dog

I blushed, I did really think that she was attractive, and she sounded like she was gonna help hide any boners I might get rather than make sure I didn't get any...and that idea I liked.

"Yeah...but how will you help exactly?" I asked, drawing in closer due to attraction

"Every time you get a boner, I will do you a favor and hide it if you know what I mean..." she seductively whispered, reaching down and grabbing my length, slowly bringing it up until I felt it hit an ice-cold but wet lower region

I smirked, removing my length from her grasp, and briskly sitting up before taking her hand and running down the steps. I manuvered like a pro, managing to stay out of sight as my boner thankfully disappeared as I threw the outside doors open, sprinting to the field, snow white still trailing behind me, and just made instruction time.

the instructor is a male raichu by the name of lt. Surge, an ex army member and strict fellow. As I just barely made it on time, with snow white behind me, he simply nodded and started giving instructions.

there are only three moemon in this class: me, that ninjask guy, and of course, a weaville. Those things are fast...

"Alright, luckily for Aeromenca, today we simply have separate dashing, in which we just run down to the end if the track. Doesn't matter how fast, or if you have a partner, just do it! Go!" Lt. Surge commanded, pointing to the course ahead

the ninjask amd weaville, both male, took off down the course at brisk speeds. I did the same, figuring that I would be fine without snow white, leaving her behind. I sprinted down the now apparent woodland course at decent speeds, clearing through tight turns and gaps with ease. I knew the course would be short with lots of turns and bends to test our deceleration skills.

I was already at the end, finishing with ease. But then I noticed that the other two were gone, know knows where, and waiting for me was someone who could really help curb my urges, a female Mewtwo. she glared at me, and I knew EXACTLY what she wanted, pointing at my instant boner and making a stroking motion. I simply smirked and obliged.

she wore a long purple dress that matched her purple eyes and long purple hair. Her tail peeked out of her dress, wanting free.

I was pulled in close, Mewtwo using her psychic powers to do so. She got in poochyena style, pulling her dress aside and revealing what I had been wanting so badly, that butthole. I climbed on top of her, thrusting my length straight up her ass, earning a groan.

* * *

**Back at moemon academy, Flare's POV**

when I woke up, I noticed that I had apparently a whole day off. Due to most of the class being on vacation, power club was cancelled to be replaced by a special move training. I had no classes until 3 in the afternoon. It was currently 7 in the morning. Shrugging, I went back to sleep, enjoying my much needed break from power club.

* * *

** Woodland speed course, Aeromenca's POV**

I kept thrusting into her tight butt, enjoying the sweet feeling of a secret naughty sexual encounter. I felt that accursed tug in my gut, signaling that my fun was over. I felt the release happen, and I pulled out after I finished, immediately trying to find my way back to the academy. Mewtwo simply walked next to me, rubbing my back for whatever reason. I kept walking, ignoring Mewtwos weird behavior. I saw the academy at last, running towards it with much hurry up, Mewtwo following. As I finally reached the school, I stopped in my tracks, realizing quickly that the school was incased entirely in dark aurora, as in legends of a great evil arising dark aurora. Mewtwo stopped next to me, gasping as she too, realized what was going on.

I knew where I must head in order to start on the long harsh path to regaining peace and defeating the dark aurora, though my three best friends and everyone else inside was likely dead or sucked into the infernal realm or celestial realm forever. I narrowed my eyes and started running down the forbidden road of rainbows that appeared only when a great evil was arising. I noticed Mewtwo behind me, looking determined to follow me in my lead. I simply nodded and took the first step on the road, feeling a tingly feeling. I noticed my dream coming true, I had grown rainbow wings! I jumped for joy and simply started to run up the long path, Mewtwo trailing behind me.

* * *

**ok that's it for now. I'm noticing a lack of views recently. Well, I'm back online again, if only for a little while. Anyways! I gotta go like right now and update this so as to get back on the path to fanfiction fame! Let's do this! Oh, played Bravely default recrntly, awesome game highly recommend it for you if you like my fanfics. A real, non-cheap finishing segment should come out soon! Ok, byee!**


	25. Heroes Road-Wailord

**Alright, keeping updates nice and breezy here! Whoo! Let's start a url thing where urls to images of characters will be displayed in any chapters I write from here on out, with this story being discluded. Anyways, we gotta start this long and harsh path to becoming a hero here. Lemons will be minimal or perhaps nonexistent from here on out, but if you want lemons galore, that's why I created my lemon assortment for!**

* * *

I woke up suddenly right in front of a massive beast, a freaking wailord. And by the looks of things, this will literally only be harsh, long battles to get to the top of heroes road. I knew how the story goes, you must defeat countless harsh unforgiving moemon to climb your way to the top of heroes road. And once you get there, you will be faced with the toughest challenge possible, so tough you couldn't even begin to fathom how hard it will be. Once and if you defeat that battle, you will be rewarded with the golden hera, an ancient relic that cleanses all evil from the world and grants the holder one wish.

_So if I can defeat this colossal challenge, I will clean the world up from all fathomable evil and my journey will be over, with me victorious. Then I can live happily ever after and enjoy the rest of my life...sounds like a plan to me! _I thought to myself, realizing my journey was mostly in that simulator

I prepared to fight the collosal beast before me, closing my eyes and concentrating all of my energy on a single point. That point was my arm, which was now encased in glowing electro energy that could easily end the life of any opponent.

_if I could just learn to master this ability, I could screw all of my opponents up with almost laughable ease. Anyways, I'd best be getting this over with. _I thought to myself as I released the energy, creating a wave of energy that was headed straight fir the takedown of the wailord. The wailord was instantly fainted due to the power if my attack combined with the fact that it was already super effective. I was encased in red light, teleporting me to the next room.

_that was only a warmup...this will get far hare from here on out. After every battle you fight, you get to take a short rest and heal. Do that now, for each battle will be five times harder than the last... _A voice spoke from all around me, and I felt my body going to sleep...

* * *

**I know what you are thinking. No lemon? No romance? No 2000 word chapter to satisfy us? Nope. Just a string of battles. Time for real non dirty exitement. Don't flame me, cuz you don't know what I'm planning at all...ahaha! Aeromenca out!**


	26. Final battle? Married couple!

**I fear this story is closing quickly. I'm running out of ideas and I got another story which I will post the URL for that will be as lemon filled as this one and with no confusing turns or anything, plus URL'S for music, pics and much more! The story is called bravely default-the path of heroes, and read the ending modification first or the first chapter won't make any sense. I'm sorry to crush all your spirits after such a long and successful run, but look on the bright side! We got more dirty content, plus you can always make your own fanfic continuing mine or possibly read the new one! Ending chapter coming up! This WILL NOT DISSAPOINT. I REPEAT, THIS WILL NOT DISAPPOINT.**

* * *

I awoke to be face to face with a moemon that I had always feared meeting. And yet, she gave me an erection just by looking at her, but it wasn't the good kind. in front of me, about 20 feet ahead lay THE Groudon, guarding the golden hera that I so badly needed. Right as I prepared to fight for the world itself, I heard the voice again.

_You have passed every test already. You have golden heart, heroes soul, determination, courage, bravery, and love...so you will need to prove one last thing to the heroes path, and take your rightful place among the heroes of the world. Only the fate of the world itself is on the line here,no pressure...and only your three best friends and your girlfriend that would gladly spend the rest of her days with you are waiting for you back at the academy...so no pressure...just be yourself... _The voice spoke, and the pressure on me and my courage only escalated

I took a deep breath, and thought one thing to myself.

_There can be no courage without fear, and no fear without courage... _I thought, remembering the last words of my dad, Pyromenca, who died a hero and savior to the kingdom of moemon

I looked up, facing groudon, who had her claws crossed her chest, glaring at me. I knew this was going to be a rough fight, but I didn't care, I had to save the world...even at the cost if my own life.

"Groudon! Face me, the leader of all heroes, in battle! This fight determines the fate of the entire world! In three! Two! One! Go!" I yelled, staying back as Groudon charged me, leaving a trail of fire in her wake

I waited until the last second before jumping over groudon, landing a two footed kick on her back, flipping snd spinning as I did so, regaining my balance. Just then, I felt my flight suit encase my body, giving me the firepower I needed to defeat Groudon. I used my scanner to determine her health level.

390/400 it read

_rough fight... but the fate of the entire world rests in the balance...I must win! _I thought to myself as I read the health bar and as Groudon charged me. I shot as many bullets of air as I could out of my arm cannons until the last second, in which I jumped straight up and used me arm to send bullets of air disturbance down in the same manner as tabuu, trapping her before delivering a big ball of air, connecting and temporarily knocking her down.

I scanned her health again.

360/400...

she charged me, and I repeated the air bullets until the last second again, but this time as she came into contact, I lowered my shoulder and she charged into my Lati style wing, spearing her. I tossed her up into the air, about an millimeter, and shot rapid-fire bullets as spun to dodge her gaping slash attack, then bent down like a Blastoise and used my shoulder cannons to shoot a stream of ripped air at groudon, lifting her up and slamming her into a wall, and opening up a window for more air bullets, which I took, managing to shoot her about 20 times before she recovered. Once she did, I scanned her health again.

240/400 it read

_that last sequence was good then...let's try the same thing then... _I thought as she charged me

I waited until the absolute last second before she jumped and quakes me off my feet, combing it with a quick fire blast to the face. I flipped back and used my jets to get airborne, before gaining momentum and charging her, lifting her up enough to get a close range ripped air blast in, the momentum adding up to slam her into the wall hard enough to shake the ground beneath me. I shot two more ripped air streams, blasting a hole in the wall, with her body in the center. Then she got up and charged me again, clearly not going to give up. I spun in midair, creating a vortex. The more i spun, the bigger it got. Once it was tornado sized, I fired it at Groudon, catching her in the blast and slamming her into the wall again, her eyes a swirl, indicating that I had saved the world.

I immediately ran and grabbed the golden hera, feeling it's power in my hand. I already knew my wish.

_I wish for Me and Penelope to get married and live a long, happy life together. _I wished, and was cloaked in golden light

* * *

A year later

I faced Penelope, who was wearing a long white bridesaid dress. The pastor was reaching the two key questions.

"Do you, Penelope chu, take this man to be your husband?" The pastor, a certain legendary known as Arceus, asked

"I do." She spoke

"And do you, Aeromenca Eon, take this girl to be your wife?" Arceus asked

"I do." Easy answer

"You may now kiss the bride." Arceus declared

me and Penelope kissed, securing our love forever. Just like my wish, I lived a long and happy life with her at my side.

Just when I thought it couldnt get any better, I was sucked into a black void along with Penelope.

* * *

**THE END...?**

* * *

**well, there goes a second long successful fanfic written and closed simple as. You guys have been awesome, providing a loyal following and everything, I couldn't ask for a better fanbase...if you liked this story, please R&amp;R, follow and or favorite me as an author, and check out my lemon assortment, and the two URL's below if you like dirty stories by me. read the first URL story first, so the second will make sense. The first URL story is completed, so if you like it, favorite it. The second will be long, lemony, and adventurous, just like this story, but with no confusing segments, so follow and favorite if you like it, and one more thing before I leave, my birthday is in 11 days. Wish me a happy birthday! Aeromenca out!**

** s/11426795/1/Bravely-Default-where-the-fairy-flies-epilogue-modificataion**

** s/11426839/1/Bravely-default-The-path-of-heroes**


	27. Transition to the 'Real world!

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Suddenly, my eyes flew wide open, and i had no fucking clue where i was. I managed to force myself to sit up, looking around me. Around me were many other moemon, but they were all holograms, just barely visible. Then i looked at them vloser, and i realized that they were the very moemon that i had captured or encountered during my 'journey'.

It all came crashing back to me, when i looked at my shoulder, and saw the conference logo briaded on my shirt.

"Don't forget your fight, your fight that saw you to your goals, even if you didn't manage to finish your last season fighting. Keep that fight with you until you are thrown into the region of darkness, and keep fighting. But if you don't use that fight, _Aero you are so going to get fucking killed out there..remember to use all of your tools to your advantage, because if you don't you will lose, like you did in your first year so many times. And finally, utilize your sensitive ears, your greatest strength."_

I was now staring at the ground, which was blood red, and had no texture, just was there. I could only feel the nuetral floor, there was nothing in this area besides the holograms and myself.

"After all of you are put into this simulator, i will be joining you. You all have gone to Moemon school, figuring out how to identify most species of moemon, but now you must enter the real world outside of here. The first part of this final assessment is one that judges your experience and ability to improvise, and after that you will be send into the real world. The regions you can be sent to are as follows. The Cronis region, with issues with its time history connection, the Mitanga region with its gem issues, and the 'darkness region' with unknown problems, and that is cold and unforgiving. All of you will be given fighting training."

_...the training...and i did all of that...what kind of a representative am I, to be doing that...and what fighting training, i was a trainer that whole time...what a bunch of lies..._

I looked around me at the holograms. There was Mckenzie the Mightyena, victoria the Dragonite, Alicia, Vivian, the two Eon Sisters, Mew, and Shelly. They all were emotionless, motionless sprites, unable to move or talk. But then i looked at Penelope, and nearly lost my shit as she actually walked over to me.

"I can still help you...along your way. I may take the form of a Luxray, and if someone says that i disappeared, then i was taken away from you by force..." Penelope whispered to me

I simply stared at her in shock, before another voice spoke over her.

_**Training to contain sex drive failed, but fighting ability is good enough to put in the hardest region. You will still forever be the runt of the Eon Sister conference. **_

_Y..you little fucking piece o-_

"Dont let him get to you, i can still help you through the first little section of your real world experience, but only until I meet my extermination for betraying them..." Penelope interrupted my thoughts

I sighed, but i was still livid. And then me and her were sucked into a black void.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! until next time, **

**Aeromenca out!**


	28. Avenging a Forest!

**This story is so close to 10k views :o. enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The Magmortar turned around, eyeing the three Moemon that now stood before it.

"Yes? Reason you're yelling?" The Magmortar asked, its eyes slim

Aero looked her over, noticing the short but stiff red, yellow and orange multi-colored hair he had. He was clad in red and yellow patterned clothes, a Vest and exercise pants. His arms were long, maybe 2 and a half feet or so, one clad in a foot in a yellow cylinder, which Aero assumed was the cannon Pyro spoke of. His fiery colored eyes surveyed them with disinterest.

"Wait why is he not a girl?" Pyro asked

The magmortar beat its hands together, laughing.

"I am a destructive Moemon, who are always MALE. They only have their sights set on destruction, and find extreme pleasure in razing down everything in sight! HAHAHAH!" The Magmortar answered

Pyro and Aero looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

_I thought all moemon were supposed to be female...and both of us are male...so does that mean!? no...it cant be... _They both waved the theory aside, as the Magmortar's eyes widened

"Ooo...that's a nice Pikachu. Time to take your little precious from you!" The Magmortar declared, starting to raise

However, the instant he said that, Aero was already after him, rushing him down at insane speeds, and managing to smash him with a thunderpunch before he even raised his cannon, knocking him back a little bit. Penelope stayed where she was, but the instant Aero hit the thunderpunch, she used a thunder, dark clouds forming overhead.

Aero jumped back after the punch, landing right next to Penelope, and seeing her readying a thunder...

"RAIN DANCE!" Aero yelled, making it rain all over the forest

The Magmortar got back up, chuckling. Penelope tensed up, her electric sacs sparking big time.

"Fools. I can destroy and entire forest! YOU ARE NOTHING!" He yelled, charging up a fiery blast in his cannon

It was too later however, as the rain was going, and Penelope's thunder hit. The Magmortar tried to sidestep the attack, only for it to home in and smack him, electrocuting him. Aero used thunder too, simply throwing his hands to his side, the attack hitting the Magmortar again. Comically, he tried to sidestep it again, only for the exact same result. From behind, Pyro had snuck behind him, and when he tried to get back up, smashed him in the back with a nice Dragon claw to Iron tail combo, slashing his back open, then smashing him there.

"OWWWWWW!" The Magmortar yelled, as the attack also launched him towards the two electric types

They were ready, Penelope having an iron tail ready and Aero having a nice quick attack ready. The instant he was sent flying, Aero quick attacked the Magmortar, dealing damage, before kicking him as he landed close to Pyro, sending the Magmortar to Penelope, who nailed him in the face with an Iron Tail.

Penelope ran over to Aero, hugging him briefly, as the Magmortar was knocked into the ground, blood all over him with the rain hitting the wounds. He slowly got up, grimacing.

"I SAID YOU ARE NOTHING!" He yelled, firing a flamethrower at them

It completely missed, the two electric types loooong gone, with instant reaction times. They had both already gotten behind him, and held hands, performing a double thunderbolt. Pyro did get hit, but not bad at all simply because the two electric types hit him before the attack was going for very long, and the rain weakened the stream, allowing for miniscule damage to Pyro.

Pyro easily shrugged off the attack, charging at the Magmortar, who was being held in place by thunderbolt, his skin starting to rip open. Pyro smirked, and stopped right before the Magmortar, opening his mouth.

"H-Ha! any attack y-you c-can d-do c-cant h-hurt m-me!" The Magmortar stuttered while being electrocuted

Pyro then shot him with a point blank Hydro Pump, allowing Penelope and Aero to simply watch as he was forcefully slammed into a tree, blood flying _everywhere._

"He's dead. there's no way he survived that." Pyro said, looking at all the peeled off skin trailing to where he was lying and the massive blood stain on the tree he hit

Aero did a fist pump, Penelope's hand still in his. Penelope kissed Aero again, briefly before letting his hand go and looking around.

"Well we avenged the forest he decimated." Aero stated

Penelope and Pyro nodded.

"However, I don't see and Drifblim anywhere in sight...I guess our next move is to continue on deeper into the forest." Aero added, his clothes all wet from the rain

He started walking, past the sign, Penelope by his side, also wet. Pyro walked next to them, but not as closely. Pyro looked around at the forest, having a dirt path straight ahead for a bit, but with trees on either side of them. The trees were so thick that it was dark in the forest, the only light being flashes of Lightning.

"I guess it was about to rain anyways. Hahahaa." Pyro chuckled as the rain got more intense

Penelope and Aero dint laugh, as they were too busy keeping an eye out for the Drifblim. There were no other paths but the one they were walking, which split at the sign back there, one going slightly left and one going slightly right. All three took the one heading slightly right, walking a steady but rather slow pace.

"Hm...I'm curious about things now." Pyro stated

Aero and Penelope looked over this time.

"Like what?" Aero asked

Pyro took a deep breath.

"How did he know that Penelope was precious to you for one. Among the fact he told us 'we were nothing' though we killed him rather easily. And finally where are the Drifblim at?" Pyro asked his questions

Penelope looked at Aero, with a flat expression. Aero looked at her, then back at Pyro.

"I have no idea for the first and last questions, but for the middle one I'm assuming he had never lost a battle before or something like that, and got cocky. And if we are looking at it from the battle perspective, the speed me and Penelope have would've outclassed him, sure, but your power was what finished him. Without your power we would've had a more dragged out battle, which could've led to bad things as well as no team attacks." Aero answered, as the path they were on now made a sharp right turn

They turned the bend, and all three of them looked straight ahead. There was nothing that special, just more trees, still no light besides lightning flashes, as well as another bend that would have them traveling slightly back the direction they had been.

"Any idea which direction we are heading?" Penelope asked

Pyro nodded.

"We are heading..lets see. we were heading East, and this way turned us south just now, and now we should be heading southeast." Pyro reasoned

Penelope nodded, understanding.

"But I don't know where this path leads. It could lead to like some crazy shit for all I know." pyro added, shrugging

The three were now walking southeast, having passed the bend a bit ago. They kept walking, being silent for a little while. They thought it was only a little while, but they were all silent for about thirty minutes, the time it took to reach the next bend, which turned them sharply.

"We should be heading Northeast now." Pyro said, breaking the silence

They kept walking for another two hours, passing two more bends until the forest path finally emerged out of the forest. The first bend turned them all the way north, and the second one turned them all the way back east.

"Well that path is finally over." Aero stated, all three of them pretty tired from walking

He looked up, Penelope and Pyro had been looking down and stopped drastically to a halt.

"G-guys." Aero trembled a bit

The others stopped, looked at Aero, then looked at what he was looking at. All around them were fields of grass, the path ahead going straight forwards. Directly in front of them a ways was a pitch black Moemon, with white hair pulled to the left side, covering her left eye, leaving her right eye out. Two black streamer like extensions flew behind her, right above her arms. She wore a short sleeve black dress, frilled at the bottom, ending a little above her thighs. She wore grey leggings, and her arms were covered in black arm leggings. A red skirt was wrapped around her neck.

"D-Darkrai..." Pyro stuttered, sounding scared now

She flew straight for them, and the three forced themselves to keep walking forwards, despite the fact that Darkrai was headed right for them. The path lead straight forwards, and Darkrai was a ways away. At least Aero thought, before she was right in front of him.

"GUYS!" He yelled this time, with a jump

"we see her." The other two said in unison, both taking a fighting stance

Darkrai landed, studying them with her blue eye.

"PUt the fighting stance DOwn" Darkrai randomly emphasized some parts of words

They did not, at least not all the way.

"HOw CUte. you think you are a match for me? give me a damn break." Darkrai narrowed her eyes, forming a dark ball of energy in her hand

The three reluctantly went back to normal position, leaving Darkrai to chuckle.

"I see. It would appear that YOU, off all the Moemon, are the one I was told of. So be it. Best to take you out before you can cause me any trouble." Darkrai said, her tone shifting to business

She stared directly at Aero, looking genially pissed.

"Cmere Aero. Let me destroy you...it'll only take a second-" Darkrai's tone shifted to an eerie one

The three didn't think much of it until Aero started to do what she said, in which case Penelope electrocute him, snapping him out of it. It was still raining, Darkrai looking soaked even.

"Oh? you would dare defy me little princess?" Darkrai said in an echoey tone, floating again

She floated over in front of Penelope, but only was able to stare at her with a menacing look for a second before Aero used thunder on Darkrai.

"OoooOOOOooo...no no no...all of you are dying!" Darkrai cackled, teleporting away from the thunder

"Are we now, dark bitch?" Aero snarled

The thunder bent, flying fast towards Darkrai, whos eyes widened. She then narrowed them.

"...mmmhmhmhm...do you really think...that you can beat me? you cant always have it r-r-r-raininggg!" Darkrai spoke louder and stuttered when the thunder hit her

IT knocked her down, maybe ten yards away. Pyro used his hydro pump, managing to smack Darkrai in the face, knocking her back.

The three heard a splash, then saw Darkrai float out of the apparent river nearby, looking beyond pissed.

"THATS IT! ohhh I don't care if your attacks don't miss, I WILL kill you!" Darkrai screamed

Aero's eyes widened, as did Pyro's and Penelope's.

"I-I think I know what t-true fear is..now.." Pyro stuttered, his tone mirroring what he said

Darkrai's eyes glowed red, as she charged them.

* * *

**Ah the good old..wait two straight cliffhangars..? ah well.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you liked this, check out Moemon mystery dungeon bloopers, and Moemon: The golden light, two stories I've worked on. The bloopers have transformed from silly shit to some actual story stuff, plus I update that like crazy, so go check it out!**

**Aeromenca out.**


	29. Fight against Darkrai 1: Part I!

**Continuing right on with the nice upload schedule boys. Last night I had stayed up for 28 hours straight, so I released the three extra chapters I had written the day before but not released yet and caught up on sleep. But we are good now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Darkrai then charged the three of them, forming a ball of dark energy in her hand. When she got within about ten yards, she fired it at the three, also creating a dark haze to make herself seemingly disappear.

Instinctevely, the three jumped out of the way of the attack Darkrai had sent, Penelope and Aero landing a few yards away from the path in the direction of the river. Both of them used thunder, not knowing where Darkrai was thanks to the haze, but knowing it would never miss in the rain. The haze was simply thrown over the rain, the weather had not changed.

Pyro had simply jumped back, but was unaware of Darkrai coming for him first. She hit him with a nice point black dark pulse, repapparing out of the mist a few seconds after the first attack was avoided. Pyro managed to take the hit, but Darkrai turned in the direction that the other two had dodged, Pyro getting up and following her a second later.

Pyro also noted two bright flashes out of the corner of his eye before getting hit, knowing the two had smartly used thunder after they dodged Darkrai's first attack.

_So the mist disappears right after Darkrai does, disappearing in a line based on where she is, leaving a foot or so of mist behind her. I can still see her shadow! _Pyro thought to himself, running at Darkrai now

Within a few seconds of the two using thunder, the mist lifted up to reveal Darkrai a few mere feet away from them, having only being halted thanks to the homing thunder. Behind them, Pyro had managed to somehow find Darkrai, preparing to smack her with a dragon claw to iron tail combo. He did so, Dragon Clawing Darkrai's back then smacking her with an iron tail, sending her flying towards the river again.

Penelope and Aero jumped to dodge her body, Aero using Quick attack to get another strike in, flashing behind Darkrai, hitting her where the Dragon claw had hit previously to maximize the hurt the otherwise small extra attack would do. Penelope simply jumped out of the way, to the left and the opposite direction Aero had used Quick attack in.

Darkrai flew back into the river. This time it was a good 20 seconds wait. The three got into a different position now, Penelope running a bit more to the left, Aero to the right, and Pyro straight back.

"Okay. So this time she cant attack us all at once." Pyro called to the other two, Aero and Penelope nodding

Darkrai finally burst out of the river. She looked beyond pissed, her expression and posture telling the same story.

"D-don't M-make me g-go a-all o-o-out on y-ou!" She yelled agrily, stuttering due to her complete rage

The three got into fighting stance, preparing for Darkrai's all out mode. Then Darkrai's eyes widened, before she looked to the sky.

"Grrrrr! What? Another fire is burning another ancient forest!? And I wasted time fighting the saviors of this forest!?" Darkrai yelled in disbelief, looking at something in the sky

The three ran into one little cluster, Aero and Penelope making their way next to Pyro since they were much faster.

The three turned to look at where she was looking, managing to catch some flashing lights from some distance away. By this point, the three were completely exhausted, having fought a Magmortar and Darkrai herself head on, with a nice extremely long walk in between. Darkrai turned to face the three again, still looking pissed off.

"You little...you defeated that rampaging Magmortar huh...before I could...grrrrrr!" The three looked at each other, now all very confused as to what the hell was going on

They whispered amongst themselves.

"Wha...I thought Darkrai was an evil pokemon, hence why she started fighting us for no apparent reason, only telling Aero that he was the one 'she was told of'...but if she was aiming to take out the Magmortar..even knowing what the Moemon she was after was.." Pyro whispered, sounding confused

"Also those words make her sound like she was aiming to due some good...taking out the Magmortar that was otherwise going to burn down a forest.." Aero added

Darkrai roared in anger before the three could whisper amongst themselves any more.

"Grrr! you three! you're going to pay!" Darkrai yelled, charging up two balls of dark energy, one in each hand this time

She shot them both at them, making Aero and Penelope speedily dodge the energy balls, speeding over to their original positions, looking at Pyro as they paused. Darkrai hadn't moved a bit, but shot two more energy balls, Pyro now jumping up above and starting to fly to dodge the previous ones. The previous ones exploded in a purplish black explosion, right beneath Pyro.

The new ones, aimed for Penelope and Aero, were noticed just as they got within a foot, but due to the two being super fast, they ran inwards towards Pyro, dodging them with ease. They then converged and rushed Darkrai down at super fast speeds, with Pyro flying behind them now.

_yeah! this is fun! dodging attacks then using really fast speeds to hit this bitch! _Penelope thought, as she used her speed

_...its a good thing that Darkrai for some strange reason doesn't know the trick to this. Makes the fight form what would be an impossible one to a fun and easy as hell one.. _Aero thought, running as well

Darkrai simply kept her eyes focused, unable to pinpoint the two super fast Moemon. As a result she got smacked in the face first by an Iron tail by Penelope, then got smacked by Thunder Punch from Aero. She was sent flying upwards, but this time regained her posture, floating. Pyro had been flying up to deliver the final combo blow, another Iron tail, but Darkrai whipped around, her hand glowing with dark energy.

Pyro didn't even flinch, his tail glowing grey.

_Come on you two..hit her again so we can finish the combo.._ Pyro thought, Darkrai's fist in motion now

Penelope and Aero simply rushed Darkrai down again, so fast she couldn't even punch Pyro before being hit with a thunder punch and iron tail at the same time on her back, then being slammed by Pyro's Iron Tail, straight down into the ground. Penelope and Aero both landed, but not on their feet. Aero landed by skidding sideways into the ground, and Penelope by falling face first into the ground, both of them losing their balance from the midair attacks.

Darkrai barely managed to make herself stand, Pyro landing now.

"ow ow ow...ugh...you know what...you can mark this down as a win..i cant counter those damn speed attacks..." Darkrai's voice was weak

She started to fly away, towards the direction she came form.

"NOT SO FAST!" Aero and Penelope yelled in unison, having stood up

They both used thunder, striking Darkrai one last time. Her face clenched in pain, her body and clothes charred from all the thunder attacks. This time Darkrai simply froze in the air as she was struck, slowly falling to the ground before collapsing. Aero and Penelope ran over to the now defeated Darkrai, who managed to get on her knees, coughing up blood. Aero grabbed her shirt, pulling her so he was face to face with her.

Darkrai simply sighed this time.

"Okay..okay..you win...ow ow ow!" Darkrai moaned in pain, as Aero pummeled her a few more times

Aero smiled in victory, ready to do what he was going to do.

_yes...we beat her, somehow. I need to finish her up now before she gets away and learns a counter to our strategy, or does something horrific.. _Aero thought

"You cant kill me..." Darkrai said with a weak smile

Aero's eyes widened.

"You only beat me thanks to the rain...if it weren't for the rain I would've killed _you..._" She weakly added

In the distance, Aero saw another figure heading towards them, what looked to be another..

_Another Darkrai...!? wait..this one didn't know any counters for..no..it couldn't be..._

Aeromenca used thunderbolt, channeling all his energy into electrocuting the 'Darkrai' before him. Instead of collapsing, the clothes of Darkrai evapored, revealing the Moemon they just fought to be an illusion. Aero looked up, seeing the Darkrai that was now heading for them was much, _much_ closer.

"...owwwwwwwwww...ugh...she's..coming...now..." Aero still heard a voice

He looked back down to see he was in face holding a Drifblim. Aero gasped, knowing that some nasty things were coming their way if they didn't run.

"Guys..run. away. we gotta go now." Aero said with a slightly panicked tone, looking back at the other two

They both nodded, and started to walk down the path again. Aero dropped the Drifblim, preparing to run for it with his friends.

"Uh nope. You're bringing her along." Pyro said in a denying tone, Penelope nodding with her eyes wide

Aero sighed and picked the Drifblim up, managing to sling him over his shoulders.

"She's surprisingly really, really light," Aero said, running to join his friends, who started running in pace with him once he reached where they were

Aero was running fast, but not as fast as he could do to the Drifblim slung over his shoulder, who was moaning the entire time the three were running. They ran down the path until it turned a sharp left at the river, still following the path. Pyro looked back up for the appearance of Darkrai, who he noted was now within distinguishing distance, and looked pissed.

"She's gonna finish you three..." The Drifblim managed to utter out, but didn't sound particularily happy about it

Then a voice was heard from behind them, as well as a rustle. The three looked back briefly to she a really bright shining Moemon appear out of the forest. She floated up, and the three now noticed that Darkrai was right THERE where she emerged from.

"C-cresselia!?" The apparent real Darkrai almost yelled, sounding surprised

The three kept running down the path, as it slowly curved with the river back the direction it was heading. The Drifblim sling over Aero's back as he ran was watching the little scene, but was only able to watch a little bit before it was too far away.

* * *

Back where Cresselia had confronted the 'real Darkrai'

"Been awhile, hasn't it, Darkrai. I se you still are using your dark illusions and minions to do your dirty work." Cresselia laughed as she said this, raising her armored hand to point at Darkrai

"But this is where I stop you, I _will _kill you, once and for all!' Cresselia declared

* * *

**Yet another cliffhangar. When will I stop with these. Meh whatever.**

**Aeromenca out!**


	30. Darkrai vs Cresselia

**Plowing right on ahead with the continuation! Please favorite and follow if you are enjoying! Now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Darkrai rolled her eyes and threw her hands up, using her signature Dark Void attack, which put all of her opponents to sleep. To her surprise, it didn't work.

"Nope." Cresselia said in a memey tone, jumping up at Darkrai

Darkrai was so stunned by the failure of her signature attack that she could do a thing when Cresselia got right in her face, clasping her hands together. Cresselia then moaned for no apparent reason, shooting a blinding light right at Darkrai.

"I hope you enjoy this point blank dazzling gleam-" Cresselia cooed, smacking Darkrai with it.

Darkrai was knocked back a bit, clutching her face in pain. She didn't expect this result, not one bit. And now her eyes were wailing in pain from the attack.

"You..you little.." Darkrai murmered, trying to get her eyes to stop hurting

She gave up then tried to look back at Cresselia, but found herself blinded.

Cresselia laughed, her long blonde hair all messy from her trip to the woods. She wore arm leggings, with blue, pink and yellow stripes, and pink arm cuffs. Her arm cuffs had her crescent shaped pink blades attached to them, both of them tied to two big blue bowties tied to her underwear. Her biggest blade, the one that was over her head, was attached by both sides to her underwear. She wore only a pink bra and yellow panties for some reason. She also wore regular leggings, in the same style that her arm leggings were, even having the pink cuffs, but around her ankles this time.

"Oh Darkrai. you never see any new tricks coming, do you." Cresselia mocked Darkrai's inability to see Cresselia use that move

Darkrai slammed her hands into the ground, emitting dark energy waves into them.

"Grrr! I hate you! I really do! Every, single GODAMN time I want to do something, like maybe catch those three mumbling idiots and tell them some shit, YOU show up. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. Whats your plan this time? Kill me 'once and for all' then take over the entire region?!" Darkrai yelled in frustration

Cresselia walked over to Darkrai, a frown on her face.

"You know I fight for the good guys by now, Darkrai. But you, you follow your own intentions, whether they be evil, or good, or neutral, you never take anyone's side. Despite you having insane power, you never take any particular side. Why?" Cresselia asked, stretching her arms

She looked at the blades attached to her arm, then moaned, switching the form of the crescent shaped blades from attached to her to long crescent blades, which flew into her hands. On the ground, Darkrai lowered her head.

"...a long time ago..I was sealed in that chasm by Arceus herself. I felt rage and infuriation, but I understood what I did to deserve what others would call a horrible fate. Back then I had been corrupted by the power of evil, having willingly fought by Giratina's side versus Arceus. I was awoken by another hero, who managed to convince me that I should fight for the power of good. This time I fought against Giratina in another ancient war, ending up on the losing side. Giratina sealed me in a chasm just like before. The last time I awoke, I was awoken by my own power, which I had practiced all those Eons being stuck in chasm's. Once I broke free, I swore to myself I would never take sides again." Darkrai explained

Cresselia snapped her fingers, and turned Darkrai's vision back to normal.

"No that's not true. I know its not, because you fought by yourself, creating your own army, against ME. You didn't fight against Arceus, you fought ME. And I beat you personally, but opted not to kill you when I won, hoping one day you would see the light, and which side was the right one to fight for." Cresselia corrected

Darkrai nodded, then formed two blades of shadow in her hands.

"...yep...but I fought you, who was serving as Arceus at the time while she went off to create some more Moemon, and to feel the joy of the reproduction she made for herself." Darkrai added

Cresselia narrowed her eyes, swinging her blades twice, cleaving the air with light. Darkrai did the same, cleaving the air with darkness. The streaks vanished a few moments after they were created, leaving Darkrai and Cresselia to face off.

"Even still today, you try to fool people with your lies. you lie you have no side in anything, getting Moemon followers from across this land, who do your bidding. You lie straight to MY FACE, knowing I know you're lying, just to show you don't give a shit!" Cresselia yelled, her eyes narrowing

Darkrai ran at Cresselia, swinging her two blades of Darkness at her. Cresselia simply sidestepped the pincer like attack, grabbing Darkrai by her strands, and pulling on them. She stabbed Darkrai with a blade of light, through her back, then pressed her foot on her neck. Darkrai roared loudly in pure pain, crying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH O-ow owwwwwwwwwwww!" Cresselia mocked Darkrai

Darkrai's eyes widened, knowing she had made a big mistake with her first attack.

"Don't do it Darkrai. Don't do it." Cresselia added

Darkrai continued to roar in pain.

_I..i need..to heal...I need the power of Darkness...I need it... _Darkrai thought to herself, before Cresselia spoke again

"If you surrender to your dark powers, you WILL be killed." Cresselia added, removing her foot and blade to pull Darkrai up to her face like a bully, by her shirt collar

"N..not n-now...haha..hahaahahaha..!" Darkrai cackled, her eyes turning dark

Cresselia morphed her swords into chains of light, and lashed Darkrai with them. Darkrai blasted Cresselia with a blast of dark energy, forcing herself away from Cresselia's grasp. She cackled more, her dark blades disappearing. Cresselia simply stared at her archrival, wondering if she could do anything about it.

"Oh Cresselia...you always remind me why I turn to the dark side...I've fought against you before..and I lost...as well as the other goody-two shoes Moemon you had on your side. And it looks like I'm going to fight against you again.." Darkrai cackled, rushing Cresselia

Cresselia simply watched it happen, but teleported out of the way of her attack, straight up foul play. Darkrai snickered as she approached, but when she missed her attack, she got pissed, her eyes turning from dark to normal.

"You little! CRESSELIAAAAAAAAA!" Darkrai yelled in rage

Her eye twitched.

_...th..there was nothing I could do..she hit that Fairy type move..and then..just straight up gave me the pain she KNEW I hated, but disappeared before I could give her the pain she hates! godamnit all! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR... _Darkrai thought, clenching her hand into a fist

She floated back the way she came, seeing the three she was chasing a ways away, walking down the path leading to the city of her organizations base.

_Should I kill them now..or...no..they don't know where they're going...and I have to find and kill Cresselia before she manages to do anything to what I've created.._ Darkrai concluded, then flew away as fast as she could, heading back to her lair

* * *

**There you have it..the lies of Darkrai...and the 'organization' she's created? what does this all mean!? until next time,**

**Aeromenca out.**


	31. Danielle the Drifblim!

**I'm having so much fun with this. I don't even know why, I just am. Anyways, if you enjoyed be sure to follow and favorite, for now enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

After the massive fight that the three fought, they were able to make it to the end of the path they were on, which finally ended at a city. They looked around, but had no idea what to do next.

They didn't have to walk much further, after the bend to accomadate the river, the path straightened out, and then bended the opposite direction, heading southeast again. A bit longer after the SE bend was where they were at now.

"Well we finally made it to a city.." Aero stated

Penelope smacked him, grumpy from the nice long walk and battles they fought.

"Thanks a lot, captain obvious!" Penelope grumbled grumpily

"What did you want me to say?!" Aero exclaimed, looking at Penelope in disbelief

Pyro stuck his hand in between the two, shaking his head.

"Guys lets not make a commotion. First of all we were saved by Cresselia, who fought Darkrai to buy us time. Not sure if that was her intent, but she did that for us. Second of all, we have no freakin' idea where the heck we are. and finally, this place gives me the creeps." Pyro interrupted their little squabble

Aero and Penelope looked around, seeing all the buildings. There was a few residencies sprinkled here and there, but for the most part it was just the same path but with buildings build around it. There wasn't even a city wall, just a little sign saying 'welcome to Moemon town'. Which Aero and Penelope had missed due to their little squabble.

"Moemon Town. It doesn't look much like a town, more like a ghost town...or maybe we are on the outskirts..and the river is at least right next to us, as it was after we first emerged from that forest." Pyro theoried as the three continued to walk again, walking through this 'town'

They looked around more, noticing a few trees here and there sprinkled around the 3 or 4 houses that were maybe 10 feet away from the main pathway, made out of wood.

"please put me down." The Drifblim that was slung over Aero's shoulder stated more than asked, clearly not happy with being a deadweight

Aero paid her next to no attention, instead asking Pyro a question.

"What was in the other direction, west, from where we entered this region from?" Aero asked

Pyro looked around, as this 'town' ended now, leaving the pathway to continue. Up ahead was a pathway split and a sign right in the middle of the path split.

"The other direction was headed towards one of the more unpopulated cities, and back up towards the main cities I believe, with the paths merging at some point up there." Pyro responded

They came up to the pathway split.

"Head left if you want to avoid running into Darkrai yourselves. And I'm not lying because I don't work for that little bitch." The Drifblim stated again

"Shut the fuck up you stupid fat balloon bitch." Aero snapped, not at all happy with the Drifblim

Pyro looked at him with his eyes wide.

"Really Aero!? What the fuck was that for!? you stupid mouse basterd! I should've told you to go right and have fun in Darkrai forest, you haven't changed one bit!" The Drifblim exclaimed

Aero stopped stone cold at hearing his name come out of the Drifblim's mouth, his eyes seeming to widen, but his pupils very, very clearly held fear in them.

"Holy crap Aero! That was mean as fuck! Even if we did fight her and opt to have you carry her, you don't have to be so mean to her, I mean what if she's nice?!" Pyro exclaimed, heading down the left path

"She's not...I never thought id see her again...Danielle the Drifblim. Back a bit ago before that nightmare or whatever, I ran into her on my travels, and she was straight MEAN. I had to fight her before, and it wasn't fun, even with the speed and type advantage." Aero replied, his voice small and his eyes big

Penelope looked over at Aero, her own eyes wide.

"What!? you traveled? since when!? and where!? You fought her before!? did you know about her illusion shit!?" Penelope exclaimed

Aero shook his head.

"I think I traveled through this very region actually, but a ways northwest. Like quite aways. Come to think of it, Penelope was in some forest, I remember seeing her briefly, as I ran past the area and away from something, I cant remember what." Aero remembered some more

Up ahead the path took a sharp bend, turning North this time. The three walked down it, now heading straight north. They only had talking to each other as entertainment, and luckily they had a subject now.

"Well like I said, you were put in some sort of dream state. You probably had your memory wiped out by it too. And since you both woke up together in the ashes of that forest, I'd say it wouldn't be too far fetched to assume you met in your weird dream at one point or another, and met in real life." Pyro theorized once again

Penelope nodded herself, thinking about it more.

"That makes sense because now that I think about it, I did see what I thought was a cute Jolteon _walk _by me. _Run _my ass, he only walked by me, and it was on some sort of route somewhere, I don't know where." Penelope recalled

They kept walking north, all around them were grassy fields. Aero looked to his left and gasped a bit.

"The river? I don't remember walking over a bridge at any point, and I didn't hear the rushing water.." Aero was shocked to see the river running down a ways, the three now walking up a hill

The other two looked over at it, and both simply shrugged.

"you walked over a bridge, it was built in as land so you didn't notice. and the 'river' splits in two back there, one heading down into Darkrai forest and the other going this way." Danielle mumbled just audible enough for the three to hear

Aero said nothing, not bothering to concern himself with Danielle any more. Penelope was too busy thinking about something as she walked. Pyro was too, so Aero was the only one who _could _listen, but he didn't care.

Danielle noticed this, and took the opportunity.

"Aero I swear to Arceus if you don't put me down right NOW-" Danielle growled at him

Aero simply slapped her on the behind, also having noticed.

"Shut the fuck up before I electrocute you again." Aero replied, not bothering to say anything else

"Aero you stupid-" Danielle could only manage to utter before Aero zapped her a bit

Her really oversized attire was zapped so bad by now that it had not only lost its purple, but now was burning. Aero felt Danielle start to squirm, and break free. He whipped around, seeing her rolling on the ground, her dress on fire. He took the opportunity to look her over thoroughly. She had short bowl cut purple hair, with a yellow 'x' pin stuck in it, and a white floofy top. She wore a huge dress, too big for her size, with the shoulder part extended over to about her elbows, covering the sleeves she had. Her sleeves were dark purple, and were oversized so that the yellow tip of the sleeves was a few inches after her arms ended.

She had two other extensions of the same sort, like the illusion Darkrai she had somehow held. She had a purple bow tie with the same yellow sleeve extension at the end of the tie. She had a frilled skirt extension, with a red tip that went down to her knees. Finally she wore light purple and black striped leggings. She had rather stunning crimson eyes.

Although now, as she got up from her dress being on fire, her entire dress fell off of her due to something on the back being burned, revealing her underdress to be a simple light purple jacket and exercise pants. Blushing only briefly before glaring at Aero, she put her now free hand up to her mind and her eyes glowed purple, taking her and Aero into the sky.

By now the other two had walked another solid 20 to 30 yards, still not having noticed that Aero had stopped or that he was being taken into the sky by Danielle.

"Stupid little rodent." She murmured, looking at Penelope

She then made her eyes go dark, and turned the two invisible, now floating northwest, away from the other two. Aero could still see his surroundings, and simply watched as Danielle carried him over the river and further northeast.

* * *

"So Aero, how hav-" Penelope was about to ask Aero a question before she noticed he was gone

By now Danielle had flown over the river and well over the fields nearby, now approaching another path that had also turned from east to north in direction.

Pyro noted her stopping talking, and looked next to him to see the same thing.

"I heard Aero grunt a little bit and Danielle moan quietly, you don't think..." Pyro stopped

He frowned.

"He maybe electrocuted her then her dress caught on fire? And then he went back to look her over since he didn't remember...and was...either dragged across the field somewhere or nabbed by something else?" Pyro finished

Penelope nodded her head, sighing.

"Lets just keep heading north, I'm sure that stupid idiot will turn up somewhere." Penelope said

Pyro looked at her, then across the fields, then back at her.

"...you do realize neither of us have any idea where we are and that I figured out you two have something going on between you, right?" Pyro asked Penelope

Penelope shook her head, starting to run.

"We didn't..something romantic did happen in that vision crap..but nothing actually between us..." Penelope said quietly, unaware that Pyro was easily keeping up the pace

He shook his head from gliding above, not understanding how she could let him go so easily.

"But even so, you two made an amazing team...and you two argued like there was something going on..." Pyro added

Penelope still shook her head, running fast up the path now, Pyro trailing behind.

"We argued because we disagreed and it was _you _that made us into an amazing team, the perfect combination of speed and power, not just me and him..." Penelope reasoned, running up the bend that turned this path west, blazing down the path now

Pyro sighed and nodded, deciding to drop the subject.

* * *

"Where are you taking me you stupid bitch!?" Aero angrily yelled at Danielle, who was now carrying him with her arms instead of psychic

She chuckled to herself.

"You never should have brought me along with you after you beat me, ahahhaa...should've either killed me or left me there, cuz now I've broken up your little hero gang. heheheee..." Danielle chuckled

Aero squirmed to break free, but failed to do so, Danielle now frowning.

"You're going to die if you break free idiot." Danielle said in a monotone

Aero sighed and stopped squirming, looking around him some more.

"Oh..crap my invisibility has worn off. Meh, I've flown far enough now. It doesn't matter all that much at this point-" Danielle informed Aero, but then decided it was whatever

Aero noted that his friends were nowhere in sight, but they were flying over a path. Just then, he saw Penelope and Pyro appear in the distance, Pyro flying while Penelope ran. They just rounded a bend that was too far away for them to make it before Aero and Danielle were out of sight again. Right next to him, the path he had just been on and the path he saw while he was being flown intersected. The path he saw earlier kept heading north, the one he had just been on kept heading east.

By now Danielle had managed to fly over the intersection and more northeast, but he didn't have the slightest clue where she was taking him.

"Oh I'm gonna drop you off somewhere far, far away from your friends. Heheheee!" Danielle randomly declared, injecting Aero with dark energy

The dark energy knocked Aero out, leaving him unable to see any more of where they were headed.

* * *

**Lil bit longer than normal. Favorite and follow if you enjoyed and already have not, **

**Aeromenca out!**


	32. The Dark Queen!

**as i promised, heres a new chapter of the moemon adventure. i know from the views alot of you enjoy the fuck out of this shit, but i can make it better, i think. Feel free to leave your opinion. enjoy the new chap!**

* * *

When i finally woke up, i couldn't hardly see anything. It was so dark where i was to the point where i asked myself if my eyes were fully open or not. I soon figured out they were, and looking to my right, i could faintly see a light. My muscles and head ached as if i was just struck with the flu and multiple hammers. Sighing, i got myself up. I looked back from where i got up to see it was against a wall. I turned back ahead, walking forwards through the pitch black darkness.

I walked for a little while, maybe a few minutes even before i emerged into the light i faintly saw when i first woke up. The light turned out to be many lights, of shops and attractions. Looking around some more, at the shops and the dark city, i noticed no sign of Danielle, Penelope or my friends. I wondered where i was, this place was new to my eyes, i had never been here before. I turned to my right, and started walking in that direction. I walked down the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets, seeing some Moemon here and there, mostly inside. I did walk past another Moemon, a rather tall Honchkrow.

It did not bother me, but gave me a sort of warning look. At least i thought it wouldn't bother me before i felt my shoulders being grabbed, and i instinctively released a thunderbolt on the person who had grabbed me.

¨Ow...¨ I heard a groan then a thud

I whipped myself around to see the Honchkrow laying on the floor, looking up at me. She looked really, really mean. Her glowing red eyes glared at me with an emotion i could only describe as either lust or hate. She wore a black fedora that shaded her eyes, that is if they weren't glowing. Her long black hair was now all frizzed. She wore a simple short sleeve Tshirt and exercise pants, both conforming tightly to her body. She had a rather large chest to top her rather pretty appearance off. However her glowing red eyes and long claws on her hands and feet, which i now realized she wasn't wearing any shoes, gave her a menacing look.

The whole time i looked her up and down she glared at me, finally getting up to her feet, although she didn't look happy, not one bit.

¨I..I'm sorry! H..huh...oh... who the fuck are you...? you attacked me, ME, the mob boss Dark Queen..outright?! Oh you are so dead haha...¨ The honchkrow at first seemed terrified

She got closer, and flexed her claws. She must have thought she looked menacing as all hell, which in honesty she really did look menacing, but not so much to me. I stood right where i was, folding my arms and staring her right in her soul piercing red eyes.

¨Bitch shut the fuck up. I'm not scared of you or your ´mob boss´ ass, what with that kind of wear? you look more like a pretty girl with daddy issues.¨ It just kind of blurted out, without me even thinking

The honchkrow was taken aback by me, her eyes were not glowing so menacingly. I half expected her to cry, as she lowered her head in clear shame. Some mob boss in a big city, brought to tears by a weak uncertain roast from a complete stranger.

_how wimpy is this city to have a mob boss this weak anyways? _i thought to myself

¨..That was really really mean...¨ Was all she could muster to say

I could hear the tears in her eyes, i couldn't tell if they were fake or not, you could never be too careful with Dark or Ghost types, they LOVE trickery to kicking your ass.

¨Please. Some mob boss you are, getting your ass handed to you by a complete stranger.¨ i said with distaste

She raised her head back to look at me, her eyes renewing their glow. All off the sudden she jumped on me, and started attacking me. I didn't even let her get more than a few scratches off, electrocuting her once again. She fell off of me, rolled on the ground once before jumping back up.

¨Gotta love electric weakening jackets... ...¨ She chuckled

I wasn't laughing. I simply mustered as much electric power as i could and unleashed a thunder on her. A direct hit, and I could tell she would feel that one for quite some time. The so called mob boss Dark Queen fell to the ground, her eyes signaling defeat. I walked over to her, standing above her. I leaned down and took her jacket off, putting it on for myself. I also took her hat and pants. Or at least i was going to take her pants, but before i could take them even a little of the way off, i found she doesn't wear any underwear.

Regardless i took her pants off and put them on. Finally i took off her shirt and put it on over my own clothes. I knew i looked just like her, without the big chest, long hair, or glowing red eyes. I continued down the street after taking the ´mob boss´s clothes, and once i reached the end of the block, i heard someone yelling.

¨WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?¨ I heard a voice scream

I turned to my right, where the voice had come from. It was another alleyway, like the one i had originally emerged from. I decided to head down it, and within maybe thirty seconds found myself the situation from which yelling was emerging.

In front of me was a Skitty, down on her knees, and a ton of scraggy around her, one of which was beating her up. However, as i inspected closer, i saw the Skitty was the one beating the Scraggy up, and within the next few seconds she tossed him aside, his clothes all ripped to shreds and the scraggy itself being...

_holy shit did she just kill that scraggy?!_ I thought, as it was super bloody and wasn't moving, not one inch

I was horrified, but wasn't for long, before the Skitty was the one calling shit out.

¨Oh hey there...fresh meat...i mean..person i've never seen before! Would you mind helping me out of the path of these bully Scraggy?¨ The skitty had somehow already noticed me in the alley and within seconds had approached me

I looked at the scraggy around me, and thought about my odds. I shook my head, slowly backing away from the situation. The skitty walked towards me, even as i tried to get away. I looked to my right for just ONE Second.

¨What are you running from?¨ i looked back to the skitty

I nearly cried, her face was so terrifying. I could see she would rip me to shreds and then some if i didn't help her. Her ears twitched violently, and her eyes were big and glowing red.

¨...¨ My mouth wouldn't work

¨If i were you i'd fight with her. Then i could battle the legendary ´Dark Queen´ and this adorable and sexy piece of shit cat burglar at the same time.¨ One of the scraggy suggested

The skitty grabbed me, and twisted my shirt.

¨Listen. you fight for me and i'll give you a reward that'll make you feel so good~ i know you aren't Elizabeth, and i would kill you right now if it weren't for i doubt you know the deal here.¨ The skitty whispered to me

I blushed, kind of knowing what she was talking about when she said reward.

Regardless i broke free and started to back away at a much faster pace. However, i was only jumped on by the Skitty, and then scratched lightly on my face.

¨You fight for me, or i take back my little deal...and your life.¨ The Skitty threatened

I sighed, and stood up, walking back towards the scraggy, who seemed to be actually pretty cool overall, as they had let me have my little conversation with this skitty without jumping on me while i was distracted.

I used my thunderbolt on the scraggy without any warning, shocking them both literally and figuratively with the fact that i wasn't actually the Dark Queen. The skitty ran up and slashed all five of them, then ran back to me. Her attack took all of about twenty seconds, but lethally killed five moemon.

After that was over, the skitty approached me.

¨My name is Caitlyn, also known as the infamous cat burglar around here. Killing is fun hehe..¨ She followed her introduction with probably the creepiest line i've ever heard from a moemon

I backed away as slowly as i could, almost having had enough for one night, already having beaten up a mob boss, then proceeded to take her clothes. Then proceed to kill five moemon in them. But just like before, Caitlyn wasn't having any of it. walked up and hugged me, then backed away. I finally got my first real look at her. she had short pink hair and large triangular cat ears. a pink frilled collar ending in bells hung around her neck. she wore a pink and tan short sleeve shirt, with the pink solely on the shoulder pad like attatchments. she wore a cute pink and tan skirt, tan leggings, and had a slim tail ending in a big busy oval shaped tip. She had decent sized chest.

**minor lemon warning**

* * *

as i looked her up and down, she silently bent down, and by the time i finished analyzing her, my pants were having a party. Caitlyn licked her lips, before looking up at me. She then unzipped my pants, taking out my long length, stroking it gently.

¨Oooo...so much bigger than i had imagined,...heheehehe...¨ Caitlyn said before taking it into her mouth, giving some head

She started slow, but picked up pace rather quickly, seemingly enjoying it as much as i was. I dont know how, but she was, smirking the whole time she sucked me off. It felt like a wet pillow sliding up and down my shaft, and also amazing at the same time. Caitlyn had a rough tongue, so she stimulated my nerves rather well, making the experience even more pleasurable. I moaned softly at the start, not sure whether it was really worth helping to kill five moemon, innocent or not, and help a ´legendary´ cat burgular.

And then get head from her. Nonetheless, Caitlyn was speeding up now, maybe because she had looked up at me and noticd my attention wasnt on her. She stared up at me, now slithering her tongue around on my shaft, stimmulating even more nerves than before. Her tail wagged almost hypnotically as she continued, oblivious to her surroundings. Moaning on my shaft, she went even faster and harder, bringing me to moan much louder, almost taking me to my limits. Caitlyn didnt seem happy with that, so she went clearly as fast and as hard as she could go, making me cum in her mouth.

She swallowed it all, then stood up.

**End of lemon**

* * *

she wasnt very tall, maybe five feet seven. She smirked at me, then ran away, running back the way i had originally came. I sighed myself, not sure what to do now. I decided on following her path, my friends in my mind the whole way. Would they have approved of me helping to kill five moemon, however almost forced it was, and before that knocking out and taking the clothes of a mother fucking mob boss?

I wasnt sure, but i doubted it.

_one of my greatest weaknesses would have to be how bold i can get...just think if i didnt have an easy type avantage there, i wouldve gotten my ass handed to me on a platter. Or maybe even my brave nature too, as i can be so brave i sometimes rush in there without actually thinking..._ A cry of some sort aroused me from my thoughts

I noticed i was now back in the street, and had nearly walked across without even noticing. I turned back right, heading the way i originally was heading before the fiasco i had just been a part of. At the end of the next block, was nothing. by now all the shops lights had gone out, so i could hardly see anything at all, much less anything like a dark or ghost type moemon.

_I wonder what time it even is right now.._ I thought to myself

coincedentally, i walked past a clock tower. I could barely make out the time, but it read 11:14.

_This is really dark for only 11:14...and thats a TON of time for the creatures of the dark to come get me...l.._ i was interrupted once again, but this time by bumping into someone

I looked up at who it was, and nearly shat myself. It was the Dark Queen, sporting the same outfit that she had before i took it, as if we had never ran into each other. But we had, i had the clothes on to prove it. I could tell from the glowing red eyes that very cllearly portrayed pure, unrivaled rage and fury.

¨...well...well...well lookie what i found. By far the boldest, and bravest moemon i have ever met. You even have the audacity to tkae my fucking clothes, then go and help Caitlyn, my greatest fucking enemy, out! Oh and not to mention help her kill my five scraggy minions.¨ The Dark Queen was slowly walking towards me, and something about the way she spoke told me i was in deep, deep trouble

I tried to gain some courage to speak back against this mob boss.

¨...fight me then you stupid dark bitch. We´ll see who wins this time.¨ I managed, but my tone didnt support my words

¨Oh really!? you want to fight me huh? what a fucking coincience, thats exactly what i want to do! and kill you right here and now before you cause me any more trouble!¨ With that, the Dark Queen leapt at me, her claws extended, and something in her right hand

I jumped out of the way, and just began running. I dont know why, i just started running for my life. I ran north or wherever the fuck, just as far away from the Queen as i could get. But it didnt matter, she followed me wherever i went. I got a significant number of blocks away form her in almost random directions, using just my pure speed as a jolteon, and not my sense of direction to run away.

But there she was, above me, flying.

¨You can run little one, but you cant hide from me...and eventually youll have to face me! what happened to your fight wish huh? change your mind? ill follow you until i can get my revenge, however i must!¨ The Dark Queen shouted at me from above

_I wonder if anyone in these houses can hear her shouts? if so honestly i wouldnt blame them for sticking to the safety inside their houses, and wait for it to go by..._ I thought as i kept running, just hoping id get to open ground so i could outspeed her

I ran for what seemed like forever, and the whole time i felt her glaring red eyes on my back. Finally, i got out of one of the city entrances, and ran like i had never ran before. I looked back, and sure enough she was still following me, even when i ran at top speeds she was the same distance away.

I was getting tired, after all the action today i needed sleep, but i had to run away from her..how was i going to get away from her? the question ran through my mind as i ran mindlessly down a path, which was just a straightaway. I could only run for so much longer, and i already felt my legs manually shutting themselves down.

_no.. ! i dont want to be killed here by this mob bitch! no i refuse! keep...runnningg!_ I thought frantically

by some miracle, i kept running at top speed, huffing frantically. i hadnt heard the Queen shout anything at me in what felt like hours.

¨How much longer can you run little one? i can fly all night if i have to. i will catch you.¨ The instant i thought that sheshouted something at me

i gave in to my primal urge, and fired a thunderbolt back at the Queen. She held up some sort of metal stick, and the electricity channeled into it, before turning to a tame cackle at the tip of it.

¨Awwww. youre best moves are useless against me now. guess youll have to either fight me in a battle you can not win or run for your puny little life. and you can only run for so long...¨ She smirked at me, and at this point i knew i couldnt win

I wanted to fight her off, but i knew fighting her in aa no electricity hands on match would be suicide...Unless i could make that rod zap her somehow...hmm..i thought up of an idea.

Stopping running completely, i skidded to a halt, whipping around to face my predator. She landed smoothly, taking off her hat and tossing it to the side.

¨Give in you little shit,. you know you fucked up. When i first tapped you i wanted to help your puny ass get out of the city. Awww how nice, then you zapped me like a little shit. Ugh ive been told rumors about someone like you, someone fast and smart, an electric type that strikes fear into all flying types.¨ The Dark Queen explained, walking slowly closer to me

I let her slowly walk closer to me, i had a plan to knock her out long enough to run away from her, and hide somewhere until i could figure out my next move.

¨Little one, you dont even know what you are doing in this world do you? You dont know what youll do after every day, you have no guide, no purpose. Awwww, how i wish i could be like that, carefree, being able to electrocute whoever i wanted then run away faster than they could catch them. and then take their clothes, and go to kill some of that person´s henchman.¨ The dark Queen was so close to range

But now she had really hit me in the heart. she was right, i had no idea what to do after this, i was the ultimate wild card, able to freely choose whatever side i wished. Except i knew none, no true sides, not what to do or what to believe.

¨Give me a side to join and maybe ill consider it, but until then ill roll with the punches!¨ I declared, grabbing the Queens rod and trying to muscle it to touch her, to electrocute her

she almost effortlessly threw me off, kicking me to the ground, smirking.

¨Now, now. lets not try anything rash. Having no side means no motovation, no real drive, or even an idea of what is going on in the region. Do you have any idea what you really just did?¨ She asked me, walking over to stand over me

¨No...¨ I admitted, i only knew what i was told, i had no fucking idea what the fuck i was even doing here, much less which side to choose.

She shook her head, tapping her claw against my crotch.

¨You just attacked the Queen of all the evil in this region. Head on, without having a clue what im capable of.¨ the Dark Queen made her eyes glow in a way that the menacing glare she gave off was discouraging

Her glare was enough to make you quit, to not fight her, it was that scary.

¨Oh really, and i bodied this so called Queen of evil and am wearing her clothes now?¨ I said, smirking

She looked at me, her eyes studying me.

¨...you really are trying to push my buttons arent you? youre such a cute and innocent little thing, i almost would feel bad to harm you. But im the Queen of all evil, i dont give a fuck do i?¨ The Dark Queens eyes shone in the darkness, especially at the last statement

¨The queen of evil. id never ever fight for you! youll do horrible things to moemon! innocent moemon that did nothing wrong!¨ I protested

She simply looked at me, with an almost sad expression.

¨You will. you WILL fight for me or ddo whatever i tell you, because i have you cornered. Its either fight for me or i end your life, and oh how much i dont want to do that. And as for your pathetic reasons, you helped kill five scraggy and you literally stripped me of my clothing when i didnt even do anything to you at all. Oh youre perfect. and if thats not enough reason, i can give you something i know you love, something that i doubt you can resist.¨ The Dark Queen was sadly making this choice really easy

_i either fight for evil or i die here_

* * *

**There we go, a long ass chapter that took me awhile thanks to my glitchy ass keyboard but whatever. Hope you enjoyed, i enjoyed taking a long break from hw to write this. Until next time.**

**AEROMENCA OUT!**


	33. Visions of the Future?

**enjoy the chapter guys.**

* * *

_i either fight for evil or i die here_.

_Either fight for evil or die here.e.e.e.e... _the voice echoed in my mind, as my head spun violently.

I was granted some sort of vision into the future of if i were to surrender, and then followed up by one of if i were to fight back. I don't know how it happened, but next thing i know i'm flat on the ground out cold seeing the future.

* * *

¨I...i don't have a choice...¨ I mumbled, with regret showing in my voice

Above me, the Dark Queen smirked at me.

¨Oh don't show so much regret little one, i'll allow you to do whatever you want...maybe. but i'll take good care of you, like me, you're just a small egg that has yet to hatch and show what it can do yet.¨ The Dark Queen´s words stunned me

¨H how old are you?¨ i asked thoroughly stunned

She smirked again, and sat down next to me. She sat me up so i could look her in her glowing red eyes.

¨I'm 17, and my true name is Elizabeth. My annoying best friend is Caitlyn the cat burglar. How old are you?¨ She asked, all of the sudden friendly

I tilted my head, not sure whether to take her seriously or not. I answered the question regardless.

¨I'm sixteen and my name is Aeromenca. I have a dream to fly..¨ I told her all i could

This time she tilted her head, her glowing red eyes really having an impact at how i looked at her.

¨Oh? I bet you thought i was older than i am..? hhaaha nope! which means i can use your urges to keep you behaving too haha... ¨She smirked, and i knew what she meant

_Not going to lie she's really cute and i wouldn't mind being told off. Especially if i get some for it hehe..._

¨You act ie you already pretty much own me.¨ I said with some distaste

She picked me up with her talons, and began flying back towards the way we came.

¨I kind of do, Little one. You have no choice but to fight for my cause. Which you don't know yet, but you'll know soon enough.¨ Elizabeth spoke rather softly, just loud enough to be heard above the wind

I must have fallen asleep, as i woke up in some sort of bed, in the middle of the day. Looking around, i noticed this room was really dark by itself, abiding one curtained window. It was clearly either very early or very late.

¨Rise and shine.¨ i heard, looking for the source of the voice, i found it was actually Caitlyn who was waking me up

I blushed a little bit, remembering what she did.

¨Mmm. she got you didn't she? I know she did, and she would've just as much killed you if it weren't for the fact that she liked the mercilessness she apparently senses in you. You're lucky just to be alive, much less completely intact and still wearing her clothes. I made it so you are just wearing her clothes by the way, none of yours.¨ Caitlyn said, blushing near the end

¨I really like being able to see the everything oh so clearly. her clothes are super tight on your body.¨ Caitlyn said with a big blush on her face and gently groping herself

I looked down, and saw just how noticeable my morning wood was in the Dark Queen's clothing. Blushing, i got out of bed and ran out the door, trying to find my way around.

_Maybe i can find an escape and get the fuck out of here without anyone noticing..._ I thought to myself, thinking up more ways to get myself out of this mess

I ran down the stairs on the left of the door, and then down the ensuing hallway, before running right into the dark queen, or so i thought at first, but it was just an ordinary Murkrow. I noticed a door outside on the right, and immediately ran as fast as i could out the door, and then out into the street. I wasted no time running in a random direction, in this case to my left, as fast as i could.

Before i knew it i was out of the city with no Dark cronies anywhere near to be found. I kept running for quite awhile before i stopped to catch my breath. That city was huge with tons of residences, shops and other crap in there i didn't really care about as i sprinted past. The city was easily in the distance now, with all around me grass for a long long way. I was surprised how easy i got away.

_Better check my body for tracking shit, just in case._

I did so, then remembered i was wearing the Dark Queen´s clothes. I looked them over carefully for anything to be worried about, and strangely found nothing. I double checked, and reassured i was fine, put them back on and continued walking.

_that was way too fucking easy but okay. _ I thought to myself, directing my attention to the beautiful scenery around me.

There really wasn't much to see here, just a bunch of grass with the dirt road i was following down the middle. I just peacefully walked down the path without a care in the world.

_Well that was close. I almost had to work for the Queen of evil. Nah. Im meant to be free, this is way more fun than being cooped up in a set schedule and area. i don't know where i am, but who cares, it's pretty, relaxing, and i don't have to worry about evil gangsters finding and enslaving me. _I thought freely, taking a breath of fresh air

**Back at the city**

¨He got away, mistress.¨ A murkrow reported to the queen

she smirked, and waved the krow away.

¨The little one has a fate he can not possibly imagine set for him. It's fine, i was planning on letting my agents run free anyways, cause havoc wherever, instead of this tiny city. If you find him, don't bring him to me, assuming you even live the encounter.¨ The Queen replied

Someone spoke up against this, and it was Caitlyn.

¨Queen girl, but why? i could capture him easily!¨ Caitlyn protested

¨Its ok Caitlyn, we have to wait a few years anyways, a long time, but it will be worth the wait, don't worry.

**?**

¨We have yet to make progress working towards the Moemon super weapon, sir. We've tried everything we could, but nothing works at all, not even the slightest bit!¨ A scientist reported

¨...oh really now? ugh, well try some more, i'm busy right now!¨ The leader replied snappily

¨But sir...¨ He was interrupted

¨But nothing! get back to work!¨ The boss yelled

**Route 31 north.**

I finally saw a sign telling me what route i was on, Route 31 heading north, wherever this was headed. But i didn't care that much, i was just going to roll with the punches until something interesting enough happened. i stopped to eat some wild berries, and was shocked at what happened next.

¨Oh mai. would you happen to be lost too?¨ I heard a interesting voice ask

I turned around to see a mightyena walking towards me. I instinctively took a fighting stance, knowing that she could very well be looking for a fight.

¨A..ah...please don't make me fight you, i only want a berry...¨ The mightyena seemed genuinely nice, even as she walked past to grab a berry then walked back, she attempted no violence. I

my choice should have been perfectly clear here, join the dark queen's forces in exchange for being able to keep my life. But somehow, sitting criss-cross with my enemy right in front of me, i decided to be what one would call a "rebel" and take the other option anyways.

I fought back against the dark queen violently, electricity against her dark powers, except she had a rod that channeled the electricity. It was a flashy fight ending in a violent and brutal death, of the jolteon. M...me...the fight did not last long either, she made mincemeat of me and moved on rapidly afterwards.

* * *

When i woke up, i was i the same position, except i heard a voice yelling, and fighting going on. Forcing myself to get up for a brief moment, i was able to see none other than Caitlyn, fighting the Dark queen claw on claw. She was winning too, although i could faintly see blood everywhere on both of them, glittering in the moonlight. I could only see a small portion of this fight as my eyes refused to open all the way and let me see all of what was going on.

Caitlyn yelled only once during the few moments my eyes were open, but they were important words, at least to me.

"Stupid Elizabeth! You only cause trouble wherever you go, only aiming to create havoc! But you'll never be able to beat me. I WILL be the end of you!" Elizabeth shouted

She then sliced out, and i heard a definitive and loud ripping sound pierce the air. This was it, as the Dark Queen flew back the way she came, her new injury clearly showing in the way she was flying. Caitlyn walked over, picking me up off the ground i was collapsed on, and looked into my eyes. Her pretty pink eyes were the last thing i saw before i blacked out again.

When i woke up this time, i was laying on some grass somewhere. I was still exhausted and still had no idea where the hell i was, a byproduct of last night. Luckily for me, Caitlyn's voice removed some of my worries.

"Hey there sweetie. I saved your ass last night against that horrible bird. You're welcome, i made the choice for you, a third one. Anyways, i should explain a little bit of what is going on pertaining to the mess that just happened." Caitlyn spoke

I managed to pry myself up, and open my eyes. I saw a wide grassland in every direction all around me, with Caitlyn a few feet away relaxing on a log. A dirt road was a few feet away as well, that ran past us in either direction. Looking down, i saw almost nothing but blood on me.

"I am Caitlyn, and i am the Dark queen's archnemesis. What she really is, is the leader of a very dangerous and sinister group called the darkness. Her goal is to revive the ancient evils of the past, beginning with the power of the sinister shiftry. I spent the better part of a year looking for her goals, and robbing her city, but i finally figured her out. I once heard a legend say that there was a hero in ancient times as well, but i can't remember its name at the moment...mhm...anyways perhaps you should take this information into account while you travel freely. Good day!" Caitlyn ended, and began to walk off

I didn't stop her, but i certainly thought about what all she had said to me before she walked off, as well as struggled to get up.

_She wants to revive the ancient evils of a Shiftry first, but i've ran into Darkrai herself just a day or so ago, and isn't Darkrai infinitely more evil than a shiftry? And for this hero, it's interesting no doubt, but i have no idea how to find her or even what this whole legend is even all about. I'd best just be going on my merry way somewhere as far away from that city as i can. _I thought to myself, picking my ass up and walking in the opposite direction that i saw Caitlyn walk off in.

* * *

In front of me, a moemon appeared to me. It looked like a Luxray, which reminded me of something...or someone...

_...a Luxray...? ...that reminds me of Mileena...and how much fun we used to have back in school, before...the 'training'...but why am i only remembering about her now..? She was such a sweetheart to me, we always used to talk about some of the more pervy stuff out there like it was nothing, about music...and a bunch of other stuff..._ i remembered her now

I shifted my focus back to the Luxray in front of me, who was holding out something in her hand. I walked forwards rather slowly, cautious of any gifts given to me in this region. It was a small box. Taking the box from her, i looked it over, a small black box with something inside.

"F-for me..?" I stuttered, rather taken aback by this

I looked the luxray over, and saw that it was more of a ghost than anything, kind of transparent. I tried to touch her, and i couldn't.

The luxray simply nodded at me. I smiled slightly, and opened the box. Inside, was a charm containing something else that i forgot about.

_...our headset...she made this into a cute friendship charm when her headphones broke...the little ear part...with half of it with her face, and the other half of it with mine...and ...! The first thing i saw was this, i thought about how it was made_

Then i saw there was another gift in the box, and i slowly lifted it up, my eyes tugging on my tear ducts hard now. It was something else me and her had made, and the last thing we ever made together.

_...m..my...portion of her underwear...Arceus...it was so awkward making this with her, but i did it. She made me draw my face on there before she left...i still remember the last thing she ever said to me..._

_"Don't you forget me you little shit. If you do i'll make sure you remember me. Don't let the training they'll give you in awhile affect you too much, ok?" She had said it in a perfectly straight face, and in a serious ass tone too._

She kept her promise...and she even warned me not to let the training affect me too much...but i did, and i forgot about her... i thought to myself, simply staring at the piece of clothing in my hand

I looked back up at the ghostly version of a Luxray with tears in my eyes. It looked back at me.

"Come to the city at the end of the road..." it said to me

Then it disappeared.

* * *

I wasn't sure whether to be completely devastated or not give a single fuck. Aeromenca was just gone, fuck knows where, and in our efforts to try and find his ass, we had managed to get ourselves in one hell of a pickle. We had followed the path that we were walking, and were running down after he vanished. We ran _all _the way to the city that must have been miles from where we were.

Both me and Pyromenca were exhausted completely, and had no idea where we were or where the hell Aeromenca went to. We decided to just crash it for the night in some random alley.

That was the greatest mistake i have ever made.

I only woke up when i heard crashing and what sounded like gunshots to me. I thought about where i was, but i knew of no pokemon capable of firing gunshots, but a few.

_That can't be right at all... _ i thought

I sat up to look at my surroundings, but found nothing. Faintly, i could hear what sounded kind of like a jet plane. My eyes widened as i realized what was going on, but it was too late...

_..._

...

"Good i killed her...i guess this is what i do now, fly around doing dirty work like this for my mistress. I feel bad for the poor little guy, having this stuff happen to him. But he'll learn how cruel this world really is soon enough..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, until next time, Aeromenca out!**


	34. Christina and Mileena!

**This may be my main project nowadays, its the most fun to work on and the most rewarding to me. Enjoy the 34th chapter!**

* * *

"Well she's dead now, and she was the only friend i had or anyone i even knew. And she's dead by your hand, before i could even really get to know her.. But i guess that's all in the past now...anyways, i have to ask you something. I was told about a legend of a great evil, and a hero who could stop it. Do you know anything about this legend?" Aeromenca asked her

I raised an eyebrow, intrigued as to just what the heck Aeromenca was even talking about.

"As a matter of fact, i do. The legend goes here, is that there was a conflict many years ago, that took many lives. The leader of the main enemy unit was Darkrai herself, angry from being shoved in a pit for so long. Cresselia, the leader of the light side, wanted to get to Darkrai, to put her back in her pit. But darkrai wasn't having any of it. Darkrai routed Cresselia's forces at the first battle, and went on to continue into a streak, slowly taking over the entire region. Now i know this isn't what you asked, but this is a more important legend." Latias began

I was intrigued now, and Aeromenca was as well, both of us listening intently to this legend.

"Cresselia was forced back into her castle, with Darkrai on the verge of ending it all there. The two fought one final battle, one on one, which Cresselia somehow won. With the entire region in ruins, she tried to seal Darkrai away once again, but failed to do so. During this war, a hero rode to the challenge of a smaller but arguably more important task, figuring out how to seal Darkrai away. At the same time, she had to fight off constant onslaughts of enemies _all by herself. _ She managed to do so, and found the information she needed, but only after Cresselia was unable to deal Darkrai away. The hero brought the information to her, and together the two sealed Darkrai away once more." Latias finished, and i was intrigued

Aeromenca cackled some electricity at random points, perhaps mad, or something.

"That's all she was known for? Finding some info like that?" Aeromenca asked

"No...she may be _your_ only hope...because this war we have going on may go on to destroy the region once again, and i've heard rumors of both Darkrai and Cresselia being awake again.." Latias lowered her head as she said this

Out of nowhere, Aeromenca ran off, down the dirt path the way we were both headed before i was attacked and that nonsense happened.

"...that is all from me. Good day." Latias said, then flew off

I sighed, not sure what to make of it all or what to do now. I felt trapped, without Christina by my side i was unable to make smart decisions, well as well as i should. And this whole legend thing and the fact i saw Darkrai and Cresselia myself, was making me feel rather helpless in the grand scheme of things. I decided to go after Aeromenca, maybe he had some sort of plan.

For the next five hours, i would be flying across this land, of darkness, until i finally came to the city at the end of the path. Aeromenca was waiting for me at the city entrance, frowning. I landed near to him, and walked over to talk to him.

"Hey, Aeromenca, do you have anyone you were separated from somehow, like maybe before your 'training' or whatever?" I asked him as i approached

He froze in place, his eyes starting to tear up.

" are you still sad about Penelope...?" I asked

He shook his head.

"It's not about her...it's about...what happened...before the events here...i was thrust on a journey through who knows where, with no real goal at hand...i had sex with countless moemon, but never truly engaged in a fight until the end, where i fought an important fight. I won, even with the type advantage belonging to my opponent. I was then thrust into this region, with only Penelope by my side, and soon met you. I was told that whole experience was 'training' and that it never truly happened, it was just an illusion meant to train me. And at the start, it was just some random stuff with the trainer being 'me' and almost unscripted events happening." Aeromenca stopped to catch his breath, tears now streaming down his face

I was stunned, not knowing what to say to this. It was all so much, but i knew he wasn't even done yet.

"What kind of training sees you as capturing innocent moemon, and having sex with them, and whatever else. I never truly fought any fights meant to toughen me up...i'll tell you what kind of training..." Aeromenca paused to raise his head up, looking at me now

"The kind meant to weaken you. The kind meant to erase your memories, of what happened before this so called training, to strip you of your power and dreams...this is what that was meant for. And only _now _do i remember someone i never should have forgotten..." Aeromenca paused there, gasping for air

I was in shock, but i forced myself to ask a question through the utter shock in my system.

"Who is this, the one you should have never forgotten?" I asked, my tone now rather dreary

He sniffled, then told me.

"She was a Luxray i grew up with, one by the name of Mileena. She had short spiky black hair, with piercing blue eyes. Her tail with the shuriken tip waved whenever she was unhappy, and she wore perhaps the cutest thing i've ever seen anyone wear. She wore a black and blue striped tank top. With a matching skirt and leggings. The stripes were on the side of her leggings, and she also wore black fingerless gloves. Her bear ears always twitched when she got mad. I grew up with her in my school, and she always wore headphones to school." Aeromenca described her

I pictured her, and could see why he would like that, being a fast Electric type. And he also probably enjoyed the views i'm sure he sneaked, but who wouldn't.

"I recently saw a ghost version of her that gave me this." Aeromenca said, taking out a black box

"What's inside?" I asked him

"Something that you don't need to know about, but that is very personal to me." He replied, and i understood

_So basically like the last thing Christina gave me. Something personal to me that i treasure. _ I thought

He put it back in his pocket. Then he turned around, scanning the area around us.

"Do you think you could find the one you lost if you looked for her?" He asked me

I simply shrugged, i had no idea if i could or not. No ghost or whatever had visited me any time, so i had no idea.

"I really want to find her...but i have no idea where she is or what she's doing. I'm clueless as to her whereabouts." I replied, walking into the city

_I don't know if i can find her, but that doesn't mean i'm not going to try to. I want to see her so bad...so so bad... _I thought as i walked into a town square bustling with moemon doing stuff

I turned around to see if he was following me.

Aeromenca had not moved, just kind of staring at his box. After a few more seconds, he finally did move, looking around the square and seeing what i had already seen.

* * *

I thought about why i had been instructed to come to this city, and why a ghost was sent to fetch me. I wanted to know..

_So i got the earpiece of her headphone, and the underwear me and her drew on. But why, besides reminding me of her sweetheart existence..?_

Then i got another vision.

"Do it. Do it you stupid bitch, blow up the electric shockwave! Reduce this miserable town to nothing!" What appeared to be moltres wielding a fiery bow instructed

The person she was instructing was none other than...

_Mileena..._

She had a frown on her face, and looked like she didn't want to do what she was instructed. However, she sighed and hesitated for a moment. It lasted only a short moment, then her fur started to crackle with electricity.

* * *

_BOOM! _

_What the fuck?! _

I looked around frantically, it sounded like a bomb had gone off. All around me, were buildings collapsing, moemon frantically running about in disorderly fashion. Aeromenca ran up beside me, his box put away by now.

"She'll be here any second, i know her all too well..." Aeromenca mumbled, before running straight ahead

The centre, which had moemon tending carts of food, a nice fountain in the center, and multiple paths to other places. It was all surrounded by beautiful marble houses and other pretty things. Now it was all in ruins, despite no explosion having gone off in front of us. Aeromenca had ran forwards, right past the centre, and he didn't look like he was going to stop. I flew off after him, deciding to see where the fuck he was headed.

I caught up to him, and was able to follow him, as he frantically was running through streets. He ran about 9 blocks before he finally stopped, allowing me to land next to him.

"What are you doing you fool...we have no idea what just happened! It's not quite night time yet anyways, we can still see!" I asked him

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"First off, what the fuck does whether we can see or not have to do with me running down streets? And second off, i do know what just happened. I saw it, with my own vision...i know that an electric shockwave caused all of this." He responded

I believed him, i honestly did. The way his face was straight and the way he talked was in such a way that i couldn't think he would tell a lie. He ran forwards again, his eyes darting around frantically. I didn't move at all, not wanting to particularly get involved in what i could sense was either going to be a fight or a happy reunion.

I stood right where i was, not moving an inch.

_Crick...crack..._

I looked around me, a cracking sound emerging. I was wary of something bad possibly about to happen to me.

_...come out you stupid little moemon, i know you're there...someone has to be causing this... _i thought to myself

The moemon did just that, and the instant i saw who it was, i knew i was in for a difficult and harsh fight.

"...Christina..."

* * *

I continued to run frantically through the streets, trying to find my prey, but she was nowhere to be found.

_The outskirts of the city are just ahead..._

I continued running, down the last two blocks of the city, stopping at the first one to check both ways of the street. Finally, i ran forwards to the last street before the city road turned into a dirt road again. I checked both ways, no sign of her. I sighed, and turned around, lowering my head. I walked slowly, then bumped into someone. I jumped back and looked up to see who it was.

"Hey boo~ long time no see!" She was cheerful, even when she must have known we had to fight

"...Mileena..."

* * *

**H****ope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you did man, feel free to follow or favorite, or even leave a review or something! **

**AEROMENCA OUT!**


	35. Sex in the City! XD

**first lewd content in quite some time. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

She was right there, right in front of me, and only after a few days of being apart. Well no, that's not right, more like a few weeks, or more. I wasn't sure how long she had been gone, as i had been thrown in some random place in the region, and had to fly my way out of a lot of shit, before i even got anywhere close to meeting Aeromenca or Penelope.

Point is, i didn't feel triumph, or happy, i felt sad and angry at what i saw.

On her chest, was a dark emboldened logo, 'SG', with an arrow through it. I shook my head at this, i knew it could only mean she joined one of the gangs.

_I'm assuming she joined this gang to do chemistry or some shit, but how did she know i would show up...?_

In my thoughts, i failed to notice her slowly walk over to me, and literally maybe a foot away from me, tap my nose with her pointer finger.

_WHACK _

I flew off my feet and into a nearby wall, on the receiving end of one of her hard, hard hits.

_Ow ow ow ow...ugh i feel like i'm going to faint...i'm so tired... _i thought, my eyes beginning to close

"...that was way easier than i thought it would be..." I heard her whisper, somehow already next to me

_Why would i fight you..even if you have joined one of those gangs, i could never fight you..._ i thought, weakly raising my right arm up

"Good boy...give in to the love you feel...just relax..." she whispered, petting me gently

_"I will beat the shit out of you if you ever try to fight me" then the one time i actually did try to fight her, i regretted it so dearly_

_She backed up her statement by making the toughest dragon in the school look like a punching bag. It was so bad she beat me up in less than 2 minutes, at best..._

"Why...why would you attack me..." i murmured, beginning to relax

"Just in case you had any dumbass ideas, which i know you do. I figured i might as well be safe." She replied

_I...that's true actually...i try a lot of dumbass shit, and she always makes me pay for it._

"I don't want to beat you up, so you're coming with me, and there's nothing you can do about it..." She made the choice i was pondering for me, lifting me up and walking with me in her arms

I only felt her gently caress me and pet my head as she walked, and i couldn't resist being knocked out...

Here she was, in all her powerful glory. She was always stronger than i could ever hope to be, and _always_ kicked the absolute shit out of anyone that hurt me.

"Oh? Dont tell me you're getting funny ideas hm?" She spoke

I could see and hear Pyro getting slammed into a wall by a Flygon, who i just assumed was who he had missed. I felt bad for him, his choice was pretty much already made, there was nothing he could do about it.

_The problem is, mine is looking that way too...there's nothing i can do to her that she won't make me cry in pain within a few seconds..._ i frantically thought

"You're getting that look on your face that you get when you're about to do something stupid..." Mileena reminded me she could also read me like a book

"Don't make me kick the shit out of you. Use your head for once and realize there's nothing you can do. Your friend is already defeated, and you can't do anything to me that i won't either see coming or retaliate with a move that hurts _way more..._" She always knew my ideas, but i had already made my choice

_This is the stupidest thing i've ever done, but it's worth a shot._

"You wouldn't dare do something stupid! Never mind that's exactly what you're going to do..." i looked to see the Flygon walking towards me

"How would you know?!" I yelled at her

She smirked at me, pulling her goggles over her head.

"Oh trust me i've seen it with my own two eyes. And she told me more that i hadn't heard about." She responded

The instant she opened her mouth to respond, i made my move. I used the one thing i had the advantage in to attack them.

_Speed! _

I ran at Mileena as fast as i could, barrelling right into her. I send her flying. Sidestepping to my right, i prayed that would knock her out of my way. I then barreled into the Flygon, who had the straightest face i'd ever seen.

I sent her flying too, pyro falling out of her arms, and landing next to me.

"Is that all you got~?" I heard Milly coo teasingly, before chomping on my shoulder

"I-mpossible...i..i send you flying...!" I protested, my eyes tearing up

_Owwwwwww! Ffffuuuckk... _

"You should've known better~"

-lemon warning-

It was then i felt her reach her hand in a place i never thought she would and give me a nice calming treatment

"A... ...ahhh...oooowww!" I was in a mixture of feelings, the pain of her strong tough bite and her gentle caressing of my length

She hugged me tight with one arm, finally letting my shoulder go.

"Mmmm~ i've wanted to do this for awhile now~ but now seems like the best time since i can make sure you don't fight back..." she whispered, now pulling my pants down

I looked briefly up at the Flygon, who was smirking at me.

"H-how?!" I yelled at her, knowing she must have had something to do with it

"...hm? Oh that was all her, i had to get my ass up. You hit a lot harder than you look like you should." The Flygon responded, walking away down another street

She dragged pyro along with her, probably to calm him down.

"I refuse to accep-"

She flipped me over, placing a hand over my mouth. I saw her eyes twinkle, the look she got when she knew she was gonna do something. She then took her underwear off, tossing it aside, before sitting down on me.

"Tt...aaaaaaaaaaa..." i couldn't even continue my rage filled statement

"Mmm~ doesn't it feel goood~" Milly cooed as she started to bounce on me, holding her breasts tight

I relaxed, although i didn't want to, and let her work some naughty measures on me. First, she laid down on top of me, probably so i couldn't move then bit my ear.

"Show me the feelings i know you have~" she whispered in my ear in a husky tone

_She's...right i definitely have some urges that i want to do..and now's when im gonna do them..._

I started to thrust into her, feeling the warm wet inside massage my length as i thrusted. I moaned quietly, all thoughts of fighting Milly now long gone, as i focused on pleasuring myself. She was nice and tight, regardless of her being so much bigger than me, even an inch or so taller. Once again, she nibbled my ear, moaning directly into it.

"Mmmm~~ mmm yes fuck me~~ channel that rage into making me so sorry for my mean actions~~" she moaned

"Oh i will you naughty girl~" I snapped to my urges and went hard on her

I went faster and harder, so that i could faintly hear slapping sounds while i felt her tight pussy massage me at a faster rate. I felt her juices seeping out, but i didn't care, everything felt so good...

"Mmm...that's more like it~" She approved

I looked at her face, i could tell just by looking at her she was in heaven. My breathing started to quicken, but i couldn't stop pounding into her, i had not a care in the world about being out of breath. I went even faster, feeling the wetness and tightness grip me and stimulate nearly every nerve on my penis. My eyes forced themselves shut.

"Awwwwwhhnnnn..." I moaned without control, the pleasure taking control of my voice

"My turn sweetie~" Milly bit my ear gently, then made herself sit up

Then she rode me like a horse, spinning herself slowly in a circle, her own breathing quickening. I felt my dick moan, and felt it tingle a little bit. But i didn't release yet, however i knew i would soon. I looked at Milly and knew she was close herself, she wasn't hiding anything from me, her eyes were shut, and her face was ridden with a blush.

"Aaa...aaaa..aaaa..." Her soft voice was getting steadily louder

She rode me harder, bouncing up and down now, as my penis tingled. I felt my eyes squeeze shut and my body tense, as i released into her. I forced myself to open one eye, seeing Milly blush even harder, then moan softly as she reached her limits.

"Aaaaah..."

Then she slowly collapsed on my chest, laying herself down on me.

_Is...is she purring...?! _

I felt myself start to blush really hard, i knew the only time a girl as tough as milly would purr is if she really felt serious affection for someone.

"Youre mine~" milly whispered, licking my forehead

_Aaaa...that felt amazing..._ i thought, then collapsed from exhaustion

When i finally woke up, Christina was waiting for me, sitting there...

_W...woah...h..holy..._

"Wh- mmph-" i was instantly silenced by her hand before i could even say anything

She was only wearing her skirt and her gloves, even her goggles missing. She was blushing, trying really hard not to look at me.

"..."

"I-i told you i would give you the time of your life didnt I-i" she stuttered

I blushed even more, my nose bleeding now. I could feel myself getting aroused by her.

_Your cute stuttering is just making me want to fuck you more..._ i thought to myself

Then she kissed me out of nowhere, closing her eyes as she did so. I had absolutely no problems at all with this, willingly throwing aside my own will for decisions just to have her back. I gently rubbed her back, trying to let her know not to be embarrassed. She finally ended it off, and this time she didn't look scared.

"RAWR!" She yelled, tackling me to the ground

I didn't care until i actually hit the ground, which is when i realized that she had taken my clothes off while i was out.

"...a..how long was i out?" I asked her

She smirked at me, looking up at my face. I knew she would probably not bother with any teasing, and i was right. She hopped right on, clutching her right breast as she broke her barrier.

"Ow. Ahhh that stings..." she said with a wince

"...that _stings?!_" I exclaimed

"You know how tough i am, don't act so surprised. " She said

"And today ive ran for my life from a psychotic Latias, flew for hours on end, the only stop by force and being pegged into the ground, then i flew for another few hours on end, then after i finally land i get smashed into a wall." I recited my day

She smirked at me.

"Mmm- sounds like the dumb shit you would get yourself into." She responded

I would have honestly tried to slap her, but she laid down on me, flicking my nose.

"You gonna start up, mister tough dragon?" She mocked me

I did so, starting off slow so i could get the hang of what i was doing. She gasped a little bit, flicking my nose again.

"Mm mm so tough, can't even go in on the girl he likes~" she made more fun of me

_Are you serious right now?! _

At this i stopped being merciful and started going as hard as i could without losing control, slapping sounds ensuing. I heard her moan, and felt her grip my arm. I slapped her ass hard, just to get in some kind of shot for what fun she had made of me.

"O-oooh...did i strike a nerve? It f..feels really good..~" Christina giggled, knowing her picking at me was making me kind of mad

I went even harder feeling the warmth and wetness fly all over my dick, the wetness stimulating 4my nerves for the soft, tight walls. I moaned softly and flicked her nose back. I made her blush, which was an accomplishment to me.

"Oooh...that feels so good..!~" she moaned

I took the opportunity to hit that spot hard, making her face super red. I also made her moan really loudly, as her face showed just how much she wanted more.

"Oh i'm sorry did _I _strike a nerve?" I teased, giving her more of what i knew she wanted

She moaned loudly again, while i continually pounded her, my breath quickening vastly.

"Ey-yes...fuck me harder~!"

The instant i heard that i knew she had lost all her sense of care. The pleasure i was feeling was making it hard for me to focus at all...

_...it's only a matter of a few more seconds before i give in to the lust too..._

"O...oh...m ..my...i sure will~!" I replied, going even harder

Her face was one of pure bliss, the blush having taken over her face. I went as hard as i possibly could, the slapping really loud now. I gave in to the pleasure, not able to control myself anymore.

"Y...ou lik...e tha...t yo...u fu..c..king bi..tch?"

"...nnnyeeeeesss~! Gi...ve m..e mo...re big boy~" she moaned

I kept going, but only a few mere seconds after she said that she came violently all over me, tightening up on my dick, so i couldn't thrust. Her juices flowed out in a stream on my dick, coating it with her cum.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" She moaned loudly

I looked at her, she was blushing hard. She climbed off of me, and crawled down to my dick, sucking on it. She was very forceful, and within a few moments i felt the tingle in my oenis. I moaned as i came violently myself, leaving Christina with a cum stained mouth.

She swallowed what she could, then climbed back on top of me, her eyes starting to close. Her breathing was quick and she was clearly out of breath. I was too, after going _in _on her with no mercy...

-end lemons-

"I love you~" she said as her face was covered in blush, and her breath cut short

"I love you too sweetheart~" i replied, the same breathlessness there

"Aaaaaaa- i needed that...you have no idea how hard it was for me to focus..." she said, her breath cut

I shook my head, deciding to ask a few questions.

"On..?" I asked, suspiciously

"Finding your ass..." Christina replied, but i knew from the way she tucked her head into my chest there was more

"...and...?" I added

"...some evil stuff or something...i don't know..." she gave me the truth

I rubbed her head, making her hair messy. I decided i oughta go to bed before i did some dumb shit, and fell asleep shortly after i closed my eyes.

* * *

** hope you enjoyed! Aeromenca out!**


	36. When separated lovers reunite!

**This may or may not be the last chapter i get to write for some time. Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

When i woke up, Christina's big pretty eyes were staring at me, while she smiled. It was really dark wherever we were, i honestly wasn't going to be surprised if we were in some lab somewhere.

"Wow you're really cheery for once.." I teased

She tilted her head at me, not saying anything.

"And apparently mute." I added, looking her right in the face while i said that

She kissed me, briefly, then jumped back.

"Haha! Gotcha!" She laughed at my blushing face

I smiled myself, she was just too cute for her own good.

"Can you walk?" I asked her, looking around briefly, seeing where we were

It was too dark to really see anything but christina's cute face, and a few lights coming from what appeared to be computers.

"..." the only response was a blush from her

I tilted my head at her, pretending not to know what that meant.

"Well?" I asked it again

"No...i'm still feeling that...and i like it~..." she admitted with a blush

I tried to stand, but she wouldn't let me, firmly sitting down so i couldnt move.

"Lemme move!"

"Nu!"

I stared at her, trying to figure out a way to get her off of me so i could get up.

"I will..." her face actually turned into a frown as she realized

"You can't do anything..." i said with a straight face

"Yes i can..." she said with a smirk

It went over my head for a second, but when i realized why she was smirking at me, my eyes widened.

"N-no you won't..."

"You don't sound so sure..."

"..."

"Maybe because you know i'll do it?"

I blushed, i knew it was true.

"I can't walk anyways..."

"So you want me to make it so you won't be able to walk for longer?" I asked

She blushed, shaking her head.

"I don't wanna be carried by your wimpy ass...!" She whined

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"...i...okay you're not wimpy." She said with a straight face

"Does _this_ part hurt?" I asked, immediately groping her crotch

She moaned softly, blushing at me.

"You liar..,you can too walk!" I accused her

Christina looked at me with a innocent and super cute face.

"And? You could never resist me..." She told the honest to Arceus completely obvious with a smirk

I forcefully got up, and she ended up on her ass.

"...you're so cute...it's hard to fight what you say, even if it's complete bs..." I admitted

"Don't forget i can always make you blush, it's so cute~!" Her face was all happy

"Hehee...mmm you're so heartless...oh so heartless-" she teased me

"...i...i am!" I protested

She stood up next to me.

"Mmm! You're so not! You're easy, i broke your admittingly ice cold cruel outer layer! Once that happened i could see how sweet and cute you really are!" Christina said a little too loudly

...

"You can try and be cold all you want, but i have your heart...and you know i have it..." she jumped on top of me, climbing on my back

"Where are we anyways?" I asked

She slapped me with her tail, which honestly hurt

"Don't change the subject..." she growled

"Yeah you're pretty cold too, ya know. You look cute as hell on the exterior, but you are so damn mean and cold, that you can bash someones head in and not give a fuck." I retaliated

"...i've been through a lot you know..." she whimpered

"Mmmmm i do know. Know why?" I asked

I could feel her smile on my back.

"Because you've been through it with me. The only moemon ive ever cared about...thats you.." she answered the question

"As to where we are, in some lab or something, probably those motherfucker shadow gang people trying to 'punish' me for not killing you" Christina added

I smirked, starting to walk forwards.

"Let's go kick some ass ...haahahahah..." i chuckled

"You better be planning on helping me through this..." she said with a growl

"You can walk just fine! And if you can't walk, just fly!" I protested

Christina whined, clearly not wanting to leave my back.

"But i don't wanna moove..." she whined

I flicked her nose in response, walking the last few steps before i ran into something. I ran into another moemon, as it turned around to face me.

Christina hopped off my back, and before i knew what happened, she had taken down the moemon and tehere was a blinding light shining in my eyes.

"AHHHHH FUCK!" i yelled as i covered my eyes

I felt someone latch onto my back, i knew who it was.

"I'm not moving. You're mine." She said in a dead tone, hugging me tightly

I sighed, knowing we were never going to get out of here at this rate. I opened my eyes a bit later and saw we were in the open somewhere, in like some grass or shit, not in a lab.

"Did i fall asleep?" I asked

I felt Christina latched on tightly to my back, and felt her steady, fast asleep breathing. I decided i may as well just go back to sleep.

By the time i woke up, it was dark outside, and...

_We are on grass? Wha...meh i don't really even care..._

Milly was still laying on top of me, fast asleep.

_Her body is so warm i jus... _

_... ...zzzzzzzzzz..._

_Mmm huh? _

_-minor lemon warning again-_

Umph-

My head was buried in Milly's big booty, and i was doing anything but complaining. In fact, i saw she still didn't have her underwear on, and started to lick her wet snatch, lapping up some of the juices in there

_Mmmmm! She tastes really really good...like fresh strawberries... _

"Mmnnngh... hunh...o..oh... aahh.. A..aero...o..oh..my..." I heard milly wake up

My head was already nice and tucked into her ass, so i just lapped with more force, licking her clit repeatedly.

"Ohhhhhh... you're a naughty one- first thing..? M..m..mmmngh! That feels good..." I already knew Milly would enjoy it, she was always the type to love naughty things

"Your ass is so big...and i can't resist the opportunity to lap up some of that sweet sweet juice..." i mumbled as i lapped up more of her juices

"K..keep this up and i'm gonna d..doo it to y..you..." She stuttered

I smiled, licking her clit fast and with as much force as i could.

"Yes please Millyyy, punish me for being a naughty boy~" i moaned at her

_Oh my fuck im so horny right now..._

Her voice was always pretty deep, and she was always caring.

"You want m..me to punish you...? I'll go really rough on you..." She warned in a higher tone than normal

I answered her doubts by licking her clit furiously and causing her to release a ton of delicious sweet juice into my mouth. I swallowed it all, it was super sweet. She flipped around afterwards, her spiky hair coming together in places.

She crawled towards me slowly, her eyes showing concern.

"Im going to be really, _really _rough...im afraid i might hurt you..." she spunded really concerned

I moaned quietly, i wanted to see how strong she really was.

"D-don't hold back.." i moaned softly

...

"H..hold onto my hand okay. I really don't want to hurt you sweetie, but i don't think i can pass up an opportunity to be rough with you..." i saw the look in her eyes

She crawled back down to near my crotch.

"RAWR!" She yelled, diving at me

_...s..she really wasn't kidding..._

She dove at my asshole, licking it furiously, being every bit as rough as i expected her to be. First she licked it fast and harshly, then she pried it open with her tongue. Finally she forcefully fingered my asshole, leaving me to tear up and tense up, it hurt really badly, and i wasn't liking it at all.

Milly finally brought her head back up from my ass, licking her lips. She glanced at me, and i could tell she really did care about whether she was hurting me or not. The next thing she did was take my entire cock into her mouth, nibbling on it. I moaned softly, while she forcefully but slowly sucked on it, swallowing anything i released into her mouth. She startedto finger my asshole again as she did this, suckong on me slowly and forcefully while furiously fingering my asshole.

Milly did not stop, and i honestly didn't want her to.

_The harsh dick sucking feels really good but the fingering hurts like hell and i'm not liking it..._

And then i felt something come out of my ass, and Milly finally stopped, only after she lapped at my asshole, licking up the fluid. She looked back up at me, smirking.

-end lemon-

"Awwww i'm sorry did i hurt you?" She said in a mean tone

"RAWR!"

She lifted me up off the ground, stood me up, then chomped my shoulder hard all in one motion.

"...aaaaaaaa..." i stifled a cry of pain

She let go.

"You can't be so soft..." Milly teased

I leapt at her, knocking her to the ground, and started to wrestle her.

"Rawwwr-" she playfully roared at me as she fought back, but not with wll her strength

"Come on fight me for real!" I protested

"...no. id beat the shit out of you so bad..." She mumbled

_I really want to see this strength she says she has..._

"Ive not seen you fight once Milly, for all i can tell, you're weak as shit." I called her out on that

She looked genully pissed off at me, and pounced on me with no warning whatsoever.

Milly then began scratching me everywhere at a fast pace, and at the same time shocking me with her star tail. She growled menacingly on top of me. She kept scratching, biting and shocking me mercilessly for quite some time. By the time she was done with me i had blood everywhere and just wanted to fall right there and go back to sleep.

She had me pinned beneath her heavy weight, and i was honestly scared.

"You would be dead if it wasn't for the fact that this was simply me showing my power. Do not ever say i'm weak again, do i make myself clear?! I'm older than you by an entire year." Milly growled this at me, then but my ear

"You're cute but you can't say shit like that, even if you really wanted to see how strong i really was." She added

She slapped me with her tail, zapping my nose.

"Oooooooww..." i moaned in pain

She finally got off of me, picking me up and carrying me.

"Time to get a move on little one." Milly was a lot faster than i gave her credit for, she ran pretty fast even while carrying me

I closed my eyes for a long time, resting. I opened them at a random point to look at Milly, who looked at me with a furious face.

"Why would you do something like this with someone younger than you?" I asked a question that was bothering me

"Well, first off all you're the most adorable little thing, so fast and so innocent...second of all you're honestly the only one who actually wasn't scared to talk to me and get to know me. You have more in common than i ever thought you would. And over time i just slowly felt myself growing to really like you..and its always fun getting to be the bigger moemon, hehee." She answered

I blushed a little bit, turning my head away.

"I know how much you like my features, but you definitely love my personality first, don't that right." She called me out

I blushed more, nodding.

"It was fun hearing that deep voice of yours growing higher as you felt the pleasure i was giving you increase. I don't understand how you're so nice...you're the biggest moemon i know..." she interrupted me as she continued to walk

"Me? Nice? Mmm... im really mean aero...i even went as far as to rip even you to shreds for calling me weak. I'll never be truly attached to anyone..." her voice cut off and she stared into space

"...bet. I'll make that statement obsolete." I said, jumping out of her hands

I looked at her with determination, even if she still stood over a half a foot taller than me. And i was 6' 2.

"Well aren't you cute!" She said with a smile

It quickly vanished, to be replaced with a threatening and menacing glare.

"I'd like to see you try. Puny little jolteon." Her words felt like daggers

My expression was unchanging, i stared her straight in the eyes.

"I will get to you! I won't let your bigger size and power scare me! I'm faster than you and i know you well enough to make a difference!" I shouted at her

She was silent, but her tail was slowly swaying from side to side.

"Yeah! You think about what effect i have had on you so far!" I yelled at her

I feel so small..she's so powerful..blood is running down my arms and legs, one strike is all it would take...

"...oh..? ...you sound so confident, aero. However, you can't shake off the fact that you really do care about me...even if i know you try to sound so heartless." She stared me right in the face

I stared her back, and just tried to keep my focus. She was smiling, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless

"I know i do, i don't show i care enough..." I said with a frown

She brought me into her huge grasp, and hugged me.

"It's ok Aero...i can tell you care. You slowly try and get braver and braver around me, despite the fact i could so easily kill you...i've known you awhile now, dummy. I've known you for what, 4 years?" She gently whispered in my ear

"Why do you think i did that dummy, it's because i care. I wouldn't have calmed you and done all of that naughty stuff if i didn't like you." Milly added

"Bbut you said you never be attached to anyone..." i protested

"Thats a lie, you've made enough of a difference that i was able to entrust you with my heart and watch you heal me..." Milly confessed

Out of nowhere, i heard a voice call out.

"What the fuck! Look at what we got here, a luxray and a jolteon. How much are these guys worth, javien?" I heard a voice

I was kind of scared, but before i could do anything, i saw Milly's eyes glow red. I looked around, and i saw the two fuckers that tried to intimidate us. I used thunderbolt without thinking. The two fuckers seemed to be holding some dort of metal thing, so i shocked them without thinking.

It turned out very well, as whatever they were holding shocked them to their deaths.

"Put a price on our heads? Have fun being dead." I huffed, walking the way Milly had been walking for a long long time

"Christina, how long have we been flying down this road?"

"A long time pyro, deal with it."

Out of the corner of my eye, i could sense something wrong with christina. Something was off about her, but i couldn't quite lay my finger on it.

Is she...horny..? But that makes no sense, all we've been doing is flying for a few hours...and this isn't fun at all..

"Christina are you okay?" I asked

She glanced at me, and i noticed that her expression wasn't her usual cheery self.

"Yeah i'm fine." Christina replied

The city was right in front of us, and me and her landed in the front of the city.

"Theres nobody here..." i mumbled

"A ghost town..from the looks of it." Christina added

Milly chuckled, and followed behind me.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked her

She smirked at me, but replied.

"We're gonna follow the road until it ends in a city, then we're gonna blow some shit up!" She said with a smile

I froze in my tracks, not exactly on board with that plan. Milly walked up behind me, picking me up and carrying.

"Just trust your sexy friend that loves you okie~" she said with a wink

My eyes widened, and i blushed.

"I..i love you too..." i said, blushing

She tilted her head at me, but then smiled.

"Awwwe. You noticed that...but do you really~?" She asked me

How is she doing such a good job being cute...?

I blushed some more and nodded my head.

"...i can tell hehee~" she added, smiling like a dork

"Are you feeling okay..." i asked, genuinely unsure

She smiled at me, tilting her head.

"Yeah why?" She said in a normal tone

"Because you're acting all hyper and excitable, instead of your usual calm and collected self. Cute instead of sexy." I explained

She looked at me, winking. But then looked away with a blush.

"I uh...mngh...i, fine, don't worry about it. We're almost there." She turned her tone back to normal

"hah yeah right." I highly doubted that

She set me on the ground and pointed ahead, right in front of us. She slapped my ass, then growled in my ear.

"You make it hard for me to contain all the sexual urges i get..." she mumbled

"I can help you every time you get one..." i offered

"You'll be making me look like a whore then, but i like it when you do that, i just get so many..." Milly was leaning over my shoulder, gently pushing me forwards

I reached back and rubbed her through her skirt.

Hooollly crap that's so wet.

"That's why you're acting strange..." i figured it out

She blushed, but offered no comment. I rubbed her a bit more, turning around to get myself some more leverage.

"Mmnf..." i silenced Milly with a deep kiss

I sped up my rubbing, then reached underneath to give her what she needed, before ending the kiss.

"Sssh. It's one of your drawbacks. You're big and strong, but you have your drawbacks." I reassured her

I gently pushed her to the ground, making her sit up on the ground. She blushed at me, but said nothing

"You just need some gentle love okay..." i said softly, gently groping her breasts

She calmed down when i did this, grunting softly. Her eyes closed, letting me give her what she needed. I walked around to give her back a massage.

"Aaah..."

"Calm down okay...just calm down..." i continued to gently whisper into her ears

Why is she so riled up...?

I crawled back around to her front. Her legs were slightly spread, i sighed.

"Are you going to be calm if i do that?" I asked

She simply nodded.

I have a bad feeling as to why she's so riled up...

I crawled in between her legs and under her skirt.

"I've been walking for hours...my legs hurt from the walking..." she complained as i massaged her clit with my finger

"That doesn't explain why you're acting strange and why this is more wet than a rainy day." I said

She moaned softly, enjoying my gentleness.

"I should have been fine after the morning, but..some time while i was walking for hours and you were sleeping in my arms, i just got really riled up..." she whispered

I wasn't sure as to what was causing this, but i applied pressure and lots of motions with my finger. Then i licked her, allowing my tongue to make her release. I lapped the juices up, liking the taste. Then i popped out of her skirt, sighing.

"That better?" I asked her

"No..." she replied

I was rather shocked at this reply, but i sighed again, and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the city. Before we entered the city she bit me and whispered in my ear.

"Dummy you're gonna have to do more than that to fix my problem.."

"What the hell do you want me to do..." I felt a bead of sweat fall down my forehead as we entered the city

It looked similar to the last one we were in, except this one was smaller and it was more dreary. In fact, there was not a single moemon in sight.

"A ghost town.." a mumbled

"Maybe there's a signal coming from somewhere in here that's making all of the moemon horny?" Milly suggested

"That would explain alot." Out of the corner of my eye, i saw Pyromenca and Christina emerge from some sort of shadow

"Oh hi you two, how long have you been there?"

"For a bit now, actually."

"Christina has been acting strange, she didn't even try to tease me at all, not once." Pyro said with a frown

"That's odd, Milly was all cheerful and giddy for once." I shared my own odd thing

I looked around the 'city'. It was literally just an empty place, not a moemon in sight, despite the huge buildings everywhere. It was still rather bright outside too, so that didn't explain anything.

"This place gives me the creeps..." Milly said

I simply nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with what she said, this shot was extremely creepy, especially how there was just nobody here. Regardless, we headed into the city, walking deeper into the shadowy city in front of us.

We only went maybe a few blocks in before both Milly and Christina both grabbed themselves and started pleasuring themselves. I looked at Pyromenca, who nodded at the only building near us. We looked at it, at a closer glance. It was like the rest, a big big building with grey windows and structure all around. It gave me a dreary and uncomfortable vibe, likely what was causing Milly and Christina to act strange.

"What's this..? This may be the source of the problem.." Christina mumbled, walking towards the door of the building

She attempted to open the door, but after a few tugs it would not budge,

"Locked huh? C'mere big boy and smash this down!" Christina said with a wink at Pyromenca

He walked over there slowly like a boss, then reared back for a moment, before charging at the door. He landed what appeared to be a dragon rush on the door, completely destroying it.

_BAM CRASH THUD_

He one shot the door, sending it flying backwards. Smiling, he looked back at us.

"Let's go." He said, both him and Christina sprinting in the building

We followed them, me and Milly, and found an interesting scene inside.

* * *

** i hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**AEROMENCA OUT!**


	37. Inside the Sinister Building part 1

**Enjoy the chapter, guys. Air clan. Havent said that in a while. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, even if it is a bit late.**

* * *

Inside the building, was an interesting interior. It was dimly lit by ceiling lights, for a start. Other than that, it was completely devoid of furniture besides the fountain in the middle. The room was about 20 feet wide and 30 feet long, but we could see all of it, even with the room being dimly lit. In the back right corner was a set of stairs and an elevator.

_Hello moemon 'heroes''. Or so i've been told you are. Welcome. To the darkness building, home of the horninesd escalator and the type power booster. Are you truly prepared to take on the moemon that wait you? According to my research, you are only at level 40. The moemon in this building, are level 60. _A telepathic voice spoke in my ear

"...did you guys hear that..?" I asked

I looked at everyone, all of whom simply nodded without a word. I shivered, now thoroughly creeped out by the now named 'darkness building'.

_Are you prepared, Aero? For the harsh challenges that await you? _ The voice asked

"Yes! I am." I answered

_Ill want to give the voice as little information as i can..._ I thought

I looked at everyone, all of whom walked a few steps forwards, all of us 10 feet into the building. All of my friends and myself looked around more at the surroundings, walking slowly forwards as we did so. All of us were pretty tired from our journey here, and the telepathic voice wasn't exactly the most comforting thing to hear in the world.

All of us were rather shocked, not knowing what for sure to do after being told this by a voice we didn't even know. For know all of us settled with a rather uncomforted look on our face, and looking around frantically for the source of the voice. We could not find it, and settled, or at least i did, for running at the stairs, ready to take on this so called challenge.

I barreled down the staircase, no sign of any moemon just yet. The others were following behind me, although they were lagging behind me a bit, probably due to my rash nature. Or at least me just moving faster. I finished the staircase off, and was met with a wide open room, dimly lit and all. Looking around, i saw alot more moemon than i had yet seen, with all kinds of species around the room.

I shivered, feeling a chill come from behind me. I whipped around to see all my friends right behind me, some smiling, some not. Milly and Pyro were smiling while Christina held a straight face, not amused by all of this.

"Welp let's do this." She mumbled, cracking her knuckles

I turned back around, and Looking ahead, saw mostly evolutions of eevee.

"Good thing i was taught how to distinguish certain moemon form others." I mumbled

Milly walked up beside me, frowning slightly.

"So these are our opponents, a Flareon, Vaporeon, Glaceon and a Leafeon. That voice told us we were significantly weaker than the moemon in here, but it's whatever..." Milly mumbled

I looked all of them over.

The Flareon had long orangish-red hair, with a tuft of really light orange on the front. She appeared to be about 5 feet 10, tall for an Eeveelution She had two pointy triangle dark orange ears sticking out of her head, and pretty red eyes. She wore a short sleeve red t-shirt, and short shorts, along with orange leggings. She wore a puffy tanish-orange scarf, and a similar one just above her waist. Finally, she had a puffy tan tail, and wore black arm warmers. Her big D cups were extremely noticeable and rather hot. She was smiling warmly at the Leafeon.

The Leafeon had a tuft of what appeared to me dark green grass in the middle of her two ears, which went from an ugly shade of green to dark green. She appeared to be a few inches shorter than the Flareon, about 5 foot 7 or so. She wore a long tan-ish green dress, with a mini frill near her waist. She wore brown fingerless gloves, and had a leafy tail in the same color fashion as her ears. She had matching short bowl cut hair to the rest of her outfit, and cross strapped brown leather leggings. Her brown eyes were almost peppered with fear. Her small B or C cups barely were noticeable from her dress. She had a look of fear as she looked at the Flareon.

The Vaporeon had barely shoulder length blue hair, with three frills sticking out her head, one on top and two on the sides. She also wore a dark blue dress, but it was cut down the middle so the middle of her stomach and breasts were showing, then combined near her waist to form a decently lengthy frilled skirt. She wore lighter blue bracelets near her shoulders, and the same color blue arm warmers. She wore dark blue leggings. Her long midrange blue tail ended in a double ended fishtail. Her light blue eyes stared at the Glaceon, her face blank as can be.

The glaceon had long icy blue hair with a dark blue tuft in front, with two icy blue ears in the same fashion as the Flareon and Leafeon, and a diamond shaped tail. She was the shortest of the four, being slightly, only very slightly shorter than the Leafeon. She wore a bigger dress, that ended in a much longer skirt, but also had the same stomach revealing fashion as the Vaporeon's. She wore dark blue leggings and matching boots, and her rather large CC cups were visible from a distance. Her icy blue eyes stared the Vaporeon back, her facial expression also blank.

I smiled slightly, knowing we had a massive power advantage just because of the moemon on our side. I felt the ground shake as Pyro used earthquake behind me. Christina lifted me and Milly up off the ground, flying up high into the air. The earthquake took the Flareon by surprise, taking her out in one easy shot. The others took slight damage, but nothing too critical, leaving Christina to chuck the two of us at the remaining moemon.

Both of us used our wild charge attacks to take full advantage of the momentum we were thrown with, barreling into two of the remaining moemon. I smashed into the Glaceon, whereas Milly completely annihilated the Vaporeon with her wild charge. we landed a fair distance away from the two remaining moemon. The other two had only just realized what was going on before two of their comrades were taken down.

They were taken aback, but they regained themselves.

"We have invaders, Glace."

"So we do, Leafy. lets beat the shit out of them." The two had a short conversation

I shivered, not liking the tone that the two held one bit. Confident, cold, and merciless. I sighed, but managed to get myself up right away, using discharge to hit them from behind. They had just started forwards, but were hit my my discharge, allowing Christina to fly down and smash the glaceon in the face with her tail, sending her flying. ..Right into me, she flew right into me, which turned out to be an electrifying experience for her, and a painful one for me.

She got electrocuted as she hit me, but sent me flying backwards towards the wall. There was nothing left for me to do here, all i could do was pray i didn't hit the wall hard or at all. I saw Christina finish off the Leafeon with an Acrobatics, just as i flew into a wall, a cringeworthy crack being heard...

I was not knocked out however, and i got to feel the intense pain of being rocketed backwards against the wall, a pain that had me tearing up. However i forced myself to get up, regardless of the blood now streaking down my sides and the nearly unbearable pain from that same area.

"Well, well, the so called Moemon heroes are here. But why? because of the signals we've been sending out? how does that concern you at all? there's nothing for you here, you're wasting your time." The Leafeon spurted

I shook my head, there was something about her tone that was telling the exact opposite of what she was saying, regardless of what i assumed was a straight face.

"Yeah right. Eat my ass, Leafy bitch!" Christina yelled, smashing the Leafeon again, this time with her tail

"Oh man that was hot~" Pyro walked up behind Christina to tell her, rubbing her stomach

"Not as hot as my flamethrower if you know what i mean~" She replied

I was hugged my Milly, who tackled me shortly afterwards.

"Oh my...~ Someone's excited~" She cooed

I looked down and saw what she meant, blushing. I hugged her back with some difficulty, as she had managed to wrap herself around me in such a way managing a hug was easier said than done.

"Let's get going to the next floor!" She then added, hopping off of me

Pyro and Christina walked up to meet me and Milly, looking at something behind us.

"This was just one floor, i don't have much doubt we have to be careful here. We may want to kill any moemon we defeat in case they try to report us to later floors." Christina said, like killing a moemon was no big deal

"What's making the signal anyways, and what is this place even..?" I asked, genuinely curious as to what this place even was by this point

Everyone shrugged, and Christina walked past me, leaving us to turn around. Apparently Pyro and Christina were looking at the staircase itself, that just happened to have another moemon precariously perched on its edge, with her eyes closed and looking our way.

She wore an all dark blue outfit besides the ridiculously long pink scarf around her neck. She also wore a tan shirt. Then she wore two dark blue arm warmers, and dark blue exercise pants. She was about 5'11, and appeared to be rather light by the way she was balanced on the staircase. Her rather small C cups did a good job blending in. Her dark blue hair was long, but not extra long, maybe shoulder length. She had odd triangle shaped protrusions sticking out from her head, and she held two shurikens in her hands.

"What..is...that?" I mumbled, honestly not knowing what this moemon was

I looked at everyone else, who all shook their heads or shrugged, just as clueless as i was. All of the sudden she threw the shurikens at me, which left a watery trail as they flew. I just barely dodged them, avoiding a clever sneak attack. I had looked down at the shurikens as i dodged them, and had just now looked back up at the Moemon. She was no longer on the staircase, but was now in the process of a follow up attack.

I instinctively used my thunderbolt attack, zapping the moemon. It seemed to be really effective, as she stopped in her tracks, electrocuted. But then she dissolved into midair, and before i realized what was going on, i was hit hard by something in the back.

"Were being jumped!" I croaked, almost out of breath and my vision slowly starting to fade to black

I saw the others begin to realize what the hell was going on and take action. Christina used earthquake, trying to see where the attack originated from. I got a glance of what i thought was the real moemon before my vision faded to black.

* * *

I had to take the Earthquake from Christina, which hurt me, but not too much. I was worried about Aero, but i was more worried about surviving. All of the sudden, countless Moemon appeared, but all bloody and knocked out.

"Aeromenca is down. We'll have to fight on without him..." I told the others

_Dummy, not expecting that. Neither was I, but the cute motherfucker wasn't even ready for this._ I thought to myself

"Mileena, this one appears to be a water type, we need you here. But first we gotta find the source of that attack." Pyromenca called to me

I simply nodded quietly, looking around. I activated my see through vision, the dark room had no visible walls, but once i activated my vision it was a different story. Everywhere, were invisible moemon, holding what seemed to be some sort of invisibility device.

"Well they're using invisibility. we're gonna have to use spread moves to reveal them, and proceed with more caution. There's only one moemon left, which appears to be a Crobat." I reported, running at where this Crobat was currently looking at all its fallen comrades

I hit it with a wild charge, getting rid of its invisibility and smashing it into a wall. I landed, the recoil damage hurting me pretty badly combined with the other damage i had taken. I limped back other to the others, who hugged me.

"Good job. Now we have all these invisible Moemon down, but now what?" Christina asked

I walked over and picked Aero up, checking his wounds. He had blood all down his sides, and was starting to bleed out his back. I used a thunderbolt on him, triggering his Volt absorb. I held my breath, watching his wounds heal a slight bit, enough to keep him alive.

"First of all we need to keep Aero alive, obviously. Second off where is that blue moemon that attacked us at?" I asked

The other two shrugged, Pyro walking over to pat Aero's head. Pyro sighed, looking at the staircase.

"We don't even know what we're here for..." Pyro noted quietly

I nodded, knowing we went in here because of some effect a signal was having on me and Christina. Then i set Aeromenca down on the ground, turning around so they knew i would have their undivided attention.

* * *

I was planning to make a signal to make female Moemon super horny. I had suceeded in doing so, but not without some serious diffuculty, and some losses along the way. When i finally got to test the machine out, four moemon began to raid the building i had been working in, leaving me to do drastic measures...

* * *

"That signal isn't even having an effect on me or Christina anymore...and there seem to be an overwhelming amount of moemon defending this place too. So what are we really here for, anyways?" I asked everyone

Christina frowned slightly.

"Before i found Pyro again, i was working with the Shadow Gang. Technically i still am, and i'm pretty sure this is the headquarters of the Shadow Gang. Why we were called 'the Moemon Heroes' loosely and attacked by the defenses here is beyond me." Christina gave us some information

Pyro slapped her, looking rather pissed off now.

"So you went and got us all in the Shadow Gang's Headquarters? Why the fuck did you do that?" Pyro asked, his tone not matching his pissed off expression

"Because i thought we would be able to return, and honestly i was considering laying waste to this place anyways, they really are a Shadowy group. Even when i was doing experiments for them, they seemed to be planning something huge, something i wasn't able to hear about. But i can tell it's bad, and we should use our power to lay waste to this whole scheme, whatever it may be." Christina revealed to us

Pyro sighed, and cracked his knuckles.

"So you got teleported and somehow recruited into this mess, while i was teleported into a forest in the middle of absolutely nowhere, and left to fend for myself. And then Aero was teleported near me, or however he got here, and we walked a bit, before being thrust into some gang shit in that last city. Fantastic. Been here for a few weeks or so at max and i've already witnessed a forest being burnt down, a moemon outright killed for fuck knows why, and now i'm about to lay waste to some building i don't even know." Pyro summarized his experience

I chuckled mildly, knowing my experience here was far worse than the others. I lowered my head down, giving the impression i was hiding something.

"I joined the Shadow gang for protection, personally. I've been here longer than all of you, for a few years or so. It's not a pretty region, bloody conflicts and a three way war going on. Fighting against anything here means taking a side, whatever it may be, but not choosing a side, is suicide. So you're going to betray the Shadow Gang? Allow me to join you on that, i've been waiting for this chance anyways." I spoke with certainty

Pyro's eyes widened a bit, as he looked around some more. Aero moaned and shifted in my arms, i had picked him up.

"Poor little one, he's not feeling well...Good thing i found him in time, or far worse would have happened." I whispered

"Well when i first was teleported here, i literally was teleported into this exact building, and from there i took the logical approach and joined the gang, as i didn't really have much choice. That is, if i wanted to live the experience, as i doubt they would've let me live if i didn't help their asses out. A forest being burnt down? I heard something about two forests being planned to get laid waste to..." Christina spoke with some question, looking up at Pyro

He scratched the back of his head, looking skywards.

"Well me, Aero and a pikachu named Penelope, who is now dead, killed a Magmortar. The culprit as far as i was concerned did not have a 'SG' symbol on him anywhere. So we did save another forest before it was burned to the ground like the last. Aero was teleported right into the ashes of the forest before the one that we saved." Pyro added to his story

"A pikachu? Oh Penelope, yeah i remember her. She tried to take my little one away from me. I was told about her by Aero himself, at my last year at that academy. I bet she tried to get with him honestly, it wouldn't have surprised me if she did. I guess it's rather sad she had to die, but at least i got my little one all to myself, and in one piece." I spoke my mind

_That may freak them out a bit..haha.._

They didn't look even phased by what i said, both of them just nodding slowly. Christina hugged Pyro.

"So this whole region is in chaos, which leads us with nothing to do but pick some side and fight for them. Either that or what i think is the more logical approach, try and take down all of the fighting bodies, or at least the gangs. The government must be busy with some other shit, or they would have exterminated the gangs ages ago...' Christina mused

I sighed, remembering something i was told. And something i witnessed.

"Well the government here was a superpower before the emergence of 'The Darkness', which threatened the Government's power gravely. In fact, the government was handicapped heavily by some other problem before this, but The Darkness crippled them for good, or so it would seem. They had tried to mercilessly exterminate the gangs, but with no luck. I witnessed the gangs fight back and barely beat the government's Armada, on the gang's home turf." I paused to catch my breath

"The Government apparently refers to themselves as 'The Light Hall', split into several groups. The highest ranking officials have never before been seen, and the second highest are rarely seen, known simply as the council of 12. Rumors say the council is so powerful that they could destroy an entire gang with just one member. Other than that, i witnessed a supposed council member be killed, and i saw just how terrifying these 12 really are. She alone was literally only 5 or 6 moemon away from obliterating the gang by herself. I had to kill her..." I revealed

The other two gasped at me, but didn't look too scared.

"So how did that gang get all its power back?" Christina asked

I sighed, knowing all too well how the fuck this happened.

"They recruited quickly, making another Moemon the head of the gang, and regrew their entire gang within a few months time. The council member was put in some sort of containment center, even if she was dead. After that the Shadow gang has been busy making sinister plots to destroy the The Light Hall once and for all, but they have failed miserably on every last attempt. They tried to take the fight to The Hall, and were destroyed every last time." I explained

Christina simply nodded, then shook her head shortly afterwards.

"So this Light Hall is the enemy of the Shadow gang, hm? But i was told the other gangs were "our" primary competitors, not the Hall. I was never told of them." Christina stated

Aeromenca awoke in my arms, looking up at me. his face was cute, especially when he was all battered up and blushing at me. He simply closed his eyes, hugging me tightly.

"Hey there little one...you feeling better?" I asked him

He shook his head, rather weakly. I used another thunderbolt on him, healing him up a bit more.

"I can't muster the power to heal you all the way, since i'm battered up too, but i can lend you some of mine.." I whispered to him

"Wow he must have really gotten beat up from that fight, even if he only took two hits total." Pyro mused

I started to walk towards the stairs, heading down them. They were stone stairs that lead downhill at a comfortable pace, maybe a foot or so on a step. I reached the bottom, and was witness to one of the most disturbing scenes you could run across. I stopped in my tracks, leading Pyro and Christina to almost run into the back of me.

In front of me, and my little love in my arms, were two moemon. They were having sex right in front of all of us, the problem was, they were two girls. And they were really getting into it too, rubbing each other intently. I held my breath, not wanting them to see us.

One of them had an axe lying by her side, with a 5 foot long handle and a double edged red blade. She had ridiculously long darker blonde hair, and blood red eyes. She had D cups, and was wearing a black and yellow long sleeve shirt, with the black being over her stomach. She had red gloves, and wore yellow leggings that matched her hair and a darker yellow skirt. She had a red bowtie in her hair.

The other had ridiculously long blue hair, and two black huge ears. Her hair was almost to her legs, and she wore black goggles in a similar style to Christinas. She wore a big smile and her red eyes were gleaming, probably with the pleasure of being fucked. She wore blue arm warmers and black gloves on both hands, and puffy blue leggings with black socks on her legs. Her tan one piece shirt was ripped nice and clean open near her pussy, a hole easily a foot wide or so. Finally, she had two big triangle shaped blue cat ears.

I noticed a third moemon behind them a bit, looking...

_oh boy..she knows we're here, and she doesn't look very happy..._ I thought

The other had shoulder length silver hair. She wore a silver metal helmet, that was shaped like a triangle, and that was bent and curved. She had wings, with a silver metal bone and three red striped metal extensions from the silver part. They stuck out from her back. She wore overlapping silver armor on her arms and legs, only leaving a small portion of her legs and the shoulder area of her arm exposed. She wore a blue scarf, metallic as well, that covered the top of her silver body armor. Her body armor shaped a makeshift tshirt and short shorts. Her D cups were rather poorly protected for an armor clad moemon. her blue eyes stared at the two having sex.

_wasn't she just staring at us...?_

I poked my little one, who looked at the two Moemon having sex, and the third watching them with distaste. He blushed, but scanned them over for a few minutes, along with Christina and Pyromenca, who had walked out behind me. I had walked forwards a bit myself, to make room for the other two.

The room around us was a slightly smaller more lit version of the last one, with it still only being dimly lit. The room was 20 feet wide by 30 feet long at best, and had a fountain in the center, with some shelves on the outside. Computers and computer desks littered the outside rim of the room, with the staircase on the northern right corner of the room.

The armor clad moemon looked right at us for real this time, and her eyes widened.

Please don't tell me we have to fight these three with only three of our own...

She did not notify the other two, but drew a sword made of the same material as her armor out of seemingly nowhere. The two in the middle were scissoring furiously, and moaning loudly at the same time. All four of us were rather grossed out by the sight, but we didn't let the sight hold us back from immediately charging.

I was about to, at least, but Christina grabbed me and looked me in the eyes.

"We need a plan, this time. One of them already spotted us, and those other two are doing something nasty. I'm not waiting for them to finish. Let's just use our power to wipe out all three of them in one go." She whispered

I turned around, and saw the armored one avert her attention back to the other two.

Pyro then lifted me off the ground, while Christina used her earthquake attack. The attack didn't do much to the blonde, other than shake her up. The blue haired one, however, completely fainted from the attack, dropping on the ground weakly. Pyromenca then threw me at the armored one, as i prepared my wild charge. She had only just looked up from what she was looking at, and was met with a wild charge, which took both me and her crashing into the wall, with me on top of her.

The armored mon fell slowly down the wall, her face contorted into a pained look. I bit her with my electric fangs, which conducted into her armor, as she shook violently. After my bite, she fell to the ground, her eyes closed and her body limp.

I heard a roar behind me, and turned around.. I saw the blonde Moemon had somehow gotten up in time to grab her axe, but wasn't fast enough to avoid Pyro's dragon claw attack, which ripped a gaping hole in both her clothes and her skin, blood gushing forth. Christina followed up with a dragon tail, knocking the Moemon back towards me. I only had a few seconds to jump out of the way, finishing her off with a retreating iron tail.

She flew into the armored mon, and the collision was enough to take her out, her body limply falling to the ground and rolling over the Armored one. I looked around for Aero, and saw that he was in Christina's arms. I breathed a sigh of relief, but felt the wild charge recoil hit me again, hurting me further.

I limped back over to the other two once again, really hurting now. I picked him up out of her arms, cuddling my little one.

* * *

_Get them..._The command was given

I burst free of my containment, giving the stupid idiots holding what they thought was their precious the scare of a lifetime.

* * *

**Thats it for now! I finished this chap up while forcing myself to work through a cold, but who cares. Anyways, this is kind of what im working on solely right now. Review if you enjoyed or see anything you would like to tell me about, follow and favorite me or the story if you enjoyed. **

**Dont forget to check out my other stories!**

**Until next time, Air Clan and non Air Clan,**

**Aeromenca out.**


	38. Inside the Sinister Building part 2

**This chapter is nearly all lemon, a fair warning to you guys. For those of you who like this stuff, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I roused myself up from my stupor, although my head was killing me. I could barely see anything, and the headache was very, very strong. Even so, i forced myself to stand up, stumbling for my balance. At long last, my eyes opened up, and told me what was going on around me.

Pyro, Christina, and Milly were nowhere to be found around me, nor was the room i was just in. Instead of a dimly lit rather open room, i saw a nearly pitch black room. The room had no source of light from what i could tell.

_Nothing an electric type can't solve._

I used my thunderbolt, and light up the room for a few short moments. What i saw terrified me. All around me, were Moemon, but they didn't seem to notice my presence. I used my thunderbolt again, and this time the room lit up a small amount, except that it wasn't me who turned any lights on.

I now saw that there was only one moemon in this room, and that it was a small maybe 10 foot by 10 room, with no furniture, except for the bed i now realized i was lying on. The moemon had her back turned to me, but i could tell what species it was, and acted accordingly.

_A Pelipper? easy money._

I used my thunderbolt, and as i expected, the Pelipper went down in one shot, collapsing to the ground. Then i felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and a Moemon licking my ear.

I turned around, and laid eyes on a moemon i had never seen before. She had long black hair held in pigtails by two blue clamps, As well as a orange flower with black spots behind her head. She wore a white hoodie, That was open, leaving her stomach fully exposed. She had belts around her enormous and arousing D cups, and one below them, but they were not buckled. She wore incredibly short shorts that barely covered up her crotch. Finally, she wore black leggings with blue stripes on the sides and matching boots, but with spikes sticking out at the uppermost part.

"Now now. That's not how we should treat our friend, is it? I'm Volca, the one and only Volcarona. Me and her were gonna give you a nice little rejuvenator as a reward for all your work so far~" Her tone mimicked what she did next

She stared me in the eyes with her own pretty blue eyes, and bit her jacket. I saw her hands go down, and looked at what she was doing. She slowly pulled her pants down, revealing she didn't wear and underwear underneath them. She giggled lightly, bringing my attention back up to her. I was hard, and honestly wasn't ashamed of it either.

She then gently tackled me to the bed, laying me out nice and good. Only then did i realize i was booty naked. The volcarona climbed back off of me, standing up and tossing her pants aside. Then she slowly and teasingly lowered herself, giving my tip a little taste of her insides.

Then she let herself fall onto me, causing me to let out a moan. Volca blushed and began to bounce on me, groping her big breasts firmly. Her eyes closed and she moaned quietly, already starting to pick up her pace. Her insides were really, really warm, but not too warm, and she was really wet too. The wetness was stimulating my length in just the right way so that the warmth and her perfect tightness exfoliated my nerves. I moaned rather loud for a first moan, but still softly.

_I hope Milly doesnt find out about this...there's nothing i could do about it and it feels so good...~ who am i to turn this down..._

Volca rode me faster, staring at me with a lustful face. I could feel her getting more and more wet, and get more and more warm. She blushed, then collapsed on me. I took the opportunity to start to hump into her, going at a reasonable pace. I went medium fast and medium hard, letting her perfect pussy do the work. I moaned quietly, and Volca moaned too, my face now hurting from the blush.

"I wanna...fuck...you...harder~!" I moaned, no longer able to control myself

I started to thrust super hard, hearing slaps come from my effort. Volca's mouth hung open and she moaned long and low, her face taking on an extremely horny one. I felt the wetness and warmth further increase, both of these factors simply adding to the insane pleasure i was receiving, and making me moan freely.

"Oh yeah~ fuck me~ fuck me soooo good~" She moaned in my ear

I didn't speed up this time, but i felt how good her insides were to me, and moaned very loudly, enjoying every single last second of this. Then i felt something else climb up on the bed. I looked to the direction i felt something hop on the bed mid moan.

"Don't forget about me..." A shy voice spoke

The voice belonged to a very pretty Glaceon, who climbed up to sit down next to us. She spread her legs wide when she reached us, blushing.

The Glaceon had two icy blue ears, with dark blue hair in the front, but icy blue in the back. Her hair was very long, and her blue eyes matched the rest of her look. She wore blue leggings, and an icy blue tank top. A diamond shaped hole was cut into her tank top right above her crotch, leaving that portion of her stomach very visible. Her legs were spread wide, revealing her white underwear, that was very small.

Then she pushed Volca down on my length, rubbing her clit. Volca moaned loudly, her breath beginning to cut out. I began thrusting again, slowly since the Glaceon was holding Volca down.

"Gl-glace..." Volca moaned, but the pleasure cut her off

She let Volca back up, but continued to mercilessly rubb Volca's clit, causing her to blush harder and moan loudly. I began to thrust hard again, hearing the slaps increase in volume.

"Shhh Volca, let the pleasure make you orgasm~" She whispered, not stopping her rubbing

I went even harder, the slaps echoing around the tiny room we were in, and Volca moaned very loudly, her face starting to turn crimson. She began to wiggle, and Glace stopped rubbing. In a few more thrusts, i felt Volca sit down decisively on me, her pussy tightening. Hot, stick fluid oozed out of her jewel and down my length, Volca moaning softly.

She hopped off of me, collapsing on the bed. Glace smirked at her, took her underpants off and threw them aside, then climbed on top me.

"my turn~" She said hornily, dropping herself on me

Her feel was in stark contrast to Volcas, as her jewel was much colder, but even more wet. She blushed harshly, laying down on top of me. I began to thrust once again, feeling my length tell me i was close. I went hard, my face starting to hurt badly form the amount of blushing i had been doing. The slaps were louder and louder, my length steadily releasing pre into her. Glace moaned loudly from the start, making me just go faster.

"AaaaAAaAa..." I moaned, feeling it coming

I went so much harder, the slaps super loud now, as my length slowly recieved more and more pleasure, the most it had recived so far...

"Go on big boy~ cum~" Glace moaned in my ear

i did just that, feeling the amazing release being granted to me My left eye twitched shut as my length twitched inside. Glace withdrew herself as soon as she could, which was soon, blushing. Then i felt my view fade to black once again...

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Until next time, Aeromenca out!**


	39. Inside the Sinister Building part 3!

**Enjoy the chapter, folks! I know you want more of the last chapter (Some of you at least) but youll have to wait. Enjoy!**

**Go check out Moemon Mystery dungeon Bloopers if you havent already! Thanks!**

* * *

What i was holding in my hands, as it turns out, was not my little one. It was a Zoroark in disguise, which leapt at me after bouncing backwards. I wasn't too shocked by the appearance to give the Zoroark a nice quick thunder fang when she got close, followed by my grab release. I finished her off with an iron tail, slashing a gaping hole in her stomach, and sending her flying into the wall like her comrades.

_Where the hell is my little one at?! Oh i will rip this place to shreds to find him! I angrily thought, storming across the room_

Pyro and Christina followed me silently, seeming to share the same motives judging by the rather pissed off looks on their faces. I stormed down the stairs now down to the third basement floor, to be met with just more Moemon. This time there was only one of them, But the things were far more numerous here than they were literally everywhere else i had seen in this region.

"Whatever is down here must be pretty important to have this much security to bypass. Good Arceus..." Christina mumbled, expressing her dislike

_**mrgrgrgr...**_

I barely got to lay eyes on the Moemon before i instinctively ran up bit it with thunder fang, then released it into an iron tail. Like the last one, this Moemon was sent flying right into the wall. I was so mad i didn't care one bit to look at my surroundings or the moemon i had likely killed, all i cared about was murdering every last Moemon in this shitpile of a building and getting my little one back.

Behind me Pyro and Christina simply followed, not saying a word.

"Well they certainly pisssed her off..i wouldnt be surprised if she burns this whole building to the ground in her rage. That Sharpedo never stood any chance, especially with a pissed off Milly on a rampage..." Christina whispered to Pyro behind me

_WHERE IS HE!?_

i was shaking with rage now, and sprinted down the next flight of stairs, wiping out any Moemon i came across. Pyro and Christina were now flying as fast as they could to keep up with me, both of them not saying a word besides whispering about what Moemon i was completely thrashing.

"Good grief she wombo comboed that Altairia like it was nothing..." Christina mumbled as i sprinted down the next set of stairs

I could see countless moemon in this room, all of which were turned the opposite direction of me.

Grrrrr...what are these faggots looking at..? I better slow down a bit before i get myself injured or killed...

"Milly...oh...okay you stopped. I was gonna say you should do anything but engage all of these moemon. I can just tell they've got some nasty trick up their sleeves..." Pyro whispered to me

I gasped quietly as i realized what was going on. All of the moemon seemed to merge together in some sort of trippy illusion, forming only a total of three moemon. I looked across the room for a staircase, but i didn't see one this time. I took a fighting stance, figuring this must be the final floor of the building.

All of the moemon merged into one single moemon, who slowly turned around to face us, a smile on her face.

It was a charizard. she had dark black hair that extended down below her waist, and that turned red on the front as it flowed down. Her two head horns were also black. She wore a tight leather long sleeve shirt, that was tan for everything but her sleeves, which were black. She wore white gloves, and tight black leather leggings. She had white tipped shoes, that weren't nearly as noticeable as her fucking huge D cups, that her leather struggled to keep in check. Then i noticed her eyes. One was black, and one was blood red.

_Nope. _

I grabbed Christina's arm, and i took out a medal from my pocket. It had a picture of a power plant on it. I took out two more medals, one with my face on it, and another that also had a power plant picture. I silently slipped them into Aero's pocket, then teleported away with the power plant medal.

* * *

_...n...no this cant be...no...no...! Ugh Milly! You bitch!... what the fuck ever..i can disappear as soon as someone calls me out for being an 'illusion'..._

"Hello Milly. Long time no see huh? It's ni- woah!" The Charizard was interrupted by an electric attack

I already knew where the attack came from, but i looked over anyways, to see Aero jump out of some sort of shute, and hit the Charizard with a wild charge. However she simply didn't go down, pushing aero into the floor and into her leather shoes.

"Are you quite finished? Hm?" She asked Aero, placing her foot over his head

I saw Christina and Pyro both fly forwards. They looked badass as they took on mad and determined expressions, both of them using dragon claw at the same time.

"Charlie..." I mumbled, my eyes tearing up from pure fear

As i suspected, i watched Charlie simply push the two aside like they were nothing, and put her head down. Christina crashed into the left wall, and Pyro into the right, both of them wincing as they crashed. However Pyro and Christina seemed to still want to try to attack Charlie.

"If you try to attack me one more time before i fucking speak i swear to Arceus you will be fucking dead. Do i make myself CLEAR?" Charlie used her terrifying demon voice

I whimpered, Charlie was way too strong.

But even so i should try to hurt her, right?

"A..." I began to speak

"Don't you dare do it Milly, i don't want to have to kill you. don't make me do it!" She warned me, her red eye glowing brightly

I settled down, she had some sort of way to read minds. I sat down criss-cross on the floor, scared.

"now if you're all done trying to hurt me, let me talk." Charlie then glared at Christina and Pyro

_"You two aren't going to stop are you, feisty fuckers. Okay. Would you like me to kill you right now?! I will beat the feistiness out of you, by releasing you into fucking DEATH"_ Charlie's eyes were glowing very brightly, a dark fire forming around her feet

I saw Christina and Pyro shivering in fear now, their eyes wide.

"NOW! Maybe i should introduce myself, but you don't have to...i know all of you...especially you." She pointed at the last Moemon i was expecting, Aero, whose eyes widened

"I am Charlie, the leader of the Council. Maybe that will be enough explanation to why i can destroy you. I'm not even trying either heeehee. Milly! What did i tell you, hm? Did i not warn you?" Charlie left Aero on the floor, and walked over to me

I saw Aero get up, and ran at her. He stopped midway to her, just as Charlie lazily threw a flamethrower in his direction. he sidestepped it, using his thunderbolt on her. For the first time i had ever fucking seen, Charlie looked like she took some damage, but it was nowhere near enough. She winced slightly, then slowly turned around.

_"...Aero...i swear to Arceus i will kill you where you stand. I don't give a fuck if you're trying to defend what you think is a close friend of yours, i will kill you.'" _Charlie's eyes glowed again

"Sit. down. Or rather.." Charlie thrust her hand forwards, and brought Aero to her

She brought something out of her pocket, and punched Aero across the face three times. Then she stuck a dark star on his shoulder, smirking at him.

"Youre going to come with me...oh and don't worry about your friends...hm? no no..shh...these aren't your friends. The only one here that's actually your friend is Pyro, the other two, hehehee...remember the illusions i had? Oh wait no thats Milly. I made illusions of them. And i lured you right to me, plus i have your little girl friends, what now?" Charlies eyes glowed

I turned to look at Milly, but she disappeared in black smoke. I turned to look at Christina, but she just did the same thing.

"But how..."

"Oh...i have my ways of making something like that happen. let me tell you they enjoyed themselves...but, the ones with you are illusions, you kept the real ones when you entered. Where are your friends Aero?" Charlie taunted

I tried to struggle free, but her face only grew grim.

"I..i don't fucking know! I was in some sort of...interesting fucking room until i was awoken by the sounds of that chute!" I protested, honestly not knowing what was going on

Charlie sneered at me.

"How do i know you're not an illusion!?" I yelled at her

"An illusion can not create illusions, and there's not a single illusion that mirrors me. I don't know where your friends are either, that's why i asked you, you moron! I made illusions, let that sink in, Aero." Charlie dropped me on the floor

I looked back up at her, frowning.

"How do you not know! Don't you have security over the whole place?!"

"The Shadow Clan, or should i say, the 2 members left clan, does. I do not."

My eyes widened as i realized what she intended to do. I looked over at Pyro, but he wasn't where he was.

_Where the...WAAA!_

I felt something grabbing me, and looked up. Pyro had grabbed me, and silently flew up. Now that i looked up, i could see there was a sort of secret tubing system, with an entrance that Pyro was now flying through. He flew threw the ceiling thing, having to glide to the best of his ability. He somehow made it through the ceiling hole, even though it was only like 3 feet wide, and his wings were like 3 feet wide each.

He hauled himself up to the roof, and then helped me up. I felt the shingles cracking, then saw a fire emerge from a few tiles away. And then Charlies scared the fuck out of us by appearing in front of us.

"What the fuck are yo-...wow. I think i know where they are now heehee..and its all thanks to you!" Charlie smirked at us

_No...she's going to kill the two of them..._

"However, the two i'm looking for aren't what you think, they are not Milly and Christina. Just this ONCE ill spare all of you, but if i ever see you again, i'm praying that you'll be tougher. You look like you would be fun to fight if all of you, including your admittingly pretty friends were much tougher." Charlie looked like she meant it

**_RAWRAAAWWRRRRRRR_**

Charlie roared, and the whole ceiling came crashing down, with all three of us falling too. Charlie grabbed us as we fell, and flew to the sides, and up the stairs. Her hair was a pair of wings too, apparently. She managed to get us out of the whole building, but was not nice when she set us down, chucking us both hard at the concrete.

Pyro, thank Arceus, was able to glide, grab me, then set us down nicely, so we didn't fucking die from the overpowered throw collision. Charlie looked at us, smiling.

"Maybe you would like to join the good fight, with me? I know i just decimated you guys and made you feel powerless, but i have a few things i could use you two for..." Charlie offered

She then slowly looked up at just me.

"Like where the Dark Queen is, Aero? I know you'd be more than happy to turn her in, especially if i offered you a sword, plus some other things i can provide you with, like new moves and perhaps even tell you what's going on?" Charlie said

"I'm just gonna go now..." Pyro said, taking off out of nowhere

"What the fuck Pyro!?" I called after him

He threw me something, and i caught it. I opened my hand up, and looked at a medal with a picture of a Salamence head on it, specifically Pyro's.

"You have one too, Aero." Charlie told me, then put her hand up

She brought forth a medal, and set it in my other hand. It had a picture of a jolteon head on it, my head. Pyro had landed in front of me. I set the medal in his hand, and he hugged me.

"Ill see you later, Aero. You can use the medal here as many times as you want. It acts as an infinite range communication device, and even lets you teleport to the other person if you want." Pyro said, then took off

I watched him go, but my attention was brought back when Charlie spoke again.

"Well, Aero?"

I looked at the medal in my hand, then slowly back up at the intimidating Charizard in front of me.

"...yeah...sure...ill help you." I said

Please drop the reluctant tone. I shivered in shock as i realized that Charlie could use telepathy

She picked me up, and flew off into the air. I slept in her arms, tired as fuck.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to really drive home the point of Charlie not being a 'pushover'. Anyways!**

**Aeromenca out! **


	40. Meeting of the Council!

**WOW. im already on chapter 40 of this story, and i only recently started to work on expanding it. Holy fuck. Dont forget to check out my other stories like Moemon super mystery dungeon bloopers! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When i woke up, i had a Moemon directly in my face, but not just any moemon. A Latias. Not just any Latias, though, since there was only one of them, this one was the one i met a few days back...

I jumped backwarrds immiadetely, and bonked my head on something.

"You!" I whispered, my tone angry while i rubbed my head

She stood up, and spread her arms. I looked around and was stunned at what i saw. I was pinned to the back wa;; of a hallway, a hallway with golden statues of a Moemon, holding a golden orb taht shone light all over the hallway. These statues were placed every few feet, and the hallway itself was made of freshly grown grass.

I turned around to look at the walls, which appeared to be made of apparent compacted dirt. The place was beautiful, and the ceiling lights, well literal Chandelure's, Cast a dim light that merfged with the golden light at segments to make a super bright area. As a result some of the hallway was light in gold, some in dim purple, and a rather shocking amount in really bright light.

"Cool isnt it? I cant belive that Charlie let you come here, she said you had some important information to deliver to the council..." Latias said, a frown on her face

_wAiT what!?_

'Wait deliver in front of the council?" I asked, my voice normal now

Latias nodded as if i was dumb, then handed me a yellow and white sword.

"Yeaaa...in front of the entire council. Im sure youve heard of us..." Latias was cut off

"Eon stop. Charlie told us that Aero knows the location of that pesky Dark queen..." The voice stopped for a moment, almost as if i was supposed to look for the source

Obviously, i did, and honestly my eyes were burning. The Moemon i looked at now was fucking gorgeous, and i had to bring myself back to attention.

"Oh no go ahead, look, it may be the only time you ever get to." The moemon said with a smirk

Latias shook her head and sighed, flying left, down the hallway. I did look her over. She had long blonde hair, with red streaks in it that extended halway to her waist. She had two cute pointy orange ears, that matched her orange long sleeve dress, with its puffy tan collar around the nexk, and that had black striped on the sleeves. She had a orange bowtie tied right above her perfectly sized CC breasts. She wore orange lond boots, with the puffy rim halway up her legs, and had a long orange cape that extended to almost the top of her boots, also ending in the puffy tan rim.

Her hazel eyes looked at me with a nuetral expression, though i could tell she was hiding distaste. I stood up, and found out she was the same enormous height as me, standing 6'2.

"Okay. youre done now, good."

"I feel like you are underestimating my worth..." I decided to speak my mind

She didnt even flinch, staring at me with the same indifferent expression.

"I assure you i am not." She told me, a aura of fire forming around her feet

I grabbed the sword i was given. It was about 3 feet long, and primarily yellow to match my outfit, with a white spiky extension near the tip resembling my spiky collar. It had a 5 inch long white handle to it. I held it up to my face, and swung it down decisevely.

"What are you doing..? WOAH!" Her eyes finally showed some emotion

I was startled for a second, but then looked at myself. My body was sparking up, and random flashes of electricity were zapping the air around me. I dropped the sword immiadetely, but the sparks did not stop. They grew stronger and stronger. I looked back up at the Moemon, and noticed my vision was now tinted.

"I said you underestimate my power!" My voice scared even me, it being super deep and echoey

"W-well..im Abby the Arcanine...and it looks like you have a similar power to that of Charlie's. INteresting." Abby said

_Lets check the rest of this place out._

I then zipped by Abby the opposite direction Latias had flown, but i saw the 'Exit' sign in the distance, so i turned around.

"Oh hell no..." Abby mumbled

I ran right at her, and at the last second, something happened, i dont know what.

_What the fuck!? ...uh...WHATEVER! MISSION COMPREEEEE!_

I had somehow warped through her, after running right at her. I ran for quite some time considering how fast i was going, a good two minutes. Finally, i emerged in a new area, and skidded to a halt. I had entered in some sort of grand hallway, as there was a massively high ceiling, with all sorts of fucking awesome decorations on it. The walls were hung with banners and armor, weapons and sheilds...

"hey! ...Aero...? What in the..." I heard another new voice say

"You came just in time, to deliver this information." I turned to see the table with 10 Moemon sitting down on it

one of them giggled.

"Nice shades..hehe.." Then she got up, walked over to me, and reached to take my 'shades' off

her hand went right in front of my eyes, but grasped nothing.

"u..uh...uhhhh...o..okay then looks like i did underestimate you...or...something..." The moemon stepped back, and sat back down

"Dont be afraid of him, hes only transformed into his light form. He still doesnt stand a chance agianst even Volca there." Charlie pointed at the Moemon to her left

I could tell it was a Volcarona, and she was wearing one skimpy outfit.

_Wait fuck where is the Dark...Sundial city. Sundial city. wait how do i know that!? Howww. Whatever thats what im fucking going with. Its the best guess i have, and if i dont say that im going to be murdered **for sure.**_

"Soooo..wheres the dark queen at Aero, if you even know since you have literally no idea what any of the towns in this region are called." I looked at the Moemon who had asked that, which was a Lucario

"Sundial city." I replied

_This is dumb...wh...O.O_

Charlie pulled up a diagram on what i now realized was some sort of active region map. It showed the town i was in, and i knew it because i saw...for a brief moment...

"The cat Burgular..." I mumbled

the map thing was about 10 square feet, and had an 8 square feet screen, located behind the table a ways. The table was topped with a soft red velvet fabric, and the bottom was made of what i assumed was gold. There were 12 seats, all but two of which were taken. Six seats on the left side, and 5 on the right side. One was empty in the middle of the left row, and the other was empty because Charlie was up looking at the monitor.

One of the council members looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.

_What species of moemon is she? Its bothering me that i dont know what she is..._

"H-how did he...what?! I- fuck me hes right, but HOW?!" She stuttered, looking at her hands

"What species of Moemon are you..?" I asked

At the literally most fucking convienent time possible, Abby finally caught up with me, hitting me full force. I was knocked back quite aways, but somehow i found myself standing upright again, albeit barely missing a full force collision. I looked down, two electric coils had latched onto the velvet carpet, and had saved me. I slowly walked back over to where i had been standing, and pushed Abby.

The moemon i had asked eye twitched as she answered my question. She had short bowl cut black hair and a strange hat on, and was really tall, but since she was seated that was all i could see.

"I am the Zekrom, thank you very much-" She snapped

"...Well at least you got here on time, and..." Abby then saw the map thingy

"Yea but you didnt." I said

I heard some of the council snicker at this.

"Gotcha~ you shouldve been on time, Abby, you little bitch."

I looked at this moemon, which appeared to be the Moltres. She had a bow in her hands, and looked exactly like legends told.

Long red hair and a tuft of dark orange on the front, a lighter orange dress that you can barely tell even is a dress since it just looked like a t-shirt and a skirt directly attached to it, and blue eyes holding pure ferocity.

"Aww are you unconfortable?" I looked at Abby agian, who put her hands up

"Hi." The Moemon said again

"Enough. Im sending Volca, Lucy, Zekrom and Latias to Sundial city. The rest of you are dismissed to do whatever, and Aero you are to go with her." Charlie pointed at a moemon

Everyone but the four she specified got up and left, exiting through the entrance i entered from.

"I asked you if you were uncomfortable, and you didnt answer." I heard a voice tell me, before i was smacked in the back of the head by something

I spun around, to see a dark blue haired moemon staring back at me.

"The rule of time?! Dialga?!" I was shocked at her appearance

She simply nodded, pushing me backwards with her giant spear.

"Mmmmhmmm. Youre still oh so very weak, you wouldnt stand a chance out there. But it was fun watching you try-" Dialga snickered

I grimaced, knowing i couldnt do anything about her insults.

"What am i going to do with you...even if you did help us find that pesky Dark queen...oh wait...if you did help us find that, i dont know if i can trust your ass." Dialga's expression was one of dead seriousness

"Aero come here!" I heard a voice call

I looked over to the five standing over there, but wasted no time running over to them. I smirked at Dialga, who put rested spear on the ground, holding it steady. I reached the five, all of which were waiting for me.

"Lets send him in instead, all by _himself._" The Zekrom said

The other three nodded, the Lucario and Volcarona walking away. I gripped the sword in my hand, my body sparking a little bit.

"That way we can check what he says without risking any of our best soldiers, and i can see if hes worth what i think he is." I looked towards the source of a voice

There was a staircase in the back left corner of the room, a fair ways from the monitor. It was a winding staircase, and appeared to be made of silver and gold, and it was on my estimate, about 20 yards or so tall. Then i was slapped across the face.

"Im right here, you fucking idiot." The Moemon snapped

I looked at her, and noted she was Flareon, and as i did so, i shook, and my vision snapped to something completely different.

* * *

_"Aero you idiot! Stop doing random Moemon in that simulator and start Fighting, you need the fuckin' experience! " _It was the same flareon yelling at me, although i couldnt hear her then

I had been doing 'Kyurem' then, oblivious to the Flareon that was in front of me, who was then yelling at me though the training program. After it was over, i caught a glimse of her...

_"Aero...you are so going to get fucking killed out there..." _

_"i got to go now...you have to train, stay safe...little one..." _

_Her voice was a soothing one, soft and light..._

* * *

My vision snapped back to normal, and i found myself breathing heavy on the floor, staring at a wall with my eyes huge.

_W-who said all of that...who...? _

"..A...aero..?" The Flareon was poking me

I looked up, and i noticed the other Moemon were now completely gone, except for Charlie and the Flareon that had just now appeared. but i was in the same room i was in before. I forced myself to stand up, and as i did so, Charlie slowly pushed her fist towards me, and it was closed.

_...w.._

I reached my hand out, and Charlie opened her hand, something falling into it. I brought my hand towards me, and looked at what it was. I widened my eyes after seeing the symbol on the medal.

On it was a picture of a circular room with multiple pathways branching from it, and in the center of it, was a logo. 'SL'.

_The..the sky lighthold!? The place that nobody has EVER returned from!? Why am i being sent here!? i. i dont understand!_

I dont know why, but i turned and glared at the Flareon, whos expression wavered a little bit as i did so. Charlie held completely silent. I looked at her.

* * *

_You can read what someone is thinking by their expression and the look in their eyes. Just use the situation and the possibilites as a guide._

* * *

_Lets see...oh my...this isnt what i origin-_

The Flareon pushed me away suddenly, and i was left to stare at her. She grimaced, and i growled, not happy one bit at her interrupting my reading of Charlie's thoughts.

"Press the icon on the medal." Charlie told me

I looked at the Flareon, and looked her all the way over before i did so.

She matched my height perfectly, being 6'2. Her long dark orange hair extended to her waist, with two pointed orange ears, currently drooping, sticking out of her head. She wore an orange sleeveless t-shirt, and black arm warmers, as well as a tan poofy scarf. She had giant D cups, which really stuck out of her t-shirt. She wore a pair of dark orange short shorts, but her orange leggings covered up the rest of her legs, except for a small amount. Her poofy tan tail was also drooping.

_Why is she acting sad...i dont get it..whatever..its... _

i sighed out loud, and as i pressed the medal i caught a glimpse of something else on the Flareon.

_..A red star with something written on it...fuck i didnt get to see what it read.._

* * *

_ I can only watch you Aero...for now at least...prove to me i can do something...something other than watch..._

* * *

**Thats it for now, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Until next time, Aeromenca out!**


	41. Emily's Backstory!

**little bit more info here before the continuation. Enjoy!**

* * *

My second year at Dark university was a rough one for sure, but it all began when i took the field for the first time wearing the Eon sisters uniform. I had looked at it and blushed, forcing myself to put it on.

_...i..its only a tight girly short shorts, legggings and the usual jacket. I...it'll be worth it at the end of the year. i..i can do this! _I had reassured myself

When i took the field, however, I was fine until i looked across at my opponent. My eyes widened, as i realized that she was by far the absolute fucking prettiest moemon i had ever seen, and she was wearing a super hot uniform. She wore simply a purple tight bra and a really short skirt, arm warmers and leggings. Her purple eyes stared at me with the sexiest expression i had ever seen, and she stood lopsided, her mouth slightly open. Her purple tail very slowly swayed back and forth, and her ears were currently flipped upside down, sticking out at a 180 degree angle.

_Hoooooollly fucking shit...shes fucking sexy as hell wow. Arceus help me shes probably got some ridiculously overpowered gimmick theres no fucking way i can stop...but still holy fucking Arceus...wow..._

And her purple hair was bowl cut except for a few strands up front on both sides, which were shoulder length.

"Hiiii! I'm Emily! Ive heard alot about you from your sister haha! She tells me youre a weakling." Emily was smiling, and chuckled into her hand

_Her voice is so pretty and melochanic...aaa...Arceus help...please...i feel like i'm going to burst..._

My eye twitched as i slowly turned to flare, who still was looking at me with her blank expression.

_"You can do it! Go out there and prove to everyone you belong there!" She had encouraged me before this fight_

.".or at least thats what im going to make you look like. Prepare yourself." Her expression turned to complete and total seriousness

_...shit...what the...fuuuu aaaa! ...fuck my life i was right..._

* * *

That fight quite literally had me going to school the next day blood ridden, with all kinds of scars. She had beat the shit out of me without absolutely no mercy at all, and didnt stop until i was literally crying on the ground.

"That was so easy! Eh? haha. You didnt even try to stop me!" Emily had ran up to me and said, being a little cunt about it

I simply seethed with complete and utter rage inside, telling myself i would do what flare said. That day in class Emily was compltely silent, even when i got into a fight outside of the fighting grounds with some complete piece of shit.

"the fuck was that performance, you pussy. You couldnt even take down the fucking bitch." Some jock mocked

It was outside of class, in the hallways, and he had the nerve to literally fucking say it in front of _three Eon sisters._

I literally stopped laughing and could not stop. The Moemon

"HAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAH ...pfff...HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH...GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...oh my fucking...hahahah...GHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! fucking hell man, youre a funny one." I rolled on the floor laughing

The guy above me looked rather embarassed. Then i stopped laughing, and stood up with a perfectly straight expression.

"Lets you you fucking stop her then. Let me see YOU with the balls to go out there against an opponent like that. Hahah! oh wait you cant even win out your conference, or win more than 10 games. fuck off man, you're clearly a fucking idiot to come to say some dumbshit like that to my face, and three of the others in this conference." I said

I saw Sylvia laughing at what i said, the Sylveon. The other two were the defending champ of the legends division, which was now an Altair named Sky. Sky was already walking away, but simply gave me a thumbs up, even though i could clearly see her lauging as she walked away. And the other one was Emily herself, who was giggling.

"Damn savage. But yeah, you wanna come get some little fucker?" Emily's eyes glowed purple

_oh god please no...fuck...the memories are still fresh in my fuckin muscles...owwwwwwwwwww!_

The jock actually had the nerve to nod, at which point i literally just facepalmed.

"...have fun fighting her. I bet she'll kick your ass so bad that you wont be anywhere to be found at school tomarrow. And then mock you for it afterwards, except she wont be joking." I said, walking away as i said it

* * *

_Ohw? okie. hes so much hotter than he gives himself credit for, especially in that tight uniform, i cant believe he made himself wear that. i can arrange that. and gladly, I love beating the fuck out of morons.._

I beat the shit out of the stupid jock, throwing him mercilessly into walls and shit. He was never seen at the school again after i finished, and nobody evern noticed.

* * *

i had to start running, as i head slams behind me. I didnt wan't to be anywhere near that scene when it ended.

_Moron. And Emily is really hot too Arceus...i don't know if i could talk to her if i wanted to..._

* * *

As it turned out i did, somehow. Later on that day i had her in my Moemon Power levels class, where they told you all about the strengths and weakness of moemon. At one point they said go find someone to talk to, so by some complete mindless ballsaccy move i talked to Emily.

"hi."

"hiii! Soooo, that roast was savage. oh my god i was in tears after that." Emily said, still really cheery

"I was in tears after you beat the shit out of me." I mumbled

She rubbed my head violently.

_Gah fucking hell. Flare you fucking little..._

"Flare tells me you hate that haha."

"I figured she did, she never lets me keep any secrets."

"ha. I wish i had a sister, that would be pretty cool. But instead im stuck being the only one, and have to fight for myself. Oh and that jock met some fun times, some reeeeeal fun times..." Emily's eyes took a sheen that i was scared of

"Oh really? like what?" I bit the bait

"...uh..."

I saw Flare walking over to us out of the corner of my eye, and i turned to glare at her. She walked up to us, indifferent to my glare.

"Are you having fun talking to her?" Flare asked, rubbing my head so hard that my hair was now beyond fucking ruined

"Uh yeah. Fuck it i dont care, my hair is a mess now, but fuck what this school thinks of me."

Flare snickered, then looked at Emily, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What, Flare?"

She stopped snickering, sighing..

"Never mind. And i see you couldnt stop her pyschic powers."

"let me see _you _stop it"

Emily smacked me, which took me aback.

"Oh...i was going to do that...and i already did..twice."

"how!" I was stunned

Flare simply smirked, and at the worst time possible, the teacher yelled "alright time to get back to work!"

* * *

The next time i was able to talk to Emily was in the hallway, and i did it a little more comfortably this time. Rumors were going around about some teacher.

"YO did you hear about the rumor about the science teacher?"

Emily looked at me, and shook her head.

"No- What is it?"

"Some people are saying she fucked a female student in the guys locker room after school..." I told her

My eyes and face were clearly as priceless as Emily's, as we both snickered at each other.

"Ewwwwwww- i was laughing at your reaction not the rumor!"

"Saaaame."

"You having fun there?" Flare asked

I looked at her, sighing.

"Youre always around when something is going down."

"Well no fucking shit i am, i gotta watch over my little bro, because if i dont...you do something fucking moronic..." She said, narrowing her eyes

Emily frowned at Flare.

"That's not what you told me..."

"...yes it is. You were just focused so hard and staring at dat ass."

_yeah no._

_I silently snuck away from there increasingly girly conversation, and they didnt even notice until a i was literally maybe a foot away from escaping,_

'Ohw what's his matter?"

"Wanted to show dat ass again i guess. hahaha!"

"Says the one who always wears that tight outfit"

Flare laughed at this, smiling warmly.

"Ouch." Emily remarked

"Ohw its fine hes just teasing me back, he means no harm-. That's a fine excuse for your little fighting outfit!" She called back

"They MAKE Me wear that shit what!" i shot back, now standing at the edge of the hallway

There was nobody else that was paying attention, but i heard multiple people snickering as they walked past.

"Oh my Arceus these two are fucking halarious-" Someone told someone else, both of them laughing

"Says you! look at that outfit!" I teased

They laughed some more, looking down at their outfit. The one was wearing something i just had to remark on _a fucking bikini._

"What the tail is uncomfortable as fuck! Plus ill see you on the battlefield later sucka!" She remarked, walking away

I looked back at Flare, who was just looking at the moemon who was walking away with an eyebrow raised. She walked after her, heading to her next class, but not before she whispered to me.

"Yeah where you'll murder her because shes a water type hahahah!"

Emily pulled me to her with her psychic powers, and we walked to our next class together.

"You and your sister are so cute haha-!" She teased me

That was the only thing we said before the next class was in session.

* * *

At the end of the day Flare was in a bad mood, because she had to stay after school for some assignment.

"AHahahahhahahahahahah! sucks to be you!" I had laughed straight to her face flicking her nose and walking away

She was completely silent at this.

_...oh fuck she's gonne beat the shit out of me for that later...Arceus help me..._

"Aero you're a dick. I hope you are enjoying getting toughened up, because imma send some more your way."

"Hahaha! you still have to stay after school!"

_Aha! thats why she does that...and to teach me lessons haha._

Then i ran for my life, barely dodging a flare blast, which scorched the fuck out of the wall and lockers.

"Whoops-" Flare said in a tone that really reflected the fucks she didnt give at all

* * *

By the end of that day, i was both beaten down and worn out, and the instant i got back to the field i collapsed on the ground, falling asleep. I woke up to a loud fucking noise. I jumped up, and saw a moemon walking nearby, one i didnt like.

_huehuehuhe..._

I snuck over behind him, just one of those jocks that were annoying as hell. I saw the horn in his hand and realized he had woken me up.

_You song of a bitch! that's it i'm gonna pound that ass...let me rephrase that, beat the fuck out of you, ewwwwww pounding guy ass._

Then i thunderbolted him, and then ran at him, punching the hell out of him. Before he even knew what the hell was going on he was out cold on the ground. I ran back to my spot and feel asleep again, snickering for a few moments at what i just did

* * *

_oOoooohhhh...ohhhhh...harder Aero harder...Arceus yesss..._

_mnnnn!_

Leave it to Flare to ruin a flawless wet dream, or just your sleep in general, every fuckin time.

"Flaaaare whyyyyeee..." I didnt realize the tone of my voice

"..o..oh...oh my...thats a very kinky tone..." I heard Emily's voice instead

I looked around frantically, looking for any sign of Flare. She was literally nowhere to be found. Then i looked down at my pants, which had a wet spot in them, and i could feel it was really sticky down there.

_o..oh...well shit...looks like my dreams were not as innocent as i thought...and holy Arceus that one was lewd...and i loved it..._

"Soooo...what were you doing?" Emily asked with a mischevious smiile

I groaned, and really wanted to slam my fist into her.

_fuck it whats the worst that can happen._

biggest mistake i made not in an actual fight. Or at least i faked it, smiling afterwards

"...oh." Was litearally the only thing she said

'Can you _pleeease _work on not doing dumb things, it makes you look really dumb." Emily asked in a rather disbelieving tone

I tried to fall asleep, but Emily poked me awake.

"School is so dumb, with all the fuckin homework we are assigned, the only redeeming aspect is the fights and the food." Emily said the realest thing i had heard

I opened my eyes again. And i sat up on the grass, Emily sitting down next to me.

"Yeah for fuckin real, the food there is epic, the berry salads, and that meat...mmmm- but the courses and the homework, fucking hell, they assingn you the longest freakin homework for the DUMBEST Things." I agreed

"hahaha, know what else is long? That tree over there." Emily said, pointing to a random fallen tree

"What? Uh yeah sure it is, nature is kewl and all. Plus i knocked that down ahahaha.." I admitted, scratching the back of my head

"My roasts are pretty cold too eh? As well as you trying to fall asleep when i want to talk to you."

"...I dont know if your roasts are cold though, i havent heard you use one yet, maybe your warm as a volcano." i teased

She playfully hit me.

"You ignored me saying it was cold of you to try and sleep on me, like yo slept on my power tooo-"

_oh shit. ...ooookay then._

"and you ignored everything i could have done and just fucked me up!" I shot back, pushing her

She giggled, smacking the back of my head.

"You ignored your own sister to run home and fall asleep, while she had to stay after school for an assignment, a rather dick move isnt it?"

I lowered my head.

_Yeah but i was tired!_

"I was so tired and beat up from before! what the hell!"

"She told me i could beat you up again, and told me to tell you that she sent it." Emily said, flicking my nose

"no she didnt, she would do it herself."

Emily smirked at me, tilting her head.

"Oh. Maybe i shouldn't have tried that then haahah."

"She's my sister you silly, i know her pretty damn well!" I said, smacking the back of her head back

"Oh. you two are having a nice time are you?"

_oh fuck...shit shit shit!_

I looked up to see Flare there, and next thing i knew i got smashed in the face by A Flare blast, being thrown into a tree.

_Fuck. owwwwwwwwwww! fucking hell that never ceases to burn like fire from hell!_

"Why the HELL did you beat the shit out of that jock holy shit!"

"I thought you hated those mother fuckers, and he interrupted my sleep with a fuckin horn blast"

I heard Emily snickering.

"Oh i can relate to that, i HATE being woken up."

"yeah but you cant just beat the hell out of the most popular kid in school, youre gonna get fuckin murdered!"

I was hit in the face again with another Flare blast, and i feel to the ground, taking the chance to fall asleep again.

* * *

This time i only woke up when Flare poked me awake.

I opened my right eye to make sure it was Flare, and sure enough her orange hair was right over me, her hazel eyes half shut. She was yawning, as she always did when she woke up.

I went to school again, this time literally having to drag my ass to school, my body felt like it had been completely destroyed...because it had. I went to my first class, and i was in a sour, and pissed off as hell mood.

Emily was the one who walked up and talked to me, and fucking finally she didnt taunt me. I had my head buried in my arms in class, trying not to scream from the pain everywhere

"Ohw. Maybe i was a little bit too harsh...i didnt understand why you attacked me...so i just reacted naturally. But at least you're tough enough to drag your ass to school, despite getting it handed to you twice." Emily spoke

I said absolutely nothing.

_im going to literally roar in sheer pain if i lose focus of holding back that wail...but holy fucking fuckedy fuck ow ow owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! fucking hell._

She rubbed my head gently, something i didn't know she knew how to do.

_wow she's being nice. this is a shock...but i guess ive been a little jerk too..._

"Awe thats cute." I heard Flares voice

Flare joined in, but not before she gave me the usual playful rough head rub.

"Fuck off with that shit." I snapped, without even realizing or thinking

I had looked up too, my eyes still nearly closed. Flare simply frowned slightly, looking kind of hurt. Emily smacked me hard, making my face plant against the desk.

"Don't be mean to your nice sister! shes done nothing but take care of you!" Emily yelled at me, despite us being in a classroom

_honestly i bet the class has sympathy for me..._

"Oh its fine, hes just grumpy that you beat the shit out of him...twice." Flare thankfully spoke a little quieter than Emily had.

I barely looked arond, but the rest of the class was indeed looking at us, but they all had looks of sympathy for me.

"He got his ass murdered twice, what did you expect he was going to do when you did that. You know he hates it." I heard someone say, and gave them a weak thumbs up

Then my hand weakly fell off the desk.

"Oh?" Emily asked

"He has pride you know."

"In what? Getting his ass beat and doing something stupid to make it happen again."

_Holy shit whyyyyyyyy...fucking hELL did you really have to throw as much salt as you possibly fucking could onto the wound..._

"...wow...that...was fucking cold..." The teacher herself spoke this time

"Emily. Stop. _Now._" I heard that tone of voice Flare used as a warning before she was about to beat the shit out of me

Emily nervously shivered, and i laid my head down again.

* * *

By the end of the day i found myself having been thrown to the ground and told to prepare my anus by life. As i walked out of school i clenched my fists.

_fucking asshole. first you fucking destroy me, then you throw a little playful salt on the wound. But then you do it again and throw more salt on the wound ugh...fffffffuuuucking aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

I took off running as fast as i could, literally leaving everybody in my dust, and was back to the field in literally about a minute at best. And the field was a good mile away from the school. I easily beat flare, allowing me to fully fuck some shit up.

I threw myself down on the field, crossing my arms. Then i walked to the edge of the field as usual, angrily using discharge on as many trees as i could, setting them on fire. There were about 20 trees on fire, but they just suddenly went out. My eye twitched, and i looked up to the tallest tree, but found Flare just realxing on the tree, laying there.

I sighed, knowing she had just absorbed the fire so i wouldn't get hurt, she always did the best for me, and herself of course.

_She's still cute...the way she just doesnt care about anyone's opinion of her is actually pretty hot too...but damn she's cold as a Glaceon. Her teasing is cute as well, if not agrivating...A...Arceus help me..._

I didn't see Emily for a long time after that, but i didnt forget about her. I was salty as hell for awhile, but eventually i just let it go and said whatever fuck it i dont even care.

* * *

I was simply walking home when i saw something i never should have, and honestly it was hard to not look at. I was walking past the final part of my walk home, with my earbuds in, good fuckin music rockin in my ears. Just as my favorite part came up, i head some sort of moan, and took my earbuds out, deciding to investigate.

_What in the fuck..._

I followed the moan trail into the forest literally right outside our field, and i saw Flare getting humped furiously by a boy i had known she had liked for some time, and the slaps were straight loud in my ear now. I simply opened my mouth in awe of what was happening, but immiadetely hid behind a tree, looking on. I saw this boy was fucking the shit out of her, and Flare's shirt was clean off, her tail wagging back and forth.

_M..my fucking hell why...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

My eye twitched, and i hid fully behind the tree, but thought of something.

_WAIT I CAN TEASE THE HELL OUT OF HER FOR THIS! let's see how it ends!_

I looked aroudn to see the guy cumming on her face, Flare's toungue sticking out. I saw the cum dripping down her legs, and immiadetely i just ran for my life, ccringing so fucking hard.

_MY EYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS_

I ran into the field, tears of pure cringe running down my face, laughing hysterically as i slid to the ground.

_F...fu...aiaiai gaoug awrh garrwkjg ak what the fuck did i just see I NEED BLEACH NOW ARCEUS HEEEELPPP_

I buried my face in the grass, forcing myself to crash.

* * *

I just wanted to see Flare and walk to her about her little brother, instead i saw a memorable sight, and not in the good way. I had been following aero home, just so i could talk to Flare, when i saw him hear something, something i heard too.

"oooooohhhnnn-"

He did what i did, but at a different entrance, entering the forest to see what the fuck that was. I saw Flare getting absolutely bodied in her pussy by a guy she had told me she liked. My eyes twitched as i saw this, and i could see Aero watching this hole scene with literally the most fucking halarious face i had ever seen.

"Hahahaha...hheheheheh.e...gahahaa...!" I had to contain my laughter so i wouldnt be heard

I looked around to see Aero hide behind a tree, like i was doing. He clenched his fist, then looked around juuust in time to see the guy cumming on her face.

_oh my fucking Arceus THAT FACE IS PRICELSS AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH_

Like me, after that he ran for his life, but i skid down to my knees in the street, laughing hysterically into my hand.s

_WHAT _

_"What the fuck did i just see...ahhhh. that was pretty hot but still Arceus that was a shock to my system...whew." After that i just went home and called it a day_

* * *

The next morning would be the last time for many months that i saw Emily, but holy fuck was it memorable as fuck.

"What the hell are you doing, Aero?! Arceus do you ever do anything smart?!" These exact words were spoken by Emily of all the Moemon

I had accidentally zapped an entire hallway, or i guess on purpose. Some little cunt had decided it would be funny to shove a finger up my asshole for no fuckin reason, and my reaction was to discharge. The elcetric move, zapping the entire hallway in a defense mechanism. It was after class, and i had completely roasted the cunt, he must have been salty as hell.

* * *

_"Try and finish with a winning record in your loser conference next time buddy." I had retialaited to his line _

_"You loser, can't even finish with with an unbeaten record in the Eon Sisters, some stud." _

* * *

"What the fuck do you think _youre _doing, taking my Arceus damned line?!'

I found myself laughing my ass off at Flare's response.

"You just zapped an entire hallway, inculding me you asshole! What the hell!?"

"This bastard decided to stick a finger up my ass soooo"

I heard complete silence from the hallway, as i struggled to contain my laughter at their reactions.

"_He WHAT." _Flare was _pissed_

"First you try and roast him with the most pathetic line i've ever heard, then you try and be gay for him? What the fuck ahahhaha!" Emily was laughing now, her cute smile on

Right now it was just annoying, and i punched her, harder than usual, i was rather ticked off right now. The hallway had many knocked out moemon, besides the one who had tried to 'be gay for me'.

"What the fuck at all Emily i'm not gay!"

"Hence why you literally zapped the fucking hallway in a defense mechanism and are pissed off as all hell." Emily said, her smile disappearing

"Why do you gotta ruin my fun!AAAAa that drives me crazy stap it!"

I looked over to see Flare giving us the most halarious reaction i had ever seen from her, a just 'wtf' look. I looked to see the moemon now burned to a crisp, with Flare blowing off her hands. The entire hallway was nice and koed

"Well he'll remember this one hehe!" Emily remarked

Flare simply smacked the back of my head really hard, actually knocking me into Emily. And drove me and her into the wall, with my head literally faceplanted in her chest.

"o...oh my~"

"Hahaha! You enjoying yourself there, Aero? And Emily too ahaahahahah!" Flare laughed at two of us

_i am SO not moving._

I didnt move until Flare forced me to, after she finished laughing at us. My face was blood red, but i didnt move an inch for a good few minutes, and neither did Emily.

"Aero please- you have no shame-"

"Says the one that literally burns a moemon at the stake then smacks me into this situation."

"oh- got her-"

Fare smacked the back of my head again, much lighter this time.

"S-shut up. Nobody messes with my lil bro and gets away with it."

"Except y-you oh Arceus fuck!" She rubbed my head hard, ruining my hair

She stopped, and i could tell she was smirking just by the way she patted my back.

"Damn right."

"Ahahah! Maybe you shouldnt hit him hard enough to smack me into a wall...what did you expect he was gonna react with? i see him staring at ass all the time-" Emily flicked my nose as she said this, as Flare was walking away

"Gahahahaha! That's Aero for you, literally can't not stare at 'dat ass' whenever possible! hahahahahahah!" Flare was laughing her ass off as she walked away

It was true, every time i got a chance to, i stared at Emily's ass with no shame, but i made sure i was subtle about it, but i knew Flare would find out.

"Ohw? But you had a little something going on yourself yesterday." Emily said, her eye in a wink

My eyes widened, and Flare froze in her tracks.

"I- ignore that Aero, you're too young-"

"Oh so now im too young to hear about my sister getting fucked the shit out of?"

"Aaaaa!" Her face was red as hell now

_oh ball game Flare, this is my chance to tease you to no fucking end. ahahahha!_

"Yeah that's right, i saw that happen."

"Soooo thats why i heard you laughing hysterically and rubbing your head against the ground over and over..."

_My eyes..._

"My fucking...eyes...burn...aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA! ahem. you looked like you were having a fun time there and all."

Her eye was twitching in mild annoyment now.

"Only you would go from being completely shocked and crying to teasing me for the same thing that caused that reactiion..." Flare mumbled

"You looked pretty happy getting cum shot on your face." I mocked her face, the smile

She was now holding her face in her hands.

"Im going to mock you so fucking hard when you get laid Arceus..."

"Like the dude banged into your tight behind?" Emily joined in now

Flare glared at Emily, who smiled cutely and chuckled.

"hahahahaha! Even Emily...wait how did you see it?" I asked

Her face cringed up.

"I saw that shit trying to walk to talk to Flare, and Arceus man, that was a mindfuck for sure."

"I think you mean that was a Flare fuck."

Flare shook her head, taking a seat on the floor.

"hahaha...please stop..." Flare looked like she wasnt having fun anymore

I stopped, frowning.

"Sigh. Fine...but i'll remember this next time you try to pull some mean shit." I said, walking to my next class

Emily walked to her next class, and that was the last time i ever saw her, for awhile at least.

* * *

The next time she showed up was to my fight where i had to fight my own sister. And i got the treat of seeing her in her conference uniform...which was a tighter bra than her usual shirt and ridiculously tight pants.

_Oh my Arceus my sister is fucking hot in that...Arceus damn...i will never fucking admit that, EVER!_

"GAh. you look terrible in that!" I shouted at her, my voice protraying just a slight wavering

_Shit her ears twitched...she senses when im lying like a Sharpedo senses blood...and once she senses it its all over for me..._

She just tilted her head, a white blast of fire forming in her hands.

"Oh you look really bad too!" She shouted back, smirkng

_no. no. no. no. no. this outfit looks ridiculous, it is not hot. no!_

"Yeah i look fucking ridiculous!" I shouted with meaning this time

She smirked, and waggled a finger.

"Mmmm. I disagree. I reaaaaly disagree, and i know the rest of the girls do too."

_Shit. What the hell..._

"He does look really realllly hot in that" I heard the last voice i wanted to hear confirm what Flare said

Flare smirked.

I looked over at the ref, who was just chilling, just minding her own business and letting this happen. She saw me look at her and waved me off.

"Dont mind her." I heard Emily say

i turned around to see her right in front of my face. My eye wtiched.

"Ohw. no."

This time she simply grabbed one of my spikes with her hand and physically threw me at Flare. I was thrown like 2 feet, with about enough momentum to knock down anything i could knock down normally. I easily regainied my balance, sighing.

"ahahahahah! Oh my gosh that was pathetic!" Flare laughed at Emily

I looked back at her, and myself was struggling not to laugh. She lifted me up using her psychic powers, her face red from embarassment.

I flipped off Flare, just because she had been a bitch to me the day before

"Really!? oh thats it race me!" Flare immiadetely stopped laughing

I was dropped in time to turn around and face Flare, who had her eyes widened.

"nO." Was the only thing i heard her say before i was blasted in the back with a Flare burst

That lone strike knocked me out of the arena, and i knew Flare just did what she had to. To win that is.

"Why the hell cant he race me? I beat the wheels off of him twice, you cant just deny him a request like that." Emily spoke with reason

I smiled, knowing that i was about to completely reverse the fate.

"h-huh? i was saying no to the little gesture he gave me

"You rubbed as much salt as you could in front of your friends!"

"...well i have to beat you...would you prefer i do it like i do when you do something moronic?"

I shook my head frantically.

_nOOOOOOOO! those fucking hurt more than Emily's beatdowns, that fire burns like fucking hell for days on end before it even remotely stops hurting_

"...i didnt think so. you know how bad that fire hurts." Flare said, biting her fingertips absentmindedly

_fucking. just. ow. _

I then joged to the other side of the field, and Emily did too. Flare was slower than us, so i teased her.

"Man you are slow!"

"...thats about the only thing you can do. run for your life. Maybe you should do it in a fight sometime hm?"

_why the fuck did i not think of that...__oh wait i ..._

I looked back at her, and she was right in front of me.

"what was that?" She then booped my nose

"Alright lets see this. you two will just race to the school. ready? set. go!"

I was at the school in less than a minute, easily finishing before Emily. To my honest shock, Flare was only around thirty seconds slower than me.

"What the he-"

"Hahaha! that was fun! You're not the only one who can run~" She just had to go that extra step and wink and use the kinky tone with me

I slapped her, pretty much biting the bait.

"Owee that hurt-"

"Flare..."

_Ugh she always acts like a complete jerk to me when she gets horny...and oh my god does she hit hard with that fire when she is as well._

Emily finally caught up to us, a good minute behind. She wasnt even panting, but was yawning.

"Ahhh that was a nice leg stretch..." Emily said as she yawned

She then stretched out, and my eyes could literally not stop staring at her. She stretched her arms high in the air, leaving her outfit to conform tighty to her body. My face was brght red, and i literally had to walk away to prevent embarassing myself in front of her.

"come on, Aero its time to go to school." Flare said, boppinig me on the head

* * *

I would finish the year fighting 15-13, ending my first real tough season with a winning note. At the end of the year i was for some dumb reason put in an important bowl game.

I soon understood why, as i somehow came out on top, and rather easily too, considering i fought the 4th place finalist of the Shadow 12.

My reward was a gold star, which was just relaxing on the table in the corner of the room. I walked over to grab it, then literally out of nowhere, Emily was there, and she pinned the gold star on my nose. I glared at her, her response being a happy expression and giggling at me.

"can we please not be mad..." Emily sounded pretty concerned, gently rubbing my head then pressing it against her chest

_...Arceus...please...no...no..._

I was shivering now, and had already forgotten there was a star pinned to my nose. Emily rubbed my head, comforting me for some reason.

_Shes so oblivious to her surrondings...and it just makes her do the cutest fucking things one moment...and then the coldest the next moment.._

She finally let me go, and i was able to walk out of the room, with Emily walking by me.

"Congrats! Oh and that gold star looks great on you hehee!" Emily chuckled

_I wonder where she's going to end up_

"Where are you going to end up? Getting rekt by Flare again?" I teased

She smiled at me, then stared off into space.

"Maybe. you can come watch if you want. try not to get a nosebleed. _again._"

I blushed, she called me out.

"yeah you get one too." I retailiated with some info i didnt even know was true

She simply blushed herself.

_"...w..well its kind of hard not to when your dick is showing and you are fighing out there...some of the angles i get just make me..." _

_Oh my fucking Arceus her voice is absolutely fucking ADORABLE._

We reached the end of the hallway, the door right in front of me,

"I'll see you at the game, i know youll be there~" She whispered in my ear, then pushed me gently towards the door

_damn fucking right you will. i've got to fucking see this, for literal research and for the treat that is her outfit...Arceus yEs. yeeeeesss...aaaaaa_

* * *

The day of the fight between Flare and Emily i was literally just patiently waiting all day in school, because today everyone knew the big fight was about to go down.

"Teachers dont give two fuuucks about whats going on ..." I mumbled to myself as the teacher passed out 5 pages of homework

I looked it over and just wanted to throw it in the recycle. I looked at Emily, who sat next to me in this class. She simply looked at me and shook her head.

"Haha. Aero would you kindly burn this-" I turned to look at Flare, who also sat behind me

I gave her the straighest expression i possibly could muster.

"Flare...you are a _fucking fire type." _

"ill burn the school down...or literally anything my fire touches haha..."

I facepalmed.

"Did i just bite your bait..."

"Yes im not stupid as fuck, if i burned it myself id absorb the fire, like this." Flare literally burned the paper in front of me

I contained a laugh. I looked at Emily, who simply narrowed her eyes and ripped the paper in two with telekinetic powers. Then again, and ove rand over until little shreds of paper fell to the ground. I looked at the homework, rolled my eyes,

**ZZZZZZZZAAAAAPPPPPPPPP**

**CRASH BAM THUD**

then zapped the piece of shit to a complete crisp, and then ripped it afterwards. My electricity was really loud, but only when i looked up did i see the carnange i did to the room. Every moemon in the room besides Emily Flare and the teacher were out cold, and every homework assignment was zapped to a crisp, and so was literally every paper in the room. And then the board was snapped in two

Flare and Emily were both dying next to me, and i was struggling not to laugh, failing miserably in the end.

"Thats some damn strong electricity." The teacher said, a little stunned

"Aero...please...youre gonna kill me ahahhahahahhahahhahah!" Emily laughed

Flare was slumped over on her desk, doing what i thought was laughing. I poked her, and found she was out cold too.

"F-flare?"

"Yaaaaaaaaawn...hm? hoooollly...i looked down for a second and then the room is completely obliterated..." Flare seemed shocked

"Flare please...you were laughing too."

"Aw you didnt have to ruin my fun."

"You're about as fun as literally..."

Flare simply gave me that girly stare, that was impossible to read.

"Shes pretty fun. She gave me a good time once." Emily spoke

My eyes were literally huge after that.

"you three can leave now." The teacher stated in a monotone

All three of us were GONE literally less than 5 seconds after she said that.

"Well fuck." was the teachers response

* * *

Emily and I slumped on the ground, both of us yawning.

"Fuck homework, and everything to do with it." I stated dryly

Flare simply nodded.

"This whole system of classes this early is fucking stupid." Emily spoke a complaint herself

"yeah but watching you stretch..." I trailed off

"Mmm you like watching me stretch, dont you~" Emily added that little sexy ending tone

"Oh my Aero. I didnt know you had the balls to do that." Flare teased me

I picked up a nearby pencil and chucked it at her, which simply made her laugh at me..

"You like watching her stretch dont you?"

I simply nodded, i _loved it._

* * *

That night when the fight was going on i witnessed the absolute hottest outfit i had seen Emily wear, which honestly was her nueral one, a purple jacket and her skirt, leggings and arm warmers, with a red bowtie tieing the top end of her jacket together. She had a cute lil red bow in her hair. Her eyes read determination and readyness.

I looked at my sister, who was also just wearing her nuetral outfit. There were a ton of moemon here to watch the fight, everyone that participated in any conference was here.

"you got a nice show going there for the conference title." I joked, with a straight face

The other moemon around me all laughed, inicluding myself.

"Shut it Aero." Flare snapped at me

I did so, and waited for the fight to start.

it was like 10 seconds in and the fight was already getting absolutely fucking insane. Flare used her Flare Burst, and Emimly stopped it cold with a psychic wall, but Flare shot three more of the things, and i winced. Someone beside me looked at me funny and i simply looked at him, and quickly shook my head. I looked back. Emily had four of the Flare blasts circling around her now, and she put them together, and then literally shot them at me.

I was on the floor, one of the only ones down there. My arms were folded, but i was more than agile enough to dodge four Flare Blasts at once with ease, jumping backwards to the right, then walljumping forwards, tightening my body to fit through that tiny hole in the blast

'That agility though." Someone remarked

Emily had already shifted her focus, shooting many shadow balls in a row, only for Flare to counter them with her flame sheild. Emily picked Flare up, and threw her down onto the ground. Flare got right back up, this time running at Emily.

_noooooo sis...holy shit_

Emily tried to pick her up, but Flare charged her flare blast on her body, tackling Emily straight in the stomach, and sending her flying into a wall. But she just bounce doff of it, falling off the wall almost like it been a simple wall jump. She licked the blood off of shoulder, but as she got back into the arena i saw blood on her back.

_Wow. _

"Well then." was all i could muster, in an amost innaudible voice

Emily used a hidden power, the move i loved to use as a trap.

_Well fuck. _

It hit Flare, stunning her, and Emily got a free psychic slam to the floor. My eyes widened, and multiple moemon looked at me.

"The Aeromenca combo tho. The hitstun to combo attack true combo, and the hidden power trap to follow up." Someone said, and i was trying to melt away

Emily did it again, and again, Flare glaring at me the second time she got hit by it. Everyong was loooking at me now, as Emily finished Flare off with yet another hidden power to Psychic.

"Arceus, Aero, your combo is fucking op as hell in the hands of someone who hits harder" Someone spoke

* * *

i said nothing and after the fight everyone was out of there in a hurry. I stayed there, Emily finding me eaasily.

"My my that combo made quick work of her. I would say it was easy money-"

_HAAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHA ...PLEASEEEE _

Me and her walked down the hallway again, and this time i was silent, zoning out...

We finished walking down the hallway, and ended up in the...

By the time i realized i had been lead to the girls locker room, it was too late. Now i was all alone as far as i was concerned, in the locker room with Emily.

_No complaints. none. absolu-_

_"You still wanna see me stretch~? I'd stretch myself nice and wide for you~" _

_"...ye..yes...arceus..yes..." I moaned, the mere thought of having this happen making me lose control_

"You should turn loose all that sexual tension and suffering youve been through on me~" Emily moaned in my ear

_oh heeeeeelll yessss~._

* * *

**_Lemon warning_**

I grabbed her by the hand, and dragged her with me into the showers, pushing her against the wall.

_"i turned you on didnt i~ mmmmm...show me everything youve got~! return all of it back to me" That was the last time i let her moan trying to get me to snap_

I immiadetely kissed her roughly, throwing off her skirt, her tail co-operating with my efforts. Then i stopped for the time being, adding her bra and underwear to the list of clothing that as thrown off. I then slowed down a bit, taking off my heavy jacket and short shorts, letting my hard cock finally get to breathe.

I then sat her down on the bench forcefully, and leaned in, immiadetely burying my tongue inside her super wet clamp. I thrashed it around violently, lappig up that sweet, sweet juice. Emiy's mmoan was literally the sexiest thing i had ever heard, a long, low but sweet sounding moan of pure pleasure and horniness. I thrashed around some more, as she produced more of her sweet juices. I reached up and groped her at the same time, letting my tongue pleasure her clit instead. She moaned again, her face red.

"..aa..aaa..."

"Why dont you come get whats been taunted to you for so long now~' I teased her back

She looked at me with a straight face for only a few moments.

"Mnnn gladly~~"

She slowly leaned over, this time forcing me to sit down on the bench, flipping my position with her telekinetic powers. She took my length into her mouth, deepthroatng it immiadetely. I moaned, my own face red. Her mouth was wet and warm, and she was doing a fucking number on my nerves with that tongie. sShe went nnice and slow, but was very forceful, making me shake from the pleasure. then she speed up, suckinig it from top to bottom at a faster pace, making me moan freely. I didnt even have a choice, she forced it out of me, and it was _loud._

She stopped for only a second.

"This tastes gooood~" she then immiadetely sucked on it more, her ears twitching and her tail slowly waving back and forth

My eyes were starting to narrow from pleasure, she was so rough and i loved it, it felt like i was being massaged 10 times in one spot at the same time. She sucked it for only a few more seconds before she let it go, my hard length bouncing back up, now all shiny from saliva.

Emily slowly crawled along the ground, before turning her tail to me, slapping it.

_Oh my word that asssss...fucking hell. _

"Come get it~!" She shoook it

I got up and walked slowly over to it, slapping it myself. She blushed and moaned. While she moaned i buried myself as deep as i could go in her clamp, causing us both to moan much louder.

"H..holy Arceus yeeees..~" Emily moaned in her sexy tone, bouncing on me

_S..so wet...oh my Arceus she's so tight it feels so good...aaaaaaaaaa! I...im just gonna...mnnnnn~~~..._

_I slapped her ass again. and with that i began to thrust, starting out a nice decent pace, feeling that tight wet pussy hug me, and feeling my brain and penis go completely out of control from the pleasure. I thrusted hard, all the way in and all the way out, lowering my head and moaning in a 'oh come on' rhythm, but it felt so Arceus blessed good. I sped up to a much faster pace, slaps echoing across the locker room, and a wet sloshy sound rhythmically emerging from Emily's pussy. She raised her head, slapping the ground._

"Oh my fucking Arceusssss.." Emily moaned

I went even faster, going at a pace most Moemon would call their very fastest, the slaps coming once every half second or so. Emily's tail was whipping back in forth, but it stopped, and she used the s ecod tip of it to try and tail her bootyhole. Isimply gently pushed it out of the way, roughly pushing my thumb inside her butt. I moaned loudly, enjoying every single last fucking second of this.

"i..im in h..hea..ven..." I moaned loudly as i uncontnroabbly went as fast as i possibly could

I was now going so fast that there were a good four slaps per second, and Emily moaned super loudly. Her arms were beginning to shake, and i could hear her panting.

"O..oh my Ar...ceus...fuck me...fuck me..." She moaned

i continuted, my face long since blood red, and my dick was cruising through heaven, dragging me along for the ride. I felt a super rough tug in my gut, and I knew i was about to blow a big and hard one. Emily was panting fast now, her tail simply drooped over. She moaned once again.

"yeeeeeeeeeeeeessss ohhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss...ohhhhwwwwww~!" I could hear every last shred of her desire in that moan, and there was alot

I slapped her ass, hard, as i felt my penis tingling. I was still going fast, even as i reached my limits.

"Ar...Arceus i..im gonna cuuuuuuuummm!" Emily came as she said this, her voice squeaking as she did

I forced mself to keep going, and came myself, hilting myself in her only a few mere seconds after she came. It took a few good twenty seconds, but we stopped and i was allowed to unhilt myself. My face was so red, and i was panting twice as hard as i had ever.

"Th...that was amazing...oh...ohw...i dont know if im going to be able to properly walk..." Emily moaned, reaching down to check on her booty

My vision betrayed me, as it faded to black.

* * *

The next day i had to go back to class. I could still feel the absolute fucking pounding Aero gave me, and i loved that i could.

_I can barely walk...but it was SO worth it...oh my Arceus. _

"Your little brother is really fast." I stated to Flare, as i walked into the room

_Oh my Arceus that felt absolutely amaziiing...so rough..~~_

"yeah he is, hes a jolteon after all." She said nonchalantely

"But why are you limping?"

"i stumbled on a stair and fell and twisted my ankle." i made up some bullshit to cover what actually happened

Flare looked at the door, as Aero walked in.

"That doesn't explain where my little bro was last night..." Flare looked genually concerned

Aero walked in, sitting down in his seat. His hair was still a complete mess, and his jacket was all kinds of wet from the shower water.

"h-huh?" he asked

"Where were you last night?"

"Uh...i was sleeping outside the school." Aero made up a lie, just as i had

I looked at Flare with the straightest face i could muster, but i knew she wasnt buying it.

"Which is why your outfit is wet and your face is red. And which is also why your face is red and your outfit is wet as well." Flare said, looking us over

"it rained last night."

_It really did~_

"Dont you fucking lie to my face...ill beat the shit out of you again! What really happened?!" Flare was pissed off now

Aero looked scared, but said nothing.

_Shit._

"I saw her stretch."

Flare looked confused for a moment.

"Wh- what the hell do..." Then her eyes widened

"...holy...oh my Arceus...wow.." Flare realized

My face was now super red.

"yeah it was awesome"

"I dont even want to fucking know"

"Which is why you were asking us relentless questions and making points"

I chuckled to myself.

"Yeah flare, making points all willy nilly then when you realize what really happened you just deny that you wanted to know." I added

Flare's face was red now.

* * *

'You have a dick addiction." I made some random bullshit up to throw at Flare

"You can NOT Talk." she said back, her hand on her face

"But he can..."

"the amount of moaning that was coming from that locker room, Arceus. I thought someone was dying in there." Someone was walking in and saying this

I simply put my head down and fell asleep

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Jesus this chapter is long as all fucking hell, i think i wrote three times as much and put more effort into this than i have so far, gonna be hard to top it right? Aeromenca out!**


	42. Journey through Hell!

**42(0)nd chapter(blaze it) enjoy!**

* * *

When I woke up the room was completely empty, except for the furniture inside of it. I forced myself to get up, my back killing me and my revealing uniform still plastered onto my body. The room was dark again. I walked to the end of the room, warily looking out for Flare or Emily.

_I get she was really mad at me, but why did Emily throw me against a wall, and then why did they ditch me...?_

_Why did you try to throw your electrical sword at my face?_

I literally had never spun around and jumped back further in my life than right now. I caught a glimpse of Emily right where i knew she would be, behind me. She still was incredibly sexy, but her eyes were glowing purple. I actually jumped literally straight into the portal, and found myself back into the dungeon.

_...F...fuck...oh my god she's terrifying. I lucked the fuck out by not having to fight her again...and the worst part is she literally has never shown me any mercy at all, purposively beating the shit out of me every time she's fought me..._

This time there was no response, and I looked around again. It was super dark again, like before in this dungeon, with no lights at all. I turned around, and I saw the statue literally directly behind me, facing the opposite direction. I could actually see the shine of that monitor barely coming through a gap where I'm assuming the statues head or hat was, so I knew I was just inside the statue.

_Time to get back into gear to get through this complete nightmare of a dungeon._

_...aaasfaghand!  
_  
_Lovely. Assorted ear rape right off the bat. fuck my life.  
_  
I used discharge, and literally lit up the hallway so bright that I could clearly see everything in front of me, and then some. I could see all of a fucking terrifying number of ghostly moemon waiting for me, all of which exploded in white energy, and after the exploded, I could see something else. After I finished my discharge, I could see sparks that remained on the ground, that went down to the end of the about 100 foot long hallway, and then began to point right. I ran down at top speed, reaching the end of the hallway in maybe 7 seconds. My aura picked up again, sparks crackling everywhere.

_Oh my you really have gotten stronger, although you still opt to run from me...oh wait...that's the first time you've ever ran...too bad you can't run from me.  
_  
I literally wanted to cry. But I ran in the direction the sparks were pointing anyways, my vision only blurring for a second before I forced myself to focus. I just ran. Ran in the direction the sparks were pointing, my aura growing more and more strong. Right, straight, left, right, left, straight, left and straight. The final straightaway was when I saw Emily floating in the air in front of me, easily matching my pace.

_Heehee! You've always been cute, but now you're just being adorable! You know you can't run but you do it anyways. heehee~!  
_  
There was no tactical advantage to beating Emily. All I could ever do against her was throw literally every fucking move I could at her in a storm, hoping that something landed that she couldn't stop. I jumped up high, shooting three shadow balls at her. She teleported behind me, smashing the back of my head. I then hurtled towards the ground, but was saved by Emily.

_Is there a reason you want to fight so bad!? Do you really think that I would try to hurt you?!  
_  
_you already did._

I had to ...bite my mind? And not insult her, even though I wanted to.

_There was no way I was letting you hurt your own sister over something she said to you. You should have known better than to strike back against her. And plus why the hell are you running? Are you scared~?_

I used discharge as she was telepathically talking, and did my best to do it completely fucking brainlessly, and succeeded, zapping her for literally the first time ever. I took the opportunity to turn tail and run some more, down the ridiculously long hallway.

_S..she can't know how I feel...never..little...cunt..  
_  
I ran super fast, and all of the sudden a bright light appeared on the distance, And then I was literally right inside of it, emerging right into someplace, that i couldn't stop in time to not crash into a wall.

_Owww...fuuuuckkk...  
_  
I only managed to slow myself down a decent amount, from top speed to maybe slow-medium, which was still pretty fast for a Jolteon. Thankfully whatever room I was now in was long enough for me to slow down enough so I didn't severely injure myself on a collision.

Then I spun around, and saw that the room I was in was way smaller than I thought. It was about 200 feet long, but that still was short for how much I managed to slow down.

"Are you finished being a dumbass yet?"

I froze dead in place as I recognized that voice.

"I can't believe you run from someone who would oh so love to do some very hot things with you. Especially since that's what you know you want. You can't run from your feelings, no matter how fast you may be."

"I already had some fun with her"

"Hell yeah you did, and you better stop running you stupid pussy."

I looked over at Charlie, who smirked.

"Have fun doing it again~ Arceus knows you want to~" Charlie said

Then teleported away from the area. I backed up against the wall in the room, but then remembered what happened the last time i was against a wall, and plastered myself to it

_aaaaah...I haven't gotten any in so fuckin long...Arceus, b..but n..no I m..must..mnnnnn.~_

I felt myself giving in to my desires, even though I wanted to run for my life, however I forced myself to run anyways, to the nearby portal. Or rather, stepped one step to the right and teleported into a new area entirely, an open field. My eyes widened as I realized where I was.

_...Me and Flare's field...and..FLARE!_

There Flare was again, just relaxing in the center of the field. I ran up and tried to hug her, but my arms went through her entirely, and i stumbled to the ground. I was picked up by something, being hugged tightly.

_"Staph running from me, you're making this too much fun-"_

_"I-ill never stop running!"_

_"Just like you'll never admit that you really like me-"_

"..." I was dead silent at this

I looked around for flare, expecting her to as usual come in at a time like this, but she was absolutely nowhere at all to be found.

_There's no Flare around to save you this time~ you're through running._

* * *

Then it all disappeared, and I felt myself get hurt by something. All of the sudden my vision shifted once again, and i found myself face to face with a masked memon that was shorter than me. I used my discharge, and lit it up into..

this one falls on the ground! oh yeah... "Do NOT LET YOUR FUCKING MEMORIES OR YOUR SADNESS INTO YOUR FOCUS EVEN FOR A SECOND. THE INSTANT YOU BREAK YOUR FOCUS ILLUSIONS WILL APPEAR." The Flareon had driven this point into my head

I looked around again, I was still in the labyrinth. All around me were still the same boring purple walls. I looked behind me. sure enough, the statue was a bit back, but I could see it.

I must've been running for my life in my illusion, and I ran in the real world too...I really don't like this...this place makes me want to cry...

Before my vision hit black again, I forced myself to focus sharply, locking myself back into the dungeon mess I was in. I focused, and turned right, as my spark armor pointed.

Ah the spark armor was what saved my ass. I got to be more careful...I wonder what's at the end of this hellish place anyways...

_"tu-rn b-ack...i-ts n-not worth it...ahead of you lies sorr-ow and misery...th-is is hell...literal hell...you have been sent to he-ll...not by a med-al...b-ut by your failure to see through the true ev-il of others..._

I froze, my breathing becoming rapid. I was getting scared now, voices were echoing all around me, as i walked down the ensuing corridor from the right turn i made.

_a...a...waaaaaaa...im...im scared...how did I end...up in hell...!?_

_"You have ended up in Moemon hell simply because the Moemon you call Charlie...was ordered to assassinate you...but instead of just doing it herself...she sent you here like a coward...but you have a chance to escape..._

"A small one...but a chance..." I heard the voice in real time

I had been walking forwards slowly through the corridor, looking up and around me, using every sense and weapon I had to strafe the area for threats. Nothing was going on, but then I bumped into a solid object. I looked in front of me to see what I thought was an actual Moemon, but upon me tightening my focus, it was just a wall. I turned left, as it was the only turn I could make. Tears were streaming down my face, as I felt it becoming harder and harder to hold my focus.

_"Stay stro..ng...litt...le...one...the region of Darkness depends on you...surviving through your first real test...it's the hardest test you will have for a long, loooong time, but it's a test you must pass to live..this is only the easiest layer of hell to escape from..there are far harder levels...Giratina seems to have showed you some mercy...she could have damned your soul..."_

Voices of different moemon were echoing through my head as I walked slowly forwards. I looked around, as I reached yet another end of a hallway. My sparks pointed to the right, and I had little to no choice but to trust them, as they were the only sense of anything structural I had. Even if they were wrong, they gave me something to follow, or else I would have wondered the easiest floor of hell forever, unable to escape.

ssssss... My ears rang

I froze in place in the middle of the hallway, and located the source of the noise.

_ssss...ss...sssss!_

The noise was behind me. I whipped around, jumping backwards.

_SSSSSSS!_ Another one behind me again

I used my discharge, I could hear my sobs now, I couldn't hold them in. I was scared, and I was apparently now in hell. I believe it, there was no bright lights or warmth here, just a cold eerie maze. The only sense of direction I had through it all being the very armor I wore, my sparkly crackly suit. My discharge did its job, lighting up the maze once again, in time for me to see a seviper explode in white dust. I landed, but my ears told me I was not done.

_ssssSSSSSS!_

I used thunderbolt, and lit up the area in front of me, the way I was heading. I hit a Moemon spot on, but it wasn't fazed. It wore a white mask, and was as tall as I. I could see its C cups and its long purple hair, with a scary tail, two in fact. Both of them ended in sharp claws, and both of them were clenching in my direction.

_"You don't really...think you'll get through hell just spamming that do you? I'm not even a Moemon...no..I'm a rejected one, one that was never given form or life...how do you think I feel...I was damned from the start..."_ I could only assume that it was the Moemon that was speaking

She had froze, but I could see tears slowly flowing down her face, as she clenched her fists.

_"There is NOTHING For you here...but you didn't have a choice either...you either died to a Moemon more powerful than you, or were sent to hell for no reason..."_ The Moemon somehow knew how I got here

She wasn't moving, but I could see that she was in clear pain.

"But...there's nobody here who will help you...nobody...most of us don't even

In the middle of her talking, my senses went off.

_bbbbzzzBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

I took off in a instinct sprint, running for my life. I ran around the Moemon in front of me, before she even knew what was going on. The noise only got louder, no matter how fast I ran. I reached the end of this hallway, and to my shock, there was a small amount of light. It wasn't much, but there was light, from my right. I ran towards it, down another straightaway, my sparks telling me to do so. The light grew steadily brighter, and I could feel hope returning to my mind. I ran until the light was right in my face, and all of the sudden it was bright, bright as all hell.

I emerged in a brightly lit room, with a gate across it. However, I wasn't alone. There were two moemon guarding the gate, each of them wearing no mask but wielding a spear.

"Halt! Turn back now, or be cut down where you stand!" One of them called at me

She must've been another rejected Moemon idea, not that I understood what that all meant. She stood as tall as I, 6'3 or so, with shoulder length brunette hair. She wore a pink flashy dress, that cut off just below her waist area. Her white panties were visible. The pink bowtie in her hair was glowing, and her hazel eyes bore a hole in my own.

NO. I won't back down. I must get back to the real world...

"No One passes the gate of truth. No one has ever passed, and I will make no exception for a damned Moemon that was fucked over by a misfortunate luck. Turn back or i will personally send you to Giratina, where she shall keep watch over you personally." The Brunette spoke

I looked over at the other guard, but now she was gone. My eyes widened as I wondered where she went, but then I realized she was right behind me. When I needed them most, my instincts betrayed me.

_but it didn't matter._

Right before I was about to no doubt be killed forever, I somehow managed to dodge. I felt myself losing control of my movements, now charging right at the gatekeeper. She frowned slightly, but spun her spear in a menacing way. I did not stop, and ran right at her. At the last second I jumped sky high over her, just as she swung her spear to kill me. I slammed into the gates, and next thing I knew I would be in an only slightly brighter lit area.

I ran up the skeleton pathway, being careful not to fall off. Behind me I could see another gate, with a skull on top and two more guards. They glared at me as I ran past, but for whatever reason did not attempt to stop me. I ran up a spiral gate of skeletons, emerging on another floor. It was barely, if at all any more fucking brightly light now, I could only see thanks to the dim red light that lit the room.

All around me were the remains of dead Moemon, or dead something. I simply stared ahead of me as I reached the second lowest floor, preparing to climb the rest of this hellhole one floor at a time until I was nowhere near the literal hell. I sighed as I ran some more, finally finishing this long run and sprinting exercise as it seemed, reaching the top floor. It was all a blur, I just ran so fast. When I finally got out of the area, there was a bright light and a brand new area awaiting me.

All around me, now lay a forest. A dark forest with shadows everywhere. I emerged from a stump, and as I did so, many shadows emerged from it, and the stump seemed to disappear into the background. I could not see a thing. Exhausted, I walked over a few feet from where I emerged from and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well RIP me doing this so much, school has finally took over my schedule, and yeah..anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter! this may be the last one for quite some time! **

**Until next time, **

**Aeromenca out!**


	43. Christina and Pyros Backstory Part 1

**Sorry this took so long to come out with, i had school and some other things to attend to, as well as i sort of lost my boner for making this, sorry about that. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I was a Shelgon then, and i was only a measly 5'5 and I was clad in white hats armor, so I was slow. But even so I had finished the fighting season with a good fuckin record of 10-2, finishing third in the Shadow league.

The next day on the first day of school, I ran across a Vibrava in my classes. I found her rather pretty even though she was picked on. At the last class of the day I manned up. I would never stop fucking loving myself for doing that. Everyone else thought she was ugly as hell and shunned her. She had some unattractive features, sure, but I didn't care.

"Hi my name is Pyro!"

"Hiii I'm Christina! Nice to meet you!"

I had forced myself to talk to a girl I bought was cute, the chemistry nerd. It was my first day of highschool, and I had put it off the whole day. She was in every class o had, so I decided to introduce myself.

"Here you go! Let's get to work!" She said, handing me the lab

"Wh...okay!" I replied

Well then I guess we're partners then. This isn't so bad.

The lab was to simply separate a mixture. Christina knew chemistry like the back of her hand, following the directions quickly and accurately.

"So take the magnet and put it on

The side of the cup, it will attract the iron so we can get to the next step!" Christina instructed, all cheery

I nodded, and easily followed the instructions. Then I put the filaments in a different cup. The teacher collected them. Then we used water to dissolve the salt and leave the sand. We heated the sand dry so we could measure it, and now we had the information we needed to complete the lab.

Me and her sat back down at her seats, but she walked over so we could keep talking.

"Do you like that Moemon fighting thing?"

"Yes. I fight myself." I said

It was true.

"Oooo! Same here! I use my ground attacks to make the opponent slower than work on combining from that!"

"I use my powerful attacks to deal as much damage as I can, while absorbing the opponents with my hard shell."

Being a Shelgon is certainly interesting.

"Oooo! Good strategy!" She complemented

"Thanks! Do you like chemistry?"

"Yeeee! It's fun!"

Both of us were smiling big now.

"I do too! It's fun! Definitely more in than biology!" I replied cheerfully

I heard some snickering from the class, but ignored it.

"Indeed. Biology was too boring for me. And math is fun as well." She replied less cheerfully

I saw her reach down and do something, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Math is my best subject."

"Mine too! Hey wanna hang out after school?"

"Sure!"

"So what do we have here? Oh whatever I have better things to do." I heard the Zorua say as she walked by

I looked at her, thinking to myself.

Ugh this bitch is the worst. Bullying all the non pretty kids when she isn't really cute herself….ugh...plus she's just a ducking asshole!

"Have fun talking to your loser Vibrava!" The Zorua snapped

I said nothing. O placed my hand over Christina's mouth before she said something.

"Silence is the best response for a fool." I said

Christina giggled, and I let her talk again.

Then the bell rang, and all of us left for home.

We hung out after school by the old school grounds, and had a nice time chatting.

"So do you like school?" I asked

"No...I like science and math and the rest of it is boring and unfun to me."

I nodded in agreement.

"It seemed like you're being picked on too….it's okay Christina. Just be like me and patiently bide your time until you evolve, I promise it'll be worth it." I told her

She simply nodded, and hugged me.

"It's nice to finally have someone who talks to me…"

BOOM

That cut the hangout short. We both ran away from there and easily escaped.

The next day at school was interesting to say the least.

"Did you hear about the attack on the old school?" Was the rumor

Regardless I ignored it all and continued through my day. Christina disappeared for quite some time. She was gone for a good week before I finally got some input on her whereabouts.

"Wow Pyro. Being all nice and cheerful to the nerd loser of the class."

"Fuck off before o beat the fuck out of you." I growled, my eye twitching

I turned around to face the Moemon, who laughed at me. It was that Zorua, known for being a bitch.

"Bwahahahaha! You could never!"

"Maybe you have an idea where Christina is you cunt." I said, standing up

"Maybe- come to the old forest cuntbag. HAHAHHAHA after you get over her being missing, the ducking ugly nerd geek girl. What a joke ahahah!" The Zorua chuckled

Literally no one else was laughing.

"Laugh fuckers!"

The class burst into laughter. I had enough.

I walked over to her, and punched her as hard as I could. She reeled back, her face bleeding like crazy now.

"Don't you fucking DARE insult someone I like." I growled

The Zorua was now dead serious.

"Meet me after school in the forest area. You know where that is?"

That's the forest to the south of the school a good mile.

I nodded.

"Okay! Meetcha there, bitch. Don't pussy out hahaha!" With that the Zorua left

"Hi there! I'm Aeromenca! But you can just call me Aero. It's Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Pyromenca but you can call me Pyro."

I was walking back to the place where I was gonna meet the Zorua.

"Anyways I'll talk to you later, I got to go." Aero said, running off somewhere

"Yeah same here." I replied simply before continuing on to the place

Once I got there I was met with an unpleasant surprise. There was the Zorua, with Christina being held at blade point .

I don't know how I did it. It's still just one big blur of memory. I used something that stunned him, then ran up and started clobbering him. And once I was done the Zorua was dead.

I stood there in complete shock, but I snickered after the initial shock.

"Serves the bitch fucker right for torturing me."

I hugged Christina tight and walked her back to her home, before heading to mine and slept. The next morning at school I was on a vengeance.

Let's just say that at the end of the day, I was now ambushed by that Zorua's pals.

"I heard you killed Zorua. I think it's your turn you filthy annoying pest." A pawniard spat

Next to me, Christina took a fighting stance. I rushed em, and beat the shit out of one of them. It was a long and tough fight, but somehow me and her emerged victorious, and afterwards the shock of a lifetime was on for both of us.

I was engulfed in a bright light white, and when it ceased, I jumped. I flew.

"YEEEESSSS I can flyyy!" I cheered

"Yayyy!" Christina cheered

I landed, looking at my impressive stature, and the big red wings I now had. I was easily over 6 feet tall now, and my hair was short blue and bowl cut with red strips in the front. I wore tight short shorts and a tank top, both light blue, as well as blue leggings and arm warmers. I could feel the fierce power and strength that I now possessed.

Then Christina was engulfed in the same light, and when she was done she was gorgeous.

She wore a light green shirt that cut off above her bellybutton, and a matching medium length skirt. She wore a slightly darker green tie on top of her shirt. Her green hair was now dark and extended down to her waist. She had a pair of red goggles strapped to her head. Her now hazel eyes gently scanned me over, and her large D cups stood out so incredibly well.

I found myself with a blush of my own, unable to think at the moment.

"Yay I finally evolved and h- holy Arceus…" Christina said as she looked herself over

It was an awkward moment that I didn't know really what to do in, but I found myself swinging my tail around to test out my new power. I could feel the most power I'd ever felt, and it felt GOOD.

"Hey that didn't take long, plus now nobody is going to mess with us. Those cronies aren't menacing now hahaha…" Christina chuckled

I sat down on the ground, Christina sitting down next to me. I sighed, not sure what I had done was really right, but I felt that it was. Christina hugged me tightly, looking up at me.

"Hmmm…" she was clearly thinking hard about something

I tilted my head at her, non verbally asking what she was thinking.

"Nothing. So what do you want to do now?"

I shrugged, looking myself over again.

"You look really pretty." I said

She blushed at this, hiding her face.

"You look nice with those girly clothes on you hehee-"

"Male Salamence are rare, so yeah I really do. Ugh. Whatever." I grumbled, admittingly the outfit was nice but still

"Hahaa so you got stuck with the girly clothes. That's a nice little party you've got going on down there." She called me out

"S shush. This outfit is really tight down there…" I said blushing

"Plus you look like you're nice and wet." I teased

She flipped her skirt up, checking herself. She chuckled, but then blushed deeply, staring at the space between her legs.

"Yeah I can feel myself getting all riled up from the evolution power…."

Every time a Moemon evolves the leftover energy is fed into an intense list that HAS to be satisfied.

"I can feel my lust growing too...the evolution energy is so much…"

Christina grabbed me and I clapped my wings on panic, which flew us all the way to the forest. Christina fell to the ground with me, and both of us were blushing deeply and breathing heavily.

They say that who you choose to let your lust loose on is usually who you'll end up really liking...

The next thing I knew I was back in that forest with Christina, with her skirt now tossed aside.

"F fuck me~!"

I obliged, inserting myself inside of her. I didn't even think twice about what i was doing, and instead just went for it all, not bothering to use foresight. My lust was so incredibly strong that i couldn't wait any longer anyways.

Both of us moaned as i inserted it, Christina was nice and wet for me, and she was tight.

"Dragons can take a rough fucking even on their first go-" Christina looked back at me to say

I nodded, and thrusted once, twice, and three times to get some foothold. And then i just let loose, going slow and hard to start. Christina winced as the first thrust hit, but i kept going, as she got more and more wet. She was so wet that i thought i was thrusting into a sweaty vaporeon, but i knew who it was.

Nonetheless i moaned softly, the wetness being soaked up by my dick to simulate the nerves on it. And then mere seconds later i moaned loudly, as the real pleasure kicked in. It felt like thrusting into a wet pillow, except it was tight and firm and wrapped around me perfectly. I could only thrust at this point, there was no way i was gonna stop.

I did so, and She moaned herself, as i went faster. The wetness was ridiculous at this point, and i could feel just how amazing it was making this. I took a deep breath and slapped her ass, giving in completely to my lust.

"You slutty little dragon-"

"Ohw? Unnn...yeah….why don't you show me whos boss~" She seemed to be shocked for a second, but then she gave in too

I went much faster, the wetness making me slide in and out at an incredible pace. I moaned again, feeling my dick sending me incredible waves of pure pleasure and bliss. Christina was clearly feeling the same way, as she moaned loudly, laying her head on the ground. She turned to the right, her face bright red and her eyes squeezed shut as i plowed into her.

I went a little faster, to the point where i had to slow down because my legs were starting to hurt and Christina's were shaking. She blushed harder, and her eyes flew open, while i went a bit slower but went hard. I moaned once again, this time because i felt that tug in my gut telling me i was reaching my limit. Her face contorted as her mouth slowly opened.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhnnnn...hyeeeeees…..nnnyessss…" Was the clearly forced moan

Christina slapped the ground as her body violently twitched, cum flying everywhere. I was forcefully dispatched and got to witness Christina write about while her pussy just was shooting out layer after layer of cum like a cannon.

After a long minute or so it stopped. My face was now drenched in the cum, and Christina blushed hard, wiping a bit off of my face.

"...s..sorry…"

I had my eyes closed, but they were forced open by her using her breasts to massage me. My eyes widened as i realized i was next on the list of ridiculously strong orgasms.

"Uhnnn…"

My breathing quickened sharply, and my body heated up by a good amount, and my dick felt like i was being dragged through heaven. All i could do was slowly open my mouth and close my eyes, as no sound came out.

Then it came, and it was just like hers, except my legs were shaking like they were in an earthquake to the point where my wings flapped just so i wouldn't lose balance. Cum shot ust everywhere, and mainly on her face. Her eyes were closed as she swallowed some of it. By the time i was done i was laying on the ground, breathing heavily and twitching some. Christina crawled over and collapsed next to me, exhausted herself.

The next day both of us were sore down there from the absolute most rough time I've ever had, even from my fights. I met Christina early before school, and we had a nice chat.

"Hi." She greeted me

"Hi."

"Last night was fun."

"Yeah, but that end part, i wasn't told about that...holy shit…"

She blushed, looking down at herself.

"Yeah that was rough good Arceus...felt like i was in heaven before i was twitching on the ground like a dying Ekans…"

I laughed at her analogy, it was a good one.

"Yeah I felt the same way. I guess both of us did the dying Ekans dance or something."

"Speaking of which have you heard about that new song by the popular singer about gay Moemon and lesbians?"

I shook my head.

"No I don't really follow pop stars nor that kind of thing…" I answered

"Well as you know male dragons Are rather rare in comparison to female...so I'm lucky to have meet you, even if something happens."

I nodded, knowing this since a long, long while back. I didn't let the thing about her lucky to find me really sink in.

"So this popstar, Jiggles the jigglypuff released a song about how lesbians are the superior sexuality and all of this."

"Wait what. last I checked lesbians were a thing that was small and the straights were still the big thing thankfully. Now you have gay protests and other bullshit…"

Christina shook her head, frowning.

"Yeah keep it down if we say something about it we get in trouble.."

"But that's bullshit…"

"So is then being able to talk all the shit they wants and get away with it…"

I shook my head.

"So because they're a special snowflake sort of thing they get priority!?"

Christina nodded and sighed.

"It seems to be that way nowadays, plus don't forget about the protests about race and other stupid stuff…"

"Ugh what happened…last I checked none of this was even remotely a thing."

"well you blink and shit happens.."

Bong bong bong

We headed to class after our discussion.

As we entered, and after we sat down everyone seemed to be staring at us for some reason.

"What happened to you two?! Both of you are way prettier!" I heard a Moemon call

Both of us were silent, looking at each other. We had spent quite some time by now chatting before school, about everything from music to other Moemon. It was a nice chat and it felt nice to have a cute girl talk to me for once.

We sighed, knowing we would have to take some attention from the other Moemon that was probably going to be sex related after our evolutions.

this we continued to be silent, and when chemistry came we had some fun with the lab again. After the lab was over the day was over and me and Christina were back hanging out around the forest again.

"So now what do we do?" I asked her

She shrugged, but brought out and showed me something I found rather intriguing. It was some sort of medal, with her face on it. I looked at it with a raised eyebrow, curious about it already just upon seeing it.

"What's that?"

"It's a teleportation medal I created so by pressing the middle bump with my face on it you can teleport straight to me."

I nodded, I had zero clue how it worked but it looked and sounded cool so I was ok with it.

"Ooo- cool!" Was my reply

Christina smiled at this, and pushed her hand closer to my face.

"Here its for you."

I took the medal out of her hand and examined it. I tilted my head but pocketed it silently, I was gonna keep ahold of this fucker.

"Thanks! How did you come up with the idea or make it work?" I asked

Christina went into some complicated explanation I understood very little of. I yawned and honestly zoned all but a lil of it out.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah stone blah blah blah I came up with the idea from the top of my head and blah blah…"

My eyes were narrow and I just kind of stared at Christina with straight face, having no idea how anyone found the explanation interesting. But once she was finished..

"Awesome! You're a genius!" I complimented and acted like i had been paying even a fraction of attention to her explanation

She smiled at me, and hugged me tightly.

"I always have been whether people want to tell me so or not. And like you were paying attention to all of that. Please you looked like you were about to fall asleep."

Oh shit…

I frowned and blushed after being called out like that.

"I was too paying attention!"

"Were not. I bet you don't even know what stone I used for it."

"..."

"Exactly. Caught blue handed." She chuckled as she grabbed my hands and clasped them

She smiled warmly at me, closing her eyes to make a content face. I smiled back, rather nervously.

She's making advances so fast...but I don't wanna resist. I'll just let her make her moves. I'll make some of my own once I get just a little bit more comfortable.

I sighed in my mind, thinking about what had happened to me recently. It all seemed like one big blur now, one that was good for my cause.

She tilted her head at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing! I just got a little out of it from the chain of events that has gone down between us recently."

Her smile vanished and was replaced by a small frown. She reverted her tilted head back to normal.

"Oh? Is what has happened a bad thing or?" She asked sweetly

I simply shook my head, my face starting to turn red.

For the first time in forever someone is actually getting to me… I never thought I'd see the day where someone got to my heart and made a difference to me...not since I shut myself out to everyone else..

"You okay? You're face is turning red, and you're getting excited for some reason.." Christina asked me politely, sounding genually concerned

At this revelation that Christina told me i blushed harder and held my head in my hands, embarrassed that i had once again gotten hard around her. I sighed, knowing this was going to be a rough stretch for me.


	44. Christina Vs Pyro

**well i got my fanfiction making boner back, and since for once in a fucking blue moon i have no homework, i figured i'd write some more. enjoy the chapter Air clan and visitors alike!**

* * *

_"It's useless. You'll never beat me!"_

* * *

It has been back when Aero and I had encountered Charlie that I realized something was off. I remembered something Christina had told me, and just in the nick of time.

_There will be illusions, pyro. There's no way you'll find me fast, so if you do you must run, for you are in danger…_

The instant I got a chance I did so, but I forgot to tell Aero he was in danger before I flew off. I have Aero my token before I flew off, giving him one free teleport to me just in case.

_Your friend is going to hell...you may run, I don't care about you. But Aero will be going to hell, literally! He must earn his right to be the hero, and his right to see the ones he loves! _Charlie had told me through telepathy

I had been flying in the air when yet again Christina's words rang in my head.

_The illusion I sent had the letters 'SG' on their shirts. Pyro, just know that you did do it with me…, and that I am okay. I controlled that illusion… _

…_.wait...Christina!? _

_Yes Pyro? _

_Oh my Arceus Christina...how are you telepathically communicating like this? _

_I know you have many questions, but for now you must go to the dark forest you didn't go to the first time you saw it. I will lead you there. _

_B-but that place is dangerous!_

_Trust me Pyro, have I ever done anything but love and care for you? _

_N-no b-but….. _

…_.._

…_..okay I trust you. Lead me there._

Christina had apparently telecommunicated with me, but I wasn't buying it just yet.

_Okay. What is the chemical symbol of potassium?_

_K. _

_Okay...so you know your chemistry…_

_You don't trust the mind reading now do you… I have taught you well, but I know this that nobody else does. You and me had a little fun after school one day didn't we~ _

_Mnnn...I...I… _

_Well we were planning to before we ran into some trouble and couldn't. Do you trust that it's really me now?_

I secluded myself to my thoughts, without 'Christina' reading me, somehow.

_But she only told me about some things from what she learned, not before we were actually in this situation. Plus if I did find her the reunion wouldn't be so sweet because we'd fight for who's will is put into motion...come to think of it I don't even know if she really exists...my mem-_

In front of me appeared another illusion, this one was slightly transparent. It was Christina.

"..." I was silent, having stopped gliding and was now slowly flying to the ground

"Pyro. If you are receiving this message than the illusion has been sent and has sent Aero to hell. And you have been fooled into thinking me and Milly were just with you. I know this because of what I have overheard."

_A prerecorded mes-_

"_Please don't leave me! Give me a chance Pyro, I messed up…" _

"_...okay…."_

"_Look. I made this for you"_

_In her hand was a medal with her face on it._

"_What is it?"_

"_Touch the medal and you can teleport next to me whenever you want."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" My head was killing me

It hurt bad, and I was screaming loudly and uncontrollably. Tears were streaming down my face.

_If she's real then I'll have this medal in my pocket…_

I reached down and found my pocket, the one inside my pants. It was located on my right hip. I reached inside, and felt something cold. I pulled my hand out, grabbing what it was and put it in front of my face.

I gasped.

_T...t...t..the medal! Wait…_

As if by instinct, I pressed her face in the center of the medal and all of the sudden I was in a dark forest. I looked around, it was dark and dreary.

I was in a sort of clearing, with four desks arranged on the four main points of the circle. Around the clearing was the same in every direction, thick dark trees. Above me was the branches of the taller trees blocking any light.

Then I saw her.

Her green hair was all I saw for a second before she whipped around, having her signature gun on her hand.

"P-Pyro!"

Both of us were equally surprised at the other being right in front of our face.

"I don't know how you got here so early...but this is not the reunion I wanted…"

I looked around some more and saw some other Moemon around me, all of them wielding swords or bows.

_Zapdos...Moltres…. And Articuno…_

"The three legendary birds…" I mumbled

"What is the meaning of this? How did you get here? How?!" I looked over to see Moltres yelling

Her bow was drawn, ready to shoot me.

"P please don't hurt him...he's my love…" Christina stumbled

This took the theee by surprise.

"T this is him?! W-wow...I would say that he's lame and not worth your love...which he is…"

Christina hugged me tightly, sobbing into my chest.

_Every bit as pretty as I remember…_

"Moltres stop…I can...WOAH!"

I shut Articuno up with a nice Flamethrower. Articuno was knocked down and was not getting up. She was face down, her dagger wielding arms hanging by her side rather weakly.

"Oh come on he's weak as hell! Get your fucking ass up Arti" Zapdos said

Articuno was motionless. Christina made a throwing motion, and I saw Moltres bite the dust as well. Christina snickered in my chest, before slowly raising her head up, winking and smirking at me.

"Stop being overly cruel and pretending that really hurt, because I know it didn't!" Zapdos added

Zapdos walked over to Articuno and tapped her twice, then flipped her over. She was out cold.

"W….holy Arceus I was wrong...this Pyro really is worth Christina's love…"

Christina and I now surrounded Zapdos, who turned around, her sword drawn. The three birds vanished.

"Gotcha…." I heard her voice

I jumped backwards, dodging Christina's attack.

"Oh….did you like my illusions? I made them myself."

"Why would you do that! Wait that means you're trying to throw me off…"

Christina smiled, lowering her head.

"Oh this reunion is anything but sweet."

"I figured." I admitted

She raised her gun up, giving me a sad look.

"I'm afraid this is where you give in...I can't have you getting hurt...I love you too much to see you fight for such a useless cause…"

"Useless cause?! I was just fighting for my _life _out there, just to stay alive! I hardly know what's going on besides some war with the gangs, the government and _The Darkness!_" I protested

Christina chuckled evilly, and I knew I was in trouble.

"Heehee...hehehee...ehehehehee!"

_F...freakin heck...oh Arceus please no…_

"What has come over you…"

"You've never known my dark side..what I've done...you finally got to my heart..you made me feel loved and I grew strongly attached to you…"

"..."

I exhaled heavily, starting to get scared.

"Yeah you remember much of my story from where we met on but you have no idea what I went through before that happened. It's time to show the plans to reawaken the evil king of legends!"

_! What! What the fuck is going...oh no...this is bad…_

Christina tackled me to the ground and held me there, not attacking me but certainly holding me right where she wanted.

I tried to fight back, using my dragon claw on her back, but it was no use, at least i thought it wasn't.. But the claw scratched her enough for her to flinch. I was able to throw her off of me, and jump back up to my feet, gasping heavily.

_This is going to be a rough fight...i don't know what's gotten into Christina, but i can't let her beat me here. I don't know why i think that, but i just can't let her win._

"Don't you know, Pyro? About the war that Will soon break out over this region? Between the evil group known as the darkness and the government itself….you don't have a clue do you? Why it's going to be fought?"

I froze in place, this information shocking me to my core.

_A-a WAR!? Why!?_

"A fucking war? But what could possibly have brought something to this level of serious?" I asked in disbelief

"Power...power is everything. Power over others, power over money...power is what we all strike for...you went for power over my heart, and got it. But unlike like i thought originally, you used it in a gentle and caring way, which has forced my hand to..._bring you to my side._" She looked right at me, and i knew this was going to be a long hard fight

I grunted at this, not sure what i should really do, but i had my fair share of questions.

"Wh-what...force me to your side?! Who's side are you even on anyways?" I stammered, the information and revelation stunning me in a bad way

"Oh Pyro. You know it's bad to try and fight me… but i have something i know you want...well two things in fact-" Christina then held up my token, the teleportation one that she had gave me

I tried to figure out what the FUCK the other thing was.

_Wait what's the other th- ...oh...oh...yes. Just yes. Hell yes i want that._

My face grew red as Christina smirked at me. She took a fighting stance, ready to really brawl with me.

"Let's make this fun first- if i win you will join my side and i _will _hear those moans again~ and if you win then...well lets worry about that if it happens. Ready?" Christina acted like she wouldn't lose

_Ugh...it's hard to fight her but I haven't had a good fight with a worthy opponent yet. Let's do this._

It began with her using a dragon breath, which hit me square in the face. It didn't hurt too much, but i sidestepped the rest of the attack after the first hit, knowing it could paralyze me. I then retaliates with a flamethrower, which Christina dodged, as i hoped she would. The flames set the forest around us on fire, but i leapt at Christina, and landed a dragon claw, sending her into the ground.

I didn't land this without consequence, as she landed her own dragon tail, which hurt, but not as much as it should have. I flexed a bit, as Christina was in the ground and not moving. Then she got right back up, and tackled me into a nearby tree in one fluid fast motion.

"Ooohh~ I haven't fought like this in way too long~" Was what she said as she slammed me into the tree

My back felt the sharp pang of pain she gave me, and i threw her off me before she could deal any more damage. I was already bleeding and felt pain in my back and other areas. Christina simply brushed off the blood I gave her and smirked at me.

"You have never beaten me. Like that Aero has never beaten Emily, you have never beaten me, even with 3 separate attempts!" She reminded me what i had to gain

_Aa! I can't stand being 0-3 against her pretty face, but i have something to gain whether i get my ass kicked or whether i finally get on the scoreboard. But her rough dragon love is looking like something i want more right now…_

"What's worth more Pyro? Your pride or getting some more- i know you want both, but i bet i know what you want more~"

I took the opportunity to bring out my hydro pump, taking her by surprise and pushing her into a tree. I smirked, i had never let her know i could use that move.

I then followed up immediately with a dragon tail of my own, smacking the tree hard enough to chop it down. It fell on top of Christina. I was worried that she's might be seriously injured or dead for only a moment.

_Is sh-_

The tree was flung sky high like it was a twig, and Christina slowly rose up, bloody scars now starting to coat her armor.

"You won't win… i'll make sure i'll go 4-0, and main the match that really matters!" She declared, but i began to think of some things

I dodged her incoming dragon tail, and the superpower that followed. I knew she had a versatile and powerful moveset, any of it could hurt like hell, but so did i.

_I need to use more traps like the flamethrower into dragon claw to get damage off, and fast, before she starts really racking up damage like always…_

I shot a hydro pump at her, which she dodged this time, and as i predicted, immediately tried to attack where i would have tried to trap her. Except she attacked right into my range, allowing me a free dragon claw into dragon tail combo. I sent her into yet another tree. The sound of burning was growing around me.

My eyes widened as Christina this time didn't get up. I flew over and picked her up off the ground, flying back into the lab. I took the coin and pocketed it, then looked around at the lab.

There were many things i didn't see before, like vials of fluid and other things on the desks, but the fire was closing in on us. I settled for pocketing one vial of golden fluid, the coin and easily the most important thing, some sort of gold trophy with markings on it. I knew it was important somehow, so i pocketed it. Then i flew away.

...of course with Christina in my arms. She was out cold, her pretty face all bloody and ripped. Right as i got away from the fire, i heard a giant explosion behind me, making me fly away faster. I got out of the forest area and set down nearby, gasping for air from the tough task i just pulled off.

"Well i guess im 1-3 against my little green haired pretty..but now she's hurt and knocked out…"

I felt her pulse. For a moment i thought there wasn't any, and my eyes widened.

_F-fuck no. No way she's taken out by that._

Then i felt it, it was just slower than usual, and i was nervous as fuck.

_Oh..okay...good...phew._

**Lemon warning. Just end reading here if you don't like this stuff**

"You know what's fun? _Suck suck~"_

I felt myself moaning uncontrollably, not even noticing that Christina had cleverly ripped a hole near my crotch, and had now used it to easily suck on me.

She let go for a moment, smiling up at me.

"Gotcha~"

"No you didn't- you simply made the best of when you woke up." I called her bluff

She stood up, and I literally saw her forcefully rip a hole near her crotch.

"Christina...that's slutty…"

"But i'm a slut for you~"

My face was so red, i had to look down from pure embarrassment.

"And i'm yours~" i managed to say back

She smirked at me, finishing her ripping job.

"You're my what? Besides these leggings were getting annoying-"

I reached around and groped her from behind, earning a soft moan.

"I wanna be fucked in the ass this time~" she cooed at me

"You wanna ride me or want me to spread it wow for you~?" I asked in a lustful tone

She pushed me down so i was sitting then proceeded to climb on top of me, facing me. She carefully guided my hard as a rock length straight into her ass, easing it in.

"O-oh my...that hurts...but it kinda feels good.." Christina winced but blushed a little at the same time

_Holy Arceus this is soooo tight. But i agree it does feel kinda good, it's so tight that it hugs me better than her pussy does…_

She eased herself down, grabbing both of her tits and wincing even more. Once she was all the way in I thrusted once, causing Christina to wince some more.

"It feels so weird..it hurts but it feels really nice at the same tiii-"

I interrupted her by thrusting more, causing her to push me all the way down so i was laying, wince some more. Then she moaned a little bit, just a little. I went nice and slow, spreading her out for my length so I wouldn't hurt her too much.

She moaned with a little more certainty this time, rubbing her clit. I saw juices seeping from there, and knew she was extremely horny, hence why she had asked to try this. I went a little harder, it becoming easier to thrust. The tightness was groping my length super hard, it was mildly pleasurable so far, but still more disgusting.

I went a little harder as i felt her ass declench a lot, and finally i felt a pang of pleasure. I grunted as i felt it, and went a littler faster. Christina grimaced and moaned a little louder, biting her bottom lip.

"Its starting to feel good...i think i like it-" Christina admitted

I smirked at her and went a lot harder and faster this time, as fast and hard as her tight ass would allow me to go. She gasped and moaned loudly at the sudden speed up in my pace, both of us sharing a moan.

_Mmmm yeah that's the perfect tightness, i see why men like fucking girls in the ass. Her moans are music to my ears too….mmnnnn shes so hot enjoying this anal pounding…._

"Oooo~ spread my ass further senpai~ fuck me harder right up my tight naughty asshole~ make me cum hard from your big thick meat~" Christina moaned in pure lust

_Ohhhhh ...that feels gooood...mnnn...hell yea ill fuck you harder~_

I reached up and choked her, and she blushed and moaned some more as i went harder afterwards. She squirmed a little and blushed hard.

"S-senpai- m-more...i-i'm gonna cum hard- really hard~ mn...mn...mn...Hn..yes...yes...yes...mnnnn…!" Christina slowly moaned louder and louder

As she moaned i involuntarily increased my pace, her moans making me go faster from increased horniness. I thought her cum was a little quick, but it was whatever.

I was still a bit away from my own release.

"Yes yes yes yes ohhhhh~~~!" Christina was growing louder and louder up until the final moan

"Cum for your senpai~ give me some nice juices to drink up!~" i said huskily, choking her some more

"Hnyeeeeeesss! I..i'm gonna...cum~!" Right as she said 'cum' her voice went to an adorable squeak

And she did cum real hard. Her body shook as her pussy released hard, spraying me in the face multiple times and lathering me with her juices. I had a good three streams on my face and a sticky flood flowing down my length from her pussy. She blushed hard and moaned some more.

"Ooooo~ that was a hard one~ did you like getting fucked in the ass~?" I asked her huskily

She nodded with a huge smile and a blush.

"I still feel all good in-"

I interrupted her again by burying myself in her pussy this time, feeling the familiar warm wetness. I loved the feel of this, more than her ass. she blushed again, moaning freely.

"A..ah...that feels better..-" she agreed with me

I winced, feeling my own release coming. Christina sensed it too, and held me down, riding me wildly.

"Awe~ are you gonna cum for me~? Are you gonna cum as hard as i did? Do ittt~" she moaned to me as she rode me

I felt myself moaning loudly and shamelessly, loving the pleasure that came with super horny wet sex. I loved everything about it.

"O..ohw...ohw...ohw...i..i'm...gonna..cum-" my voice squeaked too as i came inside of her

She blushed at me, then collapsed on the ground. I did so too, exhausted from that fun little experience.

* * *

**I sound like a broken record at this point, but whatever. Hope ya enjoyed (like always), and i thought i'd try something new for a lemon there. review telling me what you thought, another is along the way soon here. **

**Until next time, Aeromenca out!**


	45. Pyro Vs Peri! Peri the Pelipper!

***insert beginning authors note here***

* * *

i woke up dazed from my fight and my lewd experience with Christina to find myself without her again. I looked around, seeing the trees and noticing it was still dark as hell outside. I had not moved in my spot at all, but even so Christina was nowhere to be found. Then i saw a note by my side. I picked it up and read it, my eyes starting to tear up.

_i want her...i want her for good..not a fleeting moment, i want her by my side for the rest of this hell journey..._

"To Pyro- congrats on your first ever win against me, which makes you 1-3 against me all time. I'm sorry i couldn't stay by your side, but my duty called me at the worst time possible. Right now you walk the path of a hero, one who fights for the government and the leader of it all, whoever that is. I'm honestly glad you did not falter from that path into my path, one of a crooked villain...i can only hope we don't have to fight later on when both of us are more powerful with something much greater on the line than pride..."

I paused reading when i felt my anger boiling.

_she left me for her 'duty'?! AAAAAAAA! ...calm down Pyro...it's okay..you don't really love her...wait did i really just try to say that..? i know that's the biggest fucking lie in the world..._

"I love her so much...i cherished the times where me and her had small conversations, or just had fun...but now those times are a thing of the past...now i have to deal with all of this nonsense, as more and more curveballs are thrown at me..." I mumbled to myself, my eyes tearing up a small amount

I brushed the tears away and snapped myself back to the neutral state.

_Enough. i can't afford to get hung over this mess. I am destined to fix it, or thats what im guessing? i don't know, but i need my focus._

i read the last bit of the note.

"These are the power rankings of everyone you have met so far, or in order the most powerful to the least powerful. 1. Charlie the Charizard. 2. Me :p 3. That Latias. and 4. Aeromenca. It would seem you have not met nearly as many foes as Aero already has, but i guess that's a good thing, right? Im rooting for you to get through your rough path, believe me it will get rough. Head through the forest for your next target. -Christina"

I sighed and forced myself to get up, my bruises and cuts burning in rebuttal to the idea of moving. I grimaced and forced myself back into the forest entrance, embracing the dark insides of it all. I then remembered the stuff i had taken from that lair. I took out the...

_where's the trophy and that bottle of green fluid?! gah! Christina probably took it from me while i was sleeping. Fucking figures, but whatever, i don't know what they do anyways. Next. Also about those power rankings, Aero is the least powerful out of what? 4 significant moemon i've met? and how does she know Aero has met more, or who i met? gah! so many questions..._

I thought to myself as i walked steadily into the forest, and against all odds i looked to my left, where i saw none other than Aero. He was fast asleep. In his hand was some sort of sword, and his clothes were all ripped. He was fast asleep blissfully near a small stump.

_What the hell happened to him...?_

Out of curiosity I walked over to the stump and noticed that there was a hatch on top of it. I opened the hatch, and the most dreadful feeling i had ever fucking felt came over me.

_Dont...come down here...you're too innocent for it..this is the entrance to literal fucking hell..your friend just escaped from hell itself and became the only one to ever do so...don't come down here... A voice spoke in my head_

I was shivering and i felt water streaming down my cheeks. I snapped back to my regular form, but not before my cheeks were wet from apparent tears and i was shivering like crazy. Even after i snapped back my eyes were a little watery and my body was shivering still.

_A..ah...w...w...wait Aero came f..from hell..!? it just now sunk in_

_yes...it was not easy for him, but he did it..and no for his feat he will be rewarded with nothing but tough battles and the hardest schedule of fights of any moemon...at least for the next few weeks...anyways...see ya later..._

The stump forced itself closed, and i found myself leaving the encounter with pity for Aero and shivering like a moemon in the arctic. I stepped back around Aero and back to where i was standing previously, still shivering.

I heard some rustling in a nearby bush, and out of absolutely nowhere a moemon appeared and scooped Aero up, and ran off in the direction i had been heading with him. I was taken aback for a moment, before i ran after the bitch that had done this. I dont think id ever ran so far, the moemon was super fast and was flying around the forest like she knew the terrain like the back of her hand.

I had to take flight to keep up with her, barely managing to maneuver around tree after tree. I must've dodged hundreds of trees and changed directions 40 times or more when the bitch finally stopped running and set Aero down. I landed, gasping for air from my longest flight yet. But i would get no break.

"You little piece of shit. That's it! I'm gonna lose you once and for all by beating you down with my own two hands!" The moemon spoke

She appeared in front of me, and she looked like a little kid. Except she stood 5 feet 10 or so, and honest to Arceus had the biggest bust and roundest ass i've seen so far. Her enormous E cup chest stuck out from her small little white collared tank top cut off a few inches under her breasts. She wore two light blue bracelets on either arm, one around her wrist and one near her shoulder. She wore light blue super long boots, that extended just all the way up to her thighs, and just a pair of also light blue underwear. She wore a yellow brimmed cap with a half light blue and half white top, and two black circles that looked like eyes drawn in position for eyes. Her long slightly darker blue hair (in comparison to her outfit) was beautiful and her navy blue eyes stared at me with discontent.

She also had a blue bag strapped to her. Then I realized what i previously thought were bracelets were actually the straps to her bag. And then i noticed her two little wings that spurted out from her back, shaped very menacingly for her cute appearance. They were big, about 5 feet wide and 2 feet long, and were spiked near the bottom, extremely sharp.

Her wings were super dark blue, and on the tips of them i could see blood. She smirked at me while i looked her over, but once i finished that changed.

"Wow." was all i could say

She took on an angry expression, water forming around her hands. My nose was starting to bleed, even if i did truly love Christina, i couldn't deny that this moemon was sexy as allll fuck.

"Well now little bitch, you took my friend for a little ride. Now it's my turn to kick your ass for it!"

She laughed in my face. I took the opportunity to smash her as hard as i could with a dragon tail, sending her flying into one of the trees outside of the clearing.

_**CRACK!**_

Peri coughed up blood as she snapped a tree clean in half, sending it flying a good ways into the forest, the severed off part, i mean. She somehow managed to stand, her head lowered. She looked like a movie villain as she slowly raised her head up, speaking.

"T..that was a cheap shot dontcha think? But that's okie-"

_AAAAAAAAAOOOOWWW!_

All of the sudden my feet roared up in pain, and i clutched my right foot, glaring at her.

"Good thing i set a trap before you hit me, i figured you would be the type to take cheap shots. Whatever. Names Peri, the ace deliverer of the council of 12. Oh and the sexiest for sure-" Peri cooed at the sexy part

I shot some flames at her, to which she simply stared down as if they were coming in slow motion, then dodged them ridiculously easy. Peri jumped in the air and took flight, speedily flying and bouncing off a tree behind me. She laughed at me, as i felt an icy cold blast hit the back of my neck. I roared in pain.

_Okay...this girl is for real. no more fucking around!_

"Ach! No more fucking around!" I yelled

I then used my hidden power, hidden power electric. The attack was about as fast as my flames, pretty quick. Peri landed easily on the ground, but as she spun around, was hit by my hidden power attack. It stunned her. I ran up and as i came closer..

_wait the stun will wear off right before i strike, and the only guaranteed way she can dodge is if-_

i jumped a foot in front of her and slashed my claws. As i predicted, Peri jumped, and was slashed by my attack. From there i used dragon tail to smash her into the ground, then threw my body at her for a body slam. All of the attacks landed. Except as i landed my body slam, i felt another icy cold blast hit my back, knocking me to the ground. Peri was laying on her side on the ground, all bloody and bruised.

She appeared to chuckle quietly as she lay there on the ground, once again slowly getting up. She looked scary with the blood slowly rolling down her body, some of it from her mouth.

"Woo- hell yes i haven't had a worthwhile fight in ages." She still said, her voice completely unfazed by the fight going on

"you..you're just a fucking pelipper! you should be trash!" I remembered somehow what Peri was

She simply chuckled at me.

"That's why i'm so good at what i do- nobody ever expects me to be a threat...and that makes me very fucking angry..too bad Charlie can't ever use me effectively in battle. We'd cream out opponents if she used everyone the right way..." Peri was zoning out now

I jumped back up, and slashed Peri with another dragon claw, then hit her with a dragon tail. THe attack sent her flying, but she used her wings to take flight, avoiding another collision.

"I think this time...ill go all out. This opportunity is too good to let me throw it away by not fighting with all i've got. Prepare yourself dragon!" Peri's eyes started to glow bright blue, until they shone diamond

Then her wings grew bigger, growing an entire foot in both length and width, she grew slightly taller, and grew longer, wilder hair. Her tight clothes were suuuuuuper tight now, as her bust was somehow even bigger, and nice and erect, pointing out of her clothes. Her boots grew spikes on the bottom, and two spiked dark blue bracelets formed on her wrists. her bag disappeared and so did her her hat. My nose was bleeding freely now.

She grunted and tore her shirt and underwear off, stretching her arms. I thought my nose would die.

"Ah much better-! Oh you like what you see? woah!" I shut her up with a flamethrower, which hit her right in the face

She was unscathed, the flames forming a dark smoke around her. She slowly walked out of it, her eyes shining diamond.

_holy shit that would be a terrifying entrance..._

"Is that all you got?!" She yelled, and i felt yet another icy cold blast hit me

This one smashed me hard as fuck into a tree, and a deafening crack echoed. I slid down the tree. My back was roaring in pain, it felt like it had gotten split in two. But even so, i forced myself to stand, and walk back over to the clearing.

"Oooooo! you didn't go down with one shot. This will be interesting!" She then fired another icy blast

I breathed flames, melting the ice upon contact, and began to run to the right. Peri was across from me a good 10 yards, and i could tell she was way stronger than i was. But even so. i was going to try. I ran up at her, jumped to reach her slightly floating status, and then slashed at her. She simply dodged and kicked me, not even hard at all, just a gentle kick into the ground.

_owww...fuck that still hurts..._

_Swoosh..._

i looked at the source of the noise, and noticed that Aero was now completely gone from where he was a moment before.

_how the fucking fuck!? what!?_

"What!? Y..you! dragon! what have you done with him!?" Peri yelled at me

_I...i didn't do anything...what the..._

* * *

**insert ending authors note here**


	46. Forest Brawl! Artemis the assassain!

I woke up to the sight of a century. My eyes flew open as i heard a deafening crack, and i saw a completely nude sexy blue haired moemon flying a foot or so in the air. But even if her chest was huge and she was sexy as fucking hell, she looked completely terrifying, her eyes glowing diamond blue. I instantly rose up to my feet, swinging my sword to my side.

The moemon's attention was drawn to me, and i felt myself growing nervous. Pyro was by my side almost immediately afterwards, which surprised me a little since i didn't see him there the moment before. Either way i was glad he was here.

"Oh. awake are we? your little friend here fought me because i took you. He was tough enough to buy barely enough time for you to wake up. An unfortunate turn of events..."

I stared at this moemon, her voice was echoey and scary, like i had heard the voices got when power was given in great quantities to someone.

I felt something smash into the back of my head, and i almost lost consciousness right there. I hung on by what must have been the smallest thread, and forced myself to stand, although i wanted badly to collapse right there.

"...so the dragon goes down to my fire but the poor little Jolteon does not? Here sweetheart, take this for the burn so you don't feel it _forever_."

A dark haired moemon walked from behind me and handed me a pill. I looked at it, then at Peri, who simply nodded at me. I sighed and took it.

_what have i done. Honestly i highly fucking doubt that's me- oh..._

The pain went away, and i felt myself able to see clearly again. I turned to face the moemon who had hit me, who was standing with her weight on one leg and smirking at me. Then she jumped back as her eyes widened, narrowly avoiding a _huge _blast of water.

"Artemis. you little fuck. The Houndoom assassin that i've been told to get rid of and the reason i'm here. But why the hell did you help me there?!" Peri growled, clenching her fists

Artemis turned to me. I noted her features. She was a little shorter than me, by a few inches or so, making her 6 feet. Her black hair was channeled into two small streams that flowed in the wind, and strayed down to right above her waists. she had two horns, one black and one white, and she wore a orange bowtie near her white horn and a black one near her black horn. She wore a small shirt that barely covered her large breasts, whatever size they were, cutting off just before it covered all of her breasts.

She wore a red scarf that was coiled around her neck and that covered her mouth, a black short skirt with a skull belt holding it in place, and two long black arm warmers. She wore black gloves that were separated from her arm warmers by two metal bracelets, on both of her arms. she wore black leggings that cut off just before her thighs and were tipped and red. Finally her pitch black eye patch covered one eye, so her blood red eye that studied me made her look extremely intimidating.

"Impressive? you look impressed with how i managed to make myself look terrifying. Now if you're quite finished with your little kiddy battles, we can take on a battle that actually counts for fuck."

I was confused at this statement, and Artemis sighed.

"Well if you want to team up with someone who just woke up and that just got out of hell, then _BE MY GUEST!" _Peri interrupted her with a wing attack aimed for both of us

I turned just in time to perform a quick hit the ground dodge. I jumped back up, my outfit dirty, and retialiated with a thunderbolt, hitting Peri square on. Her face contorted as the bolt did a ton of damage. But even so she just hit the ground, and turned around slowly to glare at me.

"OH? was that supposed to hurt me badly? I couldn't tell because it only stung a slight bit!" Peri mocked my attempt

next to me, Artemis drew something from her skirt, and what seemed like she literally pulled it out of her crotch. She pulled out some sort of silver thing, then pulled out another silver thing from her chest area, and then carefully inserted one into the other. Next thing i knew she held a long silver blade, and was smirking at Peri.

"Oh you thought i would leave safety without this baby? Oh hell no! And as for you little speed demon, whose side are you even on? do you even know what's going on? ...no? ...you poor little thing..." Artemis looked genuinely sad and like she pitied me for not knowing wtf was going on

_Wait where's my sword... ah!_

I looked around for my own sword, and spotted it. It was a few feet away, but i managed to grab it. i heard some sort of rushing current behind me, and instinctively jumped to the side. I dodged a no doubt painful and horrible fate.

"now THAT was a _cheap fucking shot_. Trying to hit him with your strongest move and literally kill him while he tries to get his sword. And you call yourself a hero for the better good. Not sure if i can say i agree after you attacked a clueless and helpless little soul." Artemis said as she attacked Peri

She managed to hit her with her sword a few times, and Peri roared in pain, as real cuts formed on her body. She tried to slap Artemis at the end of her onslaught and her taking, but she jumped away.

"Ugh..."

My sparky aura _finally _formed around me, crackling to life. My sword conducted the electricity, shining with its power now. I felt much better about this fight, but i doubted i had the power necessary to pull it off, even with the help of a strong fire type.

Peri began her own onslaught on Artemis, who was managing to narrowly dodge the attacks or now, or parrying them with her sword. Her face was sweating now.

_I wonder if i hit her by surprise with a fully electrified sword...maybe i could one shot her ass...on the other hand if i miss or it doesn't work then i'm completely helpless..._

I decided to pull a ballsy as fuck move and literally chuck my sword at Peri. Artemis saw what i was planning and pulled her own ballsy move, cutting at Peri, and hitting her in the stomach. The hit stopped her current attack, freezing her in place for a split second. I chose that second to be brave as fuck.

_Welp. better than nothing i guess. here goes! _

My sword flew at Peri with thank Arceus, great accuracy and speed, nailing her in the chest. My sword cut a hole all the way through her, and when the attack was over, Peri limply fell to the ground, my sword embedding itself in a nearby tree.

Artemis simply watched Peri limply fall to the ground, and her ey...

_she took off her eyepat- woah!_

My eyes widened as she took off her eyepatch, revealing her other eye to be a brightly shining golden eye, which somehow was locked on me along with her other eye.

"Thanks little one. Now i don't have to worry about that bitch again, and the Council's delivery will be slowed down drastically... ehehee...hehehhee...hehehee!" She giggled

I backed away, i felt something was off.

_did I...make a mistake? was it a mistake...wait...holy oh my fucking Arceus i killed her...i killed that moemon..._

"Where are you going-? oh right i haven't told you i have someone you may want to see by the name of Emily under my captivity...maybe that will change your mind about running off?"

I froze in place at those words.

_S..she has E...emily?! HOW!? how did she...i...how!..._

"They call me the Shadow Assassin...and unless you bring your bunny ass here right now, you're going to be next on the list of moemon i've killed."

"W..what the hell! You went from changing my mind to threats like 0-100...what the..."

She shifted, her eyes were rather uncomfortable.

"I-i'd rather not die because of your s-s-s..." She shivered in place

Out of nowhere a shadow appeared behind Artemis, holding a knife to her throat. She gulped, and that was the last thing i saw before pitch black.

I woke up shortly afterwards and i saw someone I hadn't seen in forever, with her short purple hair and those pointy ears, along with a twitching tail….

I was half asleep or something, because i could only barely register the details of the moemon who was currently standing right above me.

"Oh would you look at this. It's little Aero~! I finally found him! Oooo- the naughty things i can do to you…"

My eyes flew open as I rocketed back awake, but this time, Emily wasn't an illusion. She stared at me with a cold unforgiving expression, licking her lips.

"You ready to choose your side? Either you join my side or i _force you t_o. I can do that the way those sweet lusty moans will force themselves out of your mouth~"

She paused before the other option. My face was red and I felt my lust getting the better of me. But i didn't want to join her side. I didn't know why i felt this way, i just had a gut feeling that her side was bad, and i went with it.

"Or- we can rekindle the old rivalry that you've _never _beaten me in-" She cooed, her hands beginning to glow purple

"C-choose a side for what?" I stammered

_Ugh i'm a mess now. I'm scared, horny, happy and brave all at the same time, and there's no way i can beat her in perfect shape, much less a mess of emotions …_

"Oh you know...the upcoming war, maybe go see your big sister. Ya know, the one who saved your ass so many times-" Emily was really pulling me over to her

_Mnnngh...i don't know if i can honor that gut feeling...i'd love nothing more but to have my moans forced out and to see my big sis again...mnn- _

I shook myself out of my temptation, and took a fighting stance. All around me the forest was dead silent, as if shaking its head at my choice. It was a dumb one, yes, but i really thought i could make it work. Emily simply smirked and slowly raised the top part of her open jacket to reveal her chest to me, winking at me.

"Oh~ what do your emotions have to say about that choice~?" She said in a lusty tone

I felt myself shivering and heating up, and i barely managed to take back control of my body.

"Looks like they say they want to moan loudly and freely...they want no mercy shown~" Emily moaned

I don't think it's ever been harder for me to not run over to her and let her have her naughty sexy way with me, but somehow, i resisted.

_Mnnn i want her so bad...and she's offering it...aaaa….i don't know how much more teasing I can take before i give in and let her show me no mercy…._

I moaned quietly and uncontrollably, i didn't even notice until i heard it. I tried to stop but I couldn't, by emotions were speaking my mind by force.

"I want it-" i heard myself admitting

She smirked at me, tilting her head.

"Then come and get it~ it's waiting for you to give in- be a good boy and give in to your lust~" She moaned to me again

The forest was still dead silent, as i was a good ten yards away from Emily. We were in the middle of fuck knows where off path. How she found me was a mystery, one i had no clue about.

I groaned some more, but forced myself to use discharge. The attack was simply bounced back by Emily, who smiled warmly.

"I said _give in_"

I felt myself walking towards her, and this time i had absolutely no control. My eyes widened as i realized i never had a choice in the first place. I blushed and looked away as i walked into her grasp, feeling her warm comfy embrace for the first time in way too long.

"Good boy~ now why don't you sit down so i can give you a nice little suck~ and then we can try a little something nice and tight~"

Her very words made my pants grow hot, i was that lusty for her. It had been too long since i had last been able to pound her senseless, and last time i did so I loved every fucking last second of it..

She pushed me down into the ground, laying me on there. She blushed deeply, taking off my pants, or rather, literally ripping a hole near my crotch. My dick hardened as it was let loose, and Emily smirked.

**Another lemon lel. enjoy it but if you don't want to read it, just skip the chapter again. **

"S-something t-tight?" I stuttered

"_You wanna try fucking me in the ass~?" _She said in a horny tone

I was unsure if I wanted to try that.

"If not I'll gladly ride you normally~" she moaned

She ripped a hole in her own crotchal area, which was going to be permanent, but apparently she didn't care.

"M-must re-resist-" the last bit of resistance i had surged

Emily sat on me, dropping my hard length straight into a reallllly tight hole, and started to ride me. I grunted quietly, it wasn't wet and slick and amazing but it was nice and warm plus extra tight. I liked it, but not as much as some nice pussy fucking. Emily moaned quietly, bouncing on me rather rough for the first few bounces after popping her anal cherry.

"O-ow..mn.." she mumbled as she rode me

Her pussy was in clear view, and something about that was super sexy, and also made me reach forwards and finger it. Emily moaned much louder, throwing her head back.

"You like that~?" I cooed

"Mnnn~ do it some more~ and be rougher~"

I obliged, and fingered her hard and fast, feeling the slickness of her pussy. It was nice and tight, and suuuper wet. Emily continued to ride me from her asshole, which was pleasuring me more than i realized. My eyes squeezed shut as i felt a strong pang of pleasure from the tightness.

"Mnn- ahhhh…"

I wanted more of it, it was sharp and felt amazing. I fingered Emily more, hearing her sweet, sweet moans pierce the air with no filter.

"Ahhh fuuuckkk…..ah! Mnnnnnnn~!" Emily's eyes widened as i thrusted hard at the spot that had that sexy moan come out

Her face was telling me i had hit a sweet spot, as she clearly was dying from pleasure. All she could do was moan loudly and rub herself violently.

"Fuuuuckk! Yes right ...th..there...ahhh...h..holy shit...i. I'm gonna~ eep!" Emily covered her mouth as she came hard

Hard enough to slather my face with juices, which i reluctantly lapped up. They were sweet like the regular ones, which led me to lick up some more.

Emily bounced a few more times and it was my turn to moan and squirm. She blushed and went faster, and the more i squirmed the harder she went. She withdrew right before i came and used her big breasts to massage it out of me, earning a nice facial.

"Mnnn~ i liked that- but i like being fucked in the pussy more~ oh my that did wonders…" her tone finally wasn't a moan anymore

I was gasping for air, and found myself rolling on the ground looking for more air. Emily hugged me tightly, and we both took a nice nap together, to replenish our energy supply.

The instant Aero fell asleep i hopped away from him carefully so he wouldn't wake up. I sighed to myself at how hard i had to try to get him to give in to his urges. But i had done it, which meant that phase 1 of my plan was complete.

_I really don't want to leave him here...he'll get cold with that outfit all torn..._

Aero opened his eyes slightly, stretching out. He looked up directly at me, but then curled up again, ready to go back to sleep. I smiled warmly at him. I set his sword down next to him for when he woke up again, i knew he was going to need it. I took one last moment to look at his cute sleeping face.

_Awe...he's so cute...if only he knew...but it's for the best...i got to get going back now...but I know i'll see you soon cutie~ _i thought as i headed back


	47. Shadow templeraid of hall of darkness!

I could feel the wetness intensifying in my pants. It was so much, and after I had witnessed Charlie corner an innocent Jolteon and trick him right to his face as well. But that was none of my business, I was glad to be alive, and not due to the hands of the menace known as Charlie the Charizard.

_Why am i getting wet here of all places...this makes no sense...it's all dark and cold...not hot at all… _I thought to myself

Anyways, I was now the only remaining survivor of the shadow gang, the rest having been ripped up on Charlie's first assault a few years back, and then the rest of them freshly killed just now, while I tried to rebuild my empire. I sighed, it was useless, I would never be able to recreate the shadow gang.

I now walked the cold lonely path through a dark forest i had heard about. I was told nobody ever returned from here and that it was the most dangerous place in this region by far, containing brutally powerful Moemon and some even said the entrance to hell itself.

However to me, it just seemed like a dark forest with many, many trees in close proximity, and all of them were tall enough to allow literally only a slight sliver of light to illuminate the forest. There weren't even any dead leaves to add a crunch to anything that may lurk, or my own steps. That did add an air of complete surprise, there was no way to tell when something was going to jump you, i had to just be ready.

"There's now way this place has the entrance to hell.." I mumbled to myself as I walked down the dirt path

The trees around me were dark and it was dead silent. The place was ominous and creepy, as if something waited for me deeper in. I shivered, and was reminded what i was wearing. ...And how it did not suit the circumstances one bit.

_I chose to wear a fucking maid outfit to the middle of the forest... a black dress that doesn't even go down to my waist, white underwear, and two black thigh-highs tucked inside two black boots...plus that maid crown thingy.._

"Why did I choose to wear this...ok supposed to be the defense wall of my eon sister's...Shadow…" I mumbled again, groping myself absentmindedly

My ridiculously long black hair extended down to my thighs in two straight extensions from my bowl cut base. My haired always been long and i had been reminded by a Jolteon I missed so that I looked cute.

_I wonder if that jolteon was him. That one fighter that joined our conference as the only male. At first everyone laughed at him When he said he was going to become the only relevant male the conference had ever had. Then he went out there and did it, it's a shame I didn't get to fight him one last time… _I thought to myself as I walked forwards on the dirt path

Nothing was happening interesting in this forest, it was dark and dreary, with no sign of life anywhere.

_Congrats Aero, you've won a conference title and went on to win the Moemon rose bowl, the first to ever do so. You were the first ever male Moemon to join the eon sisters and be relevant. And you captured Emily's heart, even if at first she was one of the ones that really didn't like the fact you joined the conference…_

Around me I noticed there was a slight difference in plant life, from so thick to a little bit thinner. I slapped myself for zoning out into my thoughts here of all places. It was so boring and dull...i snapped back to focus just in time to see something interesting happen in this otherwise dreary and monotone forest, a fight.

To my right a bit i could faintly see some flashes of light and...

_**CRACK!**_

A loud sound made itself known to my sensitive ears. I thought they would explode, as i thought about why the fuck i was even here.

_Aaa...i just need that shadow gem to make my outfit complete and to maximize my power...fuck...i need to hurry up and find it before something like that is involving me instead..._

I then sprinted through the forest, my loooooong black hair trailing behind me like streamers, my maid outfit blowing up on me. I ran like hell through the forest, for a good few entire minutes, before i finally slowed down to catch my breath. I could still faintly hear the cracks of that fight, but i could no longer see the flashes. I sighed and looked around, i could still barely see anything. The dirt path i had just sprinted down ended mere yards ahead, seemingly into nothingness.

I walked down the final few steps of the dirt path, and then into the place beyond it. I felt the grass beneath me, and i could finally dimly see what the fuck was in front of me, it was a slow steady hill going downwards. I walked down it, noting the now lack of trees, which is what finally allowed the moonlight to illuminate my path. At the bottom of the hill, was seemingly a dead end, as there was a fucking cliff extending for as far as i could see. I looked to my left and to my right, and started to shiver.

_great...so this hall of darkness isn't anywhere around here...probably deep in the forest...whatever, i'll go left, and if i can't find the place, oh well i'm hopelessly lost..._

I walked to the left for what felt like hours, down the edge of the cliff, precariously. I was fully aware a strong gust would cost me my life, so i stood a good few feet away from the edge, no, a few yards. I had to walk what seemed like miles before something happened again. Through the darkness i could faintly see some sort of light. Instinctively, i jogged towards it until it was shining brightly in my face.

As i walked the final steps so i could see the source of the light, i felt a warm glow come over me. I slowly turned to face the source of it, fully expecting some tough moemon to be casting it. And lord behold, there was indeed a moemon, and she was smirking at me.

_Know what, fuck playing fair. I'm gonna be the dirtiest player. Fuck this, get out of my face you loser!_ Was what i thought as i grabbed the moemon by the shoulders and shoved her into the abyss

It was almost comical, seeing that moemon being flung into the abyss. with her out of the way, i turned my attention to the cave. The entrance was marked with a gold arrow pointing to the entrance, and multiple torches, not just at the entrance, but visible further down the cave.

_...i've made it. The hall of darkness, where the shadow gem is said to be stored..._

I took a deep breath, and entered the cave. Inside was the first long hallway, which i sprinted down at max speed, just in case.i noticed the cave was lit only dimly by torches on either side of the brown brick wall, perfectly spaced to light everything up, but using the least amount of torched possible.

The clearing here was a spherical room lit by moonlight. looking up, the room's top was open, and looking back, there were three different paths from here, straight, left, and right. The room was not decorated, and no torched illuminated it.

_...i'll go to the right. _

i did so, and found myself jogging down a corridor, then making a left turn, emerging in another spherical room. This one had paths straight, and to the right.

_...i'd be willing to bet that straight ends up where the straight path from the first room goes, judging by the way this path curves. So ill head right._

I headed right, and found another left turn after a short straightaway, but the ensuing hallway was much longer. I walked down it now, more calm now that i had made two choices.

_alright now i'll remain calm, since two choices have been made. I don't know if that moemon i pushed off the edge can fly or not, but you can never be too safe. Anyways..oh. Another circular room. okay...and one path left, put near the top of the room, and one path right. Im gonna walk up and see what's down the left.._

_Tp...tp...tp...tp...tp_

_...a short hallway leading to another spherical room. I'll take this path. _

_tp..tp..tp._

_Okay in this spherical room, there's a path left, and one right. Um so...i've taken a left path, then turned back north, then right, and again north..and i just took a left...so a right here would mean i'm heading north..okay i'm gonna go right here._

I had only been minding my own damn business, guarding the Hall of Darkness, when some random moemon from Arceus knows where came up to the cave. I was ready to murder her on the spot, but i never got the chance. Instead i was flung into the abyss next to me like chopped liver. As i fell, i closed my eyes.

_and flew. _

I flew back up to the cliff, using my big wings to get there. That little bitch of a moemon had just made the last move she wanted to make on me. I

_...you..fucking...scumbag..! get your fucking bitch cunt ass back here! i can't stand fuckheads like you that play like that! no fucking mercy!_

_Okay...here's the entrance. Let's do this. Into the cave i go, to get my revenge! _

_tp..tp...tp...tp..._

_brrr i'm cold...my stomach...what am i wearing again..?_

_My waist length flowing crimson hair is laying against my back nicely. I am 6'4, with the two black arm warmers meant to extend into the red gloves, with those five huge black claws on the end of the oversized glove. The small crimson bra, only covering from the bottom part of my huge D cups to around my bellybutton. The crimson panties that are perfectly sized. Tail is attached to the panties by two black grips, that are wrapping around my waist. Two kneecap guards with spikes on them cover my knees, and a smokey grey scarf that flows back behind my head into that fluffy smoke like form is keeping my neck warm._

_My two black horns are just on the top of my sightline. And finally my crimson red eyes are scanning this fucking place for that cuntbag. _

_ . .tp._

_Ah into the first circular room, with the top off..um if i remember fucking correctly, i head straight here...not left or right...yes that's it._

_tp..tp.. . .tp._

_yes, and here's the next one, with only the two paths, one right, one left..okay now the wall thats normally headed straight.._

_tp..tp...tp...tp._

_okay now hit it hard..._

_**CRASH!**_

_ah good the secret pathway leading straight to the final room. Fuck the cave maze, i'm headed straight there. _

_ . . . . . . ._

_okay i'm going to slow down here, this is making me a bit winded._

_tp...tp...tp...tp...tp...tp...tp...tp...tp._

_ah the right turn, take it and.._

_tp...tp...tp..tp...tp...tp.._

_ah here's the end room with the shadow gem, which is..._

_..._

_ah okay just relaxing on the pedestal. I bet that intruder wants this thing. hmm..i could lie in wait for her and kick her ass..but she was strong enough to shove me off the cliff...plus i love a good trolling...hm.._

_...! wait a second that's not the shadow gem..._

_**CRASH! **_

_A-arceus what the fuck was that...!? gah shit i gotta hurry! _

_ . .tp._

_okay a right turn...and now a left one...ah..i'm getting winded...oh! a circular room, and i can see some sort of pedestal lit in darkness! ahhh!_

_ . . . . . . ._

_yes! fuck yes i got it! now i just gotta get the fuck out of here...oh? oh right i brought this._

**I take the gem, and pocket it. Then i set the decoy on the pedestal then run back the way i came frantically.**

_ . . ..._

_aieee! okay...phew..i need to walk so i won't make so much noise..at least i'm back past the right-left curve now..whew...but i bet it's only a matter of time before whatever made that crash realizes it's a decoy and comes after my fucking ass...agh..._

_tp..tp...tp...tp...tp...tp..._

"w..whats this?" i whisper quietly to myself

_a decoy...wait...aha i got you! _

_flap...flap...flap flap flap flap flap...tp tp._

_okay now i've flown to the circular room that is two away from the gem pedestal room...and...hehehe..here she comes, that fuckcunt. _

I walk down the rest of the corridor, and into the circular room. When i enter it, there's a moemon waiting for me, and she looks fucking pissed.

_...well fuck...i guess it's time to fight for the gem and my power. _


End file.
